Clans Of Thedas
by Commander DinoGecko
Summary: What happens when two Dalish elves stumble upon something that's out of their element? Darkspawn and six handsome Grey Wardens seemingly come out of nowhere and rip all they have come to know from them. How can the odd mage and the rebellious huntress handle such events?
1. Chapter 1

As usual the Keepers First was lounging in a tree which stood in the camp compound, book in hand as she studied away. Thanks to the Hero Of Ferelden the Dalish had been given Ostagar to claim as their new Arlathan and as suspected it didn't take long before neighbouring humans started to grow more hostile. Keo wasn't fond of Ostagar much, she felt more at home wandering the lands rather than staying in an old ruin which had a history of death and sadness. Still, it was the Keepers choice to move the clan there and she wouldn't question it. Especially seeing how happy the children and elders were. The stench of where the darkspawn once stood with their corruption still stained the land and lingered in the air, Keo always caught herself crinkling her nose up even though it had been years since their last blight.

"Are you a monkey or something?" Came the familiar voice of her sibling. "Get down here and help me with this, would you?" Kai muttered as she attempted to haul in one of her fresh kills.

As Keo lowered herself from the tree she noticed just what this kill was. Kai had managed to kill a grizzly bear, how she had dragged it this whole way was a mystery but Kai was one of the strongest female elves she knew, much stronger than any human she'd ever encountered. "How did you even kill this guy? He's huge!" Keo grunted as she attempted to help shift the animal. Even with the bear laying limp it was near the same height as her standing up. "You've out done yourself this time, brother." Granted the two weren't related by blood but they both shared the same hair colour, which was an unnatural white for Dalish their age, and both lacked in parents. Since they were kids they had grown up together but instead of parents raising them, it was each other. They shared a special bond that even the Keeper couldn't explain.

"It's not like I dragged it all the way from the river.. He just got too close to the camp. You'll be surprised what a couple of snares and a few arrows can do." Kai retorted, working with the mage to shift it closer to where the rest of the hunters stored their kills. With much effort, the two managed to get the bear across to the pile where Kai ended up taking a much needed breather. "So what has the Keeper got you studying this time?"

Keo steadied her breathing and stood up properly rather than using the dead bear as a leaning post. "Usual stuff. "It's a Keeper's job to remember." She keeps telling me. I know I'm the Keeper's First but.." Stopping herself, Keo shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "C'mon, too much work is bad for us. Let's go do something!" Taking Kai's arm, Keo started dragging her companion towards the entrance of the old ruins which lead straight to the wilds.

"Last time you said that we ran into shems." Kai muttered. This may have sounded like a complaint but she enjoyed the thrill of breaking the rules, she wasn't one to just sit by while there was mischief to be caused. It was a rogues job to cause mischief and that the two did. They had a reputation in the clan for going where they weren't supposed to or pulling pranks when they should have been hunting or studying. Elders would usually make comments on how childish they were but they paid no heed.

Once they were safely out of Ostagar Keo piped up, "I heard Asha'bellanar's hut are in these wilds. Wanna go check it out?" The mere sound of this adventure screamed bad idea but curiosity always got the better of them. Kai smirked and nodded while they trekked along the footsteps of the old hero, drawing ever closer to what would change their fates for life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Raaawwr!" Yelled Keo as she jumped forward, hands slashing like claws at her siblings face. Kai smiled and shook her head while continuing on route. She didn't fear anything would attack them due to the previous blight. For some reason animals steered clear of this area, perhaps the ground was still tainted or the smell was still too strong for them but it was eerily silent in the wilds, so she welcomed her friends antics.

"Why are you so fascinated by dragons anyway?" She questioned, dark brown eyes narrowing at Keo suspiciously.

This question excited Keo as instead of pretending to fly around and roar at things, she pounced on Kai and koala'd onto her back, grinning widely. "Why aren't you? They're beautiful! Don't get me wrong I know they're incredibly dangerous but wouldn't it be amazing if one day we could be friends with them!? Think of the possibilities, Kai!"

By now Kai was use to certain things the mage did, this was one of them, so she gave her a piggy back and listened. She was use to Keo coming out with odd sounding things, this was the mage who had brought home a baby wolf pup after all. Talk of dragons was unsurprising but once the mage began speaking of how she wished she had a dragon or could be one she drew the line. "Sometimes I can't explain your mind, y'know that? For one a dragon would never be our friend, we'd only ever be their lunch. Not even that..Snacks. This is why you want to go to Asha'bellanar's hut, isn't it? You heard the legend of how she turned into a dragon in front of the Hero of Ferelden and figured you could do it too. Well you can't. I heard she isn't human any more. No one knows what she is and that form proved how dangerous she could get."

Keo seemed to deflate, she knew fine well her idea was unrealistic but she couldn't help hope for the day where dragons were their allies instead of foes. "Yet you keep taking us towards the hut." Was all Keo muttered. This caught Kai off guard, it was true that she hadn't turned around and dragged her sibling back. For all her talk the hut had still caught her interest and that was the one place the Keeper's of the clans had forbidden everyone to wander. So naturally it was where they headed.

Shaking her head Kai flashed Keo a smile, "Shut up." The two rounded the bend which lead to the hut when the foulest stench attacked their senses. Keo recoiled and used one sleeve to cover her nose, the other placed over Kai's nose. "Ugh! What the hell is that?" Kai asked with the sound of unease in her tone. Nothing was supposed to be at this hut especially what the odour belonged to, Keo was about to tell Kai it was a better idea to leave when an ear-piercing shriek surrounded them and she was thrown off her back. Pain shot through her shoulder as she tried to get up from the dirt, she clutched at it and clenched her jaw as she tried to reach for her staff in a panic, vision blurring. The pain from her shoulder and impact from the ground should have kept her out cold for at least five minutes but this scent sent fear racing through the small elf, it was the exact scent that still lingered at Ostagar.

Kai lay a few meters away, the force had thrown her against a tree. She lay still for a few minutes before the reality of the situation snapped her eyes open, lifting her hand to her head she cringed and shakenly pushed herself to sit up. Her head was pounding which made it difficult to focus on anything else. Now wasn't the time to be dazed, pushing back every thought that was overwhelming her Kai used the tree to stand though she wished she had remained unconscious. Monsters festered where they once stood, Kai was lucky enough to be thrown into an area well hidden with brush. All around the hut were the monsters from the stories Merrill had told her as a child. "Darkspawn..." Kai mouthed, terrified. This was the first time something from the woods made her tremble, all she could do was watch as fear had rooted her to the spot. A warm liquid trickled down the side of her face when a sense of dizziness took over, removing her hand from her head she stared down at the blood which now stained her skin as she held onto the tree for balance. Whatever had knocked them back had unnerving strength. _Keo!_ Kai's eyes widened as all fear of the darkspawn dissolved only to be replaced by something much worse; dread. Where had Keo gone. She gave the area a once over only to find no trace of the mage. "Keo!" Kai yelled as she made a dash towards the place she saw her last, striking down everything in her way the best she could.


	3. Chapter 3

Keo let out a scream as another blast sent her through the air and crashing to the ground. She rolled a good few paces before the adrenaline forced her back to her feet. She'd lost her staff in the chase so now had to rely on just herself which in her opinion was the worse thing to happen. A genlock emissary came through the smoke followed closely by a hurlock alpha which wielded a giant battle axe with ease. The hurlock let out a chuckle which was clearly meant to provoke her into fighting or dishearten her. Keo looked around frantically for a way out, if she continued down this path she'd lead them to the camp which was out of the question. Nothing. Her only option was to fight but with the emissary's magic she had no hopes of fleeing and with the alpha's strength she had no hopes of winning a fight. She had no choice, mustering up what she could she hurled an ice spell at the enemy mage. Her only way out was to get rid of the mage and avoid the alpha at all costs. The alpha let out an angry war cry and charged towards her as the emissary froze on the spot, rolling out the way at the last second she managed to just miss an axe to the leg, stumbling she ran forward towards the emissary sending stone fist its way in hopes of shattering it completely. Keo couldn't help but grin as the genlock burst into frozen shards on impact. "Yes!" She cheered, momentarily forgetting the real threat that had composed itself behind her. The searing pain in her shoulder brought her back to the fight when an armoured hand gripped onto the wound and tossed her to the ground. Grunting she grasped her shoulder and stared up at the glinting axe as it raised high into the air, just as it started to drop all confidence in survival sunk in her stomach, the mage shut her eyes tightly, bracing for death. Instead of steel hitting flesh the sound of two weapons colliding rung out into the smoky battlefield air. Keo opened her eyes hoping to see Kai coming to her rescue but the figure definitely wasn't familiar. Backing up along the ground she stared in awe at the battle before her.

The alpha tried to force the battle axe down but the opposition stood his ground, double swords pushing back. It was a battle of strength. The boy clearly wasn't a warrior by the way he was dressed, he was built for stealth not brute strength. The blonde flashed a cocky grin and suddenly rolled back, the sheer weight of its armour causing the alpha to topple forward onto its stomach. As quick as he had rolled he was suddenly kneeling on the alpha's back, holding it down while he ran one blade across the back of its exposed neck. Wiping the blood from his blade the boy walked over to the injured elf and held out his hand to help her up, smiling.

Keo just stared up at the human in shock, mouth gaping. _How could he smile like that after facing that thing? Who is he? How did he do that so easily?_ Thoughts rushed through her mind like arrows but now that the threat of death was gone all she cared about was finding Kai. Batting away the shems hand she forced herself to her feet although due to her near death experience she fell back onto her knees. Her legs were jelly at this point.

"Is that any way to treat the guy who just saved you?" The boy smirked, crossing his arms as he watched the girl, simply waiting until she asked for help. He had an Antivan accent and a distinct tattoo which put him in league with the Crow's. "You're pretty lucky all he wanted to do was kill you, y'know. Usually they drag you off under ground." His patience soon wore thin as the elf blatantly ignored him and shakenly got to her feet, using the boulder beside her as a leaning post. She scrunched her nose up at him and waved him off, attempting to go back towards the hut. "Woah! Where do you think you're going like that?" He scolded as he stepped in her way, hands moving to catch her as she stumbled forward when she ran out of boulder. "My luck." He muttered under his breath. She was clearly hell-bent on going back for some reason but he couldn't allow her to leave this area.

Keo wriggled in his arms to get free, even if she couldn't get far just yet it would subside eventually. "Let go!" She growled at him as she pushed at his arms.

Annoyance took over and the rogue went to let her go just to spite her when he heard approaching footsteps, "Get behind me and stay there." He ordered. He must have looked intimidating because with one glance at his face the girl ceased her struggling and did as she was told, he could feel her hands trembling as she held onto him for balance, probably still shaken from almost dying. Unsheathing his swords he narrowed his dark eyes at the black smoke clouds that emitted from the left overs of the fire spell, brows furrowing in concentration. Darkspawn flooded into the clearing like water breaking out of a dam. "Okay.. New plan." Quickly he scooped up the elf and leapt into the air, grabbing onto one of the higher boulders and pulled them both up. Setting her down he flashed her the same cocky grin he gave the alpha. "Stay here, any try to climb up to you, kick 'em in the face. I'll be back. Promise." With that he patted her head and launched himself into the mass of darkspawn.

"Wait no-!" Keo yelled, hand extending to stop the boy but it was too late. Her hand remained in the air as she was left to watch the rogue tear through the group with ease. It was only now she noticed his armour, it was darker than what the books showed but it was clearly Grey Warden armour. "...So that's a Grey Warden.." Admittedly she was awestruck, this boy who looked about her age was fighting so easily, appearing and disappearing like a shadow. One thing was for sure, he was too fast for the darkspawn. A hand hitting the top of the boulder snapped her out her daze in time to see a hurlocks face rising as it pulled itself up the rock, jumping back with a squeal she kicked it in the face and watched it fall back into the others attempting to clamber up. "By the dread wolf they're ugly..." She shuddered, having been inches from its face. A close-up of that wasn't ideal. In fact it was horrifying. It looked like its skin was rotting, she couldn't help but feel nauseated.

The grey warden jumped towards a hurlock and hooked his legs around its neck, using the momentum of the jump he spun himself around it and slammed it into the ground before quickly flipping back out the way to avoid a genlock's sword. Suddenly something struck his back which sent him forwards, rolling onto his back he lifted his sword and blocked the incoming blade, using his foot to keep the hurlock at a distance. "Shit.." He was getting overwhelmed which pissed him right off. Booting the hurlock in the crotch he attempted to escape the group encircling him.

"Hey Antivan! Duck!" A voice came from a tree. Scoffing the blonde grabbed the closest darkspawn and used it as a shield before it rained arrows down on the group.

Shoving the dead beast off him the Antivan got to his feet and smirked in the direction the voice came. "Gee thanks, now I'm covered in dead spawn!"

Another human appeared as he dropped out the tree, shooting his arrows at multiple darkspawn. "That's 850 for me." The brunette joked as he reached the others side.

"Pfft, that all? Youngjae you're getting slow." The blonde teased, shoving at his friends arm. "Not bad for an Orleisian though."

"Slow? I'll remember that next time you're about to get a face full of spawn axe." Youngjae retorted with a smile.

Keo tilted her head at the exchange, another Grey Warden, she knew they were good but chatting idly while being surrounded was a bit stupid. She was getting tired of kicking darkspawn in the face, by now the shock had worn off and the worry for Kai continued to grow by the second. "Stay here my ass." Standing, her hands started to glow and she froze the darkspawn trying to get to her until it created a slope down. Using the ice slope she slid down and carved a path towards the wardens with fire blast, eradicating the remaining darkspawn. "Hey, thanks for the help and all but I'm going to find my brother." She stated before grabbing a lyrium potion from her belt and downing it. Her shoulder was still agonizingly painful but with refreshed mana she could probably make it.

Youngjae looked to his shocked looking friend and raised an eyebrow, "Who's the elf, Daehyun?"

Daehyun stared at the elf for a moment before grabbing onto the back of her armour to stop her stomping away. "Hold up, you're a mage? Why are you dressed like a- You have armour though.. Andrastate's flaming ass, you could have helped this whole time!" By now he was glaring at her.

Keo pursed her lips as she got dragged into the conversation. "You told me to stay up there so I did, now though I need to see if my brothers okay so let go or..Or..Or I'll turn you into a toad!" She yelled. "One more thing... You were being surrounded by darkspawn while you tried to out man each other so you're bloody welcome."

Daehyun spun her around to face him and prodded at the blood soaked fabric at her shoulder. "I thought you were a civilian who got attacked! Look at that wound as well, you'd be stupid to go running off with that! I'm also a Grey Warden I can handle myself." He sneered yet still having a firm grip on the plating to hold her in place..

The elf winced and slapped his hand away, hazel eyes narrowing into a glare to match his."Stupid?..You're the stupid one! Standing around idly while those monsters are everywhere. For creators sake let go or it's frog time!" She threatened since all attempts to get him to let go failed.

A scoff came from him as he stepped closer, daring her to make a move. "Try it, little elf."

Keo balled her hands into fists as she kept her gaze on his, her hands starting to spark with magic. "Don't test me, Shem."

The Orleisian pushed Daehyun to one side and rolled his eyes, "Really? Starting fights with mages again?" Turning his gaze back to the little elf Youngjae flashed an apologetic smile and gave a small bow. "Sorry that was rude of him. I'm Youngjae and he's Daehyun. We're both of the Grey Wardens. What he **should** have said is do you want help looking for your brother? You can probably handle yourself but with all these darkspawn about it'll be safer sticking with us until we assess what's going on."

Keo's anger fizzled instantly as she couldn't help but smile back at this guy, he had a bit of a baby face and was weirdly good looking. The both of them didn't seem like fighters, with their looks they looked more noble. "Uh.. Keo and.. It's alright..I guess..Wait. Youngjae, right?" She paused, his nod confirming she got it right. "Kay.. Well here's the thing.. This is my fault and I may have gotten the one person I care about killed so although I'd love to stand here while you evaluate the situation, until Kai's by my side again I really couldn't care less about who you guys are..If he's dead I don't know what I'd.. I can't just.. Look I need to find him."

Youngjae was about to object when he noticed the tears forming in her eyes, this stopped him dead. He didn't know how to handle girls when they cried, let alone an elf that looked like a kicked puppy.

Daehyun shoved Youngjae out the way and went to rant at the girl about how she shouldn't talk to people like that when he spotted the eyes. "Uh..Shit.." Elves and their eyes. He hated it when girls cried but when elves cried it was like someone shot an arrow into his heart then took a hammer to it. "Listen. we'll find your brother, alright? Just don't.. Leak." He sighed, afraid to touch her in case it set off the water works.

Keo used her sleeve to wipe her eyes and turned to leave when the world started to spin, she reached back and grasped onto one of the Grey Warden's to compose herself when her feet suddenly weren't touching the grass. Daehyun had noticed the swaying in the walk and was quick to scoop her up again. He looked to Youngjae who shared the same concerned look, her shoulders wound had caught up to her. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Daehyun muttering something to Youngjae.


	4. Chapter 4

The familiar scent of herbs being brewed to make tea brought the elf back to the world. Groaning she slowly sat up, eyes still refusing to open. The pain in her shoulder had decreased thankfully however it still had a sting to it. Her eyes soon snapped open when the events came flooding back to her, "Kai!" She went to move but gentle hands pushed her back to lay against the furs, Lyonna's face came into view and calmed her instantly.

"Shh, Lethallin. It's alright now. You're safe." She said softly.

"Lyonna.. I.." She tried to protest but Lyonna's expression grew stern.

Lyonna was another mage like her, Merrill had trained her since she was a child. If anyone was to be made the Keeper's First and take over it would be this girl. She took her studies seriously and always strived to be in control of the magic she possessed. Although she was gentle when needed, when angered she scared Keo. It was like seeing Kai angry but with magic instead of blades. Lyonna finished brewing the tea and handed her a cup. "What were you thinking going to that hut? You could have gotten killed. Thank the gods the Warden's were investigating that area..."

Keo wanted to ask so many questions, most of them involving Kai's safety but the weight of it kept her eyes locked on the liquid in the cup. She watched the herbs dance around as Lyonna lectured her but to her surprise it ended in a hug.

"Don't ever go off like that again, okay? I couldn't bare to lose you too." Lyonna whispered as she hugged her friend tightly.

So Kai was dead.. She dropped her head as tears started building up, she knew Lyonna and Kai didn't always see eye to eye but they were still clan mates. All of this was her fault. If she hadn't gotten the idea to explore that old witches hut. If she wasn't such an idiot. If she kept to the rules like she was supposed to Kai would be with her right now. "I-It's all my fault.." She cried, dropping the cup and clinging tightly to the girl.

Lyonna flinched, confusion taking hold of her expression. "I.. Admit it was your fault for going off like that but you don't need to cry, Keo." She laughed lightly, then again Keo always teared up when arguments arose or when someone yelled at her. "It's alright little wolf." She smiled lifting the girls face to press a kiss to her forehead. "You just worried us is all."

Sniffling Keo wiped her eyes with the fur and frowned. "Wait.. Is Kai.." She couldn't bring herself to say the word dead.

Lyonna gave her a puzzled look before suddenly letting out a loud laugh. "Oh! Oh no, Lethallin, Kai's alright. Some Warden's brought her back not long after you arrived. All she needed was some healing and she was back to talking back to the elders."

Keo face palmed instantly relief washing over her like a wave. "Thank the Gods." Getting to her feet she noticed the dressing over her wound, clearly Lyonna's handy work. "Thanks.." She smiled, grabbing the fresh tunic which had been left out for her. She braided the left side of her bangs before setting out to find Kai. It was around mid day so all the hunters would be out. She walked around Ostagar slowly, every memory of that day just as vivid as when it happened. Those faces were near impossible to forget. She would have been trapped in that memory if it wasn't for the unfamiliar feeling interfering. The sound of music drifted through the air although it was a song she hadn't heard before, with all the clans gathered here there was a lot of music playing but this sounded.. Foreign. Without thinking her feet lead her to the source where she found a group of humans around one of the fires. Since it was humans she was quick to hide behind one of the ruin walls. The lute sounded so lovely though so she couldn't help sneaking a peek at the musicians.

The human on the lute had short, black spiky hair and dark eyes, black from where she was standing. He reminded her of a puppy which made her drop her guard completely. Suddenly a voice accompanied the instrument, the voice was soft for a males and surprisingly beautiful. She instantly hid behind the ruin when she spotted who it belonged to. The Shem from the clearing. Daehyun. She couldn't help but peek out again but instead of a group of humans laughing and enjoying the music she was face to face with a chest. "Ah.."

"Thought that was you. Good to see you're up and about. You didn't mention your brother was a girl." Laughed Youngjae as he smiled down at her. "C'mon, she's sitting with us, you probably want to see her."

Keo smiled and nodded at the human, she was happy to see he survived too. "Sorry.. We do that. Call each other brother I mean.."

Youngjae stepped out the way and pointed Kai out. She was sat next to an angry looking man. "She's by Yongguk, she was worried for you."

Keo was quick to shoot out of hiding and tackle her sibling off the bench. "Kai!" She whined, clinging onto the girl like that was their last meeting. "I thought you died! I'm so sorry."

Kai blinked and started chuckling. "Dead? Nah, last I checked that was the ogre we took down." She smiled, sitting up the best she could with the leech on her. "You can apologize for scaring me but otherwise that was the best challenge I ever faced."

Keo instantly let her go and smacked her head. "Best challenge? Ogre? You dumb fuck I thought I got you killed!"

Kai shook her head and ruffled her hair up. "You worry too much, y'know that? And yeah, me and these shems took down an ogre. Much better than a bear. You alright though? I heard you lost a bit of blood."

Forgetting that they were surrounded by male humans Keo pulled down her tunic to show her bandaged up shoulder. "Just this. I got tossed about by a mage and almost got my head chopped off by an ugly douche. I'm good though! It was no ogre attack." She grinned, adjusting herself.

Daehyun's face appeared out of nowhere as he crouched down to face her. "Watch where you strip, yeah? That guys a pervert." He smirked while pointing to the lute player.

"Hey! I'm not the one inches from her face, Daehyun. Everyone knows you're just as bad as me. Difference is I actually get laid." He smiled, somehow still managing to give off a nice guy vibe despite it all.

"Himchan!" The angry looking one scolded, smacking the back of his head. "I swear I'll kill you."

The man called Himchan laughed and rubbed at his head. "What? He started it."

Kai lifted her boot and nudged Daehyun to the side so he'd fall over. "Beat it, pretty boy." As she thought Keo had frozen like a deer caught in headlights due to the unintended closeness. She stood and pulled the mage with her, guiding her over to sit beside her and a tank who was zoned off. "This guys nice sit here. This guy and those three helped when the ogre showed up." Kai explained, pointing to Himchan, the angry man, the zoned off Warden and the tall guy who was bouncing around.

Keo nodded and looked at each Warden intently, "They look like a minstrel boy band." She mumbled, a grin forming.

Kai burst out into laughter and pointed at them, "Holy crap they are! I bet they toured Thedas and made all the girls swoon and beg to have their babies!"

At this point Keo started having a giggle fit just imagining them in tights. "While wearing those dorky hats." By now the two elves started mimicking how they would perform. Kai had on a smoulder which she called the blue steel and Keo was making dramatic movements to the heavens.

The spaced out one seemed to come back to the world as he piped up, "Actually Daehyun use to be a bard. Sorta."

Daehyun jumped up and flashed him a dirty look, "Jongup! Don't just.. Ugh. No, I wasn't a bard. I was a minstrel."

Youngjae shook his head and laughed, pointing to his tattoo. "Why not just admit it? You have a blatant assassin tattoo on your face, you may as well admit to being a bard too."

Crossing his arms Daehyun sat down beside his friend and pulled a face. "Cause I'm not supposed to remember? Yongguk said "low profile" and I doubt telling strangers I use to spy and assassinate is low enough."

"We know now." The two Dalish said in unison, grinning the sort of grin which screamed evil. They'd use that later.

Youngjae flinched and glanced at Daehyun worriedly. "Remind me why we're staying at their camp?" Daehyun just shrugged, his expression matching the brunettes.

Jongup stood and stretched with a somewhat sleepy smile. The boy was one of those who looked completely harmless until he stretched then it was hard not to notice he had some decent muscles that could probably cause some lethal damage. It was no surprise he was a warrior, he had to have strength to lug around that shield and sword all day. "Zelo, c'mon." He waved over the bouncy guy who looked to be having the time of his life.

"Aw, I wanted to explore the camp more. They have so many mages here." Everything about him screamed baby of the group. Minus his height, that was deceptive.

"In the morning. We don't have to leave for a bit anyway, still need to resupply and head back into the wilds." Jongup assured his friend with the same spaced out smile.

Zelo brightened and nodded then turned to face the elves he'd been talking to previously, "Later guys!" With that he ran to catch up to Jongup who had already started walking to find his aravel.

Although they had been in Ostagar for quite some time the Dalish were still in the middle of making houses so slept in the same aravels they were use to. The idea of having a roof over their heads was hard to digest completely when they were so accustomed to taking their homes around with them.

"Isn't it a bit early for them to sleep?" Youngjae questioned the one known as Yongguk.

Yongguk smiled his gummy smile, destroying all intimidation he had in the process. "He took the biggest beating from the ogre and Zelo used up too much mana. Keep in mind they're still kids."

Himchan had went back to strumming away at the lute, eyes closed as he got lost in the harmony. Just as the two had joked about how he was most likely the heart breaker of the group a small gathering of a few elves appeared to listen in, all of them female.

"Hey look.. Second concert." Kai snickered, motioning towards the giggling bunch.

"Pft, it's like they've never seen a shem before." Keo stated boredly. It was true she thought they were an attractive bunch, Kai even admitted to them being pretty but it took more than a pretty face to impress them. Looks counted for nothing. This was probably why the Keeper's had a hard time finding people for them to bond with. Keo was the closest age for it and they were yet to find someone, in her opinion they never would. She'd rather grow old alone. Kai shared the same opinion as her sibling.

"That's a hurtful term, little elf." Daehyun retorted, getting up to move over beside her. He had purposely ignored Youngjae's attempts to get him back knowing full well he'd try to stop another bicker.

Kai shot a glare as the human got closer and due to instinct she draped an arm over the mages shoulder protectively.

"Good." Keo grumbled, hostility clear in her tone which surprised Kai. Keo was known to hate confrontation unless she planned it in some scheme and even then she wasn't the one in the actual confrontation. When it came to fights Kai was the master, she was infamous in the camp as a hot-head and had gotten into brawls on far too many occasions. Keo however preferred the tricky methods, she'd rather outwit than confront and if a fight truly was unavoidable she made sure to trick someone into fighting for her. Usually Kai.

Daehyun put his hand to his heart in mock pain and dropped down on the bench beside her. "You wound me!" Turning serious again he let out a small huff of a laugh, "Still no manners. You should show some respect, though. Even a little appreciation wouldn't hurt."

By now Kai was about to step in when Keo suddenly bristled with anger, "Respect? Appreciation? Why? Cause you killed a few monsters? You aren't a god, y'know. Being from the fabled Grey Warden's doesn't mean you instantly get respect. Legend alone doesn't cut it. Tell you what I'll show you respect when you do something worthy of it or at least show some in return. As for appreciation I already said thank you so what more do you want? Should I drop to my knees in tears in thanks or build a statue of you? I know I was rude when we first met but I was more concerned about my brothers safety than being in awe at your skill. So sorry if that comes across as having no manners but it's all you're getting." She ranted, animatedly waving her hands around like it would make her point clearer. After taking a breath she shot him a glare and got up, storming off.

Kai sat in shock as did the remaining Warden's, Himchan had almost broke the string in his lute when the one he thought was a kid set off. Daehyun just stared at where she once was, speechless. He was just teasing so that reaction definitely wasn't what he expected. Once the shock wore off Kai got up and jogged after her sibling. "Keo! Hey, wait up!"

Why was she so furious? He didn't actually deserve that rant and she had been extremely rude when he saved her life. She almost didn't hear Kai calling her name she was that confused about her actions. "Sorry.."

Kai placed her hand on Keo's shoulder and frowned, trying to get a good look at her. "You alright? I thought you hated arguments."

Sighing she threw her hands up and whined to her brother. "I do! I don't.. I mean. I should probably apologize."

"Why?" Kai questioned, crossing her arms now. "I was about to tell him to shut it myself. Not in that many words though."

Keo managed a laugh and rubbed at the back of her head. "I honestly don't know why I snapped. He did save me after all and he took on all those darkspawn by himself before Youngjae showed up to help. That does actually deserve respect.."

Kai listened to the mage and sighed, "Listen, I'm probably not the best person to talk to this about.. I would have just hit him."

Another laugh came from Keo as she gave Kai a light shove, "Yeah but you're a hot headed little shit." She thought it over for a moment before shaking her head, "I'll apologize. Tomorrow though.. I think I'd just snap again if I went to talk to him now."


	5. Chapter 5

Kai leant against one of the posts built to keep the halla in while she watched her clan mates shoot arrows at the targets left over from the war years ago. In truth she should have been part of that group but she preferred her blades to archery. She was good at it though, steel just suited her more. Kai was the type who'd rather be in the battle than assisting at a ranged distance.

"Hey, hothead!" Came the voice which always grated on Kai's nerves.

"What do you want?" Kai asked, keeping her gaze locked on the archers knowing if she caught eye contact with the approaching mage she'd either launch or say something.

"That anyway to talk to your brothers best friend? We don't always have to be hostile, you know." Lyonna huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

Kai rolled her eyes and picked up the bow she was supposed to be using at her feet. "I've got training to do. If you need to ask something ask it otherwise bugger off."

Lyonna crinkled her nose up and flipped her dark brown curls out her face. "I was just going to ask how Keo was doing, when she thought you had died she told me it was her fault. You know what happens when she blames herself for things." Shrugging she turned and left her to her training. "Fine though."

Kai instantly face palmed. "That's what the snappage was about.."

"What snappage?" Youngjae asked as he walked up the ramp to reach the archery area. He'd heard Dalish were the best archers in Thedas, he had thought to challenge one to test his own abilities.

Kai jumped at the sudden voice, bow lifting instinctively as she trained an arrow on him. "Oh.. Youngjae. Sorry.." Lowering the bow she set it to one side and leant back against the post. "Keo's rant at your mouthy friend. Figured out why she did it."

As Kai lowered the bow Youngjae lowered his arms he had raised to show he meant no harm. "Ah. Yeah I'm guessing I know what that was too. Daehyun's a little fuck though so..What?" He paused, noticing the surprised look she was giving him. "What? I can't call my brother a little fuck?"

Kai laughed and folded her arms across her stomach. "Just didn't expect that from mister manners."

Youngjae lifted a finger to his lips and winked, "I won't tell if you won't. How are you holding up anyway? Guk told me it was quite a battle."

"Guk?.. Oh, Yongguk. Yeah. I'm fine. The entire time I was just worrying about Keo. It's funny though, we both almost die and all we worry about is if the others okay. Then again we raised each other so.." Kai stopped herself before she told this stranger her and Keo's entire life story. _What the hell? Shut up._

"So?.." Youngjae pushed, eager to hear more. "What about your parents?"

All Kai had to do was give him a look and he bowed his head in apology. "Had enough of the lute?"

Youngjae pulled an annoyed face before breaking in to smile, "You have no idea. I travel with it. It's nice sometimes but all the time?.. I want to smash the lute and say an ox sat on it."

Kai couldn't help but laugh at that. "Why don't you?"

"He has a drum. That'd be the replacement." He muttered in defeat. "No matter what I think.. It'd get worse."

"Ah, well.. Bummer." Kai then noticed the bow he carried everywhere with him. "Did you come up here to use that or..?"

Glancing at his bow Youngjae rubbed at his arm, a hint of nervousness coming to light. "I.. Uh. I'm not as good as the Dalish but.."

Reaching forward Kai shoved him. "Oi, you're probably better than me. Not all the Dalish are amazing at archery. I'm alright but.. I prefer daggers." She grinned, unsheathing one from her belt to twirl it around.

Youngjae smirked and used his bow to point at hers, "Wanna test those words?" All reluctance was soon replaced with confidence and his eyes sparked in challenge.

"So much for sir nerves." She joked yet she still picked up her bow. "Alright smart ass.. Three shots. Three targets. One miss and you lose."

Youngjae grinned, a sense of determination radiating from him. "Lets make it a bit more interesting. I win, you need to show me around the camp."

"That's it?" Kai raised her eyebrow. "No money demands?"

"That's it. Scared?" He teased, the smirk returning.

"Yeah you wish." Kai scoffed readying her bow as she pulled out an arrow and trained it on the target.

Youngjae watched as she hit the first two targets perfectly, it was then his brain went into over drive calculating the surroundings. He took a liking to the elf so he was set on her showing him around the camp. Just as Kai went to fire the last arrow he stuck his foot out and a passing Dalish brushed past Kai, distracting her long enough to miss the centre. A grin then plastered his face as he looked off to the side innocently. "My turn."

Grumbling Kai switched sides with him and crossed her arms, glaring at the boy. She sensed foul play although she couldn't prove it. Her mouth dropped as he fired the three arrows in quick succession, managing to get a bullseye each shot. "What the.."

"So.. I win." He smiled, holding his arm out for her. "I expect a full detailed tour. Don't even think of leaving anything out."

"Oh I'm not as good as the Dalish.." She mocked, trying to mimic his voice. "Bullshit." Yet she slipped her arm into his and pointed out the halla pen. "We would have kept the halla there but as you can tell from the steep drop it was a bad location. That's now a sparring ring." She couldn't explain it but she felt alright walking arm in arm with him. Kai wasn't fond of contact or affection in general unless it was certain people like Keo but she was family. Perhaps it was just because they were the same age or because he was a genuinely nice guy. Either way she didn't mind it.

Youngjae nodded as she pointed out and explained each area occasionally adding in his own input which usually got a laugh from the elf. At one point he caught himself focusing more on her than the actual camp which alarmed him. He put it down to her odd hair colour. Though he would admit she was pretty, elves generally were. "Not related I know but..Why's your hair white?"

Kai stopped mid explanation about where the Keepers gathered like a council and spoke for the good of the clans, "Uh.. I dunno. I was born with it? I think." She shrugged. "Weird I'm guessing."

Youngjae shook his head and smiled, "Actually it's different. A good different." He found it appealing, it made her stand out amongst the other elves.

"Hm. Because its so different it got me and Keo attention. Most of it not the good type. I only recently found out Keo use to get bullied because of it on top of being a mage." Kai muttered bitterly. Her expression soon brightened. "When I found out though..I took care of 'em."

"So you bet them up?" He laughed. "Well that's one way to stop a bully. Set your older sibling on 'em."

"Younger." Kai corrected. "I'm the younger one."

Youngjae cleared his throat, "Oh.. I.. Sorry?"

The rogue laughed once more, "Why? I know Keo looks like a baby to others. So I know I look older."

"For the record I was just judging from height." He stated.

"Don't let her hear you say that." She smirked, looking up at him. "Height complex. I'm just coming to terms with my own shortness."

"Aww." He teased, patting at her head. "Pint size."

Youngjae was then doubled over rubbing at his shin. "I'll aim higher next time." Kai warned, lips pursed as the boy broke down in a fit of laughter.

Once he composed himself Youngjae gave her the best glare he could and started advancing. Kai's confidence instantly deflated as she started backing up. He then smirked and grabbed her, tickling her sides. "Try it."

Kai wriggled around in laughter, pushing at his hands in an attempt to stop the tickling. She hated getting tickled which was most likely why he was doing it. "Now I definitely will!" She said between breaths.

"Hm, so that's what you're into." Came a shrill voice, followed by a few obnoxious giggles. Kai and Youngjae looked up to see a group of three elves. Every race had their sort. Even the Dalish. Kai described them as skanks or bitches. "No wonder the elders can't find a good match for you, you're clearly into shems."

Kai smirked at the red head, "Damn straight, you seen him? He's sexeh." She said as she squished his cheeks. "Dayum."

The head of the bitch squad scoffed and flicked her hair over her shoulder while she shifted her weight onto her right foot, attempting to show off her curves. "Please, even if he is a shem he'd never fall for someone like you. You aren't woman enough."

"No.. She isn't." Youngjae piped up as he removed Kai's hands from his face. The girl seemed to grow smug and looked to her followers for praise, this was when he continued. "That's why I like her though. Girls like you repulse me." He smiled sweetly as he laced his hand with Kai's who was laughing away at the looks on their faces. "Girls like this though? Now -that-'s a girl. Dunno what you're doing." Lifting their hands he pressed a kiss to the her knuckle and winked in the groups direction. With a huff they stormed off and he released her, instantly bowing.

Kai looked a mixture of caught off guard and smug. "You..Totally.. Ripped them!" She cheered, jumping up to hug him. "Holy crap that was awesome. And I thought I was good." When she released him she couldn't help taking his hand, shaking it proudly. "I mean when I talk to them like that it's awesome but you looking like that saying that? Pure gold! Ha!"

Youngjae raised his eyebrow but couldn't stop smiling, "Looking like me? Should I take offence?"

She linked arms with him again and grinned, "No. It means you're hot. They know it and you completely ripped them so now they'll never get over that.. Ugh, where have you been all my life? Sir, I do believe you've made a best friend."

A chuckle came from him then, he was good looking but he failed to see it. "I should hope so. It would have been awkward otherwise. This whole time I thought we were bonding. Imagine my embarrassment if we weren't now besties."

"Aaaaand you're a dork. Okay, this is going to be beautiful." She assured.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two days and so far the Warden's were still occupying the camp. Keo perched up in her tree, arms crossed as she stared up at the sky trying to figure out why this was all happening. She still hadn't apologized, in fact she had been avoiding the Warden's entirely. Right now her head wouldn't let her forget that things face. It was so.. Visibly she shuddered before letting herself go limp in defeat. Nothing she thought of made sense, darkspawn were supposed to be back under ground.

A whistle caught the mages attention to find Lyonna standing there with a bag. "I know I said not to but I need you to go gather herbs. I've run out and you're smaller so can hide better."

Keo turned her gaze back to the sky for a moment, "Everyone's smaller than you." She joked before side-rolling out the tree. She feared the wilds now but this was her chance to find out more. Lyonna was right as well, she was small enough to hide and not get noticed. Even by a monster. "M'kay."

"Don't stray too far." Lyonna warned sternly, handing her the satchel.

Keo flashed a dopey grin and slipped the bag around her shoulder, "Mm!" She nodded cheerfully, skipping towards the entrance to the wilds. Normally she would have been given an escort especially after recent events but she didn't wait around to be appointed one. Once far enough from the camp her grin vanished into a frown. It was starting to get dark which made her a bit anxious. She wasn't like the other elves, she was hardly the bravest or strongest so it was another bad idea to be ignoring the herbs she was passing.

The cold Ferelden wind licked at her cheeks as she ventured through the woods occasionally ducking behind a tree or bush at even the slightest hint of movement. She forgot the wildlife got more alive when nightfall came. Animals only really occupied the areas closer to Ostagar, it was odd. At a certain point they just refused to go further, like an unknown force was warning them away. A twig in the distance snapped which caused the small elf to drop into the fetal position, hands over her mouth to silence any noises of surprise from escaping. The brush hid her well, she just prayed it had only been a rabbit or something.

"Come out." A familiar voice came from her left.

Ironically she had dropped down in front of one of the herbs she needed so picked it and stood slowly to see a sword pointing in her direction. She raised her hands to show she was unarmed except for the herbs.

Jongup's glare vanished instantly and he lowered his sword, moving over to the mage. "What are you doing out here? It's dangerous."

Keo waved the herb in front of him and placed it in her satchel. "The herbs are more potent here.." An obvious lie but he seemed to believe it. Then again she doubted a warrior would care much about how potions were made and what herbs from what areas made them better. He just needed them to work.

"I wouldn't suggest going further than this.. They've moved up a bit since last time." He frowned growing troubled. Jongup lifted his free hand and rubbed at his temples in irritation.

"You..Alright?" She asked hesitantly, he didn't seem the type to get irritated easily.

Jongup snapped his attention back to the mage and faked that he had zoned out, "Hm? Sorry, what?"

Keo crossed her arms and pulled a bitch face. "Mhm. I zone out all the time, sir. I know when someone fakes it to get out of things. Tell me your feels." She grinned, "I won't tell a soul."

He let out a small laugh and nodded, "Alright, well.. I don't know what to do. I don't get why they've surfaced now and it's starting to piss me off. They've gotten smarter as well which.. Is disturbing.."

"Hm. So this is all about the darkspawn?" Keo enquired, arms dropping back to her sides. She hopped out the bush to stand beside him and clasped her hands behind her back. "Nothing else?"

Jongup furrowed his brows and sighed. "...No. But.."

Keo tilted her head, waiting. She'd understand if he didn't continue, she was a stranger after all but sometimes spilling problems to strangers helped.

He remained silent for a good few minutes simply staring down at the sword in his hand. "I wanted to be a blacksmith." He admitted reluctantly. "I prefer making blades to using them. But I'm a Warden. I have a great responsibility.. But I still feel like a kid. Like my childhood was ripped away from me and instead of getting to have a dream I need to fight monsters everyday. I didn't want any of this..I didn't even get a choice."

Keo frowned as she listened to the boy, she knew what it was like to have something against her will. The situations were different however. "I won't give you an old granny lecture telling you that you can't afford to be selfish or anything. I think Warden's deserve to be selfish sometimes. Everyone does. I don't have the answer either as I'm sure you weren't looking for one but.. Thanks. Truly, it might seem stupid to hear it but.. You're a hero. Maybe unwillingly but.. Still. Ever thought of telling that to the Warden's though? Warden's need blades. You could be a Grey Warden blacksmith?"

Jongup lifted his gaze moving it to the elf, "A hero?" A small chuckle came from him and he sheathed the sword. "I never thought of that. It's a good idea but... I can't. Not any more. I can't give up the fight..Besides, Zelo needs someone there to protect him while he casts spells."

A smile formed on the elf, "Can't give up the fight? Well this elf thanks you for that. I was face to face with one of those things, they're uuugly."

Jongup smiled then, nodding. "You should see an ogre. Offt. I would." He joked.

Keo attempted to keep a straight face as she nodded sagely but a laugh escaped. "Oh god..That's gross. He'd break you."

He would have been fine if it wasn't for that comment, he doubled over and burst into laughter. He'd faced ogres countless times, just the thought of an ogre in that way was unbearably disgusting. When he eventually calmed down he bowed to the girl, "Thanks. I needed that. I was starting to forget I can have a laugh from time to time."

"That's so sad!" Keo gasped, "Of course you need to have a good laugh. Can't have you growing up too fast. Nothing wrong with it but theirs no joy in that." She then remembered the herbs she was supposed to gather. "Shit! I need to gather more of these, keep up the good work." She beamed, turning to actually do what she was asked. Technically she had investigated the darkspawn. She just learned it from a human.

Jongup frowned and looked around at the trees, quickly following behind her. "You..Probably could just freeze them if they came near you but just in case..I'll be your guard."

Glancing over her shoulder Keo ended up smiling again. "You just don't want to be left alone in the dark do you? Don't blame you. It's creepy. I have no problem with a tank following me around." She mumbled as she began collecting the needed plants.

A smile replaced the frown and he nodded, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword just in case anything jumped out. He noticed the girl had a habit of zoning off like he did, hers seemed against her will however. Majority of the time he just observed his surroundings. People assumed because of this he was a slow thinker. In reality he actually noticed everything. "Hey, spacey." He laughed, waving a hand in front of her face.

Keo's attention snapped back to reality when she felt the air of something waving in front of her. "Eh? Sorry.." Standing she looked down at the herbs in the bag and pulled a face. This was going to take awhile. "You sure you still want to follow me around? I need to get five different herbs.. I've only got the one kind."

Jongup gave a shrug and looked into the bag, "What type you looking for? I might have passed them when I was looking for the darkspawn."

"Uh.. Well there's a flower, people here call it a flower of the wilds.. It's good for healing certain stuff. Grows near water. White with a reddish centre?" She asked, she knew where the rest were, this was the first time they'd had to gather this flower though.

Raising his hand, Jongup ruffled up his hair, spiking it so it stayed out his eyes. "..I saw a flower like that. I think it was further this way." He waited until she motioned him to lead the way until he did. He couldn't help but smile when she would do a little jog to catch up with his footsteps every time she fell behind. "Okay, how old are you?" He laughed as he slowed his pace for her.

"Nineteen." Keo grumbled, arms crossing as she pulled a face. "Don't look at me like that, you're just tall."

"Tell you what.." Shifting his shield from his back he knelt in front of her, back facing her. "We'd get there quicker this way."

Her mouth dropped at his comment, "I'm actually offended."

"Be offended on my back." He muttered as he tugged at her arm, pulling her into the piggy back before she could protest. "You're heavier than you look.." He grunted.

"Hey!" She scrunched up her nose. "And the insults continue. Lemme get this straight, not only am I too short my flab weighs you down?"

Jongup's eyes widened at that as he walked, "Well when you say it like that.. I didn't mean it like-"

"No, no. I know what you meant. I'm fat and short. I wouldn't want to inconvenience the great warrior with my spare tires." She snapped, if he could see her face though he'd see she was struggling to contain the laughter.

"No! Oh maker.. Just apologize Jongup. You're the slimmest girl I know! I never.." He attempted to cover or he would have if he hadn't felt her shoulders shaking from silent laughter. "I mean eat a sandwich. Jeez, woman!" He continued, glancing back at her. The second they made eye contact though they both broke down in a giggle fit.

Once they both managed to calm Jongup continued to carry the elf to the river where he last saw the flower. Upon arrival he set her down and pointed at the floral which decorated a fallen tree that was half submerged in the water. Keo smiled and hopped over to it, stopping at the river side. For a brief second she faltered, staring at the water. Jongup just saw a simple river, she saw the currents rushing down stream. It wasn't even a big enough river yet her heart started pounding and her stomach churned. Shaking her head she used one of the rocks as a stepping stone and picked the flower, balancing on one foot.

Jongup set down his shield and sat at the riverside, waiting patiently, yet she never moved from that stone. "You alright?" He asked, starting to grow concerned.

"Y-yeah." Keo stuttered, voice betraying her. She had a tight grip on the bark of the tree, fear freezing her to the spot as the water splashed at her heels. It had to be by water. This was why she let the boy come with her, she knew this flower would be trouble. The one thing which terrified her the most was water and not just because she couldn't swim. She just had a bad case of hydrophobia. Gulping she shakenly tried to manoeuvre herself around to jump back to land, her trembling stopped any decent effort though. "Get a grip." She cursed herself under her breath. She couldn't have just told the tank to go get it, no she had to be an idiot.

Standing he moved closer and raised an eyebrow. "Are you-" One look at her made it obvious she wasn't alright, she was trembling like a leaf. Stepping into the river he scooped her up into his arms and walked back onto land. "So.. Scared of water? I could've got it, y'know." He would have put her down if she hadn't clamped her arms around his neck and clung tightly. Even with armour on he could feel the trembling. "And I'm the younger one." Smiling he lowered into a sitting position and simply hugged her until the fear subsided.

Eventually Keo lifted her head and slowly released him, bowing her head. "Sorry..I thought I'd be alright. It isn't that deep so.."

Jongup leant back on his hands and shrugged, "A fears still a fear. It's alright though, I don't owe you any more. You helped me, I helped you. Win/win." She still hadn't left his lap but he could tell she was still jumpy from the water so left her to her own devices. He was use to acting as the pillow.

"That's one way to look at it. And here I thought you were being nice." She mumbled.

Shaking his head he sat forward and wrapped his arms around her again for comfort. "I was. That was a bonus though." He had a sudden protective urge, to him she just seemed fragile. Like an egg. Eggs always broke easy despite the shell meant to protect them. He got the feeling her humour was her shell. He now just had to make sure nothing broke that shell.

Keo stared down at the flower she had been clutching the entire time, all of that for this. She hated being so weak. Even when she tried to be strong fear still managed to track her down. She twirled the stem in-between her fingers as he hugged her, normally she would have leapt a mile but she needed the comfort. Another reason to be annoyed with herself. Wallowing wouldn't do much good though, she still had herbs to gather. "Thanks." She muttered.

Jongup seemed pleased with himself. He was content to just sit there for awhile, it was surprisingly comfortable but he could see the cogs turning in her head so he snatched the flower from her and stuck it behind her ear. "Welcome." He hooked his arm under her and stood, flashing her that dopey smile.

The elf clung onto his shoulders and blinked looking down at him. She was sitting on his arm and he was acting like it was nothing. "Surprised the sheer intensity of my flab isn't crushing you."

The Antivan laughed and adjusted her so she could at least hold onto his neck if she got scared. Somehow though he figured she'd be alright. Yet he remained her guard just in case, going where ever she pointed. They had developed a little game trying to get the herbs without her touching the ground. Surprisingly more difficult than he'd anticipated. At least he got a decent work out.


	7. Chapter 7

"You sent her back there!?" Kai's voice yelled out angrily followed by a crashing sound. "This is why we don't get along, you're a fucking idiot!"

Lyonna had managed to duck out the way of the pot that had been tossed her way by the enraged elf. Kai was like a tiger with her cub when it came to Keo, she'd defend her until death and even if the slightest thing happened to her she'd be ready to kill. "It's not like I sent her to the Deep Roads!" Lyonna shot back in defence. "If you haven't noticed the Warden's are everywhere. She's safe!"

Kai threw her hands up in frustration, "By the Creators for all that time you spend having your nose in books you sure are the dumbest person I've ever met! Keo's obsessive! She'll go straight back to that hut to try to figure things out and that's on your head!" By now Kai was pacing, unable to reach the mage due to the wall that was a few of the other hunters. "In fact if anything happens to her.. I'll have your head on a pike!" She threatened, the look in her eyes proving it was more of a promise.

"Ugh, what is your problem!?" Lyonna scowled, pushing the hunters aside to square up to the rogue. "This is about more than Keo isn't it? You've had it out for me ever since we met!"

In that moment Kai's eyes flashed with opportunity, she went to launch for her when arms were suddenly holding her back. "Damn right I have, I've never liked you. But this is about how you endangered Keo, I have no problem ignoring you but when you do something as dim witted as sending the one elf in this whole clan who wouldn't be able to stop thinking about what happened into the wilds...You just signed a death wish!" She growled, attempting to tug free of the restraint. "If she comes back with so much as a scratch you'll be dead before you hit the ground!"

Yongguk winced as the elf thrashed around trying to get at the other. Bad time to have taken off his armour, now he was getting kicked and elbowed. He was surprised at the strength of the girl, he knew Dalish were strong by nature but he hadn't expected this. The intensity of her anger was like watching a fire start, all the mage said just seemed to fuel her rage. "Alright.. Enough." He chimed in, his deep voice not even fazing the hothead. Sighing, Yongguk hoisted her up and carried her away from the insulted looking brunette. Kai still hadn't ceased her struggling even though by now he had carried her to the other side of the camp. Groaning, his patience soon caved in when she began throwing insults at him instead. "Y'know what..." Yongguk dropped her, letting her fall to the ground with a glare. "Get a grip, you're acting like a baby who got its rattle taken from it." He commented, arms extending to the side in challenge.

Kai stared up at him from the ground, her anger still boiling. She knew what he was doing but the comment still made her launch for him. At this point she didn't care who it was any more she just had to hit someone and so she did, she punched him in the gut with enough force to make him stumble back two steps. The unimpressed scoff made her strike again yet he never blocked or struck back. This irritated her, now instead of being angry at Lyonna she started getting angry at him for going easy on her. No matter how hard she hit the man he just took it, always coming back for another and making a dig to ensure she'd continue. This pattern went on for awhile before her anger started to fade, slowly diminishing with each punch. It was then she caught onto what he was doing fully. "Fight back." She demanded, fists raised.

The warrior shook his head and tensed up, patting at his stomach. "If I do that you'll wake up angrier than you already are." He was already pretty beat up so to say that was completely foolish to Kai.

The fact he implied that he could knock her out so easily insulted her so with a glare she punched him square on the jaw, this time knocking him onto his back. "Bitch, I'm Dalish."

Yongguk held a hand to his jaw as he stared up at her. For a moment he said nothing which visibly made the girl uncomfortable, she seemed to remember he was a tank, then a grin plastered his face as he broke down in a giggle fit.

"...What?..No.. Stop that." Kai backed up, a smile tugging at her lips. "Stop laughing." She demanded, a laugh bubbling up in her stomach. "Okay that's cheating!" Soon she started laughing with him. She didn't even know why she was laughing.

"Bitch, I'm Dalish." Yongguk mimicked, this setting him off again. "That's the best thing I've ever heard!" By now he was rolling around and clutching at his sides.

Kai doubled over as she burst out laughing, now realizing her words and the way in which she said them. Although frankly it was funnier due to the voice he used to mimic her. His voice was rough sounding so trying to be feminine made it ridiculous. The two had attempted to calm but upon eye contact the giggles erupted once again which gained a lot of funny looks from the passing clan mates. Yongguk was the first to notice the stares they were receiving which made him instantly cover his face with his arms, the colour red slowly tainting his pale skin. Kai glanced over at him and covered her hands with her mouth, how the hell was that cute to her? "What are you doing?" She asked in-between laughs although by now it had calmed to just the occasional giggle. The man said nothing he simply gestured to look all around them then continued to bury his head. Looking around Kai caught eye contact with one of the elves who were staring and once again set off in a giggle fit.

"It's not funny. They're all staring." Yongguk whined, unable to stop his gummy smile out of sheer embarrassment.

"Aww, is the big bad tank embarrassed?" She teased when she had settled again.

"Yes." He stated flatly, voice muffled by the fabric of his sleeves.

Kai sniggered and moved over to him. "Aww." Flashing a death glare the onlookers quickly went back to their business then she turned back to the human. "You can look up now, they've left."

Reluctantly Yongguk peered out at his surroundings but only once he believed she was telling the truth he fully straightened and coughed. "You saw nothing."

A smile once again tugged at her lips as Kai struggled to hold back another laugh, "Bitch, I'm Dalish. I see all."

Once again Yongguk was gone in a giggle fit which he made dramatic by suddenly throwing himself back against the ground to roll around. "All kill!" After awhile he sat back up and wiped at his eyes then pointed behind Kai. "Ah, you were also worried for nothing."

Kai tilted her head then looked over her shoulder, eyebrow instantly raising. "Since when were they close?"

Sure enough trudging through the entrance to the Wilds was Jongup with an animated Keo on his back. Jongup laughed and nodded, "Neh, it would be better."

"Finally!" Keo exclaimed before letting herself go limp on his back in an attempt to make it difficult for him, "No one else agrees dragons would make great allies. All they point out is the dangers." She huffed, hanging her arms.

Shaking his head Jongup adjusted her on his back and continued with ease. The fat jokes had continued the entire search for herbs and walk back, his sides were now hurting from the laughter. She had suggested they walk together instead of him carrying her around but for some reason he preferred giving her a piggy back. She felt like a feather but after awhile it took its toll, in a way he was achieving the work out he missed that morning with her there. "Pff, everything has its dangers. You can't gain anything without a risk to it." He muttered.

Keo rested her chin on his shoulder and tilted her head, arms now locking around his neck to feel more secure. "Mm, preach, gramps. Y'know all you're missing is a really long white beard." She grinned.

"I'm not that bad. I told you I just notice thi-" He quickly cut himself off and the sleepy smile returned, "Uh.. Neh~" His attention then shifted elsewhere as Yongguk and Kai approached. This made the elf on his back hum in suspicion.

Kai walked around the two as she inspected her sibling and the Warden carrying her. "You hurt? Why's he carrying you?" Yongguk stood silently, watching his friend's attention get caught by a passing bird.

"I'm fine, I was gathering shit." Keo grinned, nodding her head in the direction of her satchel. "I bumped into Jongup out there and he helped me."

The rogue crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "So why's he carrying you?"

"We-"

"I didn't want her to get hurt." Jongup interrupted suddenly, "This way I knew where she was."

"I'm not that small!" Keo grumbled, flicking the back of his head which earned an airy laugh.

Yongguk smiled and nudged Kai, "Looks like Jongup was her guard. He does stuff like that, don't read too much into it."

Shrugging it off Kai nodded, keeping her gaze on the two. She was suddenly suspicious as to what was going on. Keo had stayed at a far distance from the humans after her outburst by the fire which made it difficult for her to believe she was suddenly buddy buddy with one. Kai knew her sibling, she was skittish and always needed Kai by her side. That's just how it always was. Something was strange. Yongguk had already started dragging her off so she had no time to voice her suspicion.

Keo watched the two leave with a smile, once they were at a far enough distance she was quick to shoot her attention toward the boy, "What was that?"

"Dunno what you're talking about~" Jongup sang, giving her an eye smile.

Now that he was back at camp she had locked onto his sudden shift in behaviour. "Mhm." This wasn't the same boy in the Wilds who told her about constellations, detailed descriptions of blade crafting and who saw the smallest details in things. By the river she saw him thinking, she saw the wheels in his head turn at the slightest provocation. Now it was difficult to know what was in his head when he smiled like that. She watched as the Dalish addressed him while he tried to take her back to Lyonna, the entire time he kept that smile. Nothing made it falter not even an insult from one of the hunters who'd made it clear he didn't like his kind being in the camp. Keo tilted her head and quirked a brow, it seemed this human had piqued her interest. An adventure was brewing. She would uncover the mystery that was Jongup.


	8. Chapter 8

Halfway across the camp Himchan sighed as he stood in the middle of yet another bicker between Youngjae and Daehyun. He'd lost track of Zelo who he'd been instructed to watch by their so called ever vigilante leader. Only thing Yongguk was interested in lately was talking to that elf. He'd been doing a fine job of watching the Tevinter mage until he was dragged into the middle of yet another tiff, it was too late to look for him now anyway, once Zelo was gone it was near impossible to track the boys location again. Rolling his eyes the man patted both of their backs and smiled his most charming smile, "Okay, okay. Guys, listen.. I'm sure you're both equally capable."

Daehyun crossed his arms and scoffed, "Like he'd ever be able to beat me."

Youngjae shot the blonde a glare, "There he goes again! Himchan, tell him he isn't the only damn rogue who's quick was a blade."

Himchan glanced between the two and shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. Daehyun, don't be an ass. Youngjae, calm down, you know he doesn't mean it like that." There he was yet again sorting the problems of the group. Whenever they had stress they all flocked to him for some reason. Maybe he really was the mother of the group. "You both are skilled at different things. Daehyun, who was it who saved you when you were at deaths door?"

Daehyun went to protest but the look on Himchan's face made him feel guilt, still he had a point. "Youngjae.."

With a nod Himchan continued, "And Youngjae, who was it who saved you from that group of pirates who mistook you for a thief?"

Youngjae's frown shifted into a small smile, "Daehyun."

Extending his hands to either, Himchan gestured for them to shake hands. "And what happens when you two fight with each other rather than against?"

The two burst into grins, grasping hands as if they were going to pull each other in for a bro hug, "The other guys dunno what hit 'em." They exclaimed proudly.

Himchan was then left to watch the Antivan and Orlesian walk away with their arms around each other laughing. "You're welcome." He muttered under his breath before that happy go lucky smile of his returned. This was always the pattern, if they had problems. Go to Himchan. Worries. Go to Himchan. Hurt. Go to Himchan. Need to express feelings.. Himchan, Himchan, Himchan. The sound of steel hitting stone echoed through the camp as Himchan stood, the look of complete frustration etched in the shadows of his features. A few of the Dalish who had witnessed the sudden switch had flinched or trained weapons on him, all eyes were locked on him anyway. Twisting the hilt of his great sword Himchan pulled his weapon free of the large pillar though it took quite a bit of effort due to how far he'd managed to wedge it into the stone. As the sword was removed cracks trailed up the ancient ruin, good thing it wasn't actually attached to anything any more or he'd probably get scolded. The look of satisfaction flashed on his face as he lifted a hand to brush through his hair. His gaze drifted over the mixture of expressions and he bowed his head in apology, quickly sheathing his sword. With that he began patrolling the camp yet again keeping a careful eye on the exits in case any darkspawn showed up. Jongup had informed him earlier on how the darkspawn had moved further up, they weren't showing any signs of getting ready for slaughter but still, this worried him. All those monsters out there yet no more movement. Even with clear signs of life here, even a bear had managed to trigger a response from the Dalish. How weren't the darkspawn? He could sense them just as any Warden could but this felt... Wrong.

A Dalish child blocked his path which interrupted his thoughts, good thing too, he didn't like where they were headed. "Uh.. Aneth'era?" He attempted, hoping that was the word for hello and he hadn't just insulted the poor girl.

This earned a giggle from the blonde and she curtsied, "Well met." Big blue eyes stared up at him, sparkling with curiosity.

Himchan knelt down on one knee so he was eye level with the child and smiled her way, "Something you need of me, Milady?" He had pressed his fist to his heart and lowered his head in respect.

Another giggle escaped the petite elf, hands covering her mouth. "T-the others sent me over to ask if you'd play something..You play beautifully.." She mumbled while pointing over to the group of kids gathered by the fire, suddenly shy.

This brightened up Himchan's day as he lifted his head to grin, "Only because they sent over the prettiest little elf I've ever seen. For you, milady, anything." Slowly he stood then bowed to her as if she was Queen of Ferelden then he held out his hand for her. With a blush the Dalish placed her tiny hand in his and lead him over to the gathering, by this point one of the Hahren's had taken a seat, eager to listen for once. Himchan flashed the old man a smile as he got handed his lute by one of the little boys. Taking a seat he set his dark eyes on his audience and adjusted the instrument, "Apologies if I mess this up, I only learned it a few weeks back...This was written by a talented man who sadly never got to show off this song to the world." By the different looks of excitement, wonder and approval from his crowd he was doing well when he began the melody. Slowly the look of awe crossed the groups features as they stared at him. The piece he was playing had been taught to him in Orlais by a talented old man, due to old age he couldn't continue, so when he witnessed him playing for some girls he had been approached. Himchan was happy to spread the mans song, even though he had to finish it for him, at least it was finished and people were showing appreciation for the mans brilliance. As expected from an Orlesian minstrel. The song made people feel. It wasn't just nice music to pass the time it actually took them on a journey, he could see their imaginations run wild with each note strummed. This song simply being the soundtrack. This made Himchan smile in a way nothing else could, for this brief moment, he was truly happy.

Once he finished the group remained silent which worried him. Had he made a mistake? His fear soon diminished when they erupted with applause and cheers then started exclaiming how awesome he was and that the song was amazing. The old story teller even stood to show his approval of the piece. He could have been mistaken but he spotted Hahren wiping at his eyes which brought back that smile of his when he was playing. He felt a sense of pride in the compliments he was receiving but for the most part it was in the old man. Standing Himchan took a small bow before he pointed to the sky and grinned at the clouds knowing the old minstrel would be looking down with a pride to match his own.

Kai tilted her head at the human, she had been walking by when she stopped to listen to the music. She didn't know why Youngjae complained, this man was skilled with the lute. Then again it wasn't as if she travelled with them. That song however.. It was breathtaking and the way he looked when he played it made the elf understand why it made the other girls in the camp fan girl. There was no question when it came to his musical ability, he was talented. Way better than anything she'd ever heard.

"Starting to fall for him, too?" An unfamiliar voice came from beside her. Kai turned to find Zelo beaming away at her. "Hm, so that's what he was obsessing over."

Kai raised an eyebrow at the curly haired mage who only seemed to respond with a hum. "No.. Don't just hum at me. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Zelo sighed and clasped his hands behind his back, though his smile refused to falter. "When we were in Orlais, Himchan met this old guy who couldn't play the lute any more. He over heard him playing or something but he started to spend all his time with that man. Himchan was there for his death and took it pretty hard. He only started speaking again when we bumped into each other with that ogre, remember? The entire way here he just scribbled away on a scroll in silence, we thought he was going mad. Guess that song was what had him so fixated. You wouldn't guess by the way he acts sometimes but he's a really sensitive guy, he may play around a lot but he's one of the nicest guys I've ever met and I really look up to him, he's kinda the glue that holds us together. He has the answer for everything..I'll never tell him that though."

The rogue listened to Zelo though her eyes were locked on Himchan as he conversed and laughed with the children. Once Zelo had grown silent she turned her gaze to him and tilted her head, "So.. All that for a song?"

Shaking his head Zelo crossed his arms. "I think to Himchan it's more than a song. It's a way of keeping that old man alive and he seems to want to show the world who he was. I've never seen him like that though...That's the first time I've seen him look so happy. I mean he's always joking and smiling for us but for the first time I think he was genuinely happy."

Kai couldn't help but feel a sense of admiration for the man. Before she had thought it best to avoid him due to all his flirty comments but she was seeing a different side to him. Like how Keo was with her humour and Kai was with her sarcasm Himchan seemed to use his ego as a shield. She had over heard him many times admitting to how good looking he was, which was another reason why she had been avoiding him. The man she was watching now was genuine. "He has a mask too." She spoke out loud.

Zelo glanced to the elf and shrugged, "Don't we all? I may just be a kid but even I know that. Then again I'm not a normal kid..."

Kai laughed and looked to Zelo. "You're telling me. You're a weirdo." Due to the puppy face she was getting for that comment Kai ended up hugging the boy who was annoyingly too tall. "S'alright, we like weirdo's. I'm brother of the king of weirdo's." Zelo beamed and hugged back before drifting off without another word. Kai was left in confusion but quickly shook her head and looked back over at Himchan who currently had a boy on his shoulders. "Dammit." She groaned, her feet forcing her over. "Where you from again, shem?"

Himchan turned his gaze to the one he'd helped in the forest and removed the boy from his shoulders, setting him down to run after his friends like he was an archdemon. He'd been pretending to be the body. "Uh.. Free Marshes, why?"

Kai crossed her arms and stared up at him. "Hm, no reason. Just making conversation. Nice song, the kids seemed to love it."

Himchan put a hand over the side of his mouth and winked, "So did your Hahren. He cried." Yet he still spoke loud enough for the elder to hear. Hahren had taken a liking to the human though so had only chuckled and pointed at him in response.

"Wow... Hey, how come you don't lecture him yet you're always lecturing me for being cheeky?" Kai asked with a bemused expression.

Hahren gave her a look which plainly said 'You know why.' Kai instantly shut her mouth with a grin and gestured for Himchan to follow which he did. "So you can make one of our grumpier elders cry, impressive for a human. Dalish are hard to impress... Especially the older ones. I swear they're like golems."

Himchan let out a chuckle and clasped his hands behind his head. "It's a talent. I learnt to charm at a young age."

"So it's more of a skill than an actual talent?" She pointed out which earned a laugh from the man. "Thanks by the way."

"For what?" Himchan looked caught off guard by this.

Kai raised an eyebrow and elaborated. "For.. A few days ago. When I almost got crushed by the ogre, you pushed me out the way and took the hit instead. Are you alright anyway? You're the first person I've seen get bitch slapped by anything that big and live."

Himchan grinned and gave her the peace sign, "Oh yeah, any time. The pretty healer patched up most of the damage so.." He paused and patted his chest with both hands then gestured to the whole of him while looking off into the distance, "Please, I'm Himchan. No way something that ugly can defeat me."

Kai watched him blankly, "Uh huh. So nice talking to you." She went to leave but her feet never moved. Since she now knew this was just a defence mechanism, she actually didn't mind it. "Seriously though.. Thanks."

Himchan shrugged a serious look returning to him. "Don't mention it. I'm a Warden, kinda what I do. Thanks though."

"..For..What?" Kai once again looked confused, she couldn't remember really doing anything that deserved a thank you.

"Giving me a reason to keep fighting those things." With the serious look he had he knew she'd realise he wasn't joking this time which she seemed to understand. "You'd be surprised how much we do yet hear nothing in return. I knew it'd be hard and we'd have to sacrifice a lot but.. Just hearing a thank you from someone.. Lets me know we're doing something right and actually doing some good."

Kai stood there awkwardly while he spoke, he must have saw the shock in her face because he was soon laughing at himself. "That was bloody deep." She muttered, looking him up and down.

Himchan gave her a sheepish smile and rubbed at the back of his head, "Sorry, looks like I'm still stuck in mother mode." By the look he was getting he went on to explain the roles in the group. How he was like the mother and Yongguk the dad. He even caught himself ranting about how he had to deal with all the problems while Yongguk just dealt with telling the others off.

Kai patted his shoulder and moved to stand in front of him, blocking his path. "Feel lucky.. I don't normally do this." She then bent down, giving him a full 90 degree bow. "On behalf of the entire Dalish race, I thank you Himchan for all your hard work and sacrifice. Also thank you for never giving up and fighting so we won't have too. You're a hero and don't ever forget it."

Himchan stared down at the girl completely stunned. She was being sincere, he could hear it in her voice and when she looked up her expression confirmed it. "I.. Uh.."

"Lost for words?" She smirked, "One more thing, you are appreciated in your little group. The mage told me. In fact he did nothing but compliment you."

"Zelo?.. Zelo complimented me?" Himchan gave her a look of disbelief.

Kai sighed and crossed her arms, "You wouldn't guess by the way he acts sometimes but he's a really sensitive guy, he may play around a lot but he's one of the nicest guys I've ever met and I really look up to him, he's kinda the glue that holds us together. He has the answer for everything..I'll never tell him that though." She remembered off by heart.

The look in his eyes softened as a smile crept along his lips, that had to be Zelo. "Of course he wouldn't tell me that.. The little..Thanks." He stepped forward and placed his hands at either side of her face before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I needed that." With that Himchan jogged off to find Zelo, he had been doubting himself and had to thank the youngest of the bunch for giving him back a reason to smile.

"You're welcome." Kai muttered under her breath as she stood there in yet more confusion. Kim Himchan, constantly the man who confused her.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been some time since the Warden's appeared yet they hadn't left by the weeks end. The Dalish were use to having the occasional Warden as a guest as they rested and resupplied but this was the longest a group had stayed with them. Had it not been for Yongguk and Himchan going to the Keeper's they would have been asked to leave two days ago. It seemed the matter was of some import because by the sixth days end the Keeper's had announced the Warden's prolonged stay and that it was crucial that everyone co-operated with them if needed.

Keo pondered over the Keeper's judgement as she waited for her Keeper to pass by, "Keeper! Is.. Something happening out there?" She asked, although she was sure she knew the answer.

Merrill gave the girl an uncertain look. "Da'len, I'm sorry but I cannot say for certain."

Keo knew the Keeper was lying to her, she had been in the council with the others when the Warden's went to them. She had to know what this was all about. "Well what do the Warden's think then? It can't be nothing if they're still here. They're monitoring the darkspawn in the wilds for a reason aren't they?"

With a wave of her hand Merrill shuffled towards where Layna, another Keeper, had sat. "I beg you, Da'len, give up the notion. Go back to studying like a good girl, it doesn't concern you." She dismissed her.

Keo grew frustrated, that just confirmed her thoughts. The darkspawn were up to something. This wasn't just a raid or a few that had somehow gotten out and forgotten how to get back underground. The Grey Warden's mere presence made it impossible to think it was nothing. One way or another she'd find out what was going on. She was too invested in this to ignore it now. Merrill knew her apprentice would take it personally ever since those Warden's brought her back and she knew Kai would want to fight them again, that was just how they were. They were like that even as kids when Merrill found and took them in as children. After leaving Hawke's side, she thought it best to travel back to Ferelden. Mahariel had gave the Dalish a home and she owed Merathari. It wasn't long before Merrill had developed a clan of her own, it was much smaller than the other clans when they arrived at Ostagar but as Keeper she was determined to make Merathari proud. This was why she feared for the two siblings. Keo reminded her of herself when she was younger, so focused and driven on one thing to see anything else and Kai reminded her of Tamlen, always getting into trouble and always itching for a better challenge. Youth was supposed to be about mistakes, she was supposed to let them make their own but the pain she had caused and the pain which followed Tamlen's death.. She felt responsible. She just hoped they let it go before it consumed them.

The mage paced in front of the tree she usually occupied, books littering the ground. Nothing. She had found nothing that related to these things. Letting out a noise of annoyance she picked up one of the books and flipped through the old pages. "Oh good.. It has the types of darkspawn." She muttered bitterly before simply letting it drop onto the useless pile. "Sure, you have a lot of information on darkspawn yet not the one thing I need to know." She scolded, glaring at the bindings of one specific book. It was the oldest, probably dated back to the first blight. A passing Warden had given her it as a gift since she was so fascinated with griffon's. "Ugggh." She droned as she dropped to her knees.

"What on earth was that?" An Antivan accent came from behind her. "Well aren't you attractive." Daehyun stifled a laugh when the mage looked around at him, nose scrunched. She looked like a troll.

"Fuck off."

"Well then. Rude." He had started to leave just as she demanded when he felt his belt get grabbed.

"Wait!" She yelled, tugging him back as she stood. "You're a Warden! You're better than a book!"

This caused his eyebrow to raise, not only was she still holding his belt she was now being nice to him. "I'm sorry.. What?"

"Ha! Who needs a book when I have a Warden. These things are useless, why didn't I think of just asking one of the Warden's? I could ask one I actually like but you'll do. You should know what I need to know." She rushed out excitedly, almost bouncing.

Daehyun looked her up and down with a bemused look, "Stop. You'll make me blush." Batting her hand off him he simply turned and left.

Keo stomped her foot and ran after him, jumping in his path with arms outstretched to block his path. "Hey! Wait! I'm not done. I need to ask you some questions."

Daehyun pursed his lips. "Ask a Warden you actually like." He reached forth and picked her up, setting her down out of his way before continuing down the path.

Keo's mouth dropped and she face palmed, realizing how she probably sounded. She still hadn't apologised to him either. "I didn't mean it lik- Ow!" She began to yell after him but as she turned she was met with a flick to the forehead which cut her off.

Daehyun glared down at her, hand still in the flicking gesture. "Jongup will probably listen to you. You seem close with him." He was still mad at her but he had seen how frustrated she was then how happy she got when she remembered he was a Warden. He refused to speak to her any more yet he still helped a bit. With that he left for good to go flirt with some of the elves who had somehow got crushes on him.

Rubbing at her forehead she watched him walk away, nose scrunched again. One day she would actually do that whole apology thing. Just not yet because he was right. Jongup! She went to go find him when another obstacle arose. He'd never talk to her normally at camp. Making a stop at Lyonna's aravel she swiped the girls herb satchel before running out to find the boy. Daehyun was watching one of the girls giggle at some comment he'd said when movement behind her caught his eye, the mage girl was sneaking in such an odd and dramatic way. His head then tilted when she disappeared for a few seconds then went bolting out the aravel. "What.. The hell..?" He mumbled to himself, eyebrow raising yet again. Shaking his head he went back to making the girls giggle. It was all too easy though.

Jongup was listening to Himchan as he ranted, smiling away and nodding when suddenly he was being dragged out of camp by the arm."Hi! Sorry! Need an escort again! Herbs! Thanks! I'll bring him back soon! Bye bee!" Keo yelled in a hurry. She didn't slow her pace until she was sure they were away from prying ears. Keo knew the hunters were out gathering supper and scouting the area so she had to take him pretty far this time.

"Uh.. Same flower as last time?" Jongup laughed when the elf dropped onto her knee's out of breath by a river.

"What?" She panted as she looked up at him, making a personal note that next time she wanted to talk to a tank fully clad in armour. Walk slowly.

Jongup pointed to the river then her satchel, "Herb gathering. Guessing you need me to get that flower."

Keo quickly stood and shook her head, "Ah.. No. I lied. We don't need to gather herbs."

Crossing his arms, Jongup nodded, "Uh huh. So you wanted to get me alone? Oh I see."

"Eh!? No! Well yes but not like that! By the Dread Wolf when you say it like that it sounds creepy." She shuddered, "I just need to ask a few questions."

Raising his eyebrow he pointed back towards camp with his thumb, "You couldn't have asked me back there?"

The elf then started waving her hands around animatedly, flailing of sorts. "You would have acted completely differently! Oh I saw it. I noticed. You change around the other Warden's. I needed you like this, since we're friends you should be able to tell me unlike Daehyun who took offence when I really never meant it like I said. What is his problem anyway? Wait I don't care, I'm not here to ask about that. I need to talk to you when you aren't around others. The Keeper told me to leave it but I can-"

Jongup grabbed her wrists with one hand to stop the flailing while the other clamped over her mouth. "Jeez, breath!" He chuckled, releasing her mouth when he was sure she wouldn't just pick off from where he stopped her. "Okay, now try again. Slowly." He said with a smile as he let go of her hands.

"I need to know what's up with the darkspawn." She sighed. "There has to be a reason why you guys had to prolong your stay. You said it yourself they got smarter."

Jongup's smile vanished as he shifted uncomfortably. He was under orders not to talk about it. He'd already said too much last time. "I.. Can't talk about it." He managed to get out, crushing the hope in her eyes for an answer. He winced when her expression turned into that of a kicked puppies. "Sorry.." He whispered, turning his gaze to the side to avoid the look.

Keo kept the expression on her face for awhile longer before suddenly smirking. "So there is something up with them. They -have- gotten smarter."

"What?" Jongup snapped his gaze to her, instantly tensing and looking guarded by the look on her face. "No."

"If it was nothing you would just say that. So it's clearly something if you can't talk about it! That means something bigs brewing that you don't want to alarm the public with just yet. Since you haven't killed the darkspawn and moved on they must have organised which means what you said is true, they got smarter. That's why you can't talk about it because what's worse than a monster? A monster with intelligence." She crossed her arms, brows raising as she smiled.

Jongup stared at her in shock, "Son of a.." He then stepped closer and pressed his finger to her nose, "Hey you tricked me." He accused, eyes narrowing.

Keo clasped her hands behind her back and swayed from side to side, eyelashes batting. "Who me? That doesn't sound right. I'd never." She couldn't hide her smug grin though. "In all seriousness though, you may as well tell me the rest. Like who you suspect is behind it. Can't be an archdemon, right?"

He looked like he was about to hit her when he pulled her into a hug, head dropping onto her shoulder. "The Architect." He whispered into her ear. "Please.. Don't read into my words, Keo. It's nothing. We just need to resupply then we'll destroy them." He said in the same tone as he was talking before. When he pulled away he put his hands on her shoulders and smiled that sleepy smile, his eyes distant. He hoped she'd catch on to this action as he took her hand in his and pointed to the river, "Ah, the flower you need."

A squeak came from the elf as she was hugged, she couldn't help but tense up and freeze when she felt his breath on her ear. It was only when he pulled away she caught a glimpse of the rogue hidden in the shadow of the tree, high up in the branches. It was just a glimpse but she had figured if he knew that she did, Jongup would be in a bit of trouble. She nodded and looked to where he pointed, instantly squeezing his hand tight at the sight of the water.

An airy laugh came from the boy and he took the satchel from her. "We need to get you over this fear. Waters fun." He smiled, setting down the satchel and removing his armour so he was in his under clothes. A shirt and trousers.

Keo frowned and took a few steps back, arms wrapping around herself. "I-I'm good." She was sure the spy bought his act so why was he continuing?

Jongup looked over at her and held out his hand, gaze softening. "We'll take it one step at a time. I'll be right beside you."

The mage gave him what looked like a pout but it was more worry than anything else. "Can't you just get it? You're.. Closer." She whimpered, lowering into a crouch.

"I won't always be here. Better I help you get over it now so you can get it yourself later."

Keo shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. This river was deeper than the last, it actually went waist level at the centre. His waist level. She knew he'd take her in the deep end, people had tried to get her over her fear before.

Jongup moved over to her and crouched in front of her, at his approach he saw her hide her face on her knee's. "Aren't you tired of being afraid?" He mumbled, quoting what Daehyun asked him when he first saw darkspawn and was too afraid to move.

This caused the spy in the tree to pause.

Keo peeked up at him and slowly extended her hand to him which he took gently and helped her up. "I doubt it'll work but.. I'm tired of it." She mumbled out weakly and they made their way to the waters edge. Jongup went in first. She hesitated before stepping in after him, hand clutching his like it was her life line.

When he stepped into a deeper part of the river he turned to face her and held up his other hand for her. "Baby steps." He mumbled, returning to the Jongup she was use to conversing with. "You can turn back now, which is fine, or you can join me."

Keo was trembling just being in knee deep so when the offer to hold his other hand arose she was quick to take it. Right now she would have clung to an ogre if it was here. She glanced over her shoulder in the direction of land then back at him who was now in waist deep. The water was freezing and she could feel the current pushing the side of her legs as she stood there. It wasn't strong enough to sweep her away down the river but it was enough to get her panicky. "You won't let go?" She asked, this time her puppy expression being unintentional.

Jongup interlocked their fingers on both hands so their hands were clasped and shook them from side to side at her. "I got you. I won't let go. Promise." He smiled.

Admittedly that made her feel a little bit more secure, despite how close they got when she actually stepped into the deeper part. A small squeal came from her as the water soaked through the fabric and the cold surrounded her stomach. She was happy she managed to go this far but at the same time all she wanted was to run back to land. Slowly she tore her gaze from the water to look up at him only to see him smiling away at her.

"Now you can say you took your fear head on." He lifted their hands up in the air so her arms were above her head and he could lift her onto his feet. "This might be weird but humour me.." He laughed as he attempted to dance in the water, all it really looked like was like he was turning around. She felt the sway from side to side however due to standing on his boots.

"Are you seriously making me waltz with you in water." She asked, eyebrow raising.

"Waltz? Psh. We're just turning around." He grinned then adjusted her right arm so her hand was on his shoulder instead and his arm went around her waist. "Now we're waltzing." He teased, gently tapping her forehead with his before focusing more on his footing so he wasn't sent toppling over by the currents. It was frikken' hard to move in the water, he wasn't about to lose his rhythm now.

"Weird shem is weird." She protested loudly yet there was the sound of amusement in her tone. Despite the fear of falling and being submerged in water being ever present, it was undeniably fun.

"Do continue. I'm sure the darkspawn will wait until you're done flirting with elves, Jongup." Daehyun glared, arms crossed as he stood on one of the rocks that were half submerged in the water.

Jongup ceased dancing immediately and looked over at the older Antivan. "I'm not flirting. I can have a friendship with a girl that doesn't lead to sex." Jongup smiled.

Keo looked from Jongup to Daehyun and shrank back a bit, feeling the tense atmosphere. This wasn't going to be good.

Daehyun let out a hearty little laugh before dropping into the water and moving over to the warrior, he pulled Keo away from him and shoved her to one side. "Go back to doing whatever it is you do, the Grey Warden's have business to do." He growled though his eyes were locked on Jongup's.

Jongup instantly glared at the blonde. Normally he'd smile and nod then do what he was told but he just shoved a hydrophobiac who he now felt like he had a duty to protect into deep water. He knew she couldn't drown in it, it wasn't deep enough for that but she'd freak out for sure which she did when she went under. Jongup went to shove Daehyun out the way to help but the assassin held him in place by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't. Even. We're talking here." He shot at him. "Your girlfriend will be fine."

"Move." Jongup almost snarled though he managed to keep his tone calm sounding, a hint of anger slipped through.

"There he is." Daehyun smirked, keeping his glare. "I figured you were acting, no one's that stupid and happy all the time."

Keo spluttered and coughed as she hugged the rock she used to grip onto when she fell, she had inhaled a bit of water when she went under and panic took over. She tried to wipe her face clean of water but as she was entirely soaked it seemed difficult. Tears stung at her eyes unwillingly as she looked over at the two. She locked eyes with Jongup for a second but that was all it took, in that second he'd been insulted and at the same time saw her about to cry. He tackled Daehyun into the water and swung for him. She watched as they fought, unable to help as she had been pushed towards the deepest patch. The rock kept her above water and when she went onto her tiptoes she could touch the bottom so it wasn't as though she'd drown if she let go, it was still too much water for her to handle.

Daehyun winced as Jongup punched his jaw then his mouth. He let the younger boy hit him as he himself didn't know why he had suddenly acted like that. He didn't even know why he followed them and spied. This had nothing to do with making sure he didn't tell the girl what the darkspawn were up to, he'd directed her to him after all. He just acted on impulse, then again that's how he got into this mess with the Warden's to begin with. Jongup continued to punch him although he had directed his punches towards the mans gut. He cringed and coughed, the wind being taken from him by just one punch from the boy. He probably couldn't take another so he kicked Jongup off him and got to his feet, spitting blood out into the water. "You're stronger than you act, mate."

Jongup got up from the water and scowled, "And you're just as petty as ever."

This made Daehyun flinch. "Sorry, what?"

"You heard me. All you care about is yourself. You think you're so much better than everyone else. It's pathetic." He spat.

Daehyun narrowed his eyes into a glare, "That so?"

From where Keo was she could see them having another glare off, this one was different this time. It reminded her of that one time Kai and her had an argument and almost tore apart the entire camp. This was her fault again, if she had dropped the subject when told to this wouldn't be happening. They were brothers so it was good to fight but this kind of fight would only end one way. Horribly. She had to fix it. Despite the crushing fear that if she let go of the rock she clung so tightly to she'd drown, she edged herself along the stone and made a jump to grab onto the root of a tree which stuck out at the bank. Swinging herself she jumped and gripped onto the stones she had tripped over. A mini fall to the pool but to her it was practically a waterfall. Water gushed into her face as she pulled herself up. Coughing she stood and watched as they seemed to be trying to rip each other apart.

Daehyun fell back against the water, blood dripping from his mouth and staining the water. The Antivan coughed and shielded himself as Jongup grabbed him up by the collar and struck another punch to his cheek before allowing him to drop back into the water again. Pissing off a warrior wasn't his brightest idea. Daehyun was a great fighter but when faced with an angry tank, his only hope of winning was to stay stealthed and go in fast while avoiding any hits but he was getting pummelled. He had no chance of slipping away, Jongup never eased up to let him. He waited for the next bone crushing blow but instead of a fist hitting him a small, soaking wet elf landed in his lap. Daehyun looked up to see Jongup wide eyed with his fist raised looking completely horrified.

Keo wiped the blood that trickled down her chin from her busted lip and stood, arms extending to block the assassin from Jongup's reach.

Jongup just stared at her, guilt etching his face. "..I'm.."

"Don't." She scolded, glaring up at him.

Daehyun slowly stood though he had to hold his ribs from the pain that seared through them. "Why would yo-"

"Shut it!" She yelled with a voice which shouldn't have been able to come out of her. Kai called it her leader tone. It was loud and demonic sounding, that's all they could describe it as. She only ever used it when she had to but it was one of those shouts that could be heard from quite a distance. Once she was sure no one else would try to speak she moved so she was facing the both of them. "Apologise."

"Wha-"

"Bu-"

"Apologise!" She shot death glares at the both of them, another one of those things Kai had witnessed and named. She didn't glare often but when she did it shut people up. One of the reasons Kai called her a demon.

The two flinched and glanced at each other while mumbling their apologies, more out of fear of being snapped at than actually feeling sorry.

"Alright. You're brothers, fightings healthy I've heard so that's alright but.. What the fucking hell was that!? Are you trying to kill each other? Do you want to sever your bond and never speak again? You're Grey Warden's for creators sake! Our safety rides with you yet here you are trying to kill each other. I'm sure the darkspawn won't mind, saves them ripping you to shreds!" She began to rant though instead of continuing she just sighed and bowed. "I'm sorry." When she straightened she crinkled her nose and spat out the blood gathering in her mouth. "Blech. That's disgusting."

The two had hung their heads as she lectured although at the sigh they looked up in time to see the reaction to the bloods taste which caused Daehyun to put his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. Jongup just moved towards her and cupped her chin in his hands to get a good look at the damage. "Sorry! I'm so sorry that was meant for him. You just appeared and.. Are you ok?"

"Hey." Daehyun shot, frowning. He was completely beaten up and all she had was a busted lip.

Jongup frowned and pushed her hair out her eyes to see if she was still crying. Her eyes were puffy but she seemed to have stopped. She looked like a drowned rat though so he pulled off his shirt and handed it to her. "It won't help but put it to your lip." He then glared over at Daehyun. "You happy? You caused this."

"Actually it was your hand that hit my face." Keo pointed out which caused Jongup to look at her like she just kicked him and stomped on his heart. "Ah.. I mean.. Yeah Daehyun!"

Daehyun had started laughing at Jongup when once again the blame shifted to him. "I repeat... Hey! You were the one who dived in the way!"

She pressed the shirt to her lip and pulled a face, she would have retorted if not for the face full of abs she was getting. "Gyah!" She screamed, jumping right back out the way. "Whaaaat the hell is that!?" She whined, covering her eyes.

This made the assassin drop in laughter, "Oh maker! Don't make me laugh! Ow.."

Jongup stood in confusion then began looking for what had startled the elf. "What? Is it a snake? A bear? Darkspawn?"

Daehyun's laughter grew louder then, "No, you big.. Oh for.. Just look at her!"

Following Daehyun's instruction, he turned his gaze to the elf who had turned red and was now attempting to hide behind the rock Daehyun once stood on. "Seriously.. What?" He asked as he walked over.

"No! Stay! Go away!" She kicked at the air limply in an odd gesture to make him back up.

Scratching at the side of his head Jongup looked back to Daehyun who had started in his fit of laughter all over again. "Uh.."

"Why aren't you leaving?" She couldn't hug the rock any more than she was so she tossed his shirt at his head and darted over to hide behind the assassin. He was clothed at least. "Hjckdscswu."

"What the bloody hell did that mean?" Daehyun sniggered as he tipped his head back to look at her.

"Ngh.." Was all she managed before she hid her face in her hands.

Daehyun smiled and straightened his head to look at the baffled Jongup. "Really? Put your shirt on. Ever met a girl scared of naked men?" He asked his friend who shook his head in response. "You have now." He smirked, motioning to the elf using him as a shield as she grasped onto the back of his shirt to ensure he stayed there.

Jongup instantly flushed in colour and pulled his shirt on, a sheepish grin creeping across his lips. "Sorry."

Daehyun shook his head, smiling in amusement at his fellow Antivan. "Can't believe you were born in the same country as me and can't tell who's experienced with stuff and who isn't."

Jongup moved over to him and rolled his eyes, hand extending to help him up. "Not all of us did everyone who looked at them. We might come from the land of sex and assassins but that isn't -all- it is."

Daehyun accepted the hand and pulled himself up with a grumble of pain, "You pack one hell of a punch.." Jongup let him lean on him and he began to lead him back to Ostagar to get healed up. "You coming, little elf?" Daehyun smiled at Keo as he looked over his shoulder.

Keo was staring at the two walking away with a dopey grin on her face, "Mm!" She nodded cheerfully. She stood and ran after them only stopping to pick up what had been left behind before moving to catch up.


	10. Chapter 10

"Stupid Warden's..." Keo sniffled bitterly which was followed by a sneeze.

Kai laughed as she walked by the mage who was huddled by a fire, "Once again.. Puppy sneeze. You have to be aware you do that." She started although her sibling had turned to her while wiping her nose on her arm with the most awful looking expression she'd ever seen her pull. "Then you do that... How do you not have a boyfriend?" She teased.

"Shut it." The mage said as she coughed, shivering away. She already had her cloak, Lyonna's and now Kai's wrapped around her yet she was still freezing. "I hate shems." She grumbled, voice nazely from the cold which plagued her.

"Want me to go snatch you some cheese from Hahren? He always buys the best stuff and I know you love your cheese wheels." Kai offered.

Keo sniffled again and groaned, "I'd love you forever."

"Oh.. I see. You don't love me now? Pfft." The rogue joked though by the sheer puppy eyes she got she was quick to leave in search for this wheel.

"I'll be right beside you he said. Waters fun he said. I won't let go he said. Bloody nug humper..." Keo mumbled, glaring at the fire.

A chuckle sounded through the calm night air and Daehyun soon dropped down beside her, "Nug humper? Last I checked that was a dwarven insult, m'dear. Wrong race."

Keo had no energy to bicker with the assassin so she just let out a noise of disagreement and hugged the cloaks closer, teeth chattering.

Daehyun raised a brow and tilted his head to get a decent look at her, he'd been wanting a comeback not an awkward noise. "Hey are you..?" He shifted closer and pressed his hand to her forehead, a frown instantly making a home on his face. "You're hot." He waited for a response to this comment but all he got was a 'Mm..' which sent worry racing through him. "Nothing? Really? Not even a "Don't objectify me, Antivan?" you must be sick." Still no response. She was burning up though. He moved to kneel in front of her, hands cupping her cheeks. "Hey, wake up, shorty."

Furrowing her brows she stirred and opened her eyes a bit to see a blurry blonde. "You're really pretty.." She mumbled before her eyes drooped closed again. It was just a fever, nothing to cause alarm from the Keeper's. She just needed rest but the compliment sent Daehyun's thoughts flying.

"I'll get help!" He started to stand but paused at the little tug, his gaze lowered to see the elf grasping onto his sleeve and like being shot with an arrow guilt struck him. This was his doing. "Shiiiit." He complained as he dropped down by her side again. He pulled his knee's to his chest and rested his mouth against his fist while letting her hold his sleeve, simply watching her in case she took a bad turn.

It wasn't long before Kai returned to find her brother had company. Quietly she set the cheese down, she would have interrupted and tossed Daehyun away if it wasn't for the boy moving to adjust the cloaks on Keo. Somehow she figured it was alright. Besides Keo could just ice him if she didn't approve. So she left.

Just as Kai had left Keo started sliding to one side, lost in a deep sleep the fever gave her. Daehyun jumped when he felt her moving but caught her before she hit her head on a rock. He straightened her and gave her the once over, still asleep, this made him sigh. He'd have to play a pillow apparently. Leaning back he tugged her towards him so her head rested on his shoulder, his arm would probably regret it later but he ended up wrapping it around her for comfort. Plus she kept shivering.

At one point Himchan walked by and gave him a stupid smile. He was quick to wave him off, the whole time having a blank look to his face. He wasn't here for that. True he liked elves and yes she was cute in her own weird way but unlike Himchan who'd do anything that smiled at him, he actually had rules. Experience being one of them which she clearly lacked by her display in the river. This was purely because it was his fault.

Time passed and he grew evermore frustrated. "One more person gives me that damned look and I'll rip off your head." He stated, glaring at everyone who passed. The girl shifted at that moment which caused him to completely freeze in fear he'd woken her. He'd be turned into a toad on sight, he just knew it. "W-what is that...?" He stared down at her, arm now lifting to just hover above her waist as she nuzzled into his chest. His eyes shifted about as he tried not to breath too much. He didn't need her waking now to see how close he was and freak out. For once Daehyun was at an utter loss on what to do. He'd just been nuzzled by a sick elf who he always seemed to offend somehow. How was this happening? She hated him from what he guessed.

One of the craftsmen of the clans shuffled over to the distressed Warden and gave him a smile, "She isn't a wolf, son. You can hug her without fear of being ripped apart."

Daehyun shook his head and gave him a sheepish look. "I.. She's sick. She just.. Nuzzled me though.."

This made the older man chortle. "All the more reason to hug her. When she's sick she needs someone beside her. Majority of the time it's that hunter brother of hers. Kai must be happy to have a break. Be a sport and give them a break, eh?" He then just shuffled back to finish making the bow he'd been crafting.

Daehyun pulled a face, his emotions and brain having a conflict. Eventually his brain won as he wrapped his arms around her. "I swear if you nuzzle me again though.. I'm outta here."

"Sorry..." She mumbled which made the boys heart leap into his throat again. He glanced down at her but her eyes were still closed. Was she?... No.

"For what?" He asked cautiously.

"He saved me but.. " She continued after a few seconds of silence. "..I was so rude.."

There was no question about it, she was still asleep. He held back a laugh and lowered his head so he could properly hear the mumbling, "Who saved you?" He whispered.

"..Daehyun." The way she had muttered it was so accusing he had to press a fist to his mouth to stop a laugh. Oh maker this elf was a strange one.

"I'm sure he forgives you." He mumbled back.

"No.." She grasped the fabric of his shirt and mumbled something into it but whatever it was he didn't catch it. The last thing he did hear though was something about a griffon and a fish.

Daehyun bit down on his lower lip to force back a laugh he knew would be loud when the Warden's gathered around the fire with Kai.

Kai noticed the glare Daehyun had when they chatted away and she waved to catch his attention. "She sleeps like a rock. She won't hear them, calm down."

Youngjae raised an eyebrow at Daehyun who seemed to relax again but occasionally turn his head away to chuckle to himself. "That's suspicious." He accused, Kai instantly elbowing him.

"Hey, she's sick. She probably leached to him and he's stuck there. That's what happens with me all the time." Kai jumped in, arms crossing.

Jongup stood and moved over to sit beside Daehyun, giving him a quizzical look.

"My fault. I'm fixing it." Was all he said. Jongup nodded and leant back against the bench, listening away to Himchan who had started a bicker with Yongguk. Yongguk ended up shoving the man as he started making kissy faces at him.


	11. Chapter 11

The sounds of the halla caused Keo to stir from her sleep. Slowly her eyes opened, squinting at the sunlight which blurred her vision for a few seconds. It didn't take long for her to notice the bodies sprawled around the fire which had long since died out due to neglect. It appeared the Warden's had fallen asleep in various positions, some not so attractive. How long they'd been there was unknown to the elf but she thought it best to get back to her duties, she still wasn't completely well but her duties were mainly just studying magics and preparing potions, balms and other elixirs with Lyonna. Besides the Dalish were tough by nature, a little cold wasn't going to stop her from doing her job. She went to move when an arm tightened about her waist rooting her to the spot. This caused panic to course through her. All she hoped was that the arm belonged to Kai although she doubted it, they slept in the same aravel but never in the same bed. Gathering her courage Keo turned her head to see whom the arm belonged to. _Daehyun!?_ Maybe she was delirious or something. No, it was definitely the Antivan if the tattoo in her line of vision was anything to go by. _What the hell? When did he get there? When did I even fall asleep? Why's his arm there!? Crap, crap, crap! Don't panic.. Relax.. Okay keep panicking that works too._

"Need a hand?" A small laugh came from in front of the girl. Zelo had woken awhile back and spotted the fear on the mages face. He kept his voice low so as not to wake his sleeping companions.

Keo nodded frantically at the boy, glad to be rescued. A giggle actually came from him as he held out his hands for her, when she took them he manoeuvred her out of the clamp that was the assassin's grip. "Ma serannas." She whispered.

"Don't thank me yet." Zelo mumbled, grinning cheekily. He placed his hands on her shoulders and moved her to one side before turning back to the group. "Hm.. This needs something." He gazed at the men that had grown to be brothers to him and rubbed at his chin in thought. "Ah! That's it." He snapped his fingers suddenly and went to work. By the time he was done Youngjae was now cuddled up to Daehyun while Himchan and Yongguk were made to spoon. "Good thing Jongup woke up aggges ago. There would've been a threesome somewhere."

Keo covered her mouth to silence the giggles that tried to escape due to the younger mages antics. "That, sir, is a masterpiece." She managed to comment.

Zelo turned to the elf and beamed instantly linking arms with her. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of speaking, however lets speak waaaaay over there. I don't want to be here when they wake up." He sniggered, leading her to the other side of the camp. Once at a safe distance he released her arm and bowed dramatically. "Name's Zelo."

"I know who you are." She smiled, laughing lightly at the bow. "I'm Keo."

"I know who you are too, Jongup's buddy." He grinned. "He's told me a bit about you. Says you love dragons."

Keo watched the boys face for any sign of disapproval but all he did was grin. "Mm. And griffins."

Zelo seemed to grow excited by this as he started to bounce a bit. "No way! I love griffins! Shame they're extinct. I have my theory they aren't though.."

"Yes!" Keo agreed, her own excitement showing. "I knew I wasn't the only one to believe they were still around! I bet they're just hiding them and breeding them, waiting to use them as a secret weapon!"

Zelo clapped his hands at the idea and nodded, happy that someone else shared his hope for the winged beasts. "Yes!"

The boy directed the girl to a log and they both sat exchanging stories- Mostly about Zelo's exploits as a Tevinter mage in the Warden's. For a kid he'd seen a lot, he even revealed a secret which would get him slain on sight by Templars. He was a blood mage. When Keo showed her surprise he went on to explain that in Tevinter it was quite common, in fact it was stranger if a mage wasn't. No one spoke about it but it definitely went on behind closed doors but he could swear nearly every mage used the forbidden magic. He had been one of the strange ones until he was left with no other option, he didn't go on to tell her what happened. For his age Zelo was actually very bright, Keo couldn't help but notice his practical outlook on magic. He never fell for the Chantry's opinion on it yet he wasn't one of those lunatics who craved power or riches. He genuinely just wanted to help people which was good enough for her. He had a unique mindset in Keo's opinion, he had a very different view point to things than she was use to. It was quite refreshing.

"So.. Favourite spell?" Zelo asked, smiling away as he pulled at blades of grass.

"That's impossible to answer." She stated. "I love the frost spell but also stonefist. Then there's the hexes and the force spells."

This made Zelo's smile turn into a grin, "It's good to be a mage, ain't it? People fear us and all that, for good reason I know but for all their talk about how dangerous we are to society and ourselves.. They'd still drag us along to help sort something. I just find that funny."

Keo ended up tilting her head, "Huh.. Now that you mention it.." The sudden cries and yells caught the two mages attention. Zelo flashed Keo a knowing grin and Keo responded with a laugh, the two stood and peered around the corner, head atop head to watch the Warden's make a scene.

"Guess they didn't appreciate it." Zelo smirked. "That'll teach 'em."

Keo broke her gaze away from the argument that had erupted from the little prank to look up at Zelo, "Teach 'em? So.. You're officially the coolest human I know and why are we not best friends already?"

Zelo laughed and tugged her back so they weren't caught, "Pft, I thought we already were when we had our little mage bond thing going on."

She couldn't help but adore this boy. Zelo was one of those people that were impossible to not like. He was the definition of adorable. Majority of the Dalish loved him and he barely even had to do anything, that had to count for something. Especially since Dalish were so hard to impress. Keo laughed, about to comment when she suddenly flailed. "Ah! Shit! Duties. Ma serannas!" She gave him a quick hug and ran off to find Lyonna.

Lyonna sat in wait, her patience clearly wearing thin. When Keo came sliding through the aravel door it took all her strength not to have a go at her. She then remembered how sick the girl was last night though and her annoyance withered. "Feeling better?"

"Sorry!" She bowed, panting heavily while she rested her hands on her knee's. Perhaps running around the camp was a bad idea. She wasn't in the best condition after all. Well enough to work however. "Well enough."

"Good. Then you won't mind collecting more herbs, hm?" As usual she handed her the list and satchel. "I swear with all this fuss the Warden's are causing.. The forest will run out of herbs. I'm at my wits end with all these poultice demands."

Keo wasn't skilled at potion making like Lyonna was so she took on the role as herb gatherer. It was a simple enough routine, occasional trips into the woodlands and back but lately the usage of the poultices were through the roof. With all the hunters, scouts and now Warden's gathered in the one place the demand for potions went up. Which meant more frequent trips into the Wilds for her. Everyone had their role though. Like how it was Kai's role to ensure the clans got enough food. In her opinion Kai had the hardest job. The one problem with having a home now was all the mouths in one place. It was hard enough with just their clan, now they had all the clans together.

Keo adjusted her satchel, "They do seem to go through them like water. But then.. You're the best with this herb stuff."

"Herbalism." Lyonna corrected her with a small smile. "Anyway, best head out now. Don't strain yourself though, Lethallin. If it grows too tiresome I can always make the trip myself."

Keo shook her head and waved the list in the air as she hopped out the aravel. "You work too hard already." Giving the list a once over Keo nodded and shoved it in her satchel. Same as last time. She coughed and cleared her throat before heading into the Wilds.

Keo trekked through the tree's rather than taking the clearing passages, Kai had warned her about it being too open now so she took her siblings advice and stuck to the shadows of the tree's. Her breathing got heavy quickly due to her mild illness but it was bearable. She wondered just how long these Warden's would remain in Ostagar, she couldn't lie she'd probably miss them when they finished their business and moved on. A nagging feeling continued to eat away at her though. The Architect. It was a name shrouded with mystery, whoever this Architect was must have been the cause for these darkspawn. That's what Jongup had hinted at anyway. Whatever the deal was she couldn't think straight just yet, it was all such a headache. A shadow in the tree's caught her attention, before she could react it dropped down and landed in front of her. A pain stung at her forehead and she winced, rubbing at where her attacker had flicked her.

"Going somewhere, little elf?" Daehyun smirked, arms crossing as he gazed down at her.

"Do you know how creepy you are?" She grumbled, giving him a shove to create a space between them. "With all your tree jumping and smirking. Elgar'nan you're annoying with that."

Daehyun raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Well sorry for being a rogue. Stealth's kinda the point of it all." His expression was quick to turn serious though, "You're still sick, y'know. You should be resting or at least taking it easy."

Keo rolled her eyes and stepped around him, continuing on her search for elfroot. "I'll rest when I get back. I'm not exactly dying so I may as well be useful."

The Antivan let out an irritated sigh and followed after her. "Maker you Dalish are frikken' stubborn. You're still sick though like it or not. Straining yourself out of pride won't do you any good."

"It isn't pride." She muttered as she collected the root and placed it carefully into the bag. "Look I'm not fighting a bear or frolicking through the forest. I'm putting plants into a bag. How's that strenuous?"

Daehyun frowned, "Alright.. But you aren't supposed to be out here without a guard. Darkspawn are everywhere so that's just reckless to waltz through the woods alone and not in the best condition."

What was with this boy and bickering? She had no more energy for it. "So guard me." She sighed, moving to collect a flower. She didn't hear any footsteps following after her which made her pause and look back to check to see if he'd ran off. He hadn't, in fact he was directly behind her which made her jump a mile. "I hope the Dread Wolf catches your scent." She grumbled when she steadied her breathing, heartbeat racing from shock.

Daehyun gave her a sheepish look and shrugged. "Assassin. Sorry. Need to be sneaky."

"Wear a bell or something." This earned a laugh from the blonde. She scrunched up her nose then continued her search.

The rest of the way was silent, awkwardly so. Either he didn't talk a lot or it was because she remembered waking up with him hugging her. Whatever the reason the atmosphere was almost painful. She occasionally glanced over at him to make sure he hadn't drifted and every time she caught him either checking on her or staring at something far off in the woods. She couldn't help but think of him like a mabari. He certainly didn't help her thought process when he remained at her heel the entire walk. Shaking her head she gathered the last of the elfroot and checked the list. That was only the first herb, this was going to take forever with this guy's silence. At least with Jongup they had a conversation going which passed the time.

"Elfroot, check. Random flower that probably has no use, check. Deathroot. Well aren't you ominous." She mumbled away to herself, she couldn't take the silence any longer. If he wasn't going to speak, she'd speak with herself. "Deathroot. Deathroot. Who the hell names a root that?" Looking around she squinted at the sketch Lyonna had made of the herb then scanned the forest floor. "There you are. Not as scary as I'd pictured with that name but oh well." She skipped over to the plant which hid in-between two rocks and pulled a face. "Deathroot. Great I'll probably pick it and something will randomly attack my face in hopes of killing me."

Daehyun kept quiet and simply listened to the mage ramble away, the corner of his mouth tugging into a smirk against his will. He'd just been observing the area and watching out for danger but couldn't help pick up on how odd she was along the way. He noticed how she'd drift off then snap back to reality a few minutes later with a lost expression, then how she'd flap her arms and march when she figured out where she was. He knew Zelo was pretty weird so he guessed it was a mage thing. He'd known a few mages who were complete bores though so he couldn't put it down to that. Perhaps it was just a condition or a Dalish thing. Then again the Dalish he'd gotten to speak with were a lot different. More serious for lack of better words. All these thoughts and he never figured she could have just been a weirdo.

Once the root was picked Keo jumped back and karate chopped at the air, looking around suspiciously. Once convinced nothing wanted to kill her she straightened and continued down the trail she'd been instructed to take. For a time she had forgotten she had company as she started to hum to herself. Eventually she ended up twirling and hopping along the trail to the beat in her head.

The Antivan's eyebrows raised at the little elf's dancing. She was sick yet she still managed to dance down some forest trail. Shaking his head he ended up laughing to himself. She was definitely a weird one. He continued to follow, staying at a good few paces back. Daehyun was genuinely scared of getting too close to her now in case he'd be dragged into her little dance. It took awhile for him to realise she'd forgotten he was even there to which his only response was yet another laugh, this time a little louder than intended.

The sound of a laugh dragged her back to reality and she spun around to see Daehyun having a mini laughing fit. She crinkled up her nose and crossed her arms although she ended up just staring at him. He had a weirdly pretty smile. For a human anyway. Most humans she saw never looked like him, especially Ferelden men, it was odd she'd even go as far as to call him beautiful. Shaking her head she forced back every nice thought she had about him. Pretty or not, it made no difference. Turning on her heel she continued on her quest for herbs and as expected he was quick to follow.

"Anyone ever tell you you're really weird?" He finally piped up.

"Oh look! He speaks!" She threw her hands up in mock cheer then dropped them casually by her side again. "All the time. Weird, odd, strange, loony. Deranged at one point."

Daehyun fell silent for a few steps, hands clasping behind his head as he started to relax. "It doesn't bother you?"

Keo hopped to one side and snatched up more herbs while raising an eyebrow at him. "Should it?"

"Well..." The only time he let someone see him be weird was when he was with Youngjae and even then it was by accident. Perhaps it was a confidence thing. "..Guess not."

Keo shot him a look, "Of course not." She could tell by the look on his face. "You are who you are. Why hide it?"

Daehyun shifted his gaze away from her, staring off to one side. "Right."

Clasping her hands behind her back Keo tilted her head at him, "Ma serannas, by the way."

This pulled his attention back to her, "For?"

"For one, saving me. And also for being my guard." She turned her gaze back to the path and coughed. "Why were you hugging me anyway?"

"About damn time. Took you long enough." He teased. At the cough his frown returned but her question shot back any comment. "Uh.. Well.. You had a fever, it was my fault and you wouldn't let me leave."

Keo furrowed her brows and puffed out her cheeks. "Lies."

"Attractive." He muttered as he prodded the puffer fish face, bursting it. "And no, I'm telling the truth. You had a death grip, I was trapped." He flashed her a crooked smile and puffed out his chest. "Don't blame you though, I wouldn't want me to leave either. I am pretty damn awesome."

The Dalish crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him, "You're pretty damn cocky."

Daehyun chuckled and placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her down the trail. "Just look for the herbs." Once again there was silence between them when he went back to guarding her, focusing more on the surroundings for anything dangerous. It didn't take much longer after that for the two to complete the herb gathering task. At least the atmosphere was less awkward. Now it was a comfortable silence. By now it had started to get cooler and Daehyun couldn't help but watch her more carefully. They were headed back but she was clearly needing some form of rest. He was actually surprised she hadn't collapsed or fainted yet. No wonder the Hero of Ferelden was Dalish, they were pretty tough. Holding his arm out he stopped her in her tracks and removed his cloak, draping it around her shoulders. "Not a word." He warned her sternly while he gave her that crooked smile again.

Keo raised an eyebrow at the cloak then him. She would have commented if it wasn't for the face he was giving her. It looked like a bitch face so she closed her mouth in fear he'd turn sassy. That'd be a horrid sight.

Nodding, Daehyun fixed the cloak on her properly and tugged the hood up which completely hid her field of vision. When he took a step back to check to see how it looked he had to bite down on his tongue to stop a laugh, it practically drowned her. The Antivan tapped his chin in thought as he looked at her before he finally just grabbed her hands and pulled her up onto his back for a piggy back. "We'll get there faster and you won't faint."

"Seriously what is it with you Warden's and putting me on your back?" She grumbled, glaring at him from behind the fabric.

Daehyun chuckled and hooked his arms under her legs to support her, the thought to scare her crossed his mind but he pushed it back. She was still sick. He'd get her when she was better. "Well you're short." He instantly regretted that comment when she struck the back of his head, "Hey! I could just abandon you out here."

Keo glared daggers at the back of his head. "Try it, shem."

"And the hurtful comments continue. Milady, you wound me!" He teased with a smirk on his face.

"Milady? Pffft! You're lucky that sounds cool with your accent." She actually hated his accent, it was so nice sounding. Yet it was coming from him. He wasn't as bad as she was making him out to be but he managed to irritate her so easily.

Another chuckle came from him as he made his way along the path, the way back was oddly faster. Probably because they were speaking this time. About half way back he felt her head drop onto his shoulder, when he glanced back to check on her she had drifted off on him yet again. Why was he always the pillow? Letting out a sigh he continued to trek back, although he found amusement in it.

It didn't take long for them to get back to camp, he'd expected it to be a longer walk but apparently they hadn't ventured all that far. Keo was still snoozing on his back probably tired out from the walking. He knew she shouldn't have been up and about but Dalish didn't know when to just sit down it seemed. Everywhere he looked everyone was doing something. Minus the kids who were playing around. Daehyun glanced back at the elf again and pulled a face, "I should get paid for this.." He figured he'd have to take her to the other mage girl Keo kept running to so he approached the healers aravel.

Upon entering he was met with the woman's back, who was slaving away making a poultice. "Just leave the bag there."

Daehyun looked back at the satchel that hung around Keo's hip and quickly looked back to the brunette. "You'll need to get it from her."

Lyonna jumped at the males voice, clearly startled. She rose to her feet and turned to face him. When she noticed it was one of the Warden's her guarded expression faultered, especially seeing how handsome he was. "Then leave her here and I'll take it from her." Her tone had somehow sweetened which shocked her.

The assassin never got a good look at Lyonna as he attempted to unleech the clinger. Once he had set her down in the furs and made sure she was well covered he gave a small bow and took his leave. It may have been rude but he was starving. The thought of food overwhelmed his desire to talk to people. He'd even left his cloak behind. Once he'd gathered some food it wasn't long before he was joined around the fire pit by his fellow Grey Warden's who were quick to exchange information on the changes or lack of in the darkspawn. The rest of the day was spent investigating.

The Warden's were all hard at work trying to evaluate the situation while the Dalish went on about their business, leaving them to their duties.


	12. Chapter 12

The Warden's sat around the fire pit, they had been talking over their latest discoveries about the darkspawn and hoped they could figure out exactly what was happening in the wilds. So far their investigations were turning up naught. Himchan dropped his head in his hands as he attempted to rack his brain for any form of inkling. "We have to be missing something."

Yongguk took a look over his companions faces, noting how tired and frustrated they were. "Maybe we're just exerting ourselves. Listen, the darkspawn don't seem to be advancing any further from where Jongup told us, I think we should rest on it for a day then pick up where we left off. We'll do no good in this state."

"I don't think they're just going to wait while we rest, Guk." Himchan muttered as he lifted his head to glare at the leader.

"I haven't seen them moving for awhile." Daehyun jumped in, turning his attention to Himchan. "Youngjae and I have scouted the area countless times, Himchan. They aren't doing anything."

Himchan stood and frowned, "Yet."

Zelo grasped onto Himchan's arm and pulled him back down beside him, "He's right. If we continue the way we are now we'll be no help to anyone and we'll never figure this thing out. Besides, the elves seem to be preparing for something. We can go straight back to it when we've cleared our heads. Think too much about it and you'll cloud your own judgement for when it's most needed."

Himchan turned his gaze to the elves who were hard at work on something and sighed, "You actually put us to shame, Zelo. You're younger yet you talk like that."

Jongup grinned and ruffled Zelo's hair as the youngest let out a laugh. "Well he is a genius."

The Warden's dispersed shortly after a chat to see how each of them were doing and they went their separate ways, eager to get off the bulk of their armour. Even for a short while.

Kai sat on some grass as she stuck feathers onto a long strip of material while Keo attempted to sew fabrics together. Tonight was when the clans in Ferelden would have gatherings but seen as they were all together the Keeper's announced the idea of having a festival to celebrate their gods, culture and their hard work put into this season. All able elves were busy making decorations and costumes while the unable like children helped the older ones with simpler tasks such as making treats and applying decorations to the aravels.

The camp buzzed with activity as each of the Warden's explored. Himchan had been pulled over to the elves with instruments by some of the younger ones, Yongguk had been asked to help hang some things the girls couldn't reach while Zelo and Jongup assisted elves their age with the decorations. Daehyun and Youngjae however had stumbled upon Kai and Keo, literally. Youngjae tripped over Kai who was cross-legged.

Daehyun dropped into a fit of laughter as Youngjae profusely apologised for accidentally kicking her.

Kai laughed and shook her head, "S'alright, I fall over everything."

"Yeah for a rogue she's a right clutz." Keo grinned.

"Hey!" Kai crinkled her nose up and tossed some feathers at the mage.

Youngjae watched the two as they started a bicker and smiled, now sitting beside the more hotheaded sibling. "What are you even doing?"

Kai stuck another feather to the fabric and smirked, "Baking a cake. What's it look like?"

The archer rolled his eyes and gestured to his surroundings. "I mean what's all this? Everyone looks so excited."

Once Daehyun calmed he moved over to sit beside the mage who kept pricking her finger with the needle. "You're really shit at that."

"Shut it, she- Ow! Son of a.. Right. Kai, who's idea was it to give me this job?" Keo huffed, tossing the fabrics and needle to the ground in some sort of childish tantrum that only made Kai burst out into laughter.

"It was yours. I offered but you said you got it." She snickered then turned her attention to Youngjae. "It's for the festival tonight. The Keeper's just dropped it on us so we're all rushing to prepare but... I think it'll actually be fun. The elders get to let loose and the hunters get to relax for awhile."

Youngjae nodded and dropped his gaze to what she was making. "So...That gonna be a hat?"

"No you idiot!" She rolled her eyes with a smile. Kai pointed up at the foundations that were in the middle of being built, "It's to hang up there."

Daehyun listened to the two as they conversed. Since when had they gotten so close? The assassin rested his chin on his hand which was propped up on his knee as he just watched his surroundings. Now he was with Youngjae he let him ask all the questions, he was always the chattier one anyway. Unless there was a topic which caught Daehyun's interest. So far there was none. He just observed the two elves bicker then go back to work then laugh over something neither he or Youngjae understood.

After awhile of watching, Youngjae had been ordered by the younger of the elves to help which he did instantly by grabbing a strip of fabric and gathering a bunch of feathers.

Kai looked over at Daehyun and frowned, "Don't just sit there, help too."

"I do what I want." Daehyun smirked. He suddenly raised his arms and flopped back, hands clasping behind his head. The way he saw it, he wasn't Dalish so why should he? Besides it was a rest day, he took that literally.

Kai flashed Keo a look which made the mage go into a silent laughing fit. Shaking her head she went back to her task as the sounds of the lutes being tuned and practised filled the silence between the group.

Daehyun stared at the clouds awhile before his eyes drifted closed, Youngjae and Kai must have made at least three banners each by this point. Keo had long since given up on her sewing and instead worked on some gizmo that she infused her magic into to create multicoloured lights. It resembled a lantern except it was made of some metal instead of paper.

As the day went on the excitement amongst the clans grew and the atmosphere became uplifting. Even the most strictest of the elders had a grin on his face which said something. It was quite the sight to behold when everything was ready. Ostagar had been transformed from a ruin to a festive beauty in a manner of hours, feathered banners hung overhead along with lanterns and wisps the other mages had conjured. Fires roared around every corner while the smell of freshly baked pastries and other fine foods lingered in the air. When the first of the elves started to group together, music soon erupted into the air, bringing the entire scene together.

Bright costumes caught the attention of the bouncy Zelo who was soon whisked away to get on his own costume by one of the elves he'd previously befriended. The Warden's were unsure at first but they had decided to have fun for once so showed no restraint in putting on what they would have deemed silly.

Youngjae was the first to exit the aravel Merrill had allowed the Warden's to occupy, the archer was dressed in brown light armour adorned with an assortment of brown and black feathers which gave him the appearance of a hawk, fitting due to his fighting style. He found it amusing and satisfactory, he wasn't as pompous as most of the Orlesian nobles he'd met before becoming a Warden but he still liked to look good and this costume was stunning for such short notice. He took a glance over the camp at all the smiling faces as he waited for his best friend to join him. A Dalish festival wasn't much when compared to the Orlesian parties he'd attended but it held no equal to him, instead of smiling politely while attempting to be better than each other the elves were genuinely having a good time. For what it lacked in extravagance it made up for tenfold just by atmosphere alone.

Daehyun finally hopped out the door to stand beside his friend and extended his arms out to show off his costume while he turned. The assassin wore black light armour with the pelt of a black wolf attached to the torso. He grinned and pulled up the hood of the costume which gave him ears and a snout, only adding to the wolf look. Youngjae inspected his brothers apparel and gave a nod of approval. "Y'know it's scary how that costume depicts your personality."

"Look who's talking hawk eye." Daehyun laughed, gesturing to Youngjae's hawk costume.

"Alright, wolfy." Youngjae smirked, arms crossing.

Curiosity got the better of the rogues as they found themselves wandering off to explore Ostagar and its sights instead of waiting on the rest of the Warden's to finish getting dressed.

Kai passed out beverages while she awaited her sibling, her outfit was pretty quick to slip on after all especially when compared to Keo's costume. Kai looked as though she was simply dressed in a knee length black dress with silver lacing crossing down her arms and the front of her corset however upon closer observation slick black feathers shined and shimmered amongst the lights of the fire and lanterns. It was the subtly of it which made it so beautiful. Keo had attached three feathers to the back of her hair giving an elegant yet tribal look to the costume. Since this was a festival Kai had set aside her armour for a more feminine look, quite a shock to the fellow Dalish.

"What exactly are you supposed to be?" Youngjae questioned as he was handed a drink from the female.

Kai was about to answer when a chuckle from the Antivan caught her attention. "Is that a Crow outfit?"

The elf flashed the assassin a smirk and handed over a drink which he gladly accepted, "Indeed it is good sir, don't feel too flattered though.. It's the bird. Not the guild. See? Feathers." She gave a small twirl which caused the feathers to ruffle out before falling back into place.

Daehyun glanced between the crow and the hawk and flashed a devilish smirk, "Well aren't you two adorable. Matching outfits. People will talk.. The feathered couple! That's what they'd call you."

Youngjae was quick to smack his brother, shooting him a death glare in the process. "Really? Feathered couple? Nitwit."

Kai laughed at the silent bicker which followed the little glare match the two had going on while a figure lurked in the shadows, creeping ever closer to the rogue. Suddenly Kai was tackled to the ground by a dragon which let out a roar. The hunter huffed as Keo slashed at the air and growled dramatically while sitting on her lower back. "You finished?"

"Almost." Keo beamed before continuing her roaring. "Okay, I'm done." She laughed, helping the crow to her feet. "Couldn't resist. Dragon's eat crows as snacks after all." Keo clasped her hands behind her back and nodded sagely. Out of the group she had the more brightly coloured costume. Unlike the Warden's she didn't wear armour with her outfit, she followed Kai's example and wore a dress. By the sheen the fabric was a type of silk glittered with cut greenstone gems for scales all around her upper torso. A sash held together the skirt part which hung in a T shape, it was still Keo however so instead of simply having bare legs she wore light black chain-mail which gave her a bit more comfort with this costume and gave off the scale effect a bit more. To complete the look Kai had crafted accessories of bone which was to act as dragon bones around her neck, wrists and waist.

Youngjae smirked and nudged his brother with his elbow, "You're staring."

Snapping out of his stare Daehyun retaliated with a smack to the Orlesian's stomach. "Yeah well you can't stop looking at your bird."

The hawk rolled his eyes and took a drink from the tankard. "I'm not obvious about it though." He murmured as the two elves broke out into a bicker before laughing it off.

Daehyun pulled Youngjae to one side quickly and narrowed his eyes at him. "We're in shock that they're feminine." He reasoned, nodding at his own words. "I mean they're elves so they're naturally pleasing to the eye so..."

"Or maybe they're just pretty? Daehyun, I would have thought an Antivan would be able to admit that." Youngjae chuckled, patting at his shoulder. "Besides look around, everyone's looking their best tonight. It's no surprise that they'd do the same."

Grumbling Daehyun gave Youngjae a shove. He wasn't attracted to the elf or anything, the dress had just caught him off guard. He was use to seeing the mage running around in baggy boys clothes and a cloak. So discovering she was actually a girl and a cute one at that was just a shock. He knew Youngjae would see it as something else, he was known as a pervert after all. He still preferred experienced women and that wasn't changing any time soon.

Youngjae however could freely admit he found Kai's choice in clothing attractive. In fact he couldn't stop smiling at her which earned him a smile back so it was no surprise that he had glued himself to her side. He moved away from Daehyun's side just as a rather Dalish looking Himchan picked up his lute after much pestering from the local girls. Pulling Kai to one side the hawk bowed down gracefully and extended his hand towards the crow. "Should we show everyone how it's done?"

Kai stared down at his hand in shock for a moment only to be broke out of it by the nudge Keo had given her, "Uh..What?"

With a smile Youngjae looked up at her and nodded towards the group dancing, "Care to dance?"

A smile crossed Kai's lips as she took his hand. "Try and keep up." She couldn't deny that in that moment her stomach had done a little flip,though she was putting it down to the outfit and the fact he was Orlesian. Naturally charming and all that. They danced along to the beat of the music gracefully, giving off the appearance of two birds dancing around each other in the air.

Daehyun leant against the side of a pillar watching Youngjae dance away with the elf. "Impressive for an Orlesian." He muttered before glancing towards the dragon who was clapping along to the beat and cheering her sibling on. He was about to go over when Lyonna stepped in front of him, hand on one hip.

"Going somewhere?" She smiled, dark brown curls pulled up into a high ponytail, held together by the halla horn hair piece. Lyonna was quite the beauty, especially in her pristine white halla costume. Her dress was modest yet hugged her in the right places to show off her curves. It was an off the shoulder dress which stopped just below the knee and glittered beautifully in the light. Nothing that demanded peoples attention like some of the huntress's outfits. She believed classy to be beautiful.

The assassin couldn't help but give her the once over. And why shouldn't he? She was gorgeous. "Depends, where you taking me?" He smirked, eyebrow twitching upward in a suggestive manner.

Lyonna giggled and shook her head, "A charmer I see."

"Talented charmer." He corrected.

The mage tapped at her lower lip and glanced him over. "Good to know."

A few aravels along Jongup waved off one of the already drunk elf huntress's and excused himself from the advancing females. It was rather uncomfortable to be flirted with. Although he felt flattered and they were all pretty, he had no interest. Zelo was busy running around with one of the elves his age so instead of looking for him he just walked around the camp, occasionally stopping to chat with his fellow Warden's until he reached the dancing of the birds and the cheering dragon. "You look pretty." He smiled, gesturing to Keo's costume.

Keo broke her gaze from the dancing to look up at Jongup, her eyes widening, frankly he looked handsome in his bear costume. He wore dark coloured armour which was decorated with the sandy brown pelt of a grizzly bear and golden elven carvings embedded in the steel. "Thank- Woah! You're a bear!"

Jongup chuckled at the sudden excitement. "And you're a...Dragon?"

"Correct. You look so cool though!" She smiled, patting at the fur on his shoulders though she had to go up onto her tiptoes to reach.

After bowing his head in thanks he seemed to relax a bit, now that every female in range wasn't trying to flirt with him. "The festivals really cool, you guys work fast. I'm surprised at the quality of the costumes actually. I mean.. This armours really.."

"Well crafted?" She grinned. "The blacksmith in you all tingly?"

"It could do with some touch ups actually." He teased, "And if we were attacked right now that outfit wouldn't protect you at all."

Keo laughed and waved her hands around. "I'm a mage though. Robes are apparently enough for us. So ha!"

The bear chuckled and motioned to the dancers. "Good point. Want to dance? I can put you on my feet like I did in the river."

"Pfft!" She started though she was quick to agree to a dance. In truth she had been dying to dance for awhile. The music was infectious. Jongup took her hand and twirled her around before wrapping an arm around her waist. What the blacksmith hadn't told anyone was that he enjoyed dancing and was quite the dancer himself. At first he started with a simple waltz with the occasional spin when an idea sparked in his mind. "Do.. You trust me?"

"I followed you into a deep river. No. I don't." She muttered sarcastically.

He laughed a bit and shook his head, "No.. I mean.. Right, this dance is kinda boring so.. Do you mind being tossed about? It'll be fun."

"Um... Define tossed about." She shrank afraid of the answer.

"Well you're small, I'm strong. I know a few tricks. It's fighting stuff but if put to music..." He started, grinning now.

"It'll look like dancing." She finished, eyes suddenly sparking with curiosity. "Alright.. I trust you. Do it!"

Kai was in the middle of teaching Youngjae one of the clan dances when the sight of Jongup dancing caught her eye. It looked so graceful and practised and due to Keo being so small it took little effort for him to do tricks with her. It was just a spur of the moment dance and it looked more like they were fighting but when matched with the music it was oddly beautiful. The beauty of it was soon ruined when he tossed Keo in the air and she giggled like a mad woman when he caught her again.

Finally Youngjae pulled Kai to one side and sat on one of the benches, smiling away. "Okay, so your peoples dance is too much."

Kai laughed and took a seat beside him, "You did well for a beginner. Normally people pass out before the second half."

Youngjae attempted to catch his breath as Kai seemed unphased. "Thanks, by the way. I was stressed out a bit.. That helped."

"That's me. I'm a helper." Kai grinned before leaving to fetch them both drinks. He looked like he was about to die of thirst.

Youngjae bowed his head in thanks and turned his gaze to the dancers, he was surprised half of them were still standing. Something seemed to catch his attention a little further on from the dancers though, Daehyun was sneaking. "That can't be good." He muttered, eyes narrowing in suspicion. He was soon followed by a Dalish girl in white who hadn't quite adjusted herself properly. "Oh.. Daehyun." He face palmed, a hint of disgust in his tone. "Well done, mate. Break the entire Dalish tradition in one go why don't you.."

"Who's breaking our traditions?" Kai questioned, holding a tankard out to him.

Youngjae jumped and covered his mouth, slowly taking the cup from her. "Uh.. No one. Nothing."

"Uh huh." She droned out, clearly unconvinced. "That was a shitty cover up."

"Daehyun may have slept with one of the girls in your clan." He sighed, "Not surprising since it's Daehyun and he's Antivan but.. I'm pretty sure you guys have..Tradition and all that."

"Yeah, we have to be bonded before we can even think about that stuff. Know who it was?" Kai enquired, clearly uncaring for the bonding process and thought of someone breaking it.

Youngjae hesitated for a moment, he'd saw her clearly and he knew who she was but so did Kai. "That.. Mage Keo talks to all the time." He finally admitted reluctantly.

This caught Kai's immediate interest. "Oh? Lyonna? Really? Now ain't that somethin'."

The Orlesian felt the need to back away from the girl, the look she had and the very air around her screamed evil. "If you're plotting don't include me."

"I don't plot." Kai shot at him, "Though when people I don't like are involved in something scandalous.. I must do the right thing and report it."

"Oh no." He frowned. This definitely wouldn't be pleasant.


	13. Chapter 13

Daehyun cleared his throat and slipped back into the crowd, a smug expression plastered on his face. He could have simply just stealthed and made it back but the thrill of almost getting caught was too addictive to ignore. He probably should have felt some shame for what he did, especially since Dalish had a bunch of traditions against it yet all he really felt was accomplished. He slipped past the group in his path only for it to be blocked by a pissy looking Youngjae. "Whatever it was, I didn't do it."

Youngjae tapped his foot against the dirt, arms crossed. "Is this a joke to you?"

Daehyun couldn't help his grin, every time he tried to pull a straight face it forced its way back. "No. How do you know I'm not serious about her?"

Narrowing his eyes Youngjae started to circle his brother, "Hm. So you're fully prepared to be tied down to her? You'll surely be able to handle the marriage to her. If not be ready for a lot of angry Dalish. She might get cast out but I'm sure you know that and have promised to look after her when she's abandoned." With each word Daehyun's smugness faltered, beaten back just by the thought of the whole thing. Youngjae held back his need to smirk and continued, stopping at Daehyun's side to wrap an arm around his shoulders. "She'll be struck with grief so I know you have a plan to ease the hit. Not everyone can be ripped.. No, thrown from the only family they ever came to love and come out unscathed. Though I know you, brother so if you're truly serious then I trust you have it all thought out."

"I.. Uh.." By the look on his face Daehyun was experiencing panic.

"Oh wait! You don't do you? Because you're a Grey Warden. You can't be with her because you're in this for life remember? You have a duty. So you'd have to leave her all alone in some unfamiliar city. How sad. She'd probably forgive you for ruining her life though, I mean you both love each other after all. It wasn't like it was a fling." He finished, that clever smirk of his unable to hold back any longer.

Daehyun's shoulders dropped, defeat written over his entire demeanour. "Okay so I'm not serious about her. I'm Antivan. I can't help it!"

Youngjae released Daehyun and crossed his arms again, glaring daggers at him. "You never can."

"Hey! I'm not as bad as Himchan." He growled at him, shooting the hawk a glare to match.

"At least he hasn't bedded anyone." Youngjae sneered.

Daehyun rolled his eyes clearly agitated by the other Warden. "I'm sorry how is this any of your business anyway?"

The Orlesian scoffed and raised his hands to show he'd back off. "Fine. But don't come running to me."

"Like I would." He scowled as Youngjae turned and walked away. The only thing that really annoyed him about this argument was that it was stupid. Youngjae had never spoke up any other time he slept around and now suddenly he was mister moral? The way Daehyun saw it was that he was letting his interest in that Dalish hunter get to him. He always use to turn a blind eye or back him up. Apparently not with the precious Dalish. Grumbling he decided it best to leave the festival, going to the more secluded part of Ostagar.

Back in the centre of Ostagar Kai leant against Lyonna's aravel awaiting the mages return. She knew she'd have to come here to sort herself out so it was no surprise when she rounded the corner with a dopey smile. "You look awfully happy with yourself."

Lyonna jumped at the sight of the hunter but quickly composed herself. "Well it's a party isn't it? It's a joyous time."

"Mhm. You've got a little...Leaf here." Kai smirked, picking the leaf from the girls messed up hair. "Seen Daehyun around?"

The brunette scrunched her nose up, fully aware of what she was implying. Well she wouldn't give her the satisfaction of looking surprised. "I might have. Can't see how it matters though, he could be anywhere by now. Do try to have fun, Kai. I know it might be hard sometimes." She smiled sweetly though her voice was laced with venom.

"You'd know all about hard things wouldn't you?" Kai retorted, eyebrow twitching upwards indicating she knew all about her adventure with the Antivan. She flashed the mage a cocky smile before sauntering away to rejoin the festivities.

Lyonna remained rooted, shocked for a brief moment. Once she snapped herself out of it she looked over her shoulder at the retreating rogue, eyes narrowing into a death glare. She had tried to be civil for Keo's sake but it seemed she had an enemy regardless of what she did. One thing was for sure, she was done playing nice. Lyonna hid it well but she was quite cunning and manipulative when the need arose, perhaps this was something Kai sensed when they first met. Kai had took a dislike to her instantly so if she wanted to make a villain out of her then that was just what she'd become.

Kai stopped by Himchan to watch him play the lute with a few of the band, stunned at the human. Not only did he play beautifully he looked beautiful too. If any human could pull off the Dalish armour it was this one, apparently some of the girls wanted to see him in it so convinced the Keeper's to allow him to wear one of the hunters sets. The greens and golds only seemed to bring out a noble look to him while the golden face paint he'd been given to look like he had a Vallaslin tattoo highlighted his features quite stunningly. Normally a human would look foolish if adorned with such things yet he managed to still look handsome.

Himchan peeked an eye open to see Kai standing with her mouth agape and flashed her one of his grins, the type that would make normal girls swoon. He had went from beautiful to handsome and then adorable in a matter of seconds. Though he was unaware he was even doing it.

Kai furrowed her brows and motioned for him to go back to focusing on the music which earned a chuckle from the Warden. He certainly was one to watch yourself around. He'd already won the hearts of majority of the females in camp. Even Keo admitted he was trouble and she was impenetrable when it came to feelings for people. Sure she could admit when they were good looking but that was it, there was no feeling there however. So when her sibling had told her that he was too handsome for his own good Kai knew it was a bad sign. Heartbreaker seemed a fitting title for the shem. When Himchan returned to his lute playing she moved on for a bite to eat.

Yongguk was soon joined by the peckish crow who looked just as lost as he did when met with the table of assorted goods. "Can't decide either?" He asked, giving her his gummy smile.

Kai frowned and glanced his way, though the stripes caught her full attention. "By the Creators..You're a tiger!"

He was supposed to act like the leader and the oldest but he found himself making a clawing gesture towards the elf. "Grr." He grinned, his naturally deep voice making the effortless growl sound scarily accurate. Sure enough his costume had black stripes though the fur was a snow white and stretched over his right shoulder like a sash, the armour it decorated looked distinctly like Ash Warrior armour. Well suited for the Berserker. The brunette gave his hair a ruffle, re-spiking it back into the style Zelo had given him.

"FFFF." Was all that managed to come from the girl, she genuinely couldn't stop herself from hugging onto him resulting in another gummy smile from Yongguk.

"Like tigers I take it?" He smiled, sharing a love for the big cats. All he got was a nod so he figured it must have looked better than he thought. He'd been complimented quite a bit through out the night but paid no heed to it.

Once she had managed to get over the whole tiger thing Kai released the man and bowed her head, going back to trying to decide what to eat. "Is that Ash Warrior armour?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow when she gave up.

He had already gathered a plate full when the question came up so he motioned for them to sit somewhere. Once seated he placed the plate in between them to share and picked up one of the cakes. "Yeah, I'm a Berserker so..Yeah. This actually wasn't the armour I was given to wear with it."

Kai nibbled at a chicken leg while he spoke, head tilting. "Why are you wearing it then?"

Yongguk began to pick at the pastry, smiling nostalgically down at it. "The man who conscripted me was a dwarf. He trained me to be a Berserker then gave me this armour. I'm not an Ash Warrior but I keep it for sentimental reasons."

"Sounds like a story there.. How did you join the Warden's anyway?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her. She'd heard some Warden's went through hell and had to become Warden's out of necessity.

"Well.." He began, setting the pastry to the side since all he was doing was feeding birds with it. "He was at the tournament I entered and scouted me when I won. I only really won it because of the training I received previously with the Qunari warriors I stayed with for awhile."

"Woah! Hold up.. You were trained by Qunari!?" This completely caught her off guard. Now Kai was interested. "Start from the beginning."

Yongguk chuckled and rubbed at the back of his neck, "Alright.. The Qunari saved me believe it or not, I was wounded pretty badly from being attacked by some thugs, anyway, they took care of the thugs easily and took me back to their camp. Apparently they'd seen some of the fight and thought I had honour, so when I was healed up they offered that I join the Qun. I refused seen as I already have a belief and they respected it so offered to give me some training instead, that way I wouldn't get beaten to a pulp if I encountered some more thugs. They were tough bastards." He shifted part of the pelt to show her one of his scars he'd received during the training. "Eventually they had to move on to continue their mission and we parted. I'd never really fought before, believe it or not I'm a pacifist. I learned from them that fighting and violence were two completely different things."

Kai just stared at him, awestruck, mouth once again agape. She'd met a Tal Vashoth before but she'd learnt that they weren't Qunari. Still this human had quite the story. "Wow..That's amazing, so.. How does the dwarf fit into this?"

"Ah, well.. I decided I wanted to become a Knight. That way I'd be fighting for something important. So I joined a tournament for full Knight hood. I never expected a Grey Warden would be scouting in the audience so when I won imagine my surprise when a dwarf with a big burly beard told me I had spirit. He recognised the fighting style to be of Qunari origin so he proposed a dual saying that if I won he'd teach me how to be a Berserker."

"Aaand you won." She grinned, chin now resting on her palm. She had been completely pulled into the mans story, one thing was for certain he was ten times cooler than before.

A small scoff came from him then, though he seemed happy with the memory. "Actually he thrashed me. Even with Qunari training at my disposal he was still a seasoned warrior. I kept challenging him to re-matches though...I never did beat him but he offered to teach me anyway, something about determination being rare these days. When I'd finished my training he said he was leaving for the next city, I challenged him to another dual and we fought for hours. When I came to he gave me one last proposition, I join the Grey Warden's and go with him. And here I am."

Kai laughed a bit and flashed him a smile. "Thanks for telling me. It really is an amazing story though, please tell me you have more."

"I can tell you the story of how I met Himchan in the canyons with Pyral, he's the dwarf by the way." He smirked, watching her light up at the mention of it.

While Yongguk was busy telling stories Jongup had only now just stopped dancing with Keo, the two completely exhausted and dizzy on Keo's part. They collapsed in a heap by the deserted aravels and attempted to catch their breath.

"Kay we're never dancing again, I'm pretty sure you tried to kill me a few times." Keo sniggered, rolling so she was flat on the grass instead of crumpled in the most horrid looking way.

"Sorry." Jongup laughed, propping himself up on his elbows. "Can't handle my stamina?"

This caused the elf to break down in a giggle fit. The entire night they'd been passing awkward comments that sounded very innuendo in an attempt to get the other to have a laughing fit. She'd reached her limit.

He smirked and tipped his head back to stare up at the stars, "Gotch'a."

"Alright you win." She reluctantly admitted between laughs.

"Pay up then." He shifted his gaze to look at her from the corner of his eye, his smirk only growing.

Keo crinkled her nose up then let out a sigh, clearly defeated. "Fine." Slowly she got to her feet and peered around the aravel, unfortunately there was a large group of elves nearby. "Damn it." She turned back to face him and crossed her arms. "Why did we make that bet again?"

His smirk turned into a cheeky grin in that moment, "Because it's fun."

"For the victor." She mumbled bitterly. "Give me a boost then." Keo was actually a great climber for a mage she was simply lazy.

Planting his hands on the grass he spun himself around, kicking himself into a stand in one fluid movement. Now he was just showing off. "Alright." The Antivan side of him showed itself for a brief moment as he stepped closer and rested his hands on her hips, cocky smirk and all. Had he been with another girl and not this one he probably would have teased her more but it seemed that was all he could manage so he lifted her up onto the window of the aravel so she could climb up onto the roof.

If it hadn't have been Jongup and they hadn't been dancing previously Keo most likely would have been stunned or scared but considering how close they had to be due to the tricks she was unphased by his actions and simply climbed up onto the roof. She glanced down at him and stuck out her tongue before turning to face the crowd of gathered elves and in her loudest voice she began shouting, "Jongup is the king of awesome! We should all bow to the god that is he! He's so skilled and amazing we pale in comparison to his epicosity! Kneel before Jongup!" Once done she flashed him a mischievous grin and turned back to the now full crowd and waved her arms to gather more attention. Once satisfied she started, being completely over dramatic. "He's the king of sexeh! I mean psh, have you seen that body? Dayum! And his ass! Mm! Girls you know what I'm talking about, he's so hot it's a crime. I would! You could probably grate cheese on his abs! The things I'd do to that bo- Kyah!"

Jongup had instantly grown flustered when she started shouting about his sex appeal, there were elders and children out there. Not to mention he heard girls actually agreeing with her. Out of embarrassment he climbed up half way and hooked an arm around her stomach, dragging her off the roof and back behind the aravels, managing to cut her off before she went into detail. His hand instantly clamped over her mouth since she went to continue, his cheeks burning a nice pink. "I swear you're the reincarnate of the archdemon. You have no shame."

She only reacted to this by muffling something into his hand and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively which got him laughing. Granted the scene would look bad to anyone who chose to pass by seen as he kept a hand to her mouth and arm around her waist, it looked pretty dodgy. Luck would have it Daehyun was that someone though his only reaction was to raise both eyebrows and continue on his walk.

The sudden wetness on his hand brought Jongup out his laughing fit and made him instantly release her to wipe the saliva on his trousers. "How are you a girl?"

Keo grinned and put her hands on her hips, chest puffing out proudly. "I got the boobs."

Jongup instantly dropped to his knees in a laughing fit again, she actually had no shame and she was so weird. "Please don't change." He said once he'd finally settled. His fit had went on for awhile since she kept that pose and kept pulling derpy faces every time he looked up. Eventually she gave him time to calm down and sat down in front of him, smiling away. Truth was he needed a good laugh and without thinking he pulled the elf into a hug, head dropping onto her shoulder. "Thanks."

Keo tensed a little at the abrupt affection but the second his head made contact with her shoulder she hugged back which only made him tug her closer and tighten his arms around her. Something was troubling him, she saw it every time he thought no one was looking. He kept his smile but it was saddened when eyes weren't on him. "Any time." She smiled to herself, patting at his back lightly in the soothing manner Kai did to her when she was upset. His head shifted so he was hiding his face in the nape of her neck and he slowly gripped at the fabric of her dress until he was clutching it for dear life. Keo's smile vanished, replaced with a concerned frown. She couldn't ask if he was okay since he clearly wasn't, that would be the dumbest question she could ask so she remained silent. If he wanted to talk about it he would.

They remained like that for ten minutes, he saw his behaviour as pathetic but all he could really do was cling to her. There was no point in talking to her about it as the Warden's would most likely finish their business and move on soon, so he kept it to himself. Why unload his troubles then vanish? Besides she'd called him a hero, it was time he acted like one. Slowly he lifted his head and released her, moving back a little to create a reasonable space. "Sorry, I just really wanted a hug." He gave a meek laugh in an attempt to assure her he was fine.

Keo watched him carefully though the fact he was unable to meet her gaze said it all. "Bullshit." She raised her hands and cupped his cheeks, making him look at her. "I know we haven't known each other for long but you're my friend, don't lie to me." Hazel eyes studied his face, waiting for a sign he'd be alright but all she was met with was a kicked puppy. She could see the pain in his eyes yet he continued to smile which crushed her, she found herself wanting to cry but she blinked back her tears and threw her arms around him again, this time refusing to let go.

Confusion kicked aside any grief he had when he caught a glimpse of her tears. Was she crying for him? Somehow he felt the need to assure her he was alright, at least so she wouldn't worry or cry. Some shield he turned out to be. "Hey, I'm alright." He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her off him to look her in the eyes. "I swear.. I just... I would tell you but.."

Keo sniffled and shut her eyes tightly, forcing back the tears before re-opening them to peer up at him. "You can't. It's alright, I'm use to that with Kai but.. Just know I'll always listen, okay? I'm here if you need me."

He flashed her a genuine smile and ruffled her hair. "Thanks, Dragonling. I'll be here if you need me too, think of me like.. A shield."

She had to find something to better the atmosphere so she nodded, took his hand and led him back to the where the music was. "Can the shield keep up?" She smiled as she began moving to the beat, he raised an eyebrow and followed her movements. She only had to go through it once with him and he'd already grasped it so by the time the music picked up the beat they performed one of the clan dances together. Gradually the Jongup she liked best started to return as they placed their palms together and skipped in a circle for four before swapping hands and doing the same again. She took a mental note to use dancing as a way to cheer him up. Jongup followed along with ease, a grin appearing at the little waltz part.

By now Kai had dragged Yongguk up for a dance, good thing too he'd ran out of stories for tonight. He clumsily followed her lead until he managed to grasp the dance though he made little mistakes every so often. At the spinning section he had to look around at the other males dancing with their partners to understand what to do. Elven dances were so fluid, somehow he felt graceful even when messing up.

Himchan had been given a break quite some time ago but for half the night he sat with the band and continued to play, it was only now he took a break only to be whisked away by Lyonna to join the dancing. It looked like majority of the clans were up dancing, even a few of the Keeper's and Hahren's had joined in. He'd spotted Zelo at some point dancing with one of the kids. It was rather adorable to see Zelo who's costume resembled a griffin dancing with some little girl dressed like a kitten on his feet. All he really was doing was spinning around in circles which resulted in a series of giggles to ring through the air. He smiled and shook his head, dancing along with Lyonna.

Youngjae and Daehyun were dancing together, having made up not that long after their fight. They were like that. Now they were being their usual jokey selves. Since they didn't know the actual dance they stuck to waltzing dramatically at the side.

The festivities continued long into the night and it was then Kai and Keo reunited, deciding to go for a walk. Half of the Warden's were now drunk so speaking with them seemed a horrid plan to the two non-drinkers. Anywhere they went in Ostagar they found a drunkard somewhere so it was no surprise why they started to cross the bridge that had seen better days.

"You're pretty close to that Jongup guy." Kai pointed out, smirking to her sibling.

"As are you with Youngjae and Yongguk." Keo returned, eyebrow raising. "Don't give me the look when you've got two."

Kai's mouth dropped and she shoved the mage lightly. "I've got two friends yeah. That's it."

"I know. I never implied anything else." She smirked, hands clasping behind her back as she began hopping along the old bridge.

Kai laughed and shook her head. "You can't walk normally can you?"

Due to this comment Keo unclasped her hands and started marching, arms now swinging back and forth with each stomp. "Nope."

It didn't take long for them to reach the end of the bridge and enter the spot where Mahariel had met King Cailan with Duncan for the first time. It was there they decided to settle. Shem's had been sighted in the woodlands further on though scouts had said little about them only that they were dressed strangely. Much like sailors. Still Kai was on alert.

"What are we going to do anyway?" Kai piped up, looking to the older sibling.

"About the bonding thing?" Keo frowned and tipped her head back, letting out a loud noise of frustration. "Honestly? I don't know. The Keeper's are getting restless."

Kai sighed and sat down on the ground tossing pebbles towards the bridge in hopes of throwing them off the edge. "Can't we just tell them we don't want to be bonded with anyone?"

"To be bonded is to grow up and not be a child any more." Keo mimicked one of the Keeper's tones. "I already asked. They said we'd have to go through with it or be deemed children forever."

"Being a kids better than the end of your freedom." Kai mumbled, clearly growing more annoyed with each pebble toss.

"Y'mean the end of your lif-"

Kai suddenly shushed the mage, eyes locked on something in the distance. She was alerted to something but before she could figure out what, a voice caught her off guard. Her pupils shrank in shock as her eyes widened. _When did he..?_

"Well look what we have here, boys."


	14. Chapter 14

The sun rose to greet a wrecked Ostagar. The festival had gone on late into the night until the Keeper had to shoo the drunkards to bed. The sober elves busied about to clean up the old ruin while others nursed hangovers or were still drunk and attempting to sober up. The Warden's were among the group nursing hangovers, minus the younger two who had offered to help the clean up crew.

"Never again.." Yongguk groaned, head in his hands.

"Clear your head, huh? You thinking straight yet, Guk? Cause I'm not." Himchan spat though he ended up rolling in pain at his own anger. It hurt to talk.

"Shhh!" Daehyun whined, "Don't talk so damn loud.."

Youngjae smirked at the three, he'd drank, just not enough for a hangover to take effect. "You should see yourselves."

"Shh!" The three shushed in unison which was quickly followed by a series of groans.

Youngjae sniggered to himself and rose to leave when a panicked Lyonna ran into him, "Sor- Wait! You're friends with Kai and Keo right? Have you seen them? I was supposed to meet with Keo to go over some text one of the hunters found but I can't find her anywhere. I went to ask Kai if she saw her but she's missing too."

"Missing?" Youngjae frowned, his head going into over drive. "Hang on are you sure they're missing and not just in the woods? Kai likes solitude remember."

"I sent scouts in to look. They returned with no sign of them being in there." Lyonna assured though she looked dismayed to do so.

The Orlesian would have informed the others but they were in no condition to search so he gave her a stern nod and went to question a few of the clan. After quite the search he finally found one of the sober elves who'd told him he saw them heading over the bridge. Worry was quick to plague him and he shot off in the direction of the bridge, grabbing his bow on the way by which alerted the hungover Warden's to follow him.

Keo kicked furiously at the air, obviously unimpressed by the situation she was in. "Are you frikken' serious!? You've got to be kidding me!"

The mages shouting made her sibling stir, Kai's eyes slowly opened to a familiar stinging sensation in her head and the overwhelming stench of beer and sea water.. "Alright... That bastard dies." She groaned, head groggy from being struck. What was it with enemies and striking her head? Frankly it was getting irritating.

Keo turned her head in the direction of Kai's voice, unable to see her due to the ropes binding them to a mast. "We're on a fucking boat." Keo growled, shooting a glare up at the Captain at the helm.

"You're shitting me." Kai scoffed, head tipping back to rest against the mast. "A boat? Why the hell are we on a boat?"

Despite the restraints Keo began struggling again, thrashing around violently as she threw her anger fit. "Because these stinkin' pirates have no manners what so ever! Seriously? Pirates!? Of all things why the bloody hell were pirates in the woods. You're pirates for fuck sake! Stick to the fucking sea!"

A slim man approached the elf, he was good looking for a pirate but his best feature was also the scariest asset. He had sharp brown eyes. The same sharp eyes which he was now using to glare at the female. If looks could kill this glare would have ripped her to shreds. "Shut up." Was all he said but his tone was dripping with poison. He'd obviously had enough of her constant yelling which she had been doing since she caught sight of the ship.

Keo stared up at him, physically unable to look away. One thing was certain, this man would not hesitate to kill her if he was given the chance. She bit her lower lip as a sign she'd be quiet and thankfully he believed her because he ran a hand through his short black hair in annoyance and moved on to see to something else that was bugging him. Once gone she released the breath she'd been holding and scowled at the wooden floor of the ship. "I hope the Dread Wolf catches your scent and pisses on you." She muttered bitterly.

Kai raised an eyebrow, able to hear everything Keo was muttering. "Fucking.." She laughed. Although it was hardly the time for laughter, Keo didn't realize the situation apparently. "Where are we?"

"At sea." Keo grumbled. "They knocked you out and left me awake because... Well.. I came willingly when they started dragging you."

"You came willingly!? You dumb fuck you could have ran to the others and got help!" Kai scolded, kicking the mast with her heel in agitation.

Rolling her eyes Keo let out a sigh, "Little good it'd do. Seven of them had us surrounded. Besides if they managed to sneak up on you I doubt I'd have any chance of out running them. Sorry, bro, but I meant it when I said you were stuck with me for life. Where you go.. I go." She gave the ship a once over, scanning the crew. "Literally."

The rogue pursed her lips and attempted to move in her bindings but it was no use, they were tied too tight. "We don't have to do everything together." Kai joked, attempting to lighten the situation. She knew Keo better than anyone. She may have been acting tough but she knew the mage was panicking. She wasn't good with crowds, men, water or hostile people so mixing all four together would be something terrible. "How you holding up?"

"Oh peachy. Aside from the drunkards, the men, the deep ocean below us, the sheer amount of people on this ship, the fact none of them have probably had a bath in weeks or seen a girl, did I mention the men? Oh yeah, they're pirates. Awesome, right? Whoop-de-fucking-do!" She spat, her fear making her babble like an idiot. "Oh did I mention we're in dresses? Yeah that's a highlight. The time we get captured by pirates is the only time we ever look like girls. Fuck you, Fen'Harel. Just fuck you." Another pirate approached the girl but this time she was in no mood to be glared at so before the red head could comment she shot a glare at him. "Don't even fucking bother, ass-butt." This seemed to work as he recoiled and stumbled back the way he came.

Kai held back her laughter this time. "You shouldn't talk to them like that y'know."

"Surprised you aren't." Keo commented.

"Huh... Good point... Hey! Jackass with the stupid hair! Yeah, you! What the actual fuck!?" Kai started yelling at the man who appeared to be Captain. He had short blonde hair though the back had dreadlocks, oddly stylish for a pirate. He had one blue eye which frankly creeped the two Dalish out. Probably why Keo hadn't directed her abuse at him.

The captain glanced in the elves direction then tugged a taller man over to take the helm, if it wasn't for the fact his shirt was wide open they would have thought him a girl by his looks and hair. The blonde however slid down the banister and made his way to the pissed off Kai who was now death glaring him. He smiled and patted at her head, looking a little drunk by the overly dramatic way he carried himself. "Calm calm, little elf girl. We're pirates, taking hostages is what we do."

"What the fuck." Kai scowled. "So there is no reason behind it? We're just hostages.. Just because?.."

"No, no. You allowed us safe passage to leave Ferelden. Strange, really.. Why the King would let us leave when we threaten two Dalish. Any other King would have let you two be killed." He explained with a shrug. "Either you are very important Dalish or.. I'm missing something."

Keo listened to the Captain converse with Kai and scoffed which earned her five sets of glares from the crewmen she guessed to be closest to him.

Kai rolled her eyes, "You're clearly an idiot. Haven't you done your homework, pirate?"

"Please. Call me Zico." He grinned as he made a fuss out of the bow he then executed. "As for doing my homework.. Why should I bother? Ferelden affairs are of no interest to me."

"And what is?" Keo piped up, bemused.

The man known as Zico placed his hands on Kai's shoulders to steady himself as he poked his head around the mast to look at the mage. "Profit, women, adventure, booze. Take your pick. Just not politics." With a wink he straightened back so he was facing Kai again who was now recoiling from the stench of the human.

"You reek.. " Kai gagged, scrunching her nose up in some attempt at blocking out the alcoholic scent which drenched him.

For a brief moment the captain looked offended, thus looking sober but it was quick to be replaced by a smug grin. "I was going to let you off at the next port but... I think I'll keep you."

"What!?" By instinct alone Kai extended her foot and kicked the man in the crotch, her death glare back. "I don't fucking think so blondie."

The red head from before was quick to jump to his captain's aid though he was giggling away to himself at his fellow raiders pain. "She got you good, mate. Spirited, eh?"

"Well they are Dalish." A boy chimed in. He had black hair and couldn't be more than fifteen by looks alone yet he gave off a well respected vibe as the other crewmen parted to let him through while he approached. "Zico.. Just tell them who we are." This boy could have been mistaken for captain, everyone listened to him at least. He was soon joined by one of the tallest amongst the crew which only added to the baby look. He was only a few inches taller than Kai after all.

Zico composed himself though he used his first mate as a leaning post. "Quit giggling, Kyung." He glared and Kyung was quick to follow the order. "Alright..Ugh.." He went to introduce himself fully but he was once again doubled over so instead made a hand motion for the baby faced boy to continue. "Taeil.. Please.."

Taeil sighed and crossed his arms, nodding for his taller companion to untie the two. "We are the Raiders of the Waking Sea. We work for the Felicisima Armada. Although we don't expect you to know what that means just know it's a powerful organisation. Once helped in a war with the Qunari in fact. Now you're free to run if you desire but you'll need to be strong swimmers."

"Hydrophobic." Keo interrupted with a raise of her hand.

Kai grumbled as she joined Keo's side and glared at the floor. "We can't swim either."

Taeil smiled, all intimidation he had over the elves vanishing in an instant. "Then I wouldn't advise jumping over board."

"Noted. Is he okay?" Kai raised a brow pointing at the taller one beside him as he seemed to be restraining himself.

Taeil glanced to the blonde and laughed a bit, "Don't mind Pyo. He just... He likes small people. Gives me a break though so.. On you go, mate."

The one known as Pyo grinned and stepped forwards to simply pick the smallest of the elves up and spin her around before setting her down and moving back in line like nothing happened.

Keo had squealed then clung onto Kai once she had been put down, struggling to keep her balance. "What the hell was that?" She frowned, glaring up at the assaulter.

"You're tiny." Pyo grinned, his voice clearly shocking the Dalish. They thought Yongguk's voice was deep, this boy put him to shame. "You both are but.. I'd rather not be booted like Zico."

Kai smirked, "Wise boy."

"Anyway." Taeil stepped in gesturing to the ship. "Get use to being here. You're along for the ride whether you want to or not." With that he sauntered away to attend to his duties, Pyo soon following suit after offering the two a friendly smile and wave.

The two looked at each other nervously and by Keo's constant fidgeting being surrounded by human males was obviously making her anxious. Kai took Keo's hand as a sign of reassurance and gazed over the ships crew. Most were burly or rough looking men, each shaped by the harsh weather and hard labour of the sea. Then there was the group that captured them, they had clearly been at this all their lives yet they looked untouched by the life on the ocean. Sure they had tattoo's and scars but unlike the rest of the crew, they lacked that gritty appearance.

The raiders left the elves be as ordered and got on with their work though the occasional fight broke out amongst them. They were always sorted quickly but guaranteed not long after another would spark up. Kai stared out at the horizon, looking for some sign of land but for miles there was nothing. Keo sat hugging her knee's away from the edge and simply watched the crew carry on. She had locked eyes with the strongest looking pirate who'd been called Yukwon on many occasions. He must have noticed how skittish she was as he had flashed her a cat-like grin and started the crew off on a sea shanty. The mage tilted her head at the accents of the crew, it was quite varied but the one that stood out was Antivan. She had read a book once on the Raiders, it didn't say much other than how life aboard the ship was supposed to be romantic. So far...It was all lies. Drunken brawls were a constant here.

"For drunks they aren't that bad at singing." A familiar deep voice came from beside the elf which caused her to jump. Pyo lowered himself to sit cross-legged beside Keo and held out his hand to her. "I'm Pyo."

Keo stared at him cautiously. Slowly she took his hand and nodded her head lightly. Even if she was terrified of everything he was still being polite so she'd return his manners. "Keo."

Pyo smiled and shook her hand then turned his gaze to the chorus line which had formed. "Never met a Dalish before." He glanced back at her, noticing how she'd flinch at the slightest noise around her. "Sorry. For all of this, I mean. This whole thing must be pretty terrifying."

She didn't trust the pirate, in fact right now it was a surprise she wasn't trembling at the sight of him but his smile helped settle some of her unease. She edged herself away a little so she would be hidden from the crew by the mast but could still talk to Pyo. "Why are we even here?"

He watched her move and nodded his head able to respect her fear. Why wouldn't she have distrust? They kidnapped them. "I.. We.. Listen, it isn't as bad as it looks. We don't just go around kidnapping random girls. This was out of desperation. We were being chased, if we'd been caught we would have been hung so... Opportunity came when we stumbled across you two. I am sorry though. This wasn't meant to happen."

Kai had seated herself beside Keo when the boy was fumbling around with his words. She wrapped her arms around Keo in both comfort for her and the mage. At Pyo's explanation she couldn't help but frown. It made sense and all but it didn't mean she liked being kidnapped. "So our loss your gain then? That makes everything okay."

This made Pyo fall silent guilt clear on his face. He couldn't apologize any more it would have been redundant otherwise. He could sense the hostility from the feathered one.

"I advise you leave shem before I skin you like a deer." Kai glowered. The look she was giving him was the same one she had while hunting. Even without a weapon she could kill this human. They weren't defenceless little girls. If she had anything to do with it the entire crew would know this.

Pyo raised his hands in defence and got up, leaving as asked.

Once the boy left Keo was quick to turn and hug onto Kai tightly. She probably could cause some major damage with her magic if they were to ever fight their way out and she knew Kai would be able to fend off quite a few but her fear paralysed her. This was the thing she hated about herself. She was always scared. She'd faced darkspawn so why were humans making her act so pathetic? Darkspawn were monsters, by sight alone she knew to run but with humans... The monsters could hide.

Kai was known as the braver of the two. She was hot headed, protective and fiercely loyal. If she had a problem with someone she'd tell them and always spoke her mind for better or worse but she wasn't without fault. She refused to act it but her fear matched Keo's. She hated it but the fear remained regardless of how much she tried to reason it away. All her hunting training. All her combat talent. None of it mattered. She was still scared. "We'll get out of this." She muttered, though it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Keo.

Pyo had went back to Taeil to relay what he'd gathered. It wasn't much but Taeil seemed satisfied knowing the elves still didn't trust them. Taeil went to the upper deck to inform Zico who just started giggling to himself. He had originally planned to drop them off at the next port in Amaranthine but it seemed the captain had a change of heart. It might be useful to have them along. The destination was set. With one turn of the wheel they were on route to the dreaded High Dragon's lair to the east. Word had gotten out that it had nested there with treasure to fulfil even the most stingiest of men's desires and it would have been out of character for Zico to ignore this.


	15. Chapter 15

Time had been lost to the elves on the ship. They didn't know how long they'd spent at sea. The entire journey they'd kept to themselves, only ever talking to others when needed. Bonding with the raiders was out of the question, they were still being held captive, putting a bow on a cage didn't make it any less of a prison. They remained in the quarters they'd been given by the captain for as long as they could, only ever leaving when it became essential. The crew left them alone as did the captain but something about this day was different. They'd been receiving a lot of visitors, making sure they were alright and feeling fit. Something was wrong.

Kai twirled the dagger she'd won in a game of cards against a drunken raider as she stared up at the cabin ceiling. "I don't like it either but pacing about won't help." She sighed at her sibling.

Keo paused mid-step, hands clasped behind her back. "It helps me think." Was all she said before she went back to her pacing, muttering away to herself. Had she not been with Kai she'd probably be called insane for her actions but luckily Kai knew how she always had to think about everything.

"Don't over think it, Keo. It's probably nothing." She didn't seem all too convinced with her own words however. Kai had been sneaking out of the cabin at night and eavesdropped a few times. What she'd heard was unsettling. They were headed somewhere dangerous. She didn't fear death or the superstitious stories she'd heard of the place. She feared what it'd bring out in Keo.

A knock at the door caused both of the elves to stop what they were doing. Yukwon opened it slowly, his usual cat-like grin plastered on his face. "Heya. Captain said you'd want these." He walked in and placed two sets of clothing on the unoccupied bed before turning to the two. "You guys alright?"

Kai flicked the dagger back in her hand so it was completely hidden and sat up to look at the man. It was clear neither of them trusted him. "We're fine."

Yukwon kept his smile, despite the snappy answer. He turned his attention to Keo and tilted his head at her, "You feeling better? Need me to start another sing along?" He laughed though it was cut short by Kai who had placed herself in between him and the mage with her arms crossed.

"We're fine." She repeated more spitefully.

Yukwon frowned but backed away respectfully, he still caught a glance from the mage though she just nodded at him. With a sigh he turned and left to go report back to Zico.

Zico was found at the helm once again, clutching a bottle of Antivan Brandy in one hand. He grinned at his approaching raider, "Ah! There you are kitty kwon. Any result?"

"The hunters still hostile and the mage refuses to speak." He shoved his hands in his pockets and tipped his head back, one eye squinting shut at the glare from the sun. "They still don't trust us."

"Of course they don't, my friend. We kidnapped them." He smirked.

"Uh.. Cap'n. Why are they still here anyway? You still haven't told us." Yukwon asked, it had been preying on his mind ever since they turned away from Amaranthine.

Zico handed the brandy over to Yukwon and just walked away from the helm. If it wasn't for Jaehyo the ship would have crashed years ago, he caught the spinning wheel and kept them on route while their captain went for a stroll and explained to the marksman. "Why would I turn away an experienced hunter and a mage? Mahariel's brats no less."

"The Hero of Ferelden?" Yukwon was lost instantly. "I thought they were just Dalish."

"Nonsense! A friend of a friend heard it from his uncles second wife's brother that Mahariel had kids. Heirs to the throne apparently. Word on the sea is that's why the King let us off the hook. Didn't want his beloved daughters harmed."

"Right!" Kyung skipped over, one hand in his pocket. He had a cheeky grin on his face, the same one he got when he charmed girls. "Rumour is they were sent to the Dalish for protection. They didn't know how the public would react to two elven princesses. Besides Mahariel was consort but the Theirin blood makes them his heirs regardless and with no one else to take up the throne... It'd be left to them."

Zico draped an arm over his first mates shoulders and wagged a finger at Yukwon. "Exactly. You should know this! You had a Ferelden.. Uncle?"

"None of my relatives are Ferelden. I have a girlfriend there." The brunette corrected.

Zico and Kyung pulled impressed faces at each other before looking back to Yukwon. Kyung snatched the brandy from him and took a swig before continuing. "Anyway.. Where was I? Oh yeah, after Mahariel disappeared the King's been wanting his daughters back. He'll pay a ton to have them back I hear."

Zico grinned at the idea. "We'll be loaded after this job, then we'll gain more for the ransom!"

Yukwon looked from the captain to the first mate and shook his head. "What proof do you have they are Mahariel's daughters?"

The two glanced at each other, obviously stuck for an answer. Zico then made a sudden flailing movement with his free hand. "Oh! I know. They both have the same white hair and they're both Dalish. Ha!"

"That's not.. Oh never mind. There they are. Good luck telling them, Cap'n." Yukwon waved the subject off, these two were impossible when united. The rumour was baseless and false. A nug could see that but he wasn't going to be the one to tell them these elves weren't Ferelden princesses. It had been the only reason Zico had ordered the crew to leave them alone. Precious Cargo and all that. He'd done terrible things as a raider but he had a strict rule against doing anything involving women or children.

"Land-ho!" Bellowed a voice from the crows nest. B-Bomb, the pirate with the glare swiftly jumped from the nest and grabbed onto the rope he'd used to climb up. He swung himself around the mast, descending as he went until his boots made contact with the planks. He jogged forward a few steps to stop himself falling over and motioned to Zico where to look. He lowered his gaze to the doe eyed mage staring up at him. Her response wasn't surprising as he was towering over her, a narrow distance between them. He hadn't planned it but he was feeling the glares from the rogue who was quick to tug her away from him. "Sorry." He managed with a two fingered salute before jogging over to Yukwon.

Kai shook Keo back to reality and laughed a bit. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I know it was unintentional but all I saw on his face was death. I think he has a resting face like you." Keo teased, tongue poking out.

"Or he's just mad." Kai grinned.

"Or he mad." She agreed, grinning to match the hunters.

The two were now thankfully back in trousers, they were once again boyish looking which meant they were more comfortable to walk around above deck. Only down side was that they now looked like raiders. Their attention soon shifted to what the crew were focused on. A giant cave centred on an island.

Kai pulled a face, "Creepy cave is creepy."

"Why's it always caves?" Keo idly wondered, head tipping to the side.

"What?" The rogue turned her attention to Keo and raised an eyebrow.

Keo shifted her gaze to Kai and nodded. "Everything started for Mahariel with a cave. Merrill went to a cave when she made that deal then returned to kill the demon in the same creepy cave. Now we'll most likely be going in there... What's with us Dalish and caves?"

Zico stood in between the two with his arms crossed, nodding sagely with his eyes shut. How he'd gotten there without either noticing was unknown but they jumped a mile when he made his presence known. "Gold!"

The two clung to each other in shock, staring at him with mixed expressions.

"Gold beyond your wildest dreams lay within that cave, my dears." His eyes snapped open and he pulled them apart to wrap his arms around their shoulders and guide them to the edge of the ship to get a good look at the cave. "All you need to do is not die."

"Uh huh." Kai unhooked the mans arm and went to walk away.

Zico smirked and leant down to talk to the unsure looking mage, "It's said that a High Dragon guards the stash. As well as many dragonlings and drakes." He watched the interest spark in the girls eyes and he turned his gaze to Kai who'd frozen at the mention of dragons. His fingers began tapping lightly on Keo's shoulder in thought. So the dragons were the key. A cunning look flashed over his expression before it was replaced with an indifference as he released the mage in one quick movement. "But! Clearly this isn't the type of adventure the Dalish can handle."

"No! Wait!... I like..Dragons." Keo stepped after the captain. "I'm in!"

Kai shut her eyes and gritted her teeth, hands balling into fists. How dare he, she knew damn well what he was doing and it wouldn't work on her but when she heard Keo protesting her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I think it's a stupid idea and a death sentence but I won't abandon my brother."

"Excellent!" Zico threw his hands up in celebration as he spun to face the elves, a massive smile on his face.

"This doesn't mean we're friends." Kai shot, "I'd still put your head on a pike in a heart beat, shem. Remember that."

Zico dropped his hands and flashed her a dashing smile. Kai however was immune to such men so his charm attempts fell flat. He just watched her grab her sibling and walk off to get ready to go ashore.

The anchor dropped and the shore party took to the life boats once everyone was fully prepared. Jaehyo and Taeil remained with the ship as Kai and Keo took their place amongst the humans. Once ashore Zico pulled out a map and held it up to read it, though he kept turning it this way and that.

"He's leading us?" Kai groaned, "We're all going to die."

Kyung laughed and patted Kai's shoulder, "Loosen up, would ya'? He's a better Captain than you'd think."

"Yeah, don't be disappointed if I don't hold my breath." She retorted, fixing the daggers on her back.

Pyo lifted Keo out the boat and carried her to the sand before putting her down beside Kai. He gave her hair a ruffle and returned to help the others with the boats and supplies. "Elgar'nan..."

"Elgar-who?" B-Bomb quirked an eyebrow as he stopped beside the three.

"Eh?.. Oh.. Elgar'nan.. He's one of our gods. God of Vengeance actually...Apparently.." Keo mumbled, glancing up him.

He gave a small nod while he adjusted the two swords attached to his back. "Hm. Sounds like a cool god. We just have the Maker...Apparently."

"Apparently?" This time the mage turned to face him completely. "You don't believe what your Chantry tells you?"

B-Bomb shrugged, his gaze locking on the entrance to the cave. It was bigger up close, they were like ants in comparison. "The Chantry? Pft. Not particularly. There could be something but I don't believe the rubbish they throw at us. Everyone has something they believe in though. Even me."

"What do you believe in?" Keo questioned, head tipping to one side curiously.

The rogue looked to the elf and smirked, "Blood. I believe if it bleeds it can die. I won't leave my fate to any god to decide. I won't cower and beg for help to some unseen figure. I protect myself. Not some god."

Keo smiled and looked back to the cave. "Well put."

Yukwon nodded to Zico and the group soon ventured forth. The cave was unexpectedly simple for something its size. It just kept going downward. The further they went the stronger the smell of dampness got, they were half expecting to find a pool at the end. The party seemed to walk for hours though with no light to tell time, this was unknown to be true. Finally they began to grow restless, Zico had slowed to talk to Kyung and Pyo leaving Kai with Yukwon.

B-Bomb caught onto the mages sleeve and tugged her back to walk beside him, his voice hushed. "So what do you believe in then? You didn't seem to believe in that God of Vengeance any more than I do the Maker."

"I'm a shit Dalish." She muttered bluntly. "I'm First to my Keeper so I'm supposed to believe in our gods but..."

"You don't." He kept alert for any sign of movement beyond their own yet he managed to listen to the elf.

Keo laughed silently and nodded, "Pretty much. Belief in itself has power. So I don't need to believe in that exactly. They just have to think I do. As for what I believe in... My brother."

B-Bomb moved his gaze to the elf probably looking stupid with confusion. "Your.. Brother? So.. Her?" He pointed to Kai who was being talked to about archery though she seemed to have no interest.

"Yeah. I need him and I'd do anything to protect him." She shrugged. "Silent gods mean nothing to me. Kai means everything to me. So I believe in that."

"Him? You're a really weird elf." He chuckled, for a brief second looking as though he didn't want to kill something for a change.

Keo gestured to herself, "We're boyish. Besides calling each other sister feels... Wrong. There's a difference between brothers and sisters. We have a brother relationship. Not a sister one, despite being girls."

"I think I get it. You're still weird though." He nudged her, smirking.

"Don't I know it." She beamed up at him then pulled a face.

The group was suddenly forced to a halt as a viscous sounding growl came from the darkness. Fire came shooting towards them, lighting up the tunnel before them to show an angry looking drake. Zico, Pyo and Kyung dropped to the ground to duck out the way as Yukwon and B-Bomb pulled the two elves to the walls to avoid the searing flames.

Yukwon glanced down at Kai to make sure she was alright, having pinned her to the wall and used himself as a shield just in case. Luckily he'd narrowly missed being turned to ash but she had been closer than he was. She flashed him a thankful look and he nodded before pushing himself away from her to get a lock on the reptile with his crossbow.

Zico and Kyung kept the drake busy as they danced around him, keeping him confused while they ducked in and out of the shadows. Pyo had managed to manoeuvre himself over to the drake and began hacking at the tough scales with his battleaxe. Each time the drake tried to turn his attention to Pyo he got distracted by either of the stealthed rogues or one of the bolts shot by Yukwon.

The sound of squeaky growls caught Kai's attention as a hoard of dragonlings flanked them. Twirling her daggers out she went back to back with Yukwon, defending the man from the impending ambush. She flipped and spun to avoid the fire as she slashed away, managing to keep their interest on her.

B-Bomb released Keo from the hug he'd given her to shield her and motioned for her to stay behind him. She complied as he assisted Kai with the mass of dragonlings swarming her and Yukwon. Keo winced at the dying sounds of the baby dragons but began casting spells to aid her companions. She used cone of ice to freeze a bunch of the dragonlings before turning to shoot lightening at the drake, stopping it from slashing at Pyo by stunning it.

With the rogues help the dragonlings were quickly dispatched. Soon after the drake fell after a carefully aimed bolt to the back of its throat. When the fight was over they all looked at each other, feeling accomplished.

Zico slid over to Kai and patted her back, grinning widely. "That was impressive! See what happens when we work together, hm?"

"Don't push it." Kai frowned, smacking his hand away. "I still don't like you."

Yukwon laughed a bit and bowed his head to the elf as Zico pouted and stomped off to Kyung. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"Just returning the favour." She stated, wiping the blood off her blade by using her shirt.

"Still. Thank you." He smiled, pressing a fist to his heart as a sign of respect.

Pyo squatted down by the drake, battleaxe resting over one shoulder. "So this is a drake." His head tilted as he inspected the beast. He was soon joined by Keo who knelt down by the things head and pressed her hand to its snout. Pyo peered over at her curiously as she dropped her head and asked it for forgiveness. This caused the young warrior to raise an eyebrow. "Why are you doing that? It attacked us."

"**He** was protecting his home and kids." She corrected sternly. "I knew coming in here wouldn't be smooth sailing but..." Her gaze lowered to stare down at the drake, up close he was such a beautiful creature. His scales shined even with all the blood soaking it. She ran two fingers down his snout, head slowly tilting to one side. "..I never thought.."

"Keo." Kai stood behind her sibling concern clear on her face. She knew Keo wasn't the hunting type, she hated killing in general but her love of dragons was something else. This would be the first dragon she saw up close but still..She never expected her to look so obsessed by the thing. "It'll only get worse the further we go. If you can't.."

Keo glanced back at Kai and scoffed. "Stop looking at me like I've made a deal with a demon." She stood and stepped away from the drake. "I can kill them if they attack first."

Silence fell between the siblings as the group continued down the path cautiously. Eventually the tunnel led to a clearing. They had expected the end of a cave not a temple. It was old and falling apart but the remains of some ancient temple lay before them. Pure unshapen crystal ran up the walls in blocks, giving off an iced over appearance.

"Andrastate's tits..." Kyung gaped, staring in awe at the structure.

B-Bomb nudged Zico, "This changes things, Cap."

"It changes nothing." He muttered, moving over to inspect the crystal. "This stuff alone is worth a fortune."

Pyo narrowed his eyes at it then to the temple main door. "If it's so valuable..Why is it unguarded?"

"The runts right, it's too quiet in here. I expected more of a resistance." Yukwon frowned, glancing to Kai uneasily.

Kai sighed and motioned to the crystal. "Why don't you just take that then? If its so valuable then why go further?"

Zico stood and tapped at the side of his head, locking eyes with the elf. "Because I'm thinking bigger. I'm not settling for this when I know what lies further in."

Kai shifted nervously. She knew raiders were bad news but this was the first time the captain had given her reason to feel this uneasy. Something about the look in his eyes screamed dangerous. She had half a mind to drag Keo back and get back to the ship. She shook her head and looked around for Keo. Her heart jumped into her throat when she found no sign of her, "Keo.. Not again..I'm not going through this again." She grumbled to herself before shooting off down the steps towards one of the many side rooms.

Slowly the raiders noticed the missing elf and were swift to begin their search. It was unwise to call for her due to the reptiles in the tunnel, there could be more, so they kept their voices low as they searched the area.

Kyung found Keo in one of the side rooms standing in front of an odd looking door. He put his hand on the mages shoulder and tugged her round. "Hey, don't just wander of- Gah! What the hell!?" He recoiled and fell back, staring up at the girl.

His yell gathered the attention of the group and they started piling in to find a confused Keo standing over a horrified looking Kyung. Zico crouched down beside Kyung who quickly clung onto him. "Oi, you alright, mate?"

"H-her eyes were... She. Her eyes... " He struggled. He wasn't terrified or hurt but something had shocked him into a babbling idiot.

Keo furrowed her brows and looked from him to the group then the door, her confusion only doubling. Kai frowned and moved over to her, "Keo?.. What's he talking about?"

"I.. Have no idea.." She lowered her gaze briefly then returned it to her sibling. "I'm not.. I think I zoned again."

Yukwon and Zico helped Kyung to his feet and guided him away from the others, back into the main room to calm him down. Pyo glanced at B-Bomb who was beginning to look worried. Once B-Bomb got worried that's when he knew something was very wrong as his brother rarely flinched from anything.

"I'll deal with this. You guys go see to Kyung." Kai muttered. Once the two had left she grabbed onto Keo's shoulders and stared right into her eyes. "Tell me the truth. You didn't use blood magic did you?"

"What!?" Keo pushed Kai's hands off her, looking offended she'd even mention that. "You've ate some deep mushrooms haven't you? Of course I haven't!"

Kai pressed her hand to her head and closed her eyes, brows furrowing in thought. "Then why the hell was he shaking, Keo?" Frustration was clear in her voice.

Keo took a step away from Kai and frowned, hurt by the accusation. "How should I know! I can't believe you'd even think I'd..How could you even..You know me Kai! I just zoned and he freaked out about... Well.. I don't know! But it wasn't me! I wouldn't.."

Kai winced a little at the look of betrayal on Keo's face, she instantly stepped forwards and placed her hands at either side of her siblings ears, forehead resting against forehead. "I know!.. I know. I'm sorry it's just...Not right. I know you'd never resort to blood magic. I'm just confused and for a moment I thought I lost you again. I'm sorry.." She assured her.

In the main room Zico bit at his nails as he watched Kyung mumble away to himself. They'd managed to get so little out of him and now he was having a break down. Pyo looked to Yukwon who kept his eyes locked on Kyung. "Witch. Empty. Dragon. Eyes...What's all that supposed to mean?"

"He could be calling that mage a witch." Yukwon shrugged. "He did seem terrified of her."

B-Bomb remained crouched in front of Kyung, attempting to calm him again but to no avail. "She isn't a witch, Kwon. I think something else spooked him. We've encountered a dragon out there, we're in an empty hall and he was scared of Keo's eyes. Maybe that's it."

"Then where's the witch?" He countered. "I'm not accusing the elf of anything, I'm just saying. She's been... Odd."

Zico listened to the two but before an argument could kick off he silenced them. "Both of you shut it. Kyung's always been skittish and superstitious. Don't jump to conclusions."

"He's your best friend, Zico!" Yukwon shot at him. "Why aren't you interrogating the witch to see why he's like this? I thought you'd do anything to protect him!"

"So much for not accusing her.." B-Bomb muttered to Pyo who just flashed him a worried look in response.

"Enough!" Zico practically snarled. "Don't mistake this for indifference. I'd give my life to defend Kyung but pointing fingers won't make sense of any of it. You've always been uneasy around magic...Don't let that cloud your judgement, Kwon. Just because we can't explain what happened doesn't justify calling her a witch and accusing her of something she could be innocent of. You know what it's like to be accused of something. Don't be so quick to hand out judgement. You should know better."

Yukwon lowered his head and stepped back, arms crossing as he glared at the ground. "I didn't mean...Sorry."


	16. Chapter 16

The two elves finally entered the main hall holding hands. They'd talked it over and agreed that something wasn't right. Their compromise was to always have someone holding onto Keo's hand in case she wandered off again. "Okay so we all know something isn't right. I mean Kyung's..." Kai peered over at him, luckily he'd stopped the mumbling, he just looked shaken. "Not alright.. So.. We talked. It isn't blood magic but Keo's told me she isn't feeling well here...If we're to continue then Keo's agreed that we should watch her, just in case."

Pyo looked to the mage who kept her gaze on the ground for Kyung's sake. "Are you alright with that? You're making yourself a suspect."

"I don't know what happened, Pyo." She assured the group again. "But.. I am the only mage. It's the logical thing to do."

"So you did something to him." Yukwon glared.

"If I did.. I'm not aware of it." Keo frowned.

B-Bomb looked over to Zico, "Shouldn't we just leave?"

"No..." Kyung gulped, getting to his feet shakily. "We continue."

Unsure they pressed on, taking it in turns to watch the mage. Beyond the temple doors were stairs that seemed to descend forever. The group began moving down them, careful of the moss and fungi which plastered the walls and seeped onto parts of the stairs.

By now Keo had been passed to Pyo to allow Kai a break. He frowned as he glanced at her, she looked sick and miserable it almost pained him. "Are you.."

"..Alright?.." She asked, laughing weakly. "Yeah. Just a little tired."

"I can carry you if you can't walk." He smiled. "I mean, you're so tiny."

Her grip on his hand tightened a little as she smiled, shaking her head. "Don't worry. I'll manage." She was being attacked with waves of nausea and dizziness. When they calmed down she'd have difficulty breathing or swallowing. The air felt so wrong here it was actually effecting her health.

The lower they went the worse she seemed to get. Pyo was about to suggest forgetting the whole thing when Kyung took off running down the stairs, frantic over something. Zico, B-Bomb and Kai shot after him in confusion, yelling after him but he paid no heed. Yukwon looked back to check on Pyo but instead of matching his confusion he was in shock as Keo dropped to the ground screaming, hands trying to block out the sound of something unheard to them.

Yukwon just stared frozen to the spot. "What the fucking hell is going on here?" He yelled over at Pyo who had picked up the mage.

Pyo flashed his comrade a worried expression. "I have no idea but..Come on!" The two pushed aside the ever growing feeling of uncertainty and ran down the stairs after the rest of them.

Eventually they reached the end of the stairs greeted by two massive open doors. As they emerged through they were met with an intense light glowing from an entire hall made of a green coloured crystal. In the centre was an enormous spiked crystal housing a sleeping High Dragon. A group of cultists surrounded a mass of the smaller crystals which had been smashed open, at their feet lay the corpses of the dead dragons that slumbered inside.

Kyung lay nearby, knocked unconscious while Zico, B-Bomb and Kai were busy battling the crazed men who's mouths were stained by the dragon blood. Pyo passed Keo to Yukwon and ran to the others aid, saving Kai from a blow from one of the reavers.

Each time a crystal was smashed and a dragon was killed, Keo curled into Yukwon and let out a cry. He was at an utter loss on what to do. How was one supposed to act with this stuff? "Keo.. Keo!" He lowered himself to the ground and cradled her somewhat. "I don't... What do I do?"

Keo winced and clutched onto the fabric of his shirt, tears spilling down her cheeks. "She's crying.." She whispered, voice cracking. "I'm hearing her screaming for her children... I.. " As another dragon was killed she felt a stabbing pain in her heart and another cry came from her. She tugged Yukwon down to hear her and locked eyes with him, her eyes looking like the dragons. "Stop them!"

Yukwon flinched, jumping back away from her. "What the...Your eyes! You're a.."

"Kill them!" She snarled angrily before dropping into a curled up position, pain shooting through her heart once again.

Struggling to his feet he stepped around her and fired a bolt straight through a cultist mages heart. This drew the attention of the others. The mad men turned to the ranger looking more like rabid beasts than humans. It was clear these men and women had lost their sanity long ago. He pushed aside all thoughts and steadied his breathing, managing to take down five of the seven approaching cultists. "Shit.." He took a few steps back and readied for full frontal combat when a blast of ice froze the attackers solid. Luckily that had been the last of them.

Kai bolted over, sliding to catch Keo as she dropped. "Hey! Stay with me! Don't you dare go all abom- ab- am.. Not magey on me!"

Keo hugged onto her sibling as she trembled, eyes fading back to their hazel colour once the dragons were left alone. "Abomination..." She laughed lightly. "I'm alright, Kai.."

"No you aren't! What the hell was that! Your eyes looked like a dragons! That isn't normal." She yelled, grip tightening on the mage.

"I felt it when we met the drake. Powerful magic.. It wasn't me..But it allowed me to feel what she was feeling. See through her eyes for awhile." She sat up slowly with the help of Kai. "That was bloody exhausting.. I can't explain it.. It wasn't your everyday magic though."

Kai frowned instantly. "Y'mean..."

"Flemeth magic..I doubt this was Flemeth's doing but.. Someone who knew her secrets must have done something to cause this." She mumbled, hand moving to rub at where her heart was.

Yukwon crouched down in front of the two, concern etched across his features. "You said you..Heard her screaming?"

Kai shot a look to the rogue then Keo. "You what?"

Groaning Keo used Kai to push herself to her feet. "I'm not even sure what happened myself..I heard her crying out in pain.. I felt her heartbreak when those dragons died. They were her children and they were slaughtered by the people she let stick around to protect her while she slumbered. I felt the betrayal and the anger." She made her way over to the gigantic crystal and placed her palm over it, staring up at the dragon.

Kai and Yukwon joined Keo by the crystal and shared a look. "But.. I thought she let them kill a few in exchange for protecting her lair?" Kai asked. "That's what you told me."

"This is different. I don't know how.. It just.. The pain I felt. The pain she felt." She forced herself to look away, her hand slowly dropping from the crystal. "They were forbidden from touching these dragons. They did. So now they're dead." She shrugged, glancing at Kai.

"And you wanted to be allies with them." Kai couldn't help but joke to lighten the mood, the entire situation scaring her.

Keo laughed lightly and looked over to Zico and B-Bomb as they helped Kyung over. "I think.. We should just leave this place alone." Zico grinned lopsidedly. "Sadly it wasn't meant to be."

Kyung groaned and lifted his head, coming to. "That's.. The best idea you've ever had, mate."

It took hours at the pace they went but the group managed to reach the surface, beaten and weak but alive. They all went back to the ship looking like they'd been to hell and back. In Kyung's case he felt he had but after the explanation of the events he just grabbed a brandy and started chugging. A sign he was going to be alright which relieved Zico greatly.

They had cleared quite the distance between themselves and the island when a loud crashing sound alerted the raiders to battle stations. They were under attack. Pyo was the first on deck, his puppy like appearance vanishing in an instant once he started barking orders at his crewmen who controlled the canons. His posture had went from lazy to military, hands now clasped behind his back.

Zico took the helm once again and yelled orders, finally giving the two elves the Captain vibe they'd been waiting for.

Kai and Keo stood in shock as the sails of the enemy ship passed by until the two ships sailed at equal speeds. The elves were pushed to the ground by Jaehyo as both ships started blasting each other to pieces.

Zico pulled a face and waved a fist, "Oi! Stop blowing holes in my ship! Ugh.. You'll pay for that!"

"What the hell is going on!?" Kai yelled to be heard over the blasting canons.

Jaehyo sighed and patted the elves backs, "Welcome to the life as a raider. Oh... Excuse me, they're boarding us." Unexpectedly the pretty boy was the stealthiest. In a flash he had used his surroundings and climbed up onto the sails and scaled along the rigging until he could leap across to the other ship, easily using one of the ropes used to swing across to get himself onto the enemy ship.

"Holy..." Keo gasped, watching the boy move with ease.

"Kay.. That's cool." Kai muttered, mouth agape.

Zico motioned for the two to assist the ensuing battle on the lower deck as he had a glare off with the other captain.

The sounds of swords and daggers clashing echoed through the salty air. Kai had vaulted over the banister of the top deck to land on one of the sailors attacking Taeil who was surprisingly a master swordsman. She rolled and spun herself so she ended up back to back with the boy. "Need a hand?"

Taeil glanced back and smiled at the Dalish, "Time to test your mettle, elf." With that exchange the battle began though Taeil cut through each foe like it was nothing.

Keo watched the exchanged look they shared then the inevitable fight which followed. She looked to the banister then the deck. She could make some flashy move but instead she just walked down the stairs calmly and edged her way around the ship. She managed to avoid a lot of trouble as none of the sailors seemed to target her. She made her way to Pyo and tugged on his sleeve, "Need assistance?"

Pyo smirked at the elf and hoisted her up onto his shoulder, "Fry 'em."

She would have engulfed the enemy ship with her inferno spell if it wasn't for the fact she was now flying through the air. When her feet touched the ground she glared up at her captor which was responded by a flick to her forehead. "Why is it I'm always saving you from something, little elf?" A familiar Antivan voice asked.

Daehyun smirked down at the mage. As quick as he'd stolen her away he swung himself back across to Zico's ship and pointed a dagger at Pyo in challenge. The realization struck Keo that they'd try to kill each other and she ended up running up and down the deck, trying to find a way across which didn't involve swinging and possibly drowning as she didn't have the upper body strength to keep a grip on the many ropes.

Kai hadn't yet registered this was a rescue not an attack or that the man Taeil was fighting was Yongguk. She continued her battle until she was unable to move. "Son of a.." She struggled to move a limb but all effort failed. She wasn't tired or caught by someone, magic bound her to the spot. Suddenly she was swept off her feet and like Keo, flew through the air. Once set down she made an attempted attack but Youngjae caught her wrists and smiled charmingly at her. "That any way to treat your bestie?"

"Orlesian!?" Shock rooted her to the spot, for a moment she had believed that they'd be stuck on that ship forever. That they would be raiders from then on. Part of her was a bit disappointed but the other part relieved to see his face again.

Youngjae chuckled and gave her a salute before swinging himself back over to Zico's ship again, leaving the fellow rogue bewildered. That was until Keo ran straight into Kai's back. "Oof.. Kai! They'll kill each other!"

Panic struck her. Admittedly Kai still wasn't fond of the raiders, not completely anyway. She couldn't say she hated them any more though, not after what they went through together. "Not if I can help it." She scanned the ship for anything to help but her eyes locked on Zelo who was casting spells at Jaehyo who kept flipping out the way. Grabbing Keo they ran over and separated them, holding them back from each other. "Stop it! Zelo.. I need you to stop them all from fighting."

"But.." He started, still glaring at Jaehyo.

Keo held onto Jaehyo but shot Zelo a look. "Please!"

He hesitated but did as he was told. Standing up on the top deck he took a deep breath and slit his upper arm, using the power of the blood to bind all moving men on the opposite ship. Kai placed a hand on Zelo's shoulder in thanks before jumping up onto the banister, holding onto one of the netted ropes to support her. "Enough! No one's to hurt the raiders." She yelled, glaring at the Warden's.

Keo joined her sibling but remained on the floor, hands resting on the railings. "And no one's to hurt the Warden's!" She yelled, glaring at the raiders.

Jaehyo grabbed the walkway they used whenever the ships docked and placed it between both ships for the two elves who were quick to cross over and join the others, followed by Zelo and himself. Kai gave Zelo a nod and he released them, tired from the over use. "Right. What are you doing here?" She turned her question to Youngjae who gave her a confused look.

"Uh... Saving you?" The Orlesian shrugged then folded his arms. "Unless.. You left willingly."

"We didn't but.." Kai began but cut herself off, she didn't want to admit she began to like her captors. That would have sounded stupid. Granted it wasn't like they were all nice men, in fact they were what you'd expect raiders to be like but they'd grown on her.

"But?" Youngjae frowned though he had already worked it out, he just wanted to hear it from the elf himself.

Kai shot Youngjae a look and placed her hands on her hips. "We don't need saving."

A scoff came from the brunette and he put his hands up, "Oh, right. Our bad. We'll just leave shall we? Wasted effort I guess. Sorry Keeper's, we tried but they like being raiders too much to come home."

"I didn't say that." Kai glared instantly in response to the sudden hostility. If he wanted an argument she'd give him one.

"You don't need to. Look at you." He circled around her and picked at a part of her clothing before standing back in front of her. "You look the part."

Yukwon stepped forward to stand at Kai's side protectively, hand placing on her shoulder to stop her launching. He'd sailed with her for days, he knew she was quick to fight. "You don't need to snap at her, mate."

Youngjae scowled at the man, "I'm not your mate. I'm also not snapping.. This is called being worried sick for days knowing she'd been kidnapped by raiders, not knowing whether she'd be dead or sold into slavery but finding out no.. She just joined them instead. That's what this is. Not snapping. Just disappointment."

Kai flinched at the archers outburst a small twinge of pain tugging at her chest area. Yukwon had felt the flinch which seemed to anger him a little as he pushed her behind him and stepped closer to the Orlesian. "Listen you arrogant little shit, we don't sell people into slavery or kill for no reason. Before you insult us make sure you know what you're talking about. Castion was the raider that did that. But I also don't take kindly to assholes firing on our ship. Do you have any idea what we've just been through!? Fuck right off before I make you."

B-Bomb pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered and pulled his brother away from the Grey Warden. The two had been about ready to rip each other apart and most likely would have if it wasn't for him. "Oi.. This is usually the other way around but calm the fuck down. Why are you so worked up?"

"They attacked us!" Yukwon growled, pushing B-Bomb off him. "I have a right to be ticked off. Why aren't you? I'm surprised you aren't the one ripping their heads off just for being here."

B-Bomb crossed his arms and let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't fight Grey Warden's. Everything else is fair game but them...No."

"Grey Warden or Qunari it makes no difference. A fights a fight." Yukwon glared. "You told me that. It doesn't matter who you fight with as long as you have a good enough reason to. Well I have my reason.."

Arguments began to erupt amongst the Warden's, the sailors and the raiders. Accusations flew right and left as the adrenaline started flowing like the very sea below them. Keo grumbled and slipped through the crowd of men who seemed hell bent on out doing each other. This was getting ridiculous. She climbed up next to Zico who appeared to be the only one unwilling to fight though that was because he was still in shock over the damage his ship had taken. "**Enough**!" She yelled with the same tone she had at the river. It was demonic and loud enough to give her an audience at least. A few of the closer humans had jumped out their skins so it must have been effective. "Are you done trying to out macho each other? I swear it's like listening to children. We'd been kidnapped so it's no surprise the Warden's attacked the ship. Kidnappings usually mean hostile nature and resistance. **However. **We weren't in danger. They treated us quite well actually. Though we still don't appreciate the whole kidnapping thing. Either way.. **Stop. Fighting. **Okay? Try talking instead of acting like rabid dogs. Throwing insults at each other won't make the situation any better." With that she hopped back down the steps and over to see if Kai was okay.

Kai looked to Keo and raised an eyebrow. "Trying to be a diplomat with raiders? They fight each other.. I don't think it'll last long."

"I know but it was pissing me off." She shrugged. "Pretty sure I heard someone call someone else a tit muncher at one point. Not sure what the hell it even means. Any way, you alright?"

Luckily Yongguk had seen sense to Keo's little speech and went up to talk things through with the captain. The sailors were ordered back over to their ship in case more brawls broke out and the Warden's went to the chart room with Zico and his main men he nicknamed Blockbuster. Leaving the elves to their own devices on the main deck.

Kai leant against the railing, one hand gripping onto a rope for more security. She had her eyes closed and just rested, letting the breeze blow over her. The sounds of the waves crashing against the ship and the seagulls above were somehow relaxing to her.

Keo approached her sibling, hands clasped together behind her back. She gave her the once over then turned her attention to the clouds. "You like this life."

This caught Kai off guard, her eyes snapped open and she gave Keo a scoff. "As if. We were forced aboard a ship by some stupid.. Raiders then pushed into some quest that had nothing to do with us and.. They kidnapped us!"

"Yet you still like the life." Keo smiled, turning her gaze to Kai instead. "I can tell. You look happy even if you pretend you aren't."

"It's not.. I like the idea of not having rules. They're classed as criminals but their life.. They go where they want, when they want. They even do what they want. No one stops them or tells them what to do." Kai sighed. "With the clan.. They control everything. Do this Da'len. Do that Da'len. They've even decided when we get bonded. We don't get the choice, Keo. It'll just happen and we'll have to sit there and take it."

Keo shifted so she was leaning beside her. "You've always been rebellious." She mumbled, "But..Someone tells the Raiders what to do, Kai. Acting free and wild doesn't mean someone's not giving them orders. No matter where you go or what you do.. There will always be rules. Difference is they get killed for not obeying or given a traitors punishment. We get scolded or punished with more duties. It seems amazing because we've only seen the surface. The idea romances you into thinking you'd rather have this life and once you decide to get involved.. It'll abandon you to reality. It's just an ideal, Kai. It's like our life. People see us as free, we believe ourselves free but like you said about the rules, they control everything. Everything's glamorous from the outside looking in."

Kai gave Keo a light nudge with her elbow, "You should show this side to the Keeper more often. I bet she'd be surprised."

"No kidding. She thinks I'm an idiot." She grinned, nudging Kai back. "You should tell the Keeper what you told me. Protest to the binding. She might surprise you. Remember she was rebellious too."

"Yeah.. Then a demon ate her Keeper." Kai muttered in bemusement. "No.. I think the only way to escape it is to run. We've experienced the outside world.. We're wanderers. Let's just leave. Go where we want." She'd been tired of the same routine. The only reason she stuck with the clan was because of the mage beside her and she knew it was the same vis versa. It was no secret to the Keeper's that Kai had grown weary of clan life, the announcement that she was to find a bond mate just pushed the idea of having to leave into action. It seemed her ability to put up with everything had came to an end. She needed out.

Keo frowned and looked back up at the clouds. The thing that worried her when Kai spoke like this wasn't that she was scared of leaving the clans, what worried her was that she agreed to the idea. She'd leave it all behind in a heartbeat because when it came down to it.. She was bored. These past few weeks had been exciting. She'd fought monsters and went on an amazing adventure. The thought of going back to collecting herbs and studying depressed her. The thought of settling with some arranged bonding felt like death. It was all too dull. What she hadn't told Kai was that her bond mate had been decided. She knew if she was to return it would put an end to all that she was. Her freedom would be stripped and she'd be doomed to a life in a cage. After tasting this life.. She couldn't go back. "Alright. Lets do it."

Kai had to double take, instantly caught off guard. "Wait.. What? I was waiting for another reason not to think this way.. You.. Agree?" Normally she had to be reasoned with. She had brought this up many times before and Keo always had a way to bring her around to staying longer.

"We die either way." Keo mumbled under her breath as she watched the Warden's pile out of the captains quarters. She took hold of Kai's arm and pulled her in earshot distance. "We let the Warden's take us back to Ferelden and we leg it. You can stealth. I'll just use my magic."

"They found us at sea though.." Kai whispered, "We could convince them to port for supplies in a different country on the way."

"Zelo found us. He won't be able to use for awhile after stopping the whole ship. If we run from them before he gathers up his magic.. We would be out of his reach. Warden's have more important duties than tracking us so if we keep running they'll be forced to give up." She released Kai and straightened, arms folding. "I do like your idea though. Closest country is Orlais, I think."

Kai nodded as Keo spoke then straightened, gaze moving to the horizon. "I suppose if we go back to Ferelden we'll at least know the area. We've travelled all over it. No one could find us then." With their knowledge of the forests and mountains they could out run any human chasing them.

"Plus.. The darkspawn are still there." Keo knew that would spark Kai's interest. "And...Something else. I'll tell you in private though." Suddenly thoughts of The Architect swirled in Keo's mind. She'd been curious before but now the name made something stir in the mages eyes. It would appear she had found her new obsession. The whole darkspawn situation had lay dormant due to the kidnapping but now that the option to return home was available the idea screamed at her. The very name clawed at her mind,egging her to find out more.


	17. Chapter 17

The Raiders of the Waking Sea had reluctantly given up the elves to the Warden's. Yongguk had managed to convince Captain Zico that the rumours involving elven princesses were impossible due to both the king and consort being Warden's thus his decision to release them onto the Warden's ship. Now they were on route for home, what they'd expected was to have their friends back but the Dalish kept to themselves instead. They were always together in seclusion which concerned the Warden's greatly.

Youngjae sat on a barrel with his arms folded, eyes focused on the dark grey clouds which formed overhead. Ever since the argument he refused to go speak to Kai, he'd tried at one point but she just brushed him off. He knew his actions were childish but hers had been rude when he was going to apologize. "Still sulking?" Daehyun's voice came from above him. He crinkled his nose and watched the Antivan descend from the netted ropes to sit beside him.

"I don't sulk." He muttered finally though his tone betrayed him.

"Mhm and I'm the Empress of Orlais. You're totally sulking." Daehyun laughed, completely amused by his brothers behaviour. It was so out of character it was humorous to him.

Youngjae shot Daehyun a childish face of disapproval then glared off to the side with a huff. A snigger came from the Antivan which made him hop off the barrel, he couldn't sit next to him any longer, "Fuck you." He pointed in frustration before storming off to the other side of the ship for some space, leaving the other to laugh hysterically.

Jongup passed Daehyun and ended up quickening his steps. He looked insane. Shaking his head he approached Keo, setting a tray down in front of her. "Where's Kai? You two have been glued at the hip since coming aboard."

The mage just stared down at the tray which carried a plate with a piece of crusted bread and a green apple. She remained silent and didn't dare lift her gaze to meet his, she'd crumble in an instant if she did. Had it been Zelo or Daehyun she'd be able to bullshit her way through but she found lying to Jongup almost impossible. She usually had no problem lying as she was in fact a compulsive liar but luck would have it she had a weakness in this boy.

A frown crossed his lips as she just sat there, refusing to speak or eat. He'd saw her talk before but it appeared she only did if it was to Kai. He didn't like what this made him think. "Keo.." He moved his hand over hers as a sign of comfort but she was quick to flinch away from his touch. "What did they do to you on that fucking ship?" She must have seen he was getting worked up as she grabbed his hands in hers and dropped her head into his lap. She shook her head to push aside any accusations he had which relieved him at least a little. Something was still wrong though. His anger slowly settled until it had diminished completely, leaving him to just sit there with her and wonder.

Kai had climbed up to the crow's nest to stare out at the sea. She had to think and she knew she worried Keo when she had on her thinking face. For some reason she looked angry when she wasn't. Keo called it her resting face. She'd been dreaming of leaving with Keo for so long, now that it was actually happening she had to properly plan. She use to joke about going to Antiva and becoming an assassin to get by while Keo would stay inside to avoid Templar's and occasionally go to the markets, possibly to trade herbs and potions she'd brew. It was a good dream but now it seemed impractical. Now that it was happening, plans changed. Goals changed. They weren't running away or escaping any more, it was something more than that. It felt like it meant something. Shaking her head Kai pushed herself to her feet and began to climb down, they still had a bit of a voyage back, she'd have more time to think this through. When her boots touched the ground she was now face to face with Youngjae and her heart sank. She knew he'd came to apologize for the time on the raiders ship, she knew even now he was going to try again even after she'd rudely ignored him but she just couldn't face him. She'd tell him everything. He had went to speak and she just ran.

Youngjae clenched his jaw shut as the Dalish shot off, his hands balling into fists. It took all his power not to chase after her and demand an answer. It was no longer about what happened with the Raiders. He could tell that much from the pained expression she had. This entire situation was so ridiculous. They were acting like a couple who'd had a huge fall out. Why were women so complicated. He ruffled his hair in irritation, every fibre in his being told him to turn around and walk away yet he followed after her. He refused to play along any longer. He caught her in the lower decks, she'd went to run again but he managed to grab onto her arm. "Right. Enough. What's going on? You've been avoiding me. I mean.. Not just me but everyone. We'd think you'd be happy to go home."

Kai shut her eyes tightly and dropped her head, wincing a little. It hurt her to do it but it was her only way out of her telling the truth to him, she yanked her arm free and spun to face him, glaring at him. "You shems are all the same. I didn't need rescuing, moron. I liked it there. Who said I wanted to be saved, eh? Want to know the only damn reason we were still on that ship? We wanted to stay with them! We could have killed the entire crew if we wanted. I can't believe you tore us from that! We were happy! You shems always think you know what's what but you don't, I've never met a more pig-headed, egotistical, whiny little brat like you before! I didn't need you!"

"They kidnapped you!" Youngjae shot back in defence, "Excuse me for thinking that was something bad. Y'know generally when people are kidnapped it's against their will and of malicious intent! Oops, no, these raiders just made a mistake. Clearly. They meant well, right? Only reason they hadn't slit your throats was because their idiot of a captain thought you were the 'secret princesses of Ferelden'! They're cold hearted men who just wanted to ransom you off! I can't believe you deluded yourself into thinking they actually liked you. You're dumber than I thought." He growled. At the look on her face he realized what he just implied, "Wait.. No, I didn't mean-.. Dammit." She'd already ran off again, obviously offended and hurt by his words. "You just had to chase after her.." His gaze drifted to the side, his guilt only increasing at the look the sailors who'd over heard were giving him. "Like you've never said something you wish you hadn't." He growled at them before stamping back up to the top deck to walk off his lingering anger.

Kai had climbed back up onto the crow's nest, finding it to be the only place where she found complete solitude. She hugged her knee's, head resting on top. She felt terrible but she knew he'd talk her out of leaving, so far him and Keo were the only ones who'd be able to do that. Still, insulting him had worked but she couldn't help feeling hurt. She had started that argument so she'd gotten what she wanted. A way away from him. Still she was hurt, sad, guilty and angry all at the same time. "Fuck my life. Fuck emotions. Fuck everything."

Down on the deck Keo had managed to get away from Jongup, he'd been unable to take her silence and had given up on speaking to her for the time being so before he returned she moved to the very front of the ship. She'd almost let it slip on so many occasions. They could have told the Warden's as they were doing the same thing but she knew they'd reject the idea. Becoming Warden's seemed out of the question so the sneaky route was their only option. She leant forward against the barrier, hidden by a bunch of crates that couldn't fit in the cargo bay while she stared at the stars in the distance. So much had happened in so little time, she was still in mourning for the dead dragons on top of all of it. She must have been there for half an hour at most, lost in a daze.

"You look terrible." Daehyun commented, peering down at her from atop the stacked crates. If she looked up she'd see he was laying flat on it, half his torso hanging off to talk to her while his chin rested in his palm. He hadn't been there long, five minutes tops but the look she had made him want to hug her. She looked so sad and distant. He'd noticed her around the sailors who'd occasionally ask if she was okay and she always smiled back and nodded cheerfully then go straight back to looking sorrowful.

The accent made her jump a little and she flashed a smile up at him. "Well you look so attractive too. Seriously you look like a slug." She teased, a small laugh coming from her.

Daehyun narrowed his eyes at her. There it was, he'd blatantly seen her expression yet she was trying to look happy. "Mm." He allowed himself to slide forwards until he fell from the crates, body twisting mid air to land upright. He then took the spot beside her and crossed his arms on the railing. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Keo responded quickly, not even convincing herself. She had no energy to lie convincingly any more. She still felt horrid and weak from the cave, she'd had no rest since connecting with the dragon's thoughts. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the dragon's death, she heard the dying screams and the high dragon crying. She still felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. It was so tiring to pretend to be alright all the time. Even at camp that's all she had done. She'd smiled through being bullied. She'd smiled through being isolated for not only being a mage but for being herself and she'd smiled through everything that had been thrown her way. Her smile finally faded under the stare she was receiving.

He watched as her smile vanished only to be replaced by a look which made him feel as though she had wished that alpha had got the chance to slice her in half. Admittedly she looked so pitiful. Even as an assassin who'd been trained not to feel such things. He pitied her. "Don't lie to me."

His words caused a lump to form in her throat and tears began to sting at her eyes. Normally she'd force them back out of instinct alone or at least excuse herself and go somewhere secluded if she truly had to but for once she didn't care, the tears started rolling down her cheeks. She pressed her hands over her mouth to stop any noises escaping. She wouldn't tell him. He hadn't felt it, she'd tried to explain it to Kai but she couldn't understand. So she kept it in.

Daehyun pulled her into a hug instantly. Their first meeting she was only teary eyed. Now was different so he just held her and she continued to cry. For quite some time he just hugged her while she cried, her body trembling. "When.. I first joined the Crow's." He started though he had to pause, unsure why he was even telling her. Youngjae didn't even know. "One of my targets was a... Mage. The thing was.. That mage was my girlfriend. I was thinking of proposing to her actually." He smiled though the memory of her now pained him. By now she'd pulled away to look up at him, sniffling away. "I.. You'd think I'd... I killed her. I had to. If I didn't someone else would have.. I loved her, y'know. The look on her face when I put the dagger through her stomach though... She wasn't surprised. She didn't feel betrayed. It was like she expected it." His voice had started cracking and it became difficult to find the right words. The long pauses between sentences were both to calm himself and out of difficulty talking about it. Yet he continued. "..She uh.. She just smiled at me like she forgave me. I keep seeing that smile when I close my eyes and it still makes me dizzy.. But it destroys me. Every time I close my eyes.. My heart breaks all over again. Every.."

Keo placed a hand against his cheek softly which he leant into, eyes closing tightly to force back tears. He took hold of her hand and just held onto it, breathing shaky. "You don't need to tell me.. If you can't I mean.." She whispered, voice hoarse from all the crying. This story seemed to be making all the water in her body start to flood out. What a scene this must have been.

Daehyun cleared his throat and opened his eyes again, smiling weakly. "I need to. I've held it in for two years.." He blew outwardly and removed her hand from his cheek though he kept hold of it for emotional support. "Everything reminds me of her. Even when she lay dying, I kept apologising.. She just.. She just told me she loved me and that she was sorry. _She_ was sorry!.. I killed her and she apologised to me. We could have ran.. I could have protected her. I **should **have protected her. Instead I killed her. I feel like my heart just shattered into pieces and no matter how hard I try to fix it.. It just... Starts all over again. I wanted to die.. I didn't deserve to walk around and live...But I couldn't bring myself to face her. I chickened out knowing she'd be there waiting and I... I can't.. I don't.." Finally he let himself cry and slowly he lost the ability to stand. He'd released her as he dropped to his knee's, head in his hands.

Keo wiped her face with her hands and knelt down in front of him, arms wrapping around his shoulders to comfort him. She'd expected him to just cry to himself like she had but he held onto her, hands gripping at the fabric of her shirt. He couldn't speak any more so she sung him a lullaby. It was designed for a child fearful of a stormy night. She use to sing it to one of the elven kids as it was calming so although the situation wasn't quite the same it felt as though it needed to be done. Her voice didn't match his skill level but due to the nature of the song it didn't need to, sincerity was enough to calm his shaking. Out of habit she shifted to run her hand through his hair in a soothing petting motion until he got it all out.

Eventually he lifted his head to thank her but she just wiped his tears with her thumbs which made him laugh. "You're like a mother. I think you'd make a good one."

"Ugh!" She protested to the idea as she released him and stood. "I'd make a horrible one actually. Believe it or not I hate kids."

He smiled and stood slowly though it felt as though his face was cracking from the dried in tears. "Well... Thanks." Daehyun used his sleeve to clear the rest of his face from the water even if it was damp.

"S'what I'm here for!" She grinned, balancing on one foot and saluting him. Keo went to leave but he caught her hand.

"Oi.. I mean it. Thank you.. And.. Sorry. I thought telling you that would.. I dunno. Let you know you aren't alone.. Y'know?" He sighed, dropping her hand then. "I kind of took over there though.. So.. Sorry."

Keo shook her head and looked up at him. "It's alright. I had my moment. I'm totally better now!" She'd punched the air to show she was full of energy but by the look he was given her it turned weak. "Alright so I feel like someone's just gripped onto my heart and crushed it but.. I'll be fine. I'm still grieving but.. I'll get better."

"Who.. What happened?" He frowned. "May as well tell me. I've been through it.. And apparently tonight's get all your suppressed feelings out night."

She doubted it was the same but she told him anyway. She explained how they'd went into the cave and the feeling she had inside. She told him of the drake then the incident with Kyung. She told him how ill she'd gotten on the stairs then how she started hearing the dying screams. She told him of the cultists and the mother High Dragon crying for her dead children. How she had felt a mothers heartbreak, how painful it had been and how she shut her eyes and felt and heard it all over again. She told him everything. "It's unbelievable I know. I know it's just because I happened to be the first mage to walk in that cave.. But still." Her hand moved over her heart and she rubbed at the area. "I felt her helplessness and how it enraged her. I felt what a mother should feel for her child yet I couldn't understand it. A dragon could.. But I couldn't."

Daehyun tilted his head, he'd found the story amazing, despite what had happened. Now that it had been explained though he could see the dark circles from lack of sleep and how sick she looked. She was almost a deathly pale and looked so weary. "Youngjae told me.. You and Kai raised each other, right? No parents."

"Abandoned. Tragic right?" She joked to lighten the mood. This was so depressing. She couldn't handle the seriousness between them any longer. "I always knew I was part dragon. Don't want to know how that'd work though. Dad must have been one kinky son of a bitch."

He couldn't help break down into laughter at her, "So much for suppressed feelings night."

The two emerging from behind the crates caught Kai's attention, it was only on closer inspection she noticed how they both had tear stained faces. An eyebrow raised but she'd question it later, they were laughing anyway so whatever it was had passed. She sighed and lay back, hands clasped behind her head. The sooner they got away from these Warden's the better. Grunting sounds broke Kai out of her thoughts as arms appeared over the edge, "What the.."

Himchan pulled himself up clumsily and turned slowly to sit beside the rogue, fearful of falling from the edge. "Hey there. How are you? I'm great.. Why are you up here?"

"Thinking." She muttered, sitting up to edge away from him though she got pulled back.

"No seriously.. **Why **are you up here? I almost died five times from almost falling." He smiled and just rested his arm around her. "Youngjae came to me. So fix all Himchan is once again to the rescue. Tell Himchan what's wrong."

Kai sighed, she knew he wouldn't give up so she dropped her gaze to her hands which fiddled nervously with the bottom of her shirt. "I.. Tell him I'm sorry but.. I can't tell him why I'm being like this. It's personal.. But.. Tell him it isn't anything he did and that I lied when we argued. I don't want to be a raider. I just said it."

Himchan listened and nodded, "So.. I notice how you haven't told me anything either."

"I can't, Himchan..Just tell him, yeah?" She mumbled bringing her knee's up to her chest again.

Eventually Himchan took the hint that he wasn't going to get anything out of her and out of habit he kissed her temple and began his clumsy climb back down. He paused at the edge of the crow's nest and locked eyes with the Dalish, "You don't have to burden these things alone, you know. You have people who will always listen. Remember that." He smiled then continued in the descent, the occasional girly scream coming from him as he almost fell.

Kai frowned and buried her head in her arms. That seriously hadn't helped her mood. Why was this so difficult? They were just a bunch of stupid humans who wandered into their camp. Sure, they saved her and Keo but they had said thanks. Why was it now depressing her? Everything felt as though it was falling to pieces. She lifted her head a little to gaze down at the sailors when she caught a glimpse of her sibling parting ways with the assassin, she was smiling away until his departure then she saw her cheerfulness die away into such a tired expression. Was this what meeting these Warden's had done to them? They had to lie to get away from them, they had to trick them in order to live how they wanted. Kai scowled and got to the feet, jumping from the crow's nest only to grab onto a rope and swing herself down next to Keo.

As Kai landed beside her Keo let out a startled noise, hand over her chest at the fright. "What.. You alright?"

By the look on her face she clearly wasn't which shut her sibling up. Kai took Keo's hand tightly, "No more lying." She ordered before pulling her up to Yongguk on the top deck. "Oi. Warden. We aren't going back to clan life. We're going to the clan to gather our things then we're out of there. We don't care if you agree or not but whatever the hell is going on with those darkspawn.. We're involved." Yongguk had went to protest but Kai held up her hand to stop him. "No. It's changed our life forever. You can't expect us to live on like we saw nothing. To pretend everything's great. We can't forget that. We can't pretend everything's fine when it haunts everything we do. We will not sit by and let these things infest our forest. So whether we help you or not.. We're dealing with it."

Himchan looked to Yongguk who just stared grimly at Kai. "You do know what you're saying right? If you get fully involved, you get fully involved. No backing out."

This was when Keo squeezed Kai's hand and stepped forth, "We're dead either way. May as well do something worthwhile."

Himchan stared from one sibling to the other, "You can't be serious. Do you two actually want to become Warden's? You know it's just as much of a curse as anything else, right?"

The two looked at each other and Kai gave Keo a nod. Keo looked up at Himchan, "We aren't kids, Himchan. This wasn't a split second decision because we thought it sounded cool. I can never forget that monster I saw... That face will always haunt me. I'll always remember that alpha.. Knowing those things are out there... What would you have me do? Curl under an aravel and cry or get up and fight it? Personally... I'd rather fight it."

Kai narrowed her eyes at Himchan, "We aren't asking to be Warden's. We're asking to help. You were there when we fought that ogre. You **know **I can fight them. "You don't need to burden these things alone" right? You send us back to that camp... We will be. Our lives will be over."

Himchan dropped his head with a sigh, rubbing at his temples in contemplation. "It's not.. I know you can handle yourselves but what you're asking.. What if you get sick?"

Keo released Kai's hand, eyes narrowing to a glare. "We're prepared for that. We will never let this go. You know damn well even if you say no we'll get involved anyway! On the fifth blight Alistair and Mahariel were the only Grey Warden's left in Ferelden yet they had help from others who weren't like them and had chances of getting sick but they didn't when the infection chance was more likely due to overwhelming infestation of darkspawn. This isn't a blight. Chances of getting sick are slim. I'm willing to take that chance."

Yongguk leant back on the chair he was sat at and smirked a little, "She's got you there."

The reaver instantly smacked the back of Yongguk's head, "You aren't considering it are you? Guk! It's crazy."

"Remember how we joined the order?" The berserker grinned his gummy smile which deflated his friend almost immediately. "Himchan.. They aren't little girls who are making a spur of the moment leap of faith here. You've seen them in that camp as well, they weren't meant for simple life. Would you truly abandon them after all they've seen?"

"That may be the case but..." Himchan frowned and furrowed his eyebrows as he kept his gaze locked with Yongguk's. "It's just a huge sacrifice."

"That should be ours to make." Kai shot, arms crossed. "We know what you guys do isn't glamorous. The tales of the fabled Grey Warden's haven't romanced us into thinking it's all glory and honour. We know it's bloody and gruesome. We know all of this.. But after everything we've been through.. We can't go back."

Yongguk gave Himchan a nod, making him throw his hands up. "Fine.. Fine!" Himchan gave in, "But don't say I didn't warn you."

The two Warden's were expecting some form of celebration from the two elves but they just looked at each other with a mixture of relief and determination. This was what convinced Himchan that perhaps they'd be alright. Had they done anything else it would show they were only getting involved for petty reasons but the look they shared showed it was personal. That they truly couldn't escape what the darkspawn had done. That they had no choice.


	18. Chapter 18

The voyage back to Ferelden went quicker than expected. They'd only experienced one storm for the entire time at sea, any sailor would call that dumb luck. They'd experienced so many storms in their life time and lost many good sailors in the process, the ships crew began to call the Warden's good luck charms. The Dalish continued to keep to themselves for the remainder of the journey, keeping to the cabin they'd been given instead of wandering the upper decks.

The elves got the occasional visit from Yongguk and Himchan to check up on them. It turned out the two were just shaken from the previous storm, unsurprising since they lacked the ability to swim. Ever since the agreement to help they retreated into themselves and talked less with the other Warden's. The sound of the sailors cheering brought the two from what they now called their lair only to see the docks awaiting them. They shared a nervous look, knowing full well they'd still have to go back to the clan and explain that they were leaving. Before they were just going to leave without warning and let the clan believe they'd been lost or killed by the raiders but now that it was out in the open, they could say their farewells. It was the fair thing to do after all. They were still family.

Daehyun crept up behind the mage, smirking away to himself before he suddenly grabbed onto her hips, rewarding him with a shriek from the elf. He laughed as she smacked his arm and released her, moving to stand beside her instead, "Sorry, couldn't resist. You alright?"

"Aside from the heart attack you mean?.. Yeah." She shrugged, arms wrapping around herself at the sight of her homeland. Somehow it felt alien to her now.

The assassin gave her a light nudge with his elbow and smiled. "Don't look so grim. You'll be home soon enough."

"That's why I look.. Grim." She mumbled. "I'm going to my death."

This caught Kai's attention, "What do you mean?"

Keo sighed and turned her gaze down cast, studying the damage to the wood work. "I wasn't going to tell you since we were just going to run but.. Now that we need to go back.. The Keeper found me a bond mate. I was to be bonded. If I hadn't been kidnapped we would have been preparing for it. It's in two days."

Daehyun quirked an eyebrow and looked at Kai who was too shocked to speak. He turned his gaze back to his friend and crossed his arms. "Bondings like marriage.. Right?"

"Mm. Normally we get to choose our own bond mate.. Y'know..Let it progress naturally. Kai and I are special cases though. Our elders feared we would never accept anyone so began arranging meetings with us and likely suitors. I'd turned all of mine down. It's a sign of growing up.. Like our Vallaslin. Some of the other Keeper's aren't like Merrill though.. They didn't understand. So they arranged for me to be bonded with one of Layna's hunters. Layna's one of the other Keeper's. She's strict and has a firm belief in tradition so.. Yeah." Keo explained, looking as though she was about to be sentenced to life imprisonment.

The Antivan frowned at this, "So.. You'll be forced to marry a guy you don't know or like?"

Kai looked to Daehyun, "No, she won't. We're leaving the clan. She would have been but I'm not letting it happen."

"That's.. Not right." He furrowed his brows. "Why would they force her into it though?"

Keo rubbed at the back of her neck and looked to the two. "Because.. I didn't fall for anyone naturally like I'm supposed to. Kai's younger so she'd be given another year to bond. My time just ran out. They won't be happy though.. I'm expecting the worst."

Kai took Keo's hand for assurance. "It won't be like what Merrill's clan did. Although... She killed her Keeper. So, yeah! It won't be like that."

"You know we're stuck in our ways though. We're so obsessed with finding our past that we forget to adjust to the new things that come along. Tradition is great and all but... Change is healthy. The older Keeper's don't agree. I won't hold my breath either way." She muttered, squeezing Kai's hand. In truth she was more terrified of telling the Keeper's than she was facing darkspawn.

Daehyun just watched the two, unsure whether to involve himself. He'd found a friend in the mage however, a best friend even, so he took her other hand and gave her an encouraging smile

.

Once the ship had docked the Warden's and elves left the sailors company. They gathered their supplies and began the travel back to Ostagar. The two Dalish owed these Warden's everything, they'd dropped an important mission to come save them after all so swore silently to aid them in any way they could. It took two more days of travel until they were met by the bridge they'd been kidnapped at. Exhausted, Yongguk set down his great sword and took a breather on a boulder. It was only a short walk across the bridge until their next rest stop but with heavy armour it took its toll. The rest of the Warden's were quick to follow suit, minus Zelo who was still bouncing with energy. He never appeared to run out.

Kai laughed as Yongguk swatted at Zelo in an attempt to calm him down but the boy just stuck out his tongue and grabbed onto Kai, dancing with her in a circle to annoy the older Warden. Youngjae still hadn't spoke to Kai since the argument but he found himself smiling along to his brothers antics. Zelo grinned down at Kai and spun her out quickly, releasing her so she went stumbling towards Youngjae who reacted on instinct and caught her.

"Careful, Zelo!" The Orlesian scolded, knowing it had been an attempt to get them to make up. The blood mage had always been that way, once when him and Daehyun fell out he arranged for a game of cards in his tent and when he arrived it was just him and Daehyun there. He then shut them in the tent and refused to let them out until they made up. He was a kid but a good hearted one. "Sorry." Youngjae mumbled, releasing the fellow rogue.

Kai nodded and stepped back, suddenly drowning in awkwardness. "Stupid me.. Stumbling into you."

Youngjae gave her a pained look, "You know I never meant it like that.. Himchan told me everything by the way.. Why'd you lie to me?"

"In case you haven't noticed I tell you everything." Kai grumbled, hands being shoved in her pockets grumpily. "I mean I rarely talk about my past and I just kept on talking away to you about it. I couldn't shut up! I knew I'd end up telling you and you'd try to talk me out of it."

He chuckled and pulled her into a hug, "You can talk to me. I would have listened. If your reason wasn't good enough.. **Then **I would have talked you out of it. Only then. From what Himchan told me, it's a good reason." He grinned.

Kai gave him a hug back then a playful punch to the stomach. "Good to know I have your approval."

The two started laughing at how silly they'd been. The whole thing could have been avoided if they had just talked apparently. The laughter was soon interrupted by a worried looking Daehyun who pointed to the black cloud of smoke forming in the distance of the ruin.

Himchan frowned and patted Yongguk who had grabbed onto his sword instantly. "Darkspawn."

The two elves instantly shot off across the bridge, the Warden's having no choice but to chase after the frantic Dalish. Although they were going to leave, they had loved the clan, fear and dread took over as they ran into the camp. The wreckage was stomach turning, aravels had been set aflame and bodies littered the ground. The stench of darkspawn was thick in the air as well as burning flesh which rendered the two elves powerless. Keo covered her mouth in horror as Kai gripped onto her sibling, outraged. It wasn't enough that they haunted their thoughts. Now they attack their home. The Warden's split up instantly, searching for survivors or any darkspawn who might have fell behind.

Kai forced Keo to look at her instead of the mangled bodies she was staring at, "Hey! Keo! Look at me! They'll pay for this okay? We'll get them!" Kai promised, hands clasping at either side of the mages head.

Keo was finding it difficult to swallow, the look on the faces of the dead made her stomach churn. The smell coming from the aravels even suggested elves had been forced inside and burnt alive. She was overwhelmed with disgust for the darkspawn and grief for her fallen clan. Now was not the time to grieve or whimper however, she removed Kai's hands from her head and only had to say one word to her sibling. "Merrill." The two instantly grasped hands and shot off in search for their Keeper, daring to hope for her safety.

The Dalish were tough people, they stood a fighting chance. There was no way they could have been slaughtered so easily, not with the amount of mages in the camp. Not with all the hunters and scouts. Surely the darkspawn weren't that strong.

Ash rained down on Ostagar from the burning aravels, creating thick black blankets across the corpses. Kai released Keo as they agreed to split up and sprinted off towards the archery range in hopes of finding the hunters. Keo blinked back the tears that stung at her eyes, unable to look at the faces any longer. She forced back the lump in her throat and continued her search until the sound of a whimper caught her attention. She followed the sniffling around a corner where she was met with a bunch of heads on pikes as some kind of warning. She let out a yell of surprise and covered her mouth again, the stench horrendous. Rustling managed to distract Keo from the glazed over eyes of the severed heads long enough for her to find Lyonna pressing herself against a wall. She looked beaten and tears streamed down her face. "Lethallan!" She called gesturing her to come to her.

Lyonna hid away from the mage, suspecting it to be a trick of the mind. When she worked up the courage to look over her shoulder again she saw she was real after all and she threw herself into the girls arms, shaking terribly and sobbing. Keo held her friend tightly, rubbing at her back to comfort her even if it only helped a little. "Shh.. I'm here." She assured. "I'm not going anywhere."

Lyonna gripped onto her, fearful that those things would take her too. "They... Oh gods..Keo, they took them! They took the children!" She cried, "I couldn't stop them.. I tried but.. Mythal protect them." Her failure to protect the children had doomed them to who knows what. She was sick with worry.

She continued to hold Lyonna but began guiding her away from the pikes, they wouldn't have been helping any. Keo led her friend to the bridge and set her down, kneeling down in front of her. "Lyonna..Listen, where are the others? Is Merrill still alive?"

Lyonna was clearly traumatized but she nodded to her friend, unable to stop herself from trembling. "Yes.. Yes she lives. They didn't get all of us.. They only got the slow and the hunters who fought back.. The others fled. They escaped.."

Keo frowned at this, she was relieved to hear others had survived but a terrible thought came to her. "How many fought back?.." Lyonna's lower lip quivered at the memory and she dropped her head in her hands, tears streaming down her face again. Anger took over her worry and Keo stood, "I'll get a Warden to come look after you." She muttered before running back into the ruin. She'd instructed Zelo to go look after Lyonna, telling him she was hysterical from trauma. He nodded and bolted out to her while Keo stared at the wreckage once again. "They won't get away with this." She growled as Kai approached.

Kai noticed Keo's trembling and was about to put a hand on her shoulder but the expression on her siblings face stopped her. Instead of comforting her she just stood beside the fuming mage and nodded. "Every damn one of those darkspawn will die, Keo, we'll find them." Keo was rarely angry, when she was she usually stewed in silence. In fact Kai hadn't seen a time when her sibling was truly angry, she was glad too as it admittedly scared her when she was simply annoyed. A ticked off mage was one of the scariest things she had ever seen. This whole thing was unforgivable. Kai didn't completely get along with the clan but this.. She was overwhelmed with emotion. Even though she had detached herself emotionally long ago, they all came flooding back seeing the camp like this.

A soft blue started to glow around Keo's hands as she scowled, "I hope those things can run fast because when I catch them they're going to wish they stayed in those fucking deep roads."

Himchan jogged over, concern etching his features. "I found no one around the tower of Ishal..Uh.. Keo?" He'd seen Zelo ticked off before but Keo looked as though she was ready to rip someone to shreds or worse. Turn into an abomination.

The blue hue died down when Keo flicked her hands, managing to bite back her anger. "Sorry.. It's just.. They took the children."

"You'll keep in control, right?" He frowned which earned him a glare from both elves.

"I won't turn to a demon because I'm angry, Himchan." She spat. "But when we catch those creatures...I'll show them what a real fucking monster is." She didn't need any demon for that.

Kai watched as Himchan took a step away from Keo and sighed, she felt like tearing the head off everything around her but she controlled herself for the Warden's sake. "This is more than personal now, Himchan. Those things just declared war on us. We'll hunt them to the ends of Thedas to get revenge for this."

Himchan nodded grimly, leaving them to their grief. It was understandable, this was their home and no one should have endured what these elves had.

"Lyonna survived. So did Merrill and a few others." Keo mumbled, catching Kai's attention. "The darkspawn only got the slow and the few hunters who fought back. The way it sounds.. The Keeper's abandoned the weak. I'm _hoping _she was just too hysterical to tell me everything because I don't want to believe that any Dalish would _let _their kin die. Attacked by monsters or not."

Kai scanned the area, taking in all the carnage and damage. "Looks like it was a sneak attack."

"How can you tell?" Keo asked, gaze drifting to her sibling.

Dark brown eyes narrowed at the wreckage in front of her and Kai lowered to one knee to inspect the bodies. "They were slain from behind..Either running away or.. Assassinated." She muttered before standing and leading Keo towards the aravels. "The fires were set from behind the land ships. See? One of the things dropped pieces of hay used to help the aravels catch alight." She motioned for her sibling to look at the gates. "They are shut all the time as well, only way they'd get through those doors is if a hunter let them in. My guess is.. They found a hidden entrance and sneaked in."

Keo nodded and crossed her arms. "So they were ambushed and smoked out. Because of the gates being shut tight the elves would panic and corner themselves."

"Explains the pile of shredded bodies by the gates." Kai agreed. "You said they only managed to get the slow and children, right? Then how'd the rest get out?"

"Over the bridge?" Keo suggested. "There's no signs of spell use. From our side anyway. So not with the Keeper's help."

Kai knew she'd probably regret it but she asked anyway, "How can you tell?"

"You have your tricks, bro. I have mine." Keo gestured Kai over to a green stain that bubbled on the ground near some melted corpses. "I faced one of their mages. They use horrible magic. It's not like ours, it's similar to Zelo's blood magic but it feels darker somehow. It's more acidic and poisonous by nature than the magic I use. See?" She held up her hand as it started to glow a soft blue hue. "It's a putrid green and it remains longer than mine would."

Kai scrunched up her nose and ran a hand through her hair. "So.. We know they're good strategists. We now know they have horrible magic at their disposal and we know they can melt, burn, shred, dismember and have the means for kidnap. Great! Can't wait to meet the buggers and teach them what the Dalish are capable of when you piss us off."

Daehyun and Youngjae watched the two from afar, they had just met up to compare their findings when they noticed the two figuring out how the attack happened. They'd make pretty decent Warden's the way they were going but they wouldn't wish it on them considering what they had to do to become them themselves.

Once the camp had thoroughly been searched the Warden's all gathered in the centre before joining Lyonna and Zelo outside Ostagar. Shortly after they'd all arrived they were joined by Kai and Keo. Jongup had scouted on ahead and informed the group that the darkspawn had moved on from the Korcari Wilds. Even if they still infested the woods, it would have been unwise to go after them with Lyonna there. Right now she was an emotional wreck, as one would expect. They agreed to find a safe place to camp and figure things out from there.

The group began yet another trek, this time away from the ruins. Yongguk led as usual followed by Himchan who had offered to carry Lyonna for half the journey. Jongup and Zelo took up centre followed by Youngjae and Daehyun who remained alert for any ambushes. The two Dalish lingered behind, watching the rear. No one questioned their decision to guard the back as they had made it clear that they were deathly serious about tracking down the darkspawn so they were left to their own thoughts as no one was willing to argue with angry Dalish elves.

Eventually Yongguk held up his hand and motioned for Himchan to set down Lyonna by a river, it was hidden enough by brush to be defensible if attacked but not so much that foes would be obscured from view. After all darkspawn weren't the only dangers on the road. Himchan set Lyonna down as ordered and returned to help set up the tents with the other Warden's while Keo approached her friend to comfort her. Kai had gave Lyonna a sympathetic glance, even if they didn't get along, they shared the same loss but she helped the Warden's set up camp. She still didn't like her after all.

Keo sat in front of the boulder, facing the running water. She didn't say anything as there wasn't anything to say, she just sat with her and listened to the sound of the river. Lyonna had shifted to sit down beside her and curled into herself, flashes of the attack still vivid in her memory. The boyish elf edged closer to the woman and wrapped her arm around her which was responded with another whimper from Lyonna who snaked her arms around Keo's neck, head hiding against her. "Lethallan... Please don't leave me." She whispered, voice shaking from fright.

"I don't plan too." Keo muttered lowly. Something about her had changed since Ostagar. It was unclear if it was her way of grieving or not but Keo just glared off at the distance, void of emotion. It was almost terrifying. She was almost like a tranquil but it seemed darker than that.

Lyonna gazed up at the elf once she'd calmed herself back down again and took in her appearance. Since she'd been taken she noticed her health had deteriorated. She had dark rings under her eyes from lack of sleep and as of now, her eyes looked so empty. It even appeared she'd lost weight which made her assume she'd been refusing food. "...Keo...Are you.."

Keo's grip on Lyonna tightened a little, "I learnt the hard way that monsters lurk and plot in the dark, I was kidnapped by Raiders, forced into a betrothal I didn't want, I felt a mothers heart break and rage and now my clan was slaughtered by the very monsters that hounded my sleep." She stated blankly, eyes turning to look at the brunette. "I'm not alright. I'm tired. I'm angry. I'm grieving. I'm also worried for you. Just... I'll be fine. Just look after yourself."

Footsteps alerted Lyonna to Daehyun's approach and she shifted so her arms were now around Keo's waist, head on her shoulder. "I didn't know.. I'm sorry."

"Don't." She snapped though it lacked in hostility, merely sounding tired. "Don't baby me. I don't need your sympathy because I'll be alright. Once we catch those things.. I'll be alright." On Daehyun's arrival Lyonna let her go and clambered up to hug onto him, her tears starting up again. Daehyun flashed Keo a quizzical look but she just brushed it off and went back to staring across the river.

Zelo soon came to take Lyonna away to help heal her wounds which left Daehyun with the brooding mage. He fixed his shirt and then his bangs before carefully sitting beside her. "So..."

"You don't need to do that." Keo grumbled, looking at him from the corner of her eye. She could see how nervous he was. He kept fidgeting while trying to think of the right thing to say but there was nothing he could so she dismissed him. "Go see to Lyonna."

Daehyun had just leant back on his hands and at her words they almost gave way due to panic, "What? Why would I go see her? There's nothing going on with her. Why would you even suggest that we.. What?" At his quick mini ramble he left himself stunned, confusion clear on his face. "Uh.. I mean we're quite good friends now, right? You can talk to me about.. Y'know.. Feelings and stuff."

Keo removed her gaze from him to stare at the river, an agitated sigh escaping. "I'm fine. She isn't. Go see to her." She stated simply, her tone flat.

The Antivan pursed his lips and sat up fully, edging around so he sat in front of her. "Look I ain't budging so you may as well get it out."

Keo stared at the man, her eyes flickering with anger as they narrowed into a death glare.

Kai had went to fix up Zelo's tent since he was busy trying to heal Lyonna's injuries when a burnt Daehyun walked by her muttering angrily about moody mages while holding the singed shoulder. She looked to the direction he came then at the retreating assassin who was heading over to Zelo and scrunched her nose up. "Should'a left her." This was why she was afraid of Keo when she was angry. She was surprised her sibling didn't do what she normally did but then again she had never seen her this angry before. Kai was always angry normally so a little more meant nothing to her. She had been phased by the incident she just dealt with it differently. In private mostly. Truth was she wanted to rip the darkspawn limb from limb but seen as they weren't here, she stocked her rage up until she encountered them. She'd have plenty of anger for them that was for sure. For the time being though she would continue as normal. She didn't need coddling or comforting so she gave no one reason for thinking she needed it. What she needed was the darkspawn's heads on pikes. That's when she'd grieve. In battle.


	19. Chapter 19

The voyage back to Ferelden went quicker than expected. They'd only experienced one storm for the entire time at sea, any sailor would call that dumb luck. They'd experienced so many storms in their life time and lost many good sailors in the process, the ships crew began to call the Warden's good luck charms. The Dalish continued to keep to themselves for the remainder of the journey, keeping to the cabin they'd been given instead of wandering the upper decks.

The elves got the occasional visit from Yongguk and Himchan to check up on them. It turned out the two were just shaken from the previous storm, unsurprising since they lacked the ability to swim. Ever since the agreement to help they retreated into themselves and talked less with the other Warden's. The sound of the sailors cheering brought the two from what they now called their lair only to see the docks awaiting them. They shared a nervous look, knowing full well they'd still have to go back to the clan and explain that they were leaving. Before they were just going to leave without warning and let the clan believe they'd been lost or killed by the raiders but now that it was out in the open, they could say their farewells. It was the fair thing to do after all. They were still family.

Daehyun crept up behind the mage, smirking away to himself before he suddenly grabbed onto her hips, rewarding him with a shriek from the elf. He laughed as she smacked his arm and released her, moving to stand beside her instead, "Sorry, couldn't resist. You alright?"

"Aside from the heart attack you mean?.. Yeah." She shrugged, arms wrapping around herself at the sight of her homeland. Somehow it felt alien to her now.

The assassin gave her a light nudge with his elbow and smiled. "Don't look so grim. You'll be home soon enough."

"That's why I look.. Grim." She mumbled. "I'm going to my death."

This caught Kai's attention, "What do you mean?"

Keo sighed and turned her gaze down cast, studying the damage to the wood work. "I wasn't going to tell you since we were just going to run but.. Now that we need to go back.. The Keeper found me a bond mate. I was to be bonded. If I hadn't been kidnapped we would have been preparing for it. It's in two days."

Daehyun quirked an eyebrow and looked at Kai who was too shocked to speak. He turned his gaze back to his friend and crossed his arms. "Bondings like marriage.. Right?"

"Mm. Normally we get to choose our own bond mate.. Y'know..Let it progress naturally. Kai and I are special cases though. Our elders feared we would never accept anyone so began arranging meetings with us and likely suitors. I'd turned all of mine down. It's a sign of growing up.. Like our Vallaslin. Some of the other Keeper's aren't like Merrill though.. They didn't understand. So they arranged for me to be bonded with one of Layna's hunters. Layna's one of the other Keeper's. She's strict and has a firm belief in tradition so.. Yeah." Keo explained, looking as though she was about to be sentenced to life imprisonment.

The Antivan frowned at this, "So.. You'll be forced to marry a guy you don't know or like?"

Kai looked to Daehyun, "No, she won't. We're leaving the clan. She would have been but I'm not letting it happen."

"That's.. Not right." He furrowed his brows. "Why would they force her into it though?"

Keo rubbed at the back of her neck and looked to the two. "Because.. I didn't fall for anyone naturally like I'm supposed to. Kai's younger so she'd be given another year to bond. My time just ran out. They won't be happy though.. I'm expecting the worst."

Kai took Keo's hand for assurance. "It won't be like what Merrill's clan did. Although... She killed her Keeper. So, yeah! It won't be like that."

"You know we're stuck in our ways though. We're so obsessed with finding our past that we forget to adjust to the new things that come along. Tradition is great and all but... Change is healthy. The older Keeper's don't agree. I won't hold my breath either way." She muttered, squeezing Kai's hand. In truth she was more terrified of telling the Keeper's than she was facing darkspawn.

Daehyun just watched the two, unsure whether to involve himself. He'd found a friend in the mage however, a best friend even, so he took her other hand and gave her an encouraging smile

.

Once the ship had docked the Warden's and elves left the sailors company. They gathered their supplies and began the travel back to Ostagar. The two Dalish owed these Warden's everything, they'd dropped an important mission to come save them after all so swore silently to aid them in any way they could. It took two more days of travel until they were met by the bridge they'd been kidnapped at. Exhausted, Yongguk set down his great sword and took a breather on a boulder. It was only a short walk across the bridge until their next rest stop but with heavy armour it took its toll. The rest of the Warden's were quick to follow suit, minus Zelo who was still bouncing with energy. He never appeared to run out.

Kai laughed as Yongguk swatted at Zelo in an attempt to calm him down but the boy just stuck out his tongue and grabbed onto Kai, dancing with her in a circle to annoy the older Warden. Youngjae still hadn't spoke to Kai since the argument but he found himself smiling along to his brothers antics. Zelo grinned down at Kai and spun her out quickly, releasing her so she went stumbling towards Youngjae who reacted on instinct and caught her.

"Careful, Zelo!" The Orlesian scolded, knowing it had been an attempt to get them to make up. The blood mage had always been that way, once when him and Daehyun fell out he arranged for a game of cards in his tent and when he arrived it was just him and Daehyun there. He then shut them in the tent and refused to let them out until they made up. He was a kid but a good hearted one. "Sorry." Youngjae mumbled, releasing the fellow rogue.

Kai nodded and stepped back, suddenly drowning in awkwardness. "Stupid me.. Stumbling into you."

Youngjae gave her a pained look, "You know I never meant it like that.. Himchan told me everything by the way.. Why'd you lie to me?"

"In case you haven't noticed I tell you everything." Kai grumbled, hands being shoved in her pockets grumpily. "I mean I rarely talk about my past and I just kept on talking away to you about it. I couldn't shut up! I knew I'd end up telling you and you'd try to talk me out of it."

He chuckled and pulled her into a hug, "You can talk to me. I would have listened. If your reason wasn't good enough.. **Then **I would have talked you out of it. Only then. From what Himchan told me, it's a good reason." He grinned.

Kai gave him a hug back then a playful punch to the stomach. "Good to know I have your approval."

The two started laughing at how silly they'd been. The whole thing could have been avoided if they had just talked apparently. The laughter was soon interrupted by a worried looking Daehyun who pointed to the black cloud of smoke forming in the distance of the ruin.

Himchan frowned and patted Yongguk who had grabbed onto his sword instantly. "Darkspawn."

The two elves instantly shot off across the bridge, the Warden's having no choice but to chase after the frantic Dalish. Although they were going to leave, they had loved the clan, fear and dread took over as they ran into the camp. The wreckage was stomach turning, aravels had been set aflame and bodies littered the ground. The stench of darkspawn was thick in the air as well as burning flesh which rendered the two elves powerless. Keo covered her mouth in horror as Kai gripped onto her sibling, outraged. It wasn't enough that they haunted their thoughts. Now they attack their home. The Warden's split up instantly, searching for survivors or any darkspawn who might have fell behind.

Kai forced Keo to look at her instead of the mangled bodies she was staring at, "Hey! Keo! Look at me! They'll pay for this okay? We'll get them!" Kai promised, hands clasping at either side of the mages head.

Keo was finding it difficult to swallow, the look on the faces of the dead made her stomach churn. The smell coming from the aravels even suggested elves had been forced inside and burnt alive. She was overwhelmed with disgust for the darkspawn and grief for her fallen clan. Now was not the time to grieve or whimper however, she removed Kai's hands from her head and only had to say one word to her sibling. "Merrill." The two instantly grasped hands and shot off in search for their Keeper, daring to hope for her safety.

The Dalish were tough people, they stood a fighting chance. There was no way they could have been slaughtered so easily, not with the amount of mages in the camp. Not with all the hunters and scouts. Surely the darkspawn weren't that strong.

Ash rained down on Ostagar from the burning aravels, creating thick black blankets across the corpses. Kai released Keo as they agreed to split up and sprinted off towards the archery range in hopes of finding the hunters. Keo blinked back the tears that stung at her eyes, unable to look at the faces any longer. She forced back the lump in her throat and continued her search until the sound of a whimper caught her attention. She followed the sniffling around a corner where she was met with a bunch of heads on pikes as some kind of warning. She let out a yell of surprise and covered her mouth again, the stench horrendous. Rustling managed to distract Keo from the glazed over eyes of the severed heads long enough for her to find Lyonna pressing herself against a wall. She looked beaten and tears streamed down her face. "Lethallan!" She called gesturing her to come to her.

Lyonna hid away from the mage, suspecting it to be a trick of the mind. When she worked up the courage to look over her shoulder again she saw she was real after all and she threw herself into the girls arms, shaking terribly and sobbing. Keo held her friend tightly, rubbing at her back to comfort her even if it only helped a little. "Shh.. I'm here." She assured. "I'm not going anywhere."

Lyonna gripped onto her, fearful that those things would take her too. "They... Oh gods..Keo, they took them! They took the children!" She cried, "I couldn't stop them.. I tried but.. Mythal protect them." Her failure to protect the children had doomed them to who knows what. She was sick with worry.

She continued to hold Lyonna but began guiding her away from the pikes, they wouldn't have been helping any. Keo led her friend to the bridge and set her down, kneeling down in front of her. "Lyonna..Listen, where are the others? Is Merrill still alive?"

Lyonna was clearly traumatized but she nodded to her friend, unable to stop herself from trembling. "Yes.. Yes she lives. They didn't get all of us.. They only got the slow and the hunters who fought back.. The others fled. They escaped.."

Keo frowned at this, she was relieved to hear others had survived but a terrible thought came to her. "How many fought back?.." Lyonna's lower lip quivered at the memory and she dropped her head in her hands, tears streaming down her face again. Anger took over her worry and Keo stood, "I'll get a Warden to come look after you." She muttered before running back into the ruin. She'd instructed Zelo to go look after Lyonna, telling him she was hysterical from trauma. He nodded and bolted out to her while Keo stared at the wreckage once again. "They won't get away with this." She growled as Kai approached.

Kai noticed Keo's trembling and was about to put a hand on her shoulder but the expression on her siblings face stopped her. Instead of comforting her she just stood beside the fuming mage and nodded. "Every damn one of those darkspawn will die, Keo, we'll find them." Keo was rarely angry, when she was she usually stewed in silence. In fact Kai hadn't seen a time when her sibling was truly angry, she was glad too as it admittedly scared her when she was simply annoyed. A ticked off mage was one of the scariest things she had ever seen. This whole thing was unforgivable. Kai didn't completely get along with the clan but this.. She was overwhelmed with emotion. Even though she had detached herself emotionally long ago, they all came flooding back seeing the camp like this.

A soft blue started to glow around Keo's hands as she scowled, "I hope those things can run fast because when I catch them they're going to wish they stayed in those fucking deep roads."

Himchan jogged over, concern etching his features. "I found no one around the tower of Ishal..Uh.. Keo?" He'd seen Zelo ticked off before but Keo looked as though she was ready to rip someone to shreds or worse. Turn into an abomination.

The blue hue died down when Keo flicked her hands, managing to bite back her anger. "Sorry.. It's just.. They took the children."

"You'll keep in control, right?" He frowned which earned him a glare from both elves.

"I won't turn to a demon because I'm angry, Himchan." She spat. "But when we catch those creatures...I'll show them what a real fucking monster is." She didn't need any demon for that.

Kai watched as Himchan took a step away from Keo and sighed, she felt like tearing the head off everything around her but she controlled herself for the Warden's sake. "This is more than personal now, Himchan. Those things just declared war on us. We'll hunt them to the ends of Thedas to get revenge for this."

Himchan nodded grimly, leaving them to their grief. It was understandable, this was their home and no one should have endured what these elves had.

"Lyonna survived. So did Merrill and a few others." Keo mumbled, catching Kai's attention. "The darkspawn only got the slow and the few hunters who fought back. The way it sounds.. The Keeper's abandoned the weak. I'm _hoping _she was just too hysterical to tell me everything because I don't want to believe that any Dalish would _let _their kin die. Attacked by monsters or not."

Kai scanned the area, taking in all the carnage and damage. "Looks like it was a sneak attack."

"How can you tell?" Keo asked, gaze drifting to her sibling.

Dark brown eyes narrowed at the wreckage in front of her and Kai lowered to one knee to inspect the bodies. "They were slain from behind..Either running away or.. Assassinated." She muttered before standing and leading Keo towards the aravels. "The fires were set from behind the land ships. See? One of the things dropped pieces of hay used to help the aravels catch alight." She motioned for her sibling to look at the gates. "They are shut all the time as well, only way they'd get through those doors is if a hunter let them in. My guess is.. They found a hidden entrance and sneaked in."

Keo nodded and crossed her arms. "So they were ambushed and smoked out. Because of the gates being shut tight the elves would panic and corner themselves."

"Explains the pile of shredded bodies by the gates." Kai agreed. "You said they only managed to get the slow and children, right? Then how'd the rest get out?"

"Over the bridge?" Keo suggested. "There's no signs of spell use. From our side anyway. So not with the Keeper's help."

Kai knew she'd probably regret it but she asked anyway, "How can you tell?"

"You have your tricks, bro. I have mine." Keo gestured Kai over to a green stain that bubbled on the ground near some melted corpses. "I faced one of their mages. They use horrible magic. It's not like ours, it's similar to Zelo's blood magic but it feels darker somehow. It's more acidic and poisonous by nature than the magic I use. See?" She held up her hand as it started to glow a soft blue hue. "It's a putrid green and it remains longer than mine would."

Kai scrunched up her nose and ran a hand through her hair. "So.. We know they're good strategists. We now know they have horrible magic at their disposal and we know they can melt, burn, shred, dismember and have the means for kidnap. Great! Can't wait to meet the buggers and teach them what the Dalish are capable of when you piss us off."

Daehyun and Youngjae watched the two from afar, they had just met up to compare their findings when they noticed the two figuring out how the attack happened. They'd make pretty decent Warden's the way they were going but they wouldn't wish it on them considering what they had to do to become them themselves.

Once the camp had thoroughly been searched the Warden's all gathered in the centre before joining Lyonna and Zelo outside Ostagar. Shortly after they'd all arrived they were joined by Kai and Keo. Jongup had scouted on ahead and informed the group that the darkspawn had moved on from the Korcari Wilds. Even if they still infested the woods, it would have been unwise to go after them with Lyonna there. Right now she was an emotional wreck, as one would expect. They agreed to find a safe place to camp and figure things out from there.

The group began yet another trek, this time away from the ruins. Yongguk led as usual followed by Himchan who had offered to carry Lyonna for half the journey. Jongup and Zelo took up centre followed by Youngjae and Daehyun who remained alert for any ambushes. The two Dalish lingered behind, watching the rear. No one questioned their decision to guard the back as they had made it clear that they were deathly serious about tracking down the darkspawn so they were left to their own thoughts as no one was willing to argue with angry Dalish elves.

Eventually Yongguk held up his hand and motioned for Himchan to set down Lyonna by a river, it was hidden enough by brush to be defensible if attacked but not so much that foes would be obscured from view. After all darkspawn weren't the only dangers on the road. Himchan set Lyonna down as ordered and returned to help set up the tents with the other Warden's while Keo approached her friend to comfort her. Kai had gave Lyonna a sympathetic glance, even if they didn't get along, they shared the same loss but she helped the Warden's set up camp. She still didn't like her after all.

Keo sat in front of the boulder, facing the running water. She didn't say anything as there wasn't anything to say, she just sat with her and listened to the sound of the river. Lyonna had shifted to sit down beside her and curled into herself, flashes of the attack still vivid in her memory. The boyish elf edged closer to the woman and wrapped her arm around her which was responded with another whimper from Lyonna who snaked her arms around Keo's neck, head hiding against her. "Lethallan... Please don't leave me." She whispered, voice shaking from fright.

"I don't plan too." Keo muttered lowly. Something about her had changed since Ostagar. It was unclear if it was her way of grieving or not but Keo just glared off at the distance, void of emotion. It was almost terrifying. She was almost like a tranquil but it seemed darker than that.

Lyonna gazed up at the elf once she'd calmed herself back down again and took in her appearance. Since she'd been taken she noticed her health had deteriorated. She had dark rings under her eyes from lack of sleep and as of now, her eyes looked so empty. It even appeared she'd lost weight which made her assume she'd been refusing food. "...Keo...Are you.."

Keo's grip on Lyonna tightened a little, "I learnt the hard way that monsters lurk and plot in the dark, I was kidnapped by Raiders, forced into a betrothal I didn't want, I felt a mothers heart break and rage and now my clan was slaughtered by the very monsters that hounded my sleep." She stated blankly, eyes turning to look at the brunette. "I'm not alright. I'm tired. I'm angry. I'm grieving. I'm also worried for you. Just... I'll be fine. Just look after yourself."

Footsteps alerted Lyonna to Daehyun's approach and she shifted so her arms were now around Keo's waist, head on her shoulder. "I didn't know.. I'm sorry."

"Don't." She snapped though it lacked in hostility, merely sounding tired. "Don't baby me. I don't need your sympathy because I'll be alright. Once we catch those things.. I'll be alright." On Daehyun's arrival Lyonna let her go and clambered up to hug onto him, her tears starting up again. Daehyun flashed Keo a quizzical look but she just brushed it off and went back to staring across the river.

Zelo soon came to take Lyonna away to help heal her wounds which left Daehyun with the brooding mage. He fixed his shirt and then his bangs before carefully sitting beside her. "So..."

"You don't need to do that." Keo grumbled, looking at him from the corner of her eye. She could see how nervous he was. He kept fidgeting while trying to think of the right thing to say but there was nothing he could so she dismissed him. "Go see to Lyonna."

Daehyun had just leant back on his hands and at her words they almost gave way due to panic, "What? Why would I go see her? There's nothing going on with her. Why would you even suggest that we.. What?" At his quick mini ramble he left himself stunned, confusion clear on his face. "Uh.. I mean we're quite good friends now, right? You can talk to me about.. Y'know.. Feelings and stuff."

Keo removed her gaze from him to stare at the river, an agitated sigh escaping. "I'm fine. She isn't. Go see to her." She stated simply, her tone flat.

The Antivan pursed his lips and sat up fully, edging around so he sat in front of her. "Look I ain't budging so you may as well get it out."

Keo stared at the man, her eyes flickering with anger as they narrowed into a death glare.

Kai had went to fix up Zelo's tent since he was busy trying to heal Lyonna's injuries when a burnt Daehyun walked by her muttering angrily about moody mages while holding the singed shoulder. She looked to the direction he came then at the retreating assassin who was heading over to Zelo and scrunched her nose up. "Should'a left her." This was why she was afraid of Keo when she was angry. She was surprised her sibling didn't do what she normally did but then again she had never seen her this angry before. Kai was always angry normally so a little more meant nothing to her. She had been phased by the incident she just dealt with it differently. In private mostly. Truth was she wanted to rip the darkspawn limb from limb but seen as they weren't here, she stocked her rage up until she encountered them. She'd have plenty of anger for them that was for sure. For the time being though she would continue as normal. She didn't need coddling or comforting so she gave no one reason for thinking she needed it. What she needed was the darkspawn's heads on pikes. That's when she'd grieve. In battle.


	20. Chapter 20

Silence fell amongst the camp as the Warden's rested. The two Dalish had volunteered to take up first watch, Kai posted herself at the entrance to the camp while Keo took up centre. Lyonna was too exhausted to even try and Himchan wouldn't allow it anyway. Unlike Keo, Kai was used to guard duty as she often took shifts with the scouts in watching the entrance to the Wilds. Even though she was a hunter and it wasn't her duty she always found herself swapping with a fellow elf who needed rest more than she did. Kai was known to be an insomniac and when she did sleep even the slightest thing woke her so by now she was well adjusted and best suited for guarding the camp. Keo on the other hand was the opposite. When she slept it was almost impossible to wake her up before her body would naturally, but given the events, sleep was out of the question for her. She knew if she shut her eyes she'd see her fallen kin. Everything that had been tossed at them so far she could take but this was too much. She knew Kai was feeling the same pain in her chest and the same hatred but when it came down to it her sibling was stronger than she ever could be. Even if she'd been to hell and back, Kai would still stand up tall and continue. She always moved forward. She knew Kai was just as scared as she was, just as broken, yet as usual she endured and refused to let it falter her.

Yongguk had woken after two hours of uninterrupted sleep, irregular for a Warden. He wasn't use to being able to sleep so long, normally he took up more shifts so the younger ones could sleep. When he sat up he noticed the two elves still watching over the camp. This brought a frown to his lips, they were almost frightening to watch even to him and he'd seen more than a man his age ever should have. Everything they had cherished had been taken from them and instead of grieving like they should be doing they remained firm in their watch. He only saw them move if a noise caught their attention somewhere off in the darkness and half the time he couldn't even hear anything. He knew Dalish elves were tough but this was beyond what he imagined. The Berserker got up and rolled up his bed roll before moving over to relieve the two of their duty yet when he approached they remained stoic. No matter what he said to either of them, they refused to rest. Shaking his head Yongguk trudged over to where Himchan slept and gave his fellow Warden a tap with his foot to wake him up.

With a grumble Himchan turned to look over his shoulder at the assaulter. "Ah, Guk. I knew you couldn't resist me for much longer." He joked sleepily as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

"Yeah, I woke you up to ravish you." Yongguk joked in response with an eye roll. Himchan was always like that. Amongst the group he was known as the mother for his effeminate nature and since Yongguk was more manly, he was apparently the father. This was why they joked around like a couple and would occasionally have bickers which made them look like more than best friends. It was inevitable. "Seriously though, get up. The Dalish won't sleep. We need to convince them to let us take over."

Himchan's grin faded at the mention of the elves, he'd noticed a shift in both of their behaviour. It made sense since they were going through heartache but what they were doing wasn't healthy. He gave the brunette a nod and got to his feet. After fixing his bedroll Himchan walked over to the elves with Yongguk and gathered the two together by the fire. A mothers work was never done, even among the Warden's.

"Okay, Guk tells me you two are refusing to sleep." Himchan raised his brows at the two as he crossed his arms, staring down at them with disapproval. "You do realize that isn't healthy, right? You need to rest."

Kai and Keo glanced at each other, both getting that feeling that they were getting into trouble by a parental figure. Since Keo remained silent Kai looked up to Himchan and flashed him a lopsided smile. "Relax, Channie. It's not like we're refusing completely to sleep.. " Her smile faded slowly into a frown. "Besides it's kinda hard to sleep when your entirely clan has only recently been slaughtered. We'll sleep when we can but for now it's a bit difficult."

Yongguk winced a little and took a seat on one of the logs near the two. "We know... We just don't want you to burn yourselves out.." The Grey Warden side of him was quick to replace the caring father vibe they were receiving however. "The darkspawn are evil and dark creatures. What they did to your clan pales in comparison to what they're planning for everyone else. We need you at your strongest."

Himchan placed his hand on his leaders shoulder, brows furrowing. "Yah..Guk.. That's a bit.."

"No, he's right." Keo interrupted, glaring at Yongguk. "You guys do need us at our strongest. We'll forget that they ripped apart everyone we cared about, brush off that they insulted us by making our elders flee and took the young, we'll forget those corpses and the heads of those we grew up with staring back at us on pikes. We'll push back the grief so it won't inconvenience you, almighty Warden's."

Himchan scowled at the mage, pushing Yongguk back down onto the log as he tried to raise in his own defence. "We understand that you're in pain but don't take it out on us. Stop acting like a child and do **not **twist my brothers words, elf. He's only saying the truth, the darkspawn are a threat to all of Thedas not just the Dalish elves. Losing your clan must be tough but at the end of the day.. They're gone."

At this point Kai had to grab onto Keo as she almost launched herself towards the dark haired warrior. Kai would have said something to defend her sibling but Keo was already yelling at Himchan so she just held onto her as she occasionally tried to jerk herself free to get at the Reaver. "Tough!? You son of a bitch, don't you fucking dare speak about them like that!" Keo snapped, tears forming in her eyes out of anger and memory of the dead. "You can't expect us to just walk it off and carry on like it's just another fucking day!" Her shouting had woken up majority of the camp who only seemed to watch as Kai held onto Keo tightly, able to feel the mage trembling with anger. "Our clan was our family, want to know why we aren't quite on top of everything as we usually are, Himchan? We're breaking! You can be damn sure we'll heal and hunt those monsters down for you but for creator's sake you haven't even given us a day to properly grieve! We get that you're on an import mission. We **get **how dangerous the darkspawn are. But back the fuck off!"

It was clear Kai had enough as a slow sigh came from her, she was obviously pissed off now. Jongup had noticed the grim expression on Kai's face so approached to take Keo from her and lead her off to cool down, leaving Kai in front of the two elder Grey Warden's who were just staring at her. "I've been keeping quiet and continuing on like I normally would." She stated simply before glaring at Himchan. "You of all people should know what it's like to lose someone. You didn't speak for quite awhile I'm told. Calling us childish for feeling is really fucking hypocritical, Himchan when you yourself have gone through the grieving process. As Dalish we were brought up to be strong so when we break like Keo just did.. It's because something fucking terrible happened. Like.. Oh.. I dunno... Our **entire clan being slaughtered. **Think about that for a moment. I know you use to be a noble and joined out of boredom so you might not grasp how painful this fucking is. This isn't like our pet mabari has passed away from a sickness or old age. The pain we're feeling isn't something we can describe to someone who hasn't gone through it but just know we won't be all smiley and we will need some time to process what we've seen because do you know what we see when we close our eyes? Burnt corpses. Heads on pikes. Shredded up hunters who I use to go out hunting with. It isn't just them simply passing away, they all died in gruesome ways. We can't ever forget that." Kai fought back every urge she had to punch the two Warden's. "Do us a favour and shut the hell up. We'll be fine, you can count on that, but we don't need shems like you telling us **when **to be fine." She shot them both a death glare before storming off, the need to hit something overwhelming her.

Zelo approached Himchan and Yongguk who appeared to be regretting having opened their mouths and patted both their shoulders. "They'll calm down eventually and be back to themselves. When that happens you two need to apologize but for now, give them space and don't bother them.. Seriously."

The fact the youngest out of all of them had to tell them this ashamed them, especially Yongguk who knew what each member had been through. They'd all been through hell apart from Himchan and himself who'd experienced losses but only due to old age. "We just wanted them to rest." He muttered bitterly, "Somehow it turned into this mess."

Himchan slumped down beside Yongguk and rubbed at his face in frustration. "That was actually... Shocking. Did you hear us? Maker's breath we sounded like asses!"

Daehyun shook his head and smacked Himchan's head lightly as he stepped over the log before taking a seat, "I'll say. I know you're protective over Guk but for Andrastate's sake, Channie.. "

Youngjae cast a small glare over at the two as he sat cross legged on the rock opposite Yongguk. "You should do something to apologize. They might not hate you as much then."

The awakened all formed around the fire and began to hatch a plan of apology while the two elves tried to calm down.

Jongup had taken Keo away from camp as far as he could before releasing her fearful she might start blasting at everything around her. But instead of freaking out and casting enough spells to level the forest she just stood there with her hands covering her face. That was all she seemed to do lately was cry or yell. When he'd let her go she let herself drop down onto her knee's, hands placing flat on the grass with her head hanging low. "Sorry..." She mumbled to the brunette who almost jumped back a bit in surprise.

"Why... Are you apologizing?" He shook his head and knelt down in front of her, hands placing on her arms to sit her up. "You don't need to say sorry for going through the stages of grief, Keo."

Keo stared at Jongup, her face puffy and red from all the tears. She knew she looked horrid yet he still just smiled at her. "I don't think I can do this, Jongup.." She whispered, "I'm not strong enough.."

Jongup frowned and took her hand to comfort her, "I won't give you an old grampa lecture telling you that you can't afford to be selfish or anything. I think Dalish deserve to be selfish sometimes. Everyone does. I don't have the answer either as I'm sure you weren't looking for one but.. Thanks. Truly, it might seem stupid to hear it but.. You're a hero." He repeated then smiled, "Sound familiar? That's the speech you gave me when I was doubting my strength to continue fighting." He shifted to sit beside her and leant back on one hand, the other still holding hers tightly. "You don't need to be strong enough for everything thrown your way. I know it's cheesy but I'll protect you from the things you can't defend against. I'm your shield remember? I can't defend you as much as I want to, especially against heartache but... It'll be alright. I'll be here." He didn't tell her but for someone so small she was strong to him. Especially with everything she'd been through.

Keo glanced at him and bit her lower lip, feeling the lump in her throat forming again. She squeezed his hand before releasing it and hugging him instead, tears spilling down her cheeks instantly on contact. She felt his arm go around her waist to hug back which only really made her curl into him a little, face hidden against him as she cried harder.

Jongup glanced down at her his smile remaining on his face. The fact she was crying meant she was finally grieving properly, something he noticed she'd been trying not to do. He pulled her onto his lap like when she had her freak out by the river and wrapped both arms around her. As a best friend it was his job to be the shoulder and now that she'd be travelling with him, he could finally tell her. He wasn't sure why he even wanted to, it would only re-open old wounds and so far the only one who knew was Yongguk but that was only because he was there. He let out a slow sigh as he pushed her forward a little so she could see him once the crying turned to sniffles. "Remember at the festival.. I had that weird moment?.. I know it's probably a bad time to tell you it but.. It's to let you know I know what you're feeling here." He muttered, fist placing against where her heart was. "As you know I wanted to be a Blacksmith. My dad was one and he was training me. As his assistant I learnt quite a lot about blades and forging.. What I didn't tell you was I never really appreciated what it was he was teaching me. I thought I wanted to be a Templar. Imagine that.. I could have been hunting you." He scoffed a bit before leaning back on his hands again. "Anyway, I thought I had it made.. I thought nothing would change. My mother liked the stars if you're wondering about her, she'd often take me out and tell me about the constellations. At the time I thought it was stupid..She wanted me to find a nice girl and settle down like my father. I argued with her about that.. Then my dad sent me to go into town to get some stupid metal for the sword he wanted to craft with me. I found it pointless but didn't know he was actually crafting it for me.. He was going to let me be a Templar.. So.. I got the metal and returned home, broody, bored and ignorant. Fire engulfed my house and my dad was at the forge with my mother trying to protect her from a darkspawn raid."

Keo's eyes widened and her hands went over her mouth in shock. So this was how he became a Warden. This was why he'd been forced to grow up so quickly.

Jongup flashed her a smile to show her he was okay before continuing, "So naturally I grab the nearest sword and start killing as many darkspawn as I can while trying to reach my parents. When I finally got to them my dad was just lying there trying to hold his stomach in.. My mother had picked up the sword he had been using and was trying to protect him. She died first. I managed to kill the darkspawn around my dad and that's when he gave me his sword and said he'd always wanted me to follow my own dreams. He told me to become a Templar and that he had always been proud of me. Then he died in my arms." He said it so simply as though it couldn't affect him any more when the truth was it always preyed on his mind. "Yongguk found me two days after. The waves kept coming and I'd long since been tainted so he conscripted me and saved me. I wanted to die with them though so put up a fight and yelled childish things at him. He just told me that I'd be insulting their name if I stayed to die. So.. I went with him because the last thing I said to my mother was that I hated her and I felt becoming a Warden would fix that." He cleared his throat, a frown now in place of his smile. " Now I can sit here and regret everything I didn't do right or I can stand up and fight for them. Frankly.. I'd rather give those soulless bastards something to fear than curl up in a bubble of self pity."

Keo stared at him in amazement, she would never have guessed that behind his smile he'd been shouldering that. "I'm so sorry.. You shouldn't have had to go through that." She mumbled and hugged him tightly.

Jongup laughed lightly and hugged back, "I did though.. And don't worry about it. It still hurts.. It always will but I've learnt to use it to my advantage rather than let it hinder me. When I fight.. It's to make sure no one goes through that. It's to make them proud because I'm protecting people." He lifted his gaze to the stars and pointed out one of the constellations which made the elf brighten up when she saw the shape. They fell silent for awhile, simply noticing the stars for a change. Finally Jongup broke himself out of his memory of his parents and looked to her, "Himchan and Yongguk mean well.. They just.."

Keo dropped her gaze to meet his and moved to sit beside him, arms wrapping around her knees. "I know they never meant it the way it came out.. I also know they just want us to be healthy.. I just exploded." She mumbled. "I'm spiteful that way.."

Jongup smiled and shook his head, "Again.. You're going through the stages of grief. It's natural to explode. When I first joined the Warden's I was moody and kept starting fights with Yongguk for no reason."

Keo smiled at him and nodded. "You're younger than me but wiser.. Do you know how messed up this is? I'm supposed to be the one telling you it'll be alright."

He flashed her a grin and gave her a little nudge. "You already did. I'm returning the favour."

"You should grow a beard.." She mumbled.

"A big bushy one." Jongup grinned. Only a short time had passed and the two were laughing away at the idea of him with a beard. He'd only really talk to Zelo like this, it was amazing what finding a friendship in someone could bring out. Now he had something else to fight for.


	21. Chapter 21

While her sibling was being taken care of Kai had beaten up a tree, carved three rocks with her daggers and caught a deer. She still had some pent up anger from the argument earlier but she figured she'd been gone long enough so tied the hind legs of the deer together with some rope and dragged it back to camp. Upon arrival she was met with the pleasant scent of stew and potatoes which made her eyebrow raise. "What the...Hell." The sight of Youngjae welcoming her in his noble gear made her drop the deer. She was use to seeing the rogue in his Warden armor not standing there all prim and proper. He looked almost like royalty.

Youngjae smiled charmingly towards the elf and executed a small bow, arm extending for her to lead her over to the dining area. "Milady."

Kai cautiously took his arm, suspicion written all over her face as she was led to an oak tree trunk which had a blanket across it for a cover. Yongguk bowed his head as he placed down the bowl of stew for the young Dalish, gesturing for her to take a seat in front of a confused Keo who sat across from her. Kai took the seat and looked over at Keo, "What's going on?"

"I just... I was over there a second ago... Antivan..What?" Keo blinked, pointing to the woods. "I don't even.. Is that meat?" Her gaze snapped down to the stew and without questioning she gladly began eating.

Kai face palmed at her sibling. "Fatass.. They could have poisoned that!"

Keo peered up at the rogue, the gravy of the stew all over her mouth. "Then it's amazing poison!" She grinned, mouth full of the mystery meat. It tasted like a mixture of rabbit and deer but she couldn't quite place what it actually was.

"Attractive." Kai laughed and took the spoon that had been set out for her. She glanced over to see the Warden's standing in a row waiting eagerly for her response. "...We're still mad at you." She frowned as she dipped the spoon into the bowl and brought the stew to her lips. At the taste her eyes widened a little. This was the best tasting stew she'd ever had. "..Still mad.. But this is godly!"

Keo beamed at Kai and nodded excitedly in agreement. "I know, right?" She couldn't help bounce a little on her seat as she ate away happily.

Himchan stepped forward so he was standing at the warden's attempt of a table. "We humbly apologise for our rude behaviour before, my ladies. As it was Guk and I who caused the offence.." He glanced over his shoulder and flashed Yongguk a look which made him quickly step to his side and bow low. "We hope this meal, as shoddy of an attempt as it is, can rectify our mistake."

Yongguk straightened as Himchan bowed and took over. "We were wrong. We really are sorry, we've been at this Wardening thing too long.. We sometimes forget there's more to life than hunting them." He would have continued if it wasn't for the gravy face that was staring up at him. With a chuckle he snatched a handkerchief from Himchan's pocket and wiped the mages face, his fatherly nature returning once again. "Seriously you're really messy."

Himchan smiled and looked to Kai who was holding in a laugh and suddenly knelt before her in a flamboyant manner, hand extended. "Will you ever forgive us, dearest?"

"You're such a weirdo." Kai laughed, hand covering her mouth at the warriors antics. "Since the stews so good you're off the hook. For now. But as boyish as we are we're still girls so expect this to be brought up if we ever get into an argument." She smirked as Himchan's face contorted into the most ugliest expression she'd ever seen him pull. "By the creator's you're worse than Keo!" She giggled, almost throwing herself off her chair.

Keo scrunched up her nose once the fabric left her face, looking like an infant who just got her nose wiped. "Thanks, dad." She teased before standing, finger pointing at the bowl. "Who made this?" By her expression she looked so deadly serious which caused Yongguk to stiffen a little and point to Himchan. Mages were terrifying to him when angered. Keo nodded and slowly set her spoon down. With a pat to Yongguk's arm she launched herself towards Himchan in a tackle hug, a screeching battle cry emitting from her.

Kai finally crumpled off the rock in laughter as a girly scream came from the Reaver and the noise that came from Keo was just too much for her. In a blur Himchan was laying with Keo leached onto him which didn't help Kai when she decided to look up. Her sibling wasn't even doing anything but the thing that got her was the face she was pulling and Himchan's attempts to get her off in between laughs. What was it with Keo and the weird faces? She couldn't even explain them but she clearly had no shame when she pulled them.

Himchan finally just stood in hopes she'd fall off. His hopes were dashed as she remained firm however due to her lack of upper body strength she just slid down a little yet remained strong in her clamp thanks to her legs which were hooked around his legs, frankly the only thing keeping her up. The odd way she was attached was probably why she had slid, she hadn't hooked right so now just hung from him. This is what set off the camp into a fit of laughter, the little slide followed by Himchan puffing out his chest and putting his hands on his hips like wearing the mage as a satchel was some new fashion statement. "Hey Jae, think this'll catch on in Orlais?" Himchan flipped his hair dramatically and pushed out his lips making him look like a duck.

Youngjae was instantly down on his hands and knees wheezing for air. Daehyun who'd been trying to keep a straight face and had managed pretty well so far soon crumpled to the ground in a heap of laughter at his brothers wheezing.

Keo unhooked from the male and just stood beside Himchan who grinned and turned to her, hands lifting for a high ten. Keo beamed happily and hit her hands against his, jumping a little to reach. With that Himchan wrapped an arm around her shoulders the two made their dramatic exit by strutting.

Yongguk giggled into his arm and whined, "Maker help us there's two of them."

Kai crawled over to Yongguk's feet and tugged on his trouser leg, embarrassment disabling her. "I can't.."

Yongguk lowered to her level, his own face a bright red. "I know that. I'm so sorry, he's weird as hell."

Kai just patted her chest in a sign she felt his pain before covering her face.

When Lyonna emerged to see what the commotion was about she was met with the oddest sight. Yongguk and Kai were by the oak tree in their own cloud of embarrassment, Youngjae and Daehyun were wheezing on the ground and rolling in pain, Jongup and Zelo were gripping onto each other to keep each other standing while silent laughing and Keo and Himchan were talking calmly by the river. She raised her eyebrow, completely perplexed. Shaking her head she went to the only two calm ones amongst the camp. "Lethallan.. What in the name of Dirthamen is going on with everyone? They look like they're losing their minds."

Keo grinned up at the brunette, giving her a devilish look. "Oh I dunno.. Do you know what's gotten into them, Himchan?"

Himchan shrugged casually hand resting on his chin as he gazed over to the young mage. "I haven't the faintest clue, my dear. Perhaps it's something they ate?"

"That could indeed be it, sir." Keo nodded sagely to him then glanced back up to the woman. "Must be something in the stew."

Lyonna frowned and tapped her foot. They were clearly the causes for this. By the smug expression Keo had and the fact the corners of Himchan's lips kept trying to tug up into a smile confirmed her suspicions. "Stew. Hm? Right." She pinched Keo's ear in between her index and thumb and pulled her to her feet. "Lethallan, I swear you're the Dread Wolf incarnate! Enough of your trickery! What happened?"

"Ow, ow, ow.. Ear.. Sensitive!" Keo squeaked, having no choice but to stand. She smirked up at the mother like woman, "You really hate being out of the loop, huh? Nothing bad! I swear it wasn't like what happened last year."

Lyonna huffed and released the smaller elf, arms crossing over her chest. "You **know **I hate being out of the loop. What did you do this time? Was anyone hurt?"

Himchan slid in between the two with a curious look, "Woah, wait, what happened last year?"

Lyonna shot a glare to Keo who started snickering away to herself at the memory, "Miss Fen' Harel here thought it'd be funny to trick the hunters into thinking a bear was loose in the camp. Her and that sibling of hers even got a bear belt and attached it to one of the Halla then they released it into the main encampment. They were lucky the poor creature never got shot!"

Himchan crossed his arms to match Lyonna's disapproving posture, his motherly side taking over. "Keo that was dangerous. And your Halla are sacred aren't they?"

"It's not like she died! What idiot can't tell a bear from a halla? It has huge horns!" She protested, hands going to her head to mimic the horns. "Besides, they figured it out eventually."

"Yes. **After **the huge uproar. Then we had to try to get the poor thing back into her pen when we managed to get the pelt off her. She was so frightened that took us an entire day to coral her, even with all the clan trying to help." She sighed out in frustration. "Then there was the week after! Remember that, Keo?"

"Kay.. **That** I regret whole-heartedly. Honest." Keo grinned innocently, hands clasping behind her back while Lyonna shook her head in disbelief.

Himchan looked between the two and smiled lightly. "You're like her mother."

Lyonna shot Himchan a look of exhaustion. "I practically am. She's such a handful though! You look at her and think "Aww, precious baby!" but no.. You'll be gravely mistaken. Don't be deceived!You'll be surprised how much trouble she causes and gets away with." She gave Keo a stern look, "Everywhere she goes mischief follows. She's gifted in manipulation and I have no idea when she's lying or being truthful!"

Keo shifted her gaze to one side, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Yeah but you love me for it!" She smirked and went up onto her tip-toes, pressing a kiss to her friends cheek before skipping off to annoy Kai.

Lyonna smiled instantly and looked to Himchan, "Sadly, as much work as it is... She's right. However watch out for Kai."

The man tilted his head curiously, "What? Why? She's a nice a girl."

Lyonna scoffed and ran a hand through her hair. "She's acting! Kai seems nice enough sure but she's reckless and hot headed, in reality she's just hiding her true nature. She doesn't actually care about anyone here. I doubt she even cares for Keo. She just likes killing, why do you think she's so good at hunting? I'm pretty sure she gets off on it. I don't like to speak badly about my clan and it pains me to do so but she only does nice things or becomes friends with people if it'll give her the advantage. She's psychotic. Our whole clan was slaughtered and she hasn't even shed a tear.. Ever since she was young she wanted to go her own way and abandon the clan. Only recently she included Keo in that scheme."

Himchan frowned as he listened, "Then why is she friends with us and Keo?" He couldn't quite wrap his head around it. To him Kai was rough around the edges but he'd seen her softer sides. She was just guarded.

"Keo's a mage. A creative one at that. Mischief is just a game to Keo but when it includes Kai and they work together it becomes dangerous. Malicious. As for why she'd be friends with Warden's.." The brunette tapped at her chin, silver eyes narrowing in suspicion as she cast her gaze over to Kai who had Keo in a headlock. "You're a powerful order. Plus you deal with death and twisted creatures on a daily basis.. She **needs** that thrill. She lusts for the hunt and it terrifies me. If she didn't have it.. What could she become? What would she do? Eventually she'll get bored of chasing darkspawn. I fear that day more than I do those brutes."

The Free Marcher didn't want to believe Kai was as she was saying but who was he to know her. He'd only just met the elf while this elf had spent her whole life with her. True they didn't seem to get along at all but he doubted Lyonna would just bad mouth her for no reason. But then he'd seen Kai so torn up over arguing with Youngjae. He wasn't sure what to believe. "Why are you telling me this?" He finally asked.

"I'm warning you." She stated simply. "She's content now but.. Just keep an eye on her. I don't want you to be deceived. I wanted you to know everything about who you were accepting into your group. Just be careful." Lyonna bowed to the Warden, leaving him to stare in the rogues direction with concern. She clasped her hands together and slowly made her way back to her tent, sharing glances with Kai on the way past. Lyonna would have been content to play nice with the rogue but she always rudely rejected her attempts. She didn't take kindly to that nor did she take kindly to the glares and dirty looks she'd always receive from Kai. The game had begun, she would be the villain and she would win. Of one thing was certain, she was going to get rid of Kai.

Kai released Keo, brows furrowing. The look Lyonna had in the brief glance was unsettling. She flashed Keo a smile and followed after the girl. She was up to something. When she approached the tent she was met with Lyonna brushing her hair, nothing unusual about that. Unlike Kai and Keo, Lyonna cared for her appearance, she'd take time out of her day to assure she looked presentable at all times.

Lyonna didn't even look up from the mirror, she didn't even acknowledge the elves presence which visibly irritated Kai. "Aneth ara." She muttered reluctantly. "How're you holding up?"

The brunette paused in her grooming to raise both brows at the rogue. "You aren't actually interested in my well being, Kai. Don't force it. It's unbecoming of you."

Kai gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists. "Listen you little.." She almost snapped but bit back her comment. Already she had pissed her off. "What are you up to? I was going to see how you were but seen as you think I'm incapable of being nice.. Fine. What are you scheming?"

Lyonna pressed her hand to her chest, mouth dropping in mock shock. "Scheming? Up to something? Why.. Kai I'm appalled. I would never!" The innocence in her eyes was quick to shift to accusation in that moment. "That's what you do. And you are incapable of being civil. You're like a wild animal most of the time, unruly and barbaric. It's disgusting. At least act like you don't need to drag your knuckles when you walk."

An eyebrow quirked in irritation, "You.. " She scoffed and knelt down to Lyonna's level, eyes narrowing in challenge. "You really want to start this, mage? I put up with you for Keo's sake but I will not hesitate to give you what you deserve if this continues. I suggest you don't piss me off any more than you already have.. It won't end well."

With an eye roll Lyonna went back to fixing her hair, "A side pony tail today I think." She waited until Kai had her back to her to shoot her a venomous glare. "I'd watch your back, Kai. I'm done putting up with you. I'll show you how cruel I can be."

Kai paused in her step long enough to catch the females words. She knew it. She knew Lyonna was fake. Now she was seeing the real side to the female and she didn't like it one bit. It appeared an internal war had begun. As well as the war on the darkspawn. However the war between the two female elves would be more frightening for the unprepared Warden's.


	22. Chapter 22

Darkness crept across the sky as the sun vanished behind the mountains off in the distance. The Warden's had covered quite some distance from their last rest stop and it was about time for another. Daehyun and Youngjae had been sent to scout ahead for a decent camp site and had returned shortly after. Moving to the clearing they'd found the Warden's and Dalish dropped everything in exhaustion.

"Right.. Himchan, Jongup and Zelo set up the tents. Daehyun and Keo go find us some fire wood, Kai and Youngjae see if you can find us some food and Lyonna..With me." Yongguk ordered with a glare. He was clearly shattered by the looks of him but he stood tall and remained firm.

Lyonna nodded and stepped beside the Berserker while the others complied obediently. "Yes? Are you alright?"

Yongguk cast a glance to the girl and nodded, "Course. We're on water duty though.. So be ready."

"For?" Lyonna tilted her head as she followed the Warden who had unsheathed his sword. "I wasn't aware the task of water retrieval was so dangerous." She giggled a bit.

Yongguk looked over his shoulder at her and faltered a little, smiling that gummy smile of his. He hadn't realised it but she cleaned up well. Now that her wounds had healed and she had changed out of the tattered clothing and into the feminine robe Zelo had accidentally bought in Orlais last year, she looked quite beautiful. He was at a bit of a loss and his nerves crept up on him. "Uh.. Bears... Stalk the..Water."

Another giggle emitted from the Dalish and she clasped her hands behind her back. "Oh, in that case please protect me dear Warden."

He flashed her a smile and continued on route to the nearby river, mentally kicking himself. "Of course, Milady." That was idiotic. He knew dangers could arise from being near running water but the river they found would never be home to a bear, a fox or the odd wolf maybe but never a bear. It lacked in fish and size. Upon arrival he pulled the flasks out his pack and began filling them at the edge, the mage close by his side.

Lyonna tilted her head, her curls falling to one side as she watched him. When it came to humans she merely tolerated them but the Warden's seemed likeable. Especially the fearless leader she was with. She'd noticed how gentle he was despite being a monster slayer and berserker. "You don't seem the type." She finally said, kneeling down beside him to help with the flask filling.

"Not the type for what?" He asked though he dared not look at her, he was still embarrassed from the last time he opened his mouth.

"For this life." She shrugged. "I can just imagine you with some pretty wife and some children. A proper family man living a working life in some village. How did you end up fighting monsters? Not that I'm not grateful. You're incredibly brave and I haven't seen you falter once. But.. You have a gentle spirit.. I can sense it. So why not run away and start a family?"

Yongguk stopped what he was doing and found the courage to look at her, chocolate coloured optics locked on her silver ones. "Someone has to do it." He smiled at her and began playing with the flask in his hands. "Admittedly I'd love to have a wife and kids and work for a living.. Farming seems nice but... I always hated fighting. I'd have avoided it forever if I could but life isn't like that. A fight found me and I found a reason to continue. I followed my instincts and although I still hate fighting, I know I fight for the right reasons. I fight for others rights to have a family and grow crops in peace. Besides.. It isn't ideal but I have a family.. Those boys, you girls.. You're all my family."

Lyonna's gaze softened and she placed her hand over his. "You're too good of a man, Yongguk. Too good for this fate. Thank you. For everything. Truly."

He let out a chuckle and lowered his head, gaze dropping as redness snuck across his cheeks. "It's a Warden's duty, Milady." The two exchanged smiles and went back to gathering water for the camp.

Meanwhile in the woods Daehyun was glaring at the mage who was walking a few paces ahead of him. He was still holding onto the grudge he'd built up against her. He held the wood while she gathered and every time her back was turned he'd scowl at her. His shoulder was now scarred thanks to her suddenly lashing out at him, as if he didn't have enough scars already. He wasn't aware she had such mood swings and had he known better he wouldn't have been nice to her.

Keo was well aware of the glaring but played oblivious, she wasn't sure why she was suffering his sulk but she refused to humour him. After collecting another two sticks she shuffled back to the assassin and set them in the small pile they'd gathered with a smile. She was only met with his death glare. So finally she broke. "What have I done now?" She frowned, arms crossing.

"Nothing. Keep gathering." He huffed, expression sourly.

"No, no, Sourpuss." She tsked. "Clearly somethings irritating you. What's wrong?"

Daehyun crinkled his nose up at her and shoved the firewood into her arms before stomping off to gather instead, leaving a bewildered mage in his wake. Unlike Keo he could pick up the larger branches and carry more so each time he returned to her she gradually lowered to the grass under the weight. He never gave her time to say anything, he just dropped the wood in her arms and jogged off to find more.

Keo struggled with the load and eventually dropped them all when he'd returned with a particularly large branch. "Right.. That one was pretty much a stump.. What's your problem?"

Daehyun was just standing there with his arms crossed and all he did was give her a disproving look. "Pick them up." He ordered.

"No. What's wrong?" She defied him, hands going on her hips.

"Pick them up." Daehyun ordered again, this time more slowly while taking a step towards her.

"No. What's wrong?" Keo once again defied him and pressed. In hindsight this wasn't her brightest idea.

He took another step closer, now towering over the elf with only inches between them. "Pick. Them. Up." He repeated, though it sounded more like a final warning.

Keo gulped and peered up at him from behind her hair. She shrank back into herself and lowered her gaze to the wood. "I can't..." She mumbled reluctantly.

"Why not?" He asked. It was a simple question but coming from him it seemed more like an accusation. He was also yet to back away from her.

"They're too heavy.." Had she only looked up she'd see the smirk growing on his face and catch on to what he was doing but she was too scared to look at him.

"Why?" This was too much, even for him however he kept the low sound to his voice. Daehyun couldn't hold back the devilish grin. Messing with her was his only method of payback and so far it was going well.

Keo flinched a bit, hand moving to rub at the back of her neck. "Because I'm not as strong as yo- Hey!" She'd glanced up to catch the grin and instantly smacked him. "You're such a dick!"

Daehyun laughed heartily as she shoved him and stormed off. "Pretty much, yeah!" He called after her, amused by himself. Shaking his head his grin grew and he jogged after her to bug her some more. "Come now, my dear. I jest, I jest. But you should have seen your face!" His laughter was quick to bubble up again.

Keo glared at him as he was now walking backwards in front of her. "Of course. No, it's okay. I totally get it!" She faked a smile. One thing he was forgetting was that she was a Dalish mage and that they were standing in a forest. She flicked her wrist and roots moved under the dirt below his boots. She watched as he tripped backwards and the roots shot out the ground and strung him up by his ankles so he was dangling upside down in front of her. She let the fake smile vanish and patted at his cheek roughly. "You should see yours." It was her turn to smirk at him.

Daehyun grumbled and he struggled around to try and get his ankle free but to no avail. When he was sure he couldn't get out he crossed his arms and nodded in respect. "Well played, little elf. Well played. Now let me down." Logically he could have cut himself down with his daggers but in order to do that.. He'd need them. As of now they were laying below him on the grass.

Keo tilted her head, grinning a grin to mimic the one he had earlier, "Nah, don't think I feel like it. I think I'll leave you here." She giggled and turned on her heel to skip away.

"Oi! Don't you dare!" Daehyun glared. All the blood was starting to rush to his head now. He needed down. "Don't you think it'd raise questions if you returned without me? Let me down, idiot."

She remained facing away from him but tipped her head back to look at him. "I'll just say you got eaten by a wolf pack. There's tracks everywhere here, they'll be none-the-wiser." Keo then twirled to face him and started bubbling up with tears to prove she could get away with it. "Guk!" She wailed and dropped to her knees. After a few sobs she sniffled the tears back, "Daehyun!.. Oh god the wolves.. They just tore him apart! It was awful! I was too late! I'm so sorry!"

Daehyun watched with his mouth agape as she rose after a few more sobs and wiped away her tears only to smile at him and begin to walk away again. "Holy shit.. No! No come back and love me that was great! I do believe this is the start of a gorgeous friendship, Keo! You've been holding back on me, dear."

Keo was suddenly inches from his face which made him jump a little at the closeness. "Why should I let you down, Daehyun? Give me one good reason."

"Because.. I'm your favorite Antivan?" He tried, grinning lopsidedly at her.

"Nope. That's Jongup." She smirked. "Try again."

"Ouch." He winced, putting his hand to his heart. "Why wound me like this?.. Fine. Because I'm the most handsomest man you know?"

Keo scrunched up her nose and waved her hand from side to side dismissively, "Ehh, I've seen better. I mean look at Himchan. Damn."

Daehyun was staring at her with bemusement now. "I'll give you that. Fine.. What do I need to do to get you to release me?"

Keo tapped at her cheek in thought for awhile, purposely taking longer than needed. She knew exactly what to do but having an assassin under her mercy was too much fun.

He narrowed his eyes at her as he waited, knowing full well she was just making him suffer. This was ridiculous, he was supposed to be making her pay for his shoulder not the other way around. "Keo. I'm actually begging you now, my head feels like it's going to explode."

"I think a man servant will be adequate." She grinned, "I'll only let you down if you promise to be my personal bitch."

"What!? No way. Forget it. I'm not being a slave." He growled and turned his head away from her in defiance.

Keo smirked and turned to skip away then. "Fine. Have fun getting down on your own."

Daehyun dropped his arms in defeat, simply letting them hang. "Ugh! Fine! I'll be your fucking man servant."

Once again Keo appeared out of nowhere with her lack of personal space. "Promise?" She lifted her pinky to him. "If you break it I get to burn your balls off."

The disturbing thing to Daehyun was that her words didn't surprise him. No, he'd concluded she was evil awhile back. This just proved it. He sighed and hooked his pinky with hers. "I promise. I'm your man without reservation. This, I swear." Though he lacked in enthusiasm.

The second he'd promised the roots shot back down into the earth, releasing him half way down. As expected he'd let out a girly sounding scream and was now on the ground glaring up at her. Keo clasped her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet innocently. "Come, my minion. We have a duty."

"Evil." He muttered under his breath. In one fluid movement he was back on his feet and at her side, rubbing at the side of his head. "You might just be the archdemon, y'know. I should tell Guk." Slowly the redness began to drain from his skin and he was back to being the slightly tanned assassin he knew he was.

"Fen'Harel, actually. Now pick up the wood and lets get back to camp." She ordered. Surprisingly he did as he was told without much complaint. Keo wondered if he knew she was just teasing when she ordered him to do things. Something told her he was being serious about this. For now she'd play along as admittedly it was pretty fun.

When the two returned with the firewood the camp had been set up and everyone minus Youngjae and Kai were present in the centre. It seemed the hunters were still out getting them all food. So for now they set up the fire for warmth. Zelo was bouncing to light it though Himchan was determined to light it with flint. It was proving a challenge for the Reaver so eventually he stepped aside and Zelo blasted the wood and fire sparked into life.

The two in charge of gathering food had ventured some distance from the camp site. It seemed wild life was scarce here which meant they were going in the right direction. Darkspawn had scared most of the animals off, save a few. Luckily the two best hunters in the party were on the job. They had split up to cover more ground and when they met up at the rendezvous point Kai had caught a few rabbits in the traps she'd laid out while Youngjae had shot down some birds with his bow and strung them up.

"We're going the right way at least." Youngjae sighed as he dropped the three birds so he could drop himself down on a rock. "Everything's been frightened off."

Kai set down the rabbits and crouched down to look through the haul. "Not everything. I saw some tracks a few clicks back but..." She frowned and ran a hand through her hair. "Keo wouldn't eat what they belonged to."

"She might have to." Youngjae retorted. "With all the mouths, the journey here used up the last of the deer you caught. We're a few days from Denerim so we can restock there but you two haven't been eating right."

"Wonder why." Kai hadn't meant it but Youngjae flinched. Ever since what happened at camp they hadn't spoken. Youngjae knew she needed time to grieve on her own so he'd left her be which she was thankful for as she probably would have snapped at him. So this was the first time they'd had a chance to talk since the dinner.

Youngjae remained silent for awhile, simply listening to the forest. It was quiet save for the rustling of the tree's in the wind. Finally he broke it, "If you need to talk.. I'm here."

Kai looked up at him, the corner of her mouth tugging up. "Are we married now?" He'd said it so seriously so she couldn't help but mock him.

The brunette smiled and shook his head. "I just mean.. You can come to me about anything. I'll help however I can. I know not everyone likes to talk about their troubles..But the offers there. I'll always listen."

"I'm not really one for crying to others but.. Ma serannas. The thought in itself is nice." Kai smiled and stood to stretch. "Right, if we're done with this touching scene.. Let's try and catch a feast cause' this is pathetic." She muttered, gesturing to the small pile of animal corpses.

Youngjae smirked and rose to his feet, readying his bow. "Yes, ma'am."

Kai caught his arm as he went to go stalk about the forest floor. "Wait.. Where'd you learn to hunt like this?"

"I haven't told you?" He asked. "Back in Orlais we had this thing called a Wyrn Hunt. Wyrn's the are cousins of dragons.. But they're ugly beasts. Viscous too. I was the champion two years running." There was obviously more to his story but it didn't feel right to tell her. After all it could potentially change how she viewed him. It usually did.

Kai raised an eyebrow at him, "You were a hunting champion?"

"Two years running." He grinned, arms crossing. He was proud of his achievement. "If you were Orlesian you'd know that given my age it was impressive. Though.. Between you and me when a teenagers pit against old farts who just sit around eating mutton all day.. It's obvious who'd win."

Kai laughed a bit despite how stuck up that sounded. Though he had a point. Age would determine how quickly he'd catch on to tracks and signs. "Get you."

Youngjae shrugged and went to leave but stopped himself mid step. "Uh.. In case you're wondering.. I never joined the Warden's because I got scouted due to my talent. I wish that's how I joined." He smiled. Due to the quizzical look he was receiving his smile widened. "I'll tell you the real reason another time."

With that Kai watched him walk off to catch more food. "You son of a bitch..." A grumble went after him. She hated when people did that. Now that he was out hunting she stayed with the catch and took the liberty to skin and pluck them there. It saved Keo having to see it at camp. Though she didn't enjoy the process much herself, it had been her duty for years. Kai frowned down at the rabbit, she knew she didn't have to have these duties any more but she had convinced herself she still had to. In her odd way this was how she kept the memory for her clan mates alive. She remembered how she'd be on skinning duty with one of the boys and they'd joke and gag while doing what they had to. She remembered being told off by one of the Hahren's for chasing Lyonna with the freshly skinned pelt. She even remembered how proud Merrill was of her the first time she managed to skin her first catch, she'd cooked a special stew with the fox that day. Slowly Kai lost the ability to hold the skinning knife as depression engulfed her. "Well done, Da'len.." She mumbled to herself, her eyes starting to sting. She missed them. Merrill especially. She had been told that Merrill had gotten away but she missed her even still. The thing that had gotten her was that she knew that her favorite Hahren had been caught at the archery range. She'd found his body over one of the huntresses. By the looks of it he'd attempted to protect her. Her heart sank at the memories which haunted her.

The snap of a twig brought her back and she wiped her eyes, quickly finishing with the last rabbit. Youngjae emerged from the woodland with a fox and a few eggs. "I found these. Seems a shame for them to go to waste." He smiled.

Kai looked up and grinned, "Eggs? Sweet. Eggs and fox stew." She gathered the kills and stood to walk back to camp with Youngjae.

Youngjae was smart. In fact he'd been called a genius so he'd noticed the look on her face. He'd noticed the cover up. He would have pushed for an answer but he figured the wound was still too fresh. So he simply walked beside her and cheered her up by making her laugh to the best of his ability. He had a habit of doing something weird and walking it off. She always got a good laugh out of that.

The two emerged into the clearing, greeted by a bouncing Zelo who begged Himchan to start cooking immediately. His begging was joined by Daehyun which earned a laugh from the group as the boy was always hungry, his appetite was already big before he became a Warden. As requested Himchan looked over the food and picked out the best, the left overs being stored away for later.

The atmosphere in the camp was sombre. The elves remained quiet but occasionally joined in on the stories and laughter being shared around the fire pit. This was the start of their new lives. Now..There truly was no going back.


	23. Chapter 23

The Warden's awoke to the sound of arguing. By the time Yongguk and Himchan had gotten to the scene Kai was outright screaming at Lyonna who was hiding behind an angry looking Daehyun. Kai was being held back by Keo who'd hooked her arms under Kai's to restrain her from launching and by the look on Lyonna's face Kai was about ready to kill her.

"I'm going to.. Fucking end you, bitch!" Kai yelled though it looked like she was having trouble focusing by the way she was swaying.

Daehyun remained in front of Lyonna, arms out to protect her in case Kai got loose. "Calm down, Kai. I'm over here by the way.." He waved his hand as Kai was glaring off a few steps to the side.

Kai snapped her gaze to the voice and grunted, "Don't you dare tell me to calm down, man-slut. You're only protecting her because you're constantly in her!"

That caught the two off guard, Lyonna looked insulted and Daehyun flustered. Yongguk fixed his shirt and held his arms out to break up the fight that almost erupted from Kai's comment. "Right.. Everyone calm it. What's going on?" He asked, clearly still groggy from the rude awakening.

Himchan took over for Keo who was frankly struggling in her restraint. So she was thankful for that. Kai glared at Yongguk and tried to jerk herself free from Himchan's vice grip. "I'll tell you what happened, this witch spiked my water with something! She tried to fucking kill me!"

"You sure you aren't just drunk?" Daehyun sneered, "You're certainly acting it."

"Of course you'd stick up for her, she's your fuck buddy." Kai shot. "And no, I'm not drunk you bastard. I don't drink."

Yongguk glared at Daehyun instantly and he bit back the comment he was about to retaliate with. The Berserker sighed and turned his attention back to Kai. "That's a big accusation, Kai. Are you sure you aren't just sick?"

Lyonna stepped out of hiding and put her hands on her hips, looking offended. "Ugh! Are you suggesting I'd poison her Guk?"

Yongguk snapped his attention to Lyonna and put up his hands in his own defence. "No but maybe.. I mean no. No! Definitely not. I just...Himchan!" He gave up with his struggle as every word just seemed to offend someone so flashed the reaver a pleading look.

It was Himchan's turn to look offended. "Oh no, don't come running to me. I've got my hands full here. You're the leader. Do your leading thing and sort it!"

Jongup joined the fray and tugged Keo back to his side by her sleeve as the camp erupted in an uproar of arguments. "What in the Maker's name is going on?"

Keo just stared at the group looking perplexed. "Honestly? I have no idea. Kai just flew at Lyonna. Now everyone's arguing.."

The warrior crossed his arms and frowned, watching the group yell over each other. No one was even listening to the other. It seemed more like a game of who could yell louder than the other. "Right..."

"Where's Zelo? He's normally with you." She asked suddenly, afraid he'd joined the brawlers as now Youngjae had joined in and Daehyun and him were throwing punches at each other after the assassin said some comment about the archer wanting to fuck Kai.

"Hm? Oh don't worry about him. He sleeps like a rock. He's still in his tent." He chuckled, somewhat amused by the scene before him.

Keo gave Jongup the once over and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why are you so happy about these arguments?"

Jongup glanced in the direction of the mage and smirked. "I'm Antivan. I like fights. Don't worry I'm not behind this masterpiece. Cat fights aren't exactly exciting."

"They are when Kai's involved. She doesn't claw..." She mumbled. Keo let out a squeal and jumped behind Jongup, hiding as Himchan tossed Kai to one side and went for Yongguk. A battle between a Reaver and Berserker was utterly terrifying. Especially seen as they'd both grabbed their weapons and started what looked like a dual to the death.

Jongup looked over his shoulder and smiled, unphased by the carnage that followed the two warriors where they went. "You alright, flower?"

Keo went to answer but at the nickname she suddenly recalled Lyonna asking her for some Deathroot. She vaguely remembered the effects of such a root if digested but taking one look at Kai made it obvious she'd ingested some. "Deathroot flesh pods!" She yelled which caught the attention of Lyonna who was avoiding the advances of the angered but disorientated rogue.

Jongup raised an eyebrow, a laugh escaping. "I'm sorry, what? What in Thedas was that? I know you're odd Keo but that was bizarre."

"No.. I mean they cause dizziness and disorientation. Kai's ingested Deathroot flesh pods. That's her sickness." She beamed which earned her a patronizing pat on the head from Jongup.

"Aw you're such a good little mage." He smirked. "Clever too!"

Keo scrunched up her nose at him. "I will end you, shield boy."

Jongup shook his head and caught the collar of Kai's shirt as she jumped by in an attempt to catch Lyonna who'd ran to Keo and clung onto her. Jongup kept his smile and firm grip on Kai while she yelled abuse at the mage. He looked calm but he was beginning to get irritated. "Right.. Enough." He'd tried to reason but Kai was having none of it. "Kai.." Still she tried to kill Lyonna.

Keo saw the switch in the Antivan. Though he never broke his smile, his eyes flickered with something that scared her a little. She watched as Jongup grabbed his shield and bashed Kai over the head with it, knocking her out. In that instant the entire camp seemed to turn on the boy, minus Lyonna who started to giggle a little behind Keo.

Yongguk and Himchan charged towards Jongup like bulls on a mission and started yelling at him about how it was wrong to hit girls. Daehyun was shaking his head and Youngjae was quick to join his older brothers in the lectures.

Keo then heard death getting up out his tent. She glanced back to see the Dread Wolf himself trudge over to the group and blast them all with ice, freezing them all to the spot.

Baby Zelo had switched to what the Dalish had been warned by the gossip queen Himchan as 'Black Zelo'. The Tevinter mage cast a cold gaze over his older brothers, devoid of all emotion. "Be. Quiet." He said slowly. Even his voice was as cold as the ice spell he'd just used.

Never in her life had Keo saw Zelo as a threat, even after learning he was a blood mage. Now though, it was clear he was dangerous. More so than Yongguk and Himchan who'd quietened obediently. She clutched on to Lyonna as Zelo slowly turned his head in their direction. Lyonna made the mistake of meeting the boys gaze and a shiver went up her spine as she clutched back onto Keo.

Zelo moved over to the two, towering over them. The only word to describe this boy was death. "I'm going back to bed, okay? If I hear one more raised voice... I'm turning them inside out." The scariest thing about this was that he smirked a little at the end and as he said he went straight back to his tent.

Yongguk opened his eyes and nodded Keo over. "Sweetie, do me a favour and thaw me out.."

Keo glanced back at the lair the beast had settled in and jumped when he poked his head out, glaring at her. "Leave them to melt naturally."

Lyonna grabbed onto Keo's hand and tugged her away from the ice Warden's. "I think we should listen to Zelo. When he was healing me there was something.. Not right about him." She whispered as they sat on the logs by the fire.

Keo frowned and watched Lyonna carefully. She just chatted away idly and played with her hair. She'd known this girl since they were old enough to go to the clan meetings. Lyonna was Antivan like Daehyun and Jongup. She came from overseas for a gathering and never went back. She'd met her there and ever since they had been friends. A confident when it came to magic related things. So she had noticed how calm she was about what had just happened. Normally she was collected and laid back but when confronted Lyonna would always fight back, her ruthless side always made an appearance. Not this time however. Keo was growing suspicious. "Lethallan.. Are you alright?"

"Hm? Yes, just shaken. He was scary." She smiled, shivering a little.

"That's not what I meant.. I mean Kai attacking you. It was so horrid." She gasped, hands clasping together with worry.

Lyonna glanced over at the unconscious rogue and raised a hand to her mouth, tears beginning to brim in her eyes. "Oh.. Yes. I believe it was just a misunderstanding though. Please.. Don't worry for me. I'll be alright, Lethallan.. Though it's hard. I don't understand why your brother hates me so.." She sniffled.

Keo's eyebrow quirked at the shift in her facial expression. She'd noticed the subtle switch from completely content to innocence. The mage shifted to sit beside her, pulling the older woman into a hug. Something wasn't right here but she couldn't go about pointing fingers like Kai did. She had to prove it. Something had happened between the two and one of them was lying.

Eventually Kai awoke and gripped at her sore head. She was met with Keo crouched over her, waiting on her to become conscious. "Where is she?" Kai groaned, the intent on death still clear in her intentions.

"Bed." Keo smiled, chin resting on her fist. By now the Warden's had thawed out a bit but they were still stuck so had no choice but to watch the siblings. Though Himchan was asleep where he stood.

Kai nodded and went to go to Lyonna's tent to kill her but Keo dropped to sit on her, holding her still. "Oi.. Get off. She's dead." The rogue warned, glaring a little at her sibling.

Keo's smile vanished, her expression growing stern while her tone dropped a few octaves. "Kai."

The huntress frowned and flinched a little but still attempted to lift Keo off her however the mage had rooted herself.

"Kai." She repeated, this time glaring at her. "Enough. No more fighting."

Kai snapped her gaze to Keo and frowned, "She started it though! She-"

"Stop it." Keo muttered lowly. She could see how Kai was growing irritated with not getting believed so she leant down to whisper so only she could here. "You need proof, little brother. Otherwise you're the boy who yelled bear."

Kai stared up at her older sibling and relaxed a bit. "Do you believe me? I'm not lying about this, I swear." She hated being accused of something more than anything and it was worse when no one believed her to be telling the truth.

"If you swear, I believe you." Keo assured her and got up, pulling Kai with her. "Listen you go get some rest.. You're still ill. I'll keep an eye on things." It was only now that Keo gave off an older vibe. She watched carefully as Kai stumbled off to her tent and once she was safely inside the mage clasped her hands behind her back, beginning to pace.

It seemed the mage was unaware of the Warden's watching her so Yongguk made his presence known. "Uh.. Keo?.. You're kinda scary." He muttered, frowning at the expression she had as she thought. In his opinion she looked a bit sociopathic. In their travels together he'd noticed how her emotions could adapt to the situation, which meant she was quite the actress.

Keo broke herself from her thoughts and cast a gaze over to the leader, though unintentional she was glaring at him. "No one messes with my little brother." A smile followed her statement which caused Yongguk to flinch.

Daehyun just watched in bemusement. He already knew she was evil so the entire thing unphased him.

Jongup wriggled in his ice confinements until he heard a crack, he'd been shielded by his brothers when Zelo cast his spell so he'd been hit with less ice than the others. While the others chatted with Keo he continued to wriggle until the ice cracked up the centre and shattered completely. A thud followed suit as he instantly dropped to the ground, his entire bottom half numb. "Ugh.. Keo.. Can you do me a favour and take me to my tent?" He asked with a pleading face.

Keo broke her mini argument with Daehyun about magic to look at the puppy on the grass. His face actually tugged at her heartstrings. She abandoned Daehyun who's face contorted into something that would be imagined on a troll and shuffled over to help the young Antivan. With a smile she let him wrap his arms around her neck and helped pull him up to his feet. Due to her height when he leaned on her to keep himself standing she tipped a bit to one side but she managed to stay standing and assist him over to his tent.

"Hey! Don't trust him, shorty!" Daehyun yelled over his shoulder as the two approached Jongup's tent. "He's a dick!"

Jongup flashed Daehyun a smirk over his shoulder only to quickly cover it up with a charming smile to Keo when she tried to look back at the assassin. "You're the dick!" Keo called back, crinkling her nose up. "And I trust him more than you."

The warrior, to annoy his brother who had a good view of the two, kept hold of Keo when she eased him down. He knew Daehyun was fond of the elf, not in the way he was usually fond of females either which made this that much more satisfying. He tugged the girl down so she was on his lap and snaked his arms around her waist, smiling up at her. "Sorry, I'll be bored if you go. Can you keep me company until I can feel my legs?"

The mage had gotten use to sitting on this boy it seemed. She made no fuss at his actions and just nodded, "Course I will!" She smiled at him, "Though wouldn't it be best if I'm sitting next to you instead of on you?"

"Nope." Jongup grinned, "It's pissing Daehyun off."

Keo raised an eyebrow at how chuffed he looked and glanced over to see Daehyun glaring daggers at Jongup. It definitely looked like it was pissing him off. She turned her attention back to Jongup and grinned evily. She sensed a troll which meant she was going to join in. Especially if it meant annoying the complete hell out of Daehyun. "Oh really?" To help in Jongup's quest, Keo shifted on the boy so she was facing him, arms resting around his neck so they could plot and scheme.

Jongup remained stunned for a moment but eventually caught on to what she was doing the second she raised both her eyebrows at him. "This is why we're friends." He chuckled, catching Daehyun scowling at him from the corner of his eye. Good to know it was working. Jongup rested his elbows on the girls legs and placed his hands on her hips for comfort which earned him the assassins instant disapproval.

"Right.." Daehyun growled, glaring at the pair. Had they been together it'd be completely fine but he knew Jongup, he knew his intentions were far from honourable. The boy was secretly cunning and used his puppy like innocence as a ruse to get girls, annoyingly they always fell for it hook line and sinker. His brother was the type to get what he wanted and since he was Antivan, what he wanted was usually a female, now Jongup wasn't a whore or a bad guy but he was still a boy. He always got the girl he wanted. Daehyun refused to let him get that one however. She was just too innocent when it came to sexual stuff. Oddly, he wanted to keep it that way. So there was no chance in hell he'd let that blacksmith brat ruin her. In his sudden anger the ice that in-cased him shattered, apparently he'd been struggling against it without realizing.

Keo perked up at the smashing sound and turned her head to see Daehyun on his hands and knees wincing and then forcing himself to his feet. "What the-?"

"Shit." Jongup laughed, patting at the girls hips so she'd shift off him which she did. Thankfully he'd regained some feeling in his legs so when he saw Daehyun rising like the living dead he could kick himself into a stand and back away. He knew better than to be in range of a raging assassin.

"That's right you better back away." Daehyun glared, advancing towards the boy. "What the hell was that?"

Jongup kept his distance. For every step Daehyun took forward, he took two backwards. He smirked cockily and shrugged, "Just sitting with a friend, mate."

"That was more than sitting, **mate**." Daehyun sneered, grabbing his daggers as he passed by his bedroll. He twirled them around skilfully then ceased in his advance, pointing his blade at the boy. He'd only went forward enough to be blocking him from Keo. "You don't touch her."

Keo blinked in confusion up at the two. Was she missing something? By now Kai had appeared at her side and took a seat beside her, having awoken from the commotion. "What.. Is going on?" She asked, still looking worse for wear.

"I don't even know any more. We were trolling." Keo muttered, watching the exchange of glares. They couldn't be serious surely.

Jongup glanced around for some form of defence, unfortunately he knew what Daehyun was like. He was an assassin so when angered his genuine consensus was to cause physical harm. With no luck, he had to make do for a stick. It was fortunate that he was a skilled enough warrior to be able to defend himself with such a thing. "D'you like her or something, Daehyunnie?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. She's my friend and your dick is getting no where near her. She doesn't like that stuff." The assassin scowled, moving his dagger to point it at Jongup's crotch. "If you try anything I swear I'll cut it off in a heartbeat and feed it to the wolves."

Kai glanced at Keo who'd rose to stop the fight, she'd went to stop her but the mage had already grasped onto Daehyun's arm to calm him down. Kai expected the boy to react by lashing out or jerking his arm free but he surprisingly lowered his daggers and sheathed them, turning his gaze to the elf.

Daehyun frowned down at Keo, frankly he felt a bit disappointed in her. She'd let him near her. "Don't trust him." He muttered lowly to her and with that he slipped his arm free and walked away to take up watch duty.

Keo winced a little at the face he gave her. For some reason that sent a pang of guilt through her chest. She looked over to Jongup who was resting the stick on his shoulder and watching his brother with confusion. He'd given her a little shrug to say he hadn't an idea what was happening any more.


	24. Chapter 24

At the first sign of daybreak, the Warden's and elves were already packed up and on route to Denerim. Yongguk had made sure to keep Lyonna far from Kai by forcing the rogue to walk by his side at the front with Himchan standing guard behind her. For extra security Lyonna was at the back of the party with Daehyun who'd lept at the chance to walk with her. Usually the Berserker would question the Antivan's motives but he'd been acting differently ever since last night. He'd attempted to get him to talk to him but all he'd received from the boy were short answers and the occasional icy glare. Yongguk knew better than to pry, though he was the leader and it was his job to make sure his fellow Warden's were alright, they knew where to find him if they needed him so he stayed his tongue.

For two hours they'd been walking. For two hours they'd been silent. Himchan snapped under the atmosphere, everyone had been tense and attempting to glare their lingering frustrations away. As the designated mother he took it upon himself to attempt to fix things. "So! I was thinking.. When we reach Denerim how about we all go to The Pearl?" He'd been counting on at least a response from Daehyun but his hopes rang hollow.

"Himchan.. Are you really suggesting we take three girls and two teenage boys to a brothel?" Yongguk piped up, glancing back at his friend.

Himchan pulled a face and adjusted his pack, coughing into his fist awkwardly. "Er.. Well.. Just us then?" So much for lightening the mood. Everyone remained just as grim looking. With that silence once again fell over the group as they trudged towards their destination.

They'd covered a fair distance since Himchan's odd suggestion when Keo's pace slowed, a yawn escaping her. Her movements had become sluggish due to her lack of sleep. She had stayed up all night thinking over everything, a horrid habit she simply couldn't break. Over thinking was destined to haunt her for eternity. In hindsight it wasn't the best plan she'd ever had, now she was paying for it. All of this from one disappointed look. Of course luck would have it the day they decide to take little to no rest stops would be the day she didn't get sleep, that was her luck. She soon found herself falling behind Lyonna who'd stepped around her, too focused on her chat with Daehyun to really notice the girl. This had been the only conversation to spark up, everyone else remained mute or in their own world.

Daehyun just nodded along to the mage though he made no real effort to respond to her, that didn't seem to phase the woman however as just a nod set her off on another tangent quite happily. He found himself growing increasingly more bored with her every word. Beautiful as she may have been he really didn't care for the effects of Deathroot or the different ways to handle it. Sure he was an assassin and yes he used poisons but when it came down to it, he didn't care all that much. Yet she persisted in her enthusiasm. The contrast was quite unusual. She was almost bouncing while he looked like he wanted to kill someone. "I'm going to stop you there." He sighed, raising his hand to cease her chatter. "I don't care about plants. I don't care about the history of Ferelden and I definitely don't want to hear about how you joined your clan..Again."

Lyonna quietened instantly, her mouth agape a little. That was rude. She watched the male pass her a glare before walking on ahead. She didn't take lightly to such things so she couldn't help but comment, "Just because you're angry doesn't give you the right to take it out on me. If I remember right you were the one who wanted to walk with me."

Daehyun scoffed and stopped dead in his tracks, spinning to face her. "Yes. I thought you'd be silent. Evidently not." There it was, her miss know it all expression that got right under his skin.

Lyonna frowned and placed her hands on her hips, being forced into a hault at his sudden tone. "If you're going to be pissy, take it somewhere else. Go strop in silence. You're such a child at times, I swear." She accused.

Gritting his teeth Daehyun threw his hands up in frustration, "How the fucking hell would you know? You don't know me! For Andrastate's sake stop acting like you're my best friend! You're driving me insane! I should also point out I have no feelings for you what so ever..We never made love, sweetie, we just fucked. In case you thought otherwise."

Lyonna pursed her lips, anger rising within her. She had never once suggested they were a couple. "Excuse me? What's with the sudden attack? And that wasn't what you were saying when you were in me."

"Pillow talk." He sneered. "Ever heard of it?"

"What pillow!? You did me in a bush for Mythal's sake!" She huffed.

Keo blinked at the two, having only just managed to catch up once she realised she'd zoned off. She'd fallen quite far behind during this whole tiff. She was wishing she hadn't jogged to rejoin the group as she was now stuck in between the fuming pair. She had attempted to try to tip-toe by unnoticed but Lyonna had dragged her into the dispute by jerking her beside her by the arm. She was now trapped.

"Keo, tell him how rude and vulgar he's being! Did you hear what he said to me?" She started.

"I don't really.." Keo mumbled, the confrontation paralysing her, her voice being no more than a whisper. Oh how she hated this stuff.

Daehyun rolled his eyes and took hold of her other arm, pulling Keo towards him while his gaze remained locked solely on Lyonna. "Don't involve her! Besides I didn't hear you objecting, in fact I remember you begging for me to keep going."

"Can I not hear this?" Keo pulled a face in disgust. Her request fell on deaf ears to her dismay as she was once again tugged towards Lyonna. Once again her luck, she was now serving as a human ragdoll.

"Ugh! Don't get full of yourself, I was making you feel better. Frankly I was bored through the whole thing! I just needed to get out stress and you seemed willing to put your dick into anything so I thought what better way than to use a whore. You're good for nothing else! And I will involve whomever I want! Keo, tell him how much of an asshole he's being!" Lyonna yelled furiously, frame shaking.

The assassin tightened his hold on Keo's arm and jerked her back towards him, grip becoming vice like. He was oddly calm which was far more terrifying to the elves. "Don't involve her." He muttered so lowly it came out a growl. That was the only clue to his emotion he let off.

Lyonna had attempted to pull Keo back but his grip on her kept her rooted no matter how hard she tugged. Finally she gave up and released the mage, arms crossing as she narrowed her eyes at Keo instead. "Tsk, I thought we were friends. Why haven't you even tried to stick up for me in this?"

In a flash the confused Keo was tugged behind the Antivan while he towered over Lyonna, the look he had in his eyes made even Lyonna quiver, in that second she feared for her life. "Because this has nothing to do with her. Don't drag others into your battles you manipulative little bitch. Do you want to know why I'm being such an "asshole" to you? Maybe it's got something to do with the fact you tried to poison Kai or maybe it's because ever since we found you in Ostagar you've been nothing but shifty." He couldn't withhold it any longer. He was done with pleasantries. With the mood he was in he was actually surprised he hadn't started this sooner.

The brunette flinched under his gaze, her hands trembling in slight fear of the man. His accusations were insulting and infuriating to her but no words would come to her defence, they remained stuck in her throat. She was left just staring wide eyed up at him pathetically.

"What? Nothing to say? No crocodile tears or smart remarks? So what is your plan exactly, hm? Or is it just that you hate Kai for some reason?" Daehyun shot, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "Why do you think I kept sleeping with you? You're good at tricking people but you aren't assassin level, m'dear. You have tells and you aren't very subtle in your hatred for Kai. So why are you trying to turn everyone against her?"

For a brief second the look in Lyonna's eyes shifted from frightened to vengeful but the approaching steps of Yongguk and Himchan flicked the woman back into her fear. She remembered this man was an assassin and how he was accusing her of something awful. She threw herself into Yongguk's arms and tears started to bubble up from within.

Yongguk wrapped his arms around the elf, his expression a mixture of anger and confusion. He'd heard them arguing so halted the party to find them quite a ways back and now when he caught up he was met with this. He'd had enough of arguments for one lifetime. "Right... I don't care right now... Daehyun, take Keo and start fucking walking. Himchan, please make sure they keep going and don't let them stop until they reach Denerim."

Daehyun was about to protest but Himchan had already grabbed him by the ear and was hauling him away while gently guiding a bewildered Keo by the hand.

Yongguk nodded in relief. That was one headache gone. Now he had a tearful girl on his hands. "Want to tell me what happened?" He asked cautiously, he knew some girls responded terribly to this question. So he would tread gently.

Lyonna sniffled and curled herself into the older Warden, though his armor made it uncomfortable for her. "He just snapped at me.. I think he's stressed or something, I don't know. It's alright."

"No, it isn't." He sighed as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her out at arms length to look her directly in the eyes. He hated when girls cried. "I taught him better than that, Lyonna. If he's stressed he would have came to me, don't try to defend him. What happened?"

She lifted her hands to her face and wiped her tears back, a weak smile forming. "Honestly it's fine."

"Lyonna." Yongguk started sternly. "We can't have infighting like this. Not on a mission this important. What happened?"

Frowning she dropped her face into her hands, covering her eyes. In defeat she told him how they'd just been chatting and he suddenly snapped at her. She admitted to getting worked up and that the argument got more heated when they brought the fact they had sex into it. Eventually she told him how he'd then accused her in the heat of the moment of trying to stir things and kill Kai. This was when her crying properly started up as she was hurt by being accused of such a thing. "First Kai suspects me of trying to hurt her and now this! I admit we aren't fond of each other but she's one of the only surviving clan mates I have left, why in Thedas would I want to harm her! Guk you must believe me! I would never wish anything like that on Kai, I love her just as much as I do Keo. They're family.. Why would I?.." Her crying soon turned to sobbing and once again she was hugging onto the man who cradled her to him in comfort.

"Why indeed." Yongguk finally ushered out. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and let out a groan, head soon dropping down onto her own. "Don't listen to Daehyun, Lyonna. When he's upset he tends to lash out at people. He probably guessed that was a sore point for you so hit it.. He's an assassin after all. That's how he disarms his opponents."

Lyonna peered up at Yongguk through glittering eyes, she sniffled and managed to calm her crying down. A small smile formed across her lips. "It's alright, I don't blame him.. Admittedly I haven't been helping myself. So if anyone's to blame it's myself."

Yongguk couldn't help but smile down at the elf. "You're very understanding, not a lot of people would be. Tis admirable, Milady." He reached into his pack and presented her with a silk handkerchief with golden embroidery.

Lyonna gratefully accepted the token, bowing her head in thanks. "I'm hardly admirable, Ser. Tis you who is admirable. You're strong, handsome and a complete gentleman. A man clearly too good for this earth." It seemed a shame to use such a pretty thing on her tears but the soft feeling of the silk felt wonderful against her skin when she did so. She laughed a little and attempted to give it back but the warrior shook his head and enclosed her hand around it, keeping his hand over hers. Her cheeks grew a soft pink at this action which confused the female. In truth she never expected her heartbeat to quicken because of a shem. Yet there it was beating like a rabbit all because of a simple gesture and smile.

The warriors smile widened into his gummy smile when he noticed how long he'd simply been looking at her. Red crept up from his neck to his face and he was quick to excuse himself, embarrassment once again catching the man. He could fight an ogre head on without flinching but god forbid he talks to a pretty woman.

Night had fallen by the time the group reached Denerim's gates and it was there they rested. Himchan bought a couple of rooms for a few nights from the barkeep and returned to the table they had all occupied. The Gnawed Noble Tavern was a nice change from the usual camp site. For once they could rest without fear of being ambushed by a wild animal or worse. As a noble Himchan much preferred a comfy bed to a bedroll but such was the life of a Warden.

"Alright, split into two. I've purchased enough rooms although there will need to be a group of three." Himchan spoke, looking from each person to the other. "We aren't use to travelling with so many."

Yongguk shot the three elves a look and frowned a little. Had they been on good terms the girls could have shared quite easily but it seemed like a death sentence to put Kai and Lyonna in the same room. "Right.. Jongup, Zelo.. You two are together." He pointed then motioned for them to go to bed. Normally they would have protested to being sent to bed early but they were too exhausted. If anything they thankfully took the key from Himchan and left to sleep. Yongguk cast his gaze to the remaining group and crossed his arms. "Right.. Daehyun you and-"

"I'm sharing with Keo." He interrupted. The Antivan knew Guk would put him with Youngjae but he was in no mood to be interrogated. Youngjae had been giving him that stare, like he knew he was angry so would pester him until he snapped it out. As of now that would result in the rogues death. Out of the remaining few the only person he wouldn't kill would be the mage.

Yongguk quirked a brow at the boy. "You what? I think it's a bad idea for you to share with a girl. You might do some-"

Daehyun rose to his feet and dragged Keo up with him, "I'm sharing with Keo." He gave Yongguk a glare for even suggesting that he'd attempt something with her. She had became his friend, an odd thing for him since he usually only fucked girls, so frankly he was insulted.

Keo glanced up at the assassin then over at Yongguk who'd started to rise himself. Something about the look on Daehyun's face made her okay with sharing a room with him. Usually she'd protest and demand to be with Kai but it looked like he needed to talk. So she freed herself from the vice and hopped over to Himchan, holding her hand out for a key. "I'll share with Daehyun." She agreed. "He has to do everything I say anyway so it's okay, Guk. Right, Dae? You're my minion." She grinned, tipping her head back to look at the scowling male.

Daehyun's glare faltered and a smile cracked. "You're such an ogre.."

"Says the bitch." She retorted. "And what's that supposed to mean!?"

The Antivan laughed and shook his head, "Nothing, Little elf. Nothing at all."

Himchan peered over at the confused Yongguk who'd frozen mid rise and pushed him back down to his seat by his shoulder. He smiled and gave the elven mage a key before turning to the remaining few. "Be off with you!" He shooed the two before turning his attention back. "Youngjae, seen as your usual room-mate has been stolen, you're with Kai. Guk and myself will share with Lyonna."

Youngjae shrugged and took the key from Himchan while Kai tried to protest. "Fair enough. Relax, I don't bite, Kai." He chuckled, tugging her with him.

Kai frowned and gave him the once over. "Fine but if you come near me I'm cutting it off."

The Orlesian looked somewhat offended as they walked to their room. "I'm Orlesian, milady. I'd have to give you five goats or a treasury worth of jewellery before we could even think of such things!" He teased, giving her a nudge with his elbow.

Kai glared at him, "If you give me a goat I'll frikken' kill you. It's bad enough I had to hear the Halla every day. Five goats..." She shuddered.

"Hmm.." This intrigued the boy. He made a mental note that goats and halla irritated her.

While the kids settled Yongguk and Himchan had remained awake, plotting their next course of action over a tankard of ale. Lyonna had went off to bed not long after the others had so the two were free to converse fully.

"What is even going on, Guk? I thought this was just supposed to be a scouting mission. That's what we were told. 'Just watch what they're doing and report back'.. Why haven't we done that?" Himchan frowned, gaze focused on the various maps and reports that littered the table.

"They were organized. They waited on us to leave before ambushing those Dalish.." Yongguk muttered, enthralled with one particular area on the map he was slumped over. "Himchan.. This is beyond what the others thought. They aren't just a rogue group.. Some thing's happening. Something big."

"You're beginning to sound obsessed, my friend." The reaver sighed, resting his head on his hand. "Though I agree this mission has been nothing but strange."

Yongguk glanced up at his best friend, "They're leading us somewhere. Away from Ferelden."

Himchan let out a hearty chuckle. "How could they possible do that? It's not like they can catch a ship." His voice already had a low tone but he lowered it a few octaves to sound gruff and growly, pretending to be a darkspawn. "Harrr! Hrrra!" Clearing his throat he took up a dock workers accent. "Sure, Mr. Darkspawn! Since you said it so nicely come aboard!" "Graww! Hurr!" "Of course we'll take you to Orlais! You should go visit the Empress, I hear she's lovely!" "Rawr Harr!" "No that's Antivan leather you're thinking of, I recommended the Orlesian shoes. Better for your feet!" "HurrHurrHurr!"

Yongguk sighed in frustration, watching Himchan have his little conversation in bemusement. "I'm being serious, you idiot."

The minstrel stopped mid darkspawn chuckle and raised his eyebrow, composing himself. He'd gotten into that a bit too much. "So just how are they supposed to do that?"

The berserker leant across the table and flicked the man on the forehead. "Dolt. How else did they get to Amaranthine? The Deep Roads."

"Bugger." Himchan face palmed. He'd been unphased by the flick as he'd received it so often. "So we've lost them.. Short of venturing into the Deep Roads ourselves."

"That's the thing.." Yongguk sat back, arms crossing as he studied over the marked map. "I've been circling where we found traces of the darkspawn.. They've yet to go underground. Unless they're is a opening to the Deep Roads near here that we aren't aware of I'm not sure how these things are leaving Ferelden."

Himchan dragged his hand down his face to look at his leader. "We should report this.."

"What are we going to say? "Oh yeah, that mission? We abandoned our post to chase after two elves we barely knew which resulted in the death of an entire clan and the escape of the darkspawn. Don't worry though.. We're following them." That'll go down well." He shot back. "No.. I'm afraid we need to do this ourselves. _Grey Warden's do whatever's necessary_. By that standard we should have let Kai and Keo die at Zico's hands." Yongguk said, hands moving up to message his temples. "If we'd done that the Dalish Clan might yet have lived."

Himchan sank in his seat. He'd grown fond of the elves, the idea of leaving them to the raiders angered him yet the consequence for saving them was the slaughter of their clan. "...We may have messed up there."

"Do you regret it?" Yongguk asked, keeping his gaze on the maps.

"Saving them?" Himchan questioned. "Never." He turned his gaze to a group of off duty guards celebrating their Captain's birthday and his expression saddened. "What I do regret is that we couldn't save everyone."

Yongguk lifted his head and shifted around in the booth to sit beside the noble. "We aren't saints or heroes, Channie. We do what we can to the best of our ability.. We protect and serve.. At the end of the day my gut told me we did the right thing. As horrific as it sounds.. Those darkspawn would have remained still had we not left."

Himchan looked to Yongguk, part of him wanting to object to his view but he had a point. They'd been there weeks and the beasts hadn't done anything yet the second they were absent.. Death. "Lets just hope we can stop these things."


	25. Chapter 25

Daehyun stretched his arms above his head until a satisfying crack was heard. It took stopping at a tavern to make him notice how sore his muscles were. Sleeping on the cold hard ground took its toll after awhile it seemed, no matter how 'used' to it they were. While the mage got dressed into something comfortable to sleep in he waited in the hallway, counting chips in the walls. Perhaps he should have just went with Youngjae, he'd probably be in bed asleep by now. Eventually the door creaked open and the elf popped her head out.

"Sorry.. I got stuck in my cloak." She smiled, stepping out to let him get changed.

Daehyun raised an eyebrow and the corner of his lips tugged up into a smirk, "You aren't really supposed to admit that, y'know."

Keo tilted her head curiously, "Oh."

With a chuckle Daehyun ruffled the girls hair and ventured into the room to change. It would be a relief to get out of his armor, though it was lighter than Yongguk's, it was still a fair weight. Unlike the elf it didn't take him long to get out of his armor, granted he was still shirtless but he'd ended up losing himself in his thoughts before he could look for the blasted thing. Thankfully he'd managed to put on trousers before his daze. That would have been awkward. He went over everything he'd said to Lyonna and frowned to himself. Could it be possible that he was just looking for wolves where there were none? His brows furrowed. No. There was definitely something up. He couldn't have been the only one noticing these things. As an assassin observation meant survival, getting close to targets was his job. So why was it when he got close to Lyonna he sensed something terrible.

Keo wrinkled her nose, having been waiting outside for over ten minutes. Expecting him to have fallen asleep or something she just walked into the room. "Seriously if you've fallen asleep I'm dumping a bucket of water on yo-" Skin. Her heart leapt into her throat and she quickly spun around, hands over her eyes. "Sorry!"

A squeak pulled the Antivan from his thoughts only to be met with the Dalish's back. He went to tell her it was alright but he remembered her odd little fear of shirtless men. Hurriedly he tugged his shirt on and turned her around to assure her it was safe. "Come now, my friend. My apologies, I was lost in thought." He smiled then turned and flopped down on the bed, arm draping over his face lazily. "I almost forgot what comfort was."

Keo stood there awkwardly, staring at the bed. It was a double bed. She hadn't thought this through. Panic slowly began to rise up within her. Why didn't she go with Kai? Why was she with the Antivan? Thoughts raced until she had the sense to remember why she was here at all. "Why did you want to share a room with me?"

"We're friends, right?" He asked casually, peeking an eye out at her.

"Of course we are." Keo nodded. "But I thought you were mad at me."All she could think of was that face he gave her when she was trolling with Jongup.

This made Daehyun sit up in confusion, "What? I don't remember being angry with you, Little elf."

The mage shifted nervously and fiddled with the sleeves of her oversized shirt. "When I was sitting on Jongup. I thought you got angry."

Shaking his head Daehyun flashed her a smile and patted at the spot next to him. When she sat down he shifted to face her. "Oh, that. Yes, well.. I was angry. But I was angry at Jongup. I gathered..Antivan stuff freaks you out easily..And he's cunning. He hides it well but he's a pervert like all of my countrymen. Don't be fooled by his puppy face, yes? He's not as innocent as he lets on."

Keo pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "You do know we were just joking, right?" She smiled. "Jongup's sweet but I still know he's a boy. An Antivan boy at that.. You Antivan's are naturally casual about primal urges.. Whereas.. I'm not so much. Jongup knows this."

That Daehyun could believe. Jongup always tried to piss him off. It went both ways of course, simple brotherly banter. Still, it bothered him. "Nothing wrong with innocence. Just as long as he knows."

She questioned why it even mattered to him inwardly but as he said, they were friends. He wasn't the same boy she met in the clearing. He seemed to have lost his arrogance. "Ma serannas." She smiled, head tipping to one side a bit.

Once again confusion crossed Daehyun's expression. "Wh- Oh. For what? I did nothing."

"For saving me in the clearing. I can't remember if I properly thanked you. I remember yelling a lot. But you're a good guy so.. Ma serannas." She mumbled.

Daehyun looked caught off guard as he stared at the elf. "You're.. Welcome.." He found himself taking in her appearance while she looked to be falling asleep sitting up. Antivan habit. She was boyish from pretty much head to toe except for her eyes. One thing he focused on the most was her tattoo though part of him believed it to be fake. To check he pressed his index finger to her forehead which made her eyes snap open. "Sorry, I need to ask.. What is that? Does it mean something?" He had tattoo's himself but they were from his time as an assassin.

Keo blinked herself awake and tried to look up at where he was pointing. "Y'mean my Vallaslin? It means I've grown up. If you meant what tattoo it is, it's Ghilan'nain. She's the Mother of Halla. The funny thing is Kai has the same one but she hates the Halla for the noise they make." She laughed at the fond memories of her sibling constantly yelling at the Halla to shut up. "We get them when we're children. When the Keeper thinks you're ready to be an adult."

Daehyun traced the pattern on her forehead. "Halla.. Ah yes, I see the horns." A smirk appeared once again and he followed the tattoo down the bridge of her nose to the tip, now simply prodding her in the nose. "What's this bit then? I don't believe Halla's have tails."

Keo batted his hand away and scrunched up her nose. "I didn't create the tattoo! I don't know. For design I guess. I know our tattoo's are supposed to be proof of adulthood and also tell the story of our gods. And.. So we'll never forget."

The assassin laughed and rested his elbows on his legs. "And to think mine are to just show off my muscles." He'd noticed the saddened expression. He couldn't have that.

The mage perked up, "You have tattoo's? I mean I get the face one but.."

"You wouldn't like them." He stated simply. "I'd have to take off my shirt."

She deflated a bit but curiosity began to eat away at her. "Fuck it! I'll cope. Show me." She practically demanded. "Uh.. Just the top half." She had to add quickly.

Daehyun let out a laugh and hopped to his feet, bowing dramatically. "As milady commands. I'm honour bound to obey, after all." He peered up at her and grinned cheekily. This earned him a surprised look from the elf. He pulled his top off and stepped around in a circle to show off the extensive ink that ran down his torso and sides to highlight his muscle structure. "One thing about the Crows.. They know how to tattoo. Everything else is garbage."

Keo went wide eyed. His tattoo's were beautiful. She couldn't trace them like he did so instead she took to just looking at them. "Woah! They're so cool! I mean.. Not bad." She tried to cover though she couldn't hold back the grin.

"So tattoo's are your weakness, hm?" He teased, smiling to himself. He'd thought she would have freaked out but apparently not.

Keo hopped off the bed and circled him, hand to her chin as she got a better look. He'd stopped turning and let her go about her business while he just waited for her to conclude how awesome he was. She had stopped behind him though, eyes locked on quite a disturbingly large scar that went from his shoulder blade and curved all the way down his spine, stopping at his lower back. Common sense told her to leave it be, she'd gotten enough emotional stories from the boy yet she couldn't stop herself from placing her hand over it gingerly.

Daehyun flinched, hardly foreseeing her touching him. The warmth of her hand against his skin shocked him. "What are you doing?"

She frowned as she noticed just how scarred he was. All around his upper half he had scars, though most were hidden due to his tattoo's, at close range they became more visible. In this age it wasn't abnormal to be scarred but she hadn't expected this. "You're.. Tattoo's are cool." She forced a smile as she walked back around in front of him.

Daehyun clocked it instantly and shoved his shirt back on. "Are you alright?"

"Are you?" She shot back, frowning up at him.

"I believe so, yes. Well...I'm hungry but that's nothing new." He shrugged, trying to get her to smile. She looked like she saw her pet cat die.

She shifted uncomfortably on the spot as he just stared at her. For some reason she rolled up her trouser leg to show him the scar on her knee in the shape of an exclamation mark. She felt guilty for having seen his battle wounds, so she showed him hers. "I got this trying to free a wolf from a trap. I moved the wrong way and the trap skinned half my knee off!"

Daehyun stared down at the scar in bewilderment. A small chuckle coming from him, "You're... So odd. Do you know that? Why are you showing me your scar?"

"I'm sorry but I saw your scars!" She hurried out. "There. I said it. The big one on your back.. I saw it... You don't need to explain how you got it though so don't worry. I just thought I'd show you my scar as recompense."

The boy blinked owlishly, mouth parting. "Are you for real?" He doubled over in a laughing fit at her. "Oh my dear, this scar was the result of climbing a wall wrong." He explained when he composed himself. "I was running from.. Well some girls husband actually. I scaled a wall and tripped, nearly tore off my back in the process..Tsk, tsk.. Such lousy craftsmanship. Sore but hardly a traumatizing experience."

"...What?" Keo fixed her trouser leg and walked around him, tugging his shirt up to get another look at the scar. "But.. It's huge!"

Daehyun smirked back at her. "It was a very high wall."

"Here I was expecting some emotional story and... Well.." An idea popped into her head in that moment. In revenge she traced down the scar which made him jump away from her and wriggle.

"Don't do that!" He grumbled as he twisted his arm around to rub at his back.

Keo laughed and crossed her arms. "Why? Is it sensitive?"

Daehyun glared somewhat. She was still evil it seemed. "Yes! That tingled."

A smirk crossed Keo's lips. "I get you all tingly do I?"

Shock once again crossed the Antivan's expression, was she flirting with him? Surely not. She was innocent to such things. Here was the tester. With a cocky smirk he extended both arms and tilted his head to one side in challenge. "You get me more than that, my dear elf, I assure you."

Keo stared at him blankly for a moment but at his line she couldn't help going into a giggle fit. For someone with a lack of sexual experience she was unusually perverted. "You sure that isn't just hot air?"

Daehyun pulled a pained face and clutched at his heart, throwing himself back against the bed in some odd spinning motion. Like he got shot by an arrow and the impact sent him hurtling. "You wound me! Your cruelty knows no bounds. Have you no shame?"

"Not really no." She grinned and jumped onto the bed, of course she remained standing and began to jump up and down to disturb the boy refusing to budge from the position he landed in.

With a groan the assassin latched onto the girls ankle and hooked an arm around her waist to bring her down. At least he stopped the bouncing. The only problem was the awkward closeness of the two now. He remained atop her however, knowing full well if he moved she'd do something else to annoy him. "You going to stop that?"

Of course the elf was terrified. She had an Antivan on her but that Antivan was Daehyun. She highly doubted he'd meant it. To ease her mind though she propped herself up on her elbows which meant their noses were now touching. "I'll stop."

Daehyun kept his gaze locked on hers, the close proximity only hindering him for a moment. At best he hadn't expected it. Every inch of him was saying kiss her merely because he was Antivan and they were on a bed. That's how it went. But he restrained himself and rolled onto his side so his back was facing her. "Go to bed." Being good was actually difficult. He'd never make fun of Yongguk again. He'd never had a friendship with a female though and he wasn't about to ruin it because he had urges.

Keo smiled when he retreated. "Mm!" That proved she could trust him Being a little bit more at ease she slipped under the covers and snuggled into one of the many pillows. He'd passed her test so she was now fine with sharing a room with him. Daehyun had refused to go under the sheets with her, which earned him more points in her book. Though guilt soon hit her after awhile. It had gotten colder yet he remained firm. Eventually she sat up and tried to see if he was awake, his eyes were shut but it was difficult to tell. She extended her hand to him slowly to try and wake him but before her hand met his shoulder he'd snatched her wrist with one hand to stop her which resulted in a scream from the elf.

Daehyun opened one eye to look back at her though all he could make out was her silhouette in the darkness. The scream had made him cringe and half asleep he pulled her into a kiss as means to shut her up. Though he ended up dropping back against the mattress and drifting off not that long after planting one on her.

Keo sat rooted for a good five minutes, possibly broken by this action. Shaking her head, she snapped herself out of her daze and went to yell at him but saw he was out cold again. Her mouth dropped. "Bastard was asleep.." When she thought about it more it made sense. Antivan, assassin, half asleep.. What else was to be expected other than him slitting her throat out of instinct. When she thought about it like that her hand went to her neck and she was suddenly okay with the latter.

Eventually Keo fell asleep after laying awake for a bit, thinking over everything.


	26. Chapter 26

_Denerim Visit: Day 1 of 3_

When Keo awoke, sun was shining through the window. It must have been around mid day by the way the sun was positioned. How long she'd slept was unknown but the assassin was nowhere to be found. Groggily she climbed out of bed and shuffled out into the hallway, being met by the occasional waitress complaining of how busy it was. She stopped a red head and asked if any of her companions were around. She was pointed to the table Kai sat at. When the mage got closer she could see her sibling carving things onto the wood with her dagger.

"About time you woke up." Kai muttered, not even bothering to look up. "Guessing it was a good sleep."

"A needed sleep." Keo responded, taking a seat in front of her in the booth. "Doesn't mean a good one. How was yours?"

Kai finished up her message and finally met her siblings gaze. "Y'know, the usual..Darkspawn and dead clan mates. It wasn't all that bad though."

"Where is everyone?" She frowned, casting a glance around the tavern. The waitress's complaints were correct, it was busy. They were also receiving uncomfortable stares from a few shady looking men in a corner. They probably weren't use to seeing Dalish elves in a city but still.

"Yongguk and Himchan are looking for information. They didn't want to wake us. Before Zelo ran off with Youngjae and Jongup he told me to just enjoy the city." Kai shrugged. "If I wander outside though I'll probably run into trouble."

Keo lept to her feet and grinned, hands on her hips. "Kai we're in a city! Lets at least look around."

Kai pulled a face at the idea, it was bad enough they had to be confined by walls. Curiosity did nip at her though. Standing Kai nodded and twirled her dagger before sheathing it. "Y'know what? Fuck it. Lets see what trouble we can stir up."

"That sounds more like you!" Keo laughed and pulled Kai out the booth, escaping the stares as they exited the tavern.

Denerim was huge and wondrous to two elves who'd only really seen forests their whole lives. The buildings looked to stretch upwards forever, they soon found this to be untrue as the two had climbed up the side of a building to stand on the roof.

"Well... It's hardly a tree." Kai commented, arms crossing over her chest in disappointment. She had been hoping for a mountain. She'd climbed tree's taller than this though it was certainly wider.

Keo peered down at a noble woman who almost dropped half her shopping at the sight of the elf on the roof. "True.. Oh! What about that one there!" She grinned, pointing excitedly at one of the larger buildings. It was protected by a wall that encircled the structure, they had thought it to be for protection but they missed a bit at the opening. There wasn't even a gate.

Kai narrowed her eyes and she stepped up beside Keo. "Hm.. I believe that's the Chantry. See, look, Templars. It might be unwise for you to venture there, dear brother."

The two tomboys shared a look and shrugged, hopping from roof to roof to get to the Chantry. It felt good to unwind like this especially when it alarmed the humans below. They made a risky leap from the roof down to the wall at the side, only just managing to grab onto the stone. It left them winded however as they had both landed on their stomachs but they were quick to clamber up. They had successfully made it to the Chantry wall without the guards being alerted of their presence. Keo gave Kai a look and smirked, "Alright, Black Tiger. We've made it.. The stash is inside.. We must penetrate the building from the top. Down the chimney we go!" She whispered out like a master thief.

Kai caught onto her siblings game and laughed a little, though mainly due to the penetration comment. "Aye, aye, Dark Dragon! I heard this isn't even a Chantry so be ready for heavy resistance, Commander."

Keo stood up shakily before managing to find her balance, followed by Kai. The elves side stepped around to the narrowest gap between the Chantry and wall before carrying on their banter.

"Commander, we've reached the meeting point." Kai grinned, gesturing for Keo to climb up first.

Keo nodded sagely then grabbed onto Kai who launched her sibling upwards. The mage grappled onto the side of the wall, clinging to it for dear life. For a mage she was quite a climber but that was only due to her Dalish nature. Every Dalish could climb. Except Kai.. Well she was alright to a point. Keo looked down at Kai and smiled cheekily, "On route."

Kai crossed her arms again and nodded upwards as a sign to continue. "Stop showing off Double D. You look weird by the way."

Keo rolled her eyes and dug her feet into the occasional footholds time had worn away. She then began climbing, though she almost fell twice. Pulling herself up an unattractive grunt came from the elf as she rolled onto her back at the roofs edge, tired out from the effort. "BT.. I made it.. Phew!" Once her breath was caught she poked her head over the edge, "Uh.. Problem.. How will you get up? Oh! I know, use some rope."

"Yes, because I just happen to have foreseen today's events and packed some rope into my pack!" Kai called up in a hushed tone. The last thing they needed was for Templar's to look around the corner.

Keo narrowed her eyes at Kai, "I know you have weird shit in your pack so shut up and look!"

The rogue glared but did as she was told and raked through her pack, to her embarrassment she did in fact carry rope. "Right... It's practical for a hunter so you shut up!" She pulled out the rope and tossed it up to the mage.

Keo caught it and shot a look down at her sibling, "You totally forgot you had this, didn't you?" She laughed and tied the end around the roof sturdily before tossing the other end down for her to climb up.

Kai wrinkled her nose up and leapt high into the air, managing to grab onto the end. She caught her feet on the side of the wall and wrapped the rope around her arm, practically walking up the side of the Chantry. "No.. Maybe.. Shut up."

Once Kai was completely up the two untied the rope and shared an accomplished grin as Kai rolled the rope back into her pack.

Their antics hadn't gone unnoticed. In the markets stood an amused Daehyun and Youngjae. Youngjae had gotten tired of visiting Wade's smithy and that magic shop he always forgot the name of. When exiting he'd bumped into Daehyun who seemed focused on something in the distance. Once he followed his gaze it became impossible to look away from the two elves.

Daehyun smirked and nudged Youngjae. "They've been playing thieves."

Youngjae raised an eyebrow but smiled none the less. "How old are they again?"

"Oh quit acting like an adult." Daehyun scolded, passing him a small glare. "Who's the one who's still a teenager?"

"I'm not sticking my nose up at it.. If anything it's pretty damn cute." Youngjae retorted.

When the two looked back the elves had vanished from sight, onto the next city adventure. Kai and Keo had cleared quite the distance from the two Warden's during their bicker. By now they were on route to The Pearl. The rooftops were much faster than the alleys and pathways. Plus they ran into less thugs.

The two hopped and leapt idly, proud of their little prank on the Chantry. They'd left a little gift by hanging some undergarments over the edge. What they hadn't seen was the wind nudging them off only to land on a guarded Templar below who started going ballistic. How they acquired such items was another story. Daehyun, however, had noticed them and fell to the ground in laughter, knowing them to belong to a certain Dalish mage he'd recently had coitus with. Which gives some inkling as to where they came from.

The familiar scent of salt and brandy began to fill the air as they neared the Pearl. It was by the docks so when the elves discovered the sea from the rooftops they had to stop and stare a moment. They felt like children discovering the world for the first time in this city.

"Is that another tavern?" Kai asked as her attention was brought to a happy man exiting the building.

Keo followed Kai's gaze and quickly started descending the rooftop. "Lets check it out."

Unbeknownst to the Dalish they had wandered smack dab in the centre of a brothel. Much to their shock and horror when a rather under dressed woman tried to sell herself to them. By the time this had happened they had ventured too far into the building to be able to escape, now it became evident they were in a brothel. Two girls posed by a table, chatting idly over what they had to do to get the jewellery they were wearing. While over in the corner a bunch of sailors gaped and gawked over their assets.

"I believe we came to the wrong neighbourhood.." Keo mumbled, grasping onto Kai's sleeve timidly.

"That's an understatement." Kai muttered. The two started to back up to the door when a woman stopped them.

"Hello my dears! Welcome to the Pearl! Sit, sit, boys! Buy a drink, buy a girl! Or whatever takes your fancy!" Her chipper voice grated on them as she guided them to a table. "Now what can I get you fine young men?"

Once again the two elves shared a look, more mischief could be had here. They shared a look of two demons being allowed to run free in Thedas. Keo spun in her chair to face the woman and rested her ankle on her knee, having the complete posture of a boy. "Well, my beautiful young lady, that depends.. What's on offer?"

Kai smirked and slumped a bit, the two giving off a boyish air that would convince even a Qunari. True they looked feminine in the face but they were elves. No one questioned this. "My brother means to say.. Who is on offer?"

The woman faked a giggle and put her hands on her hips, granted she was pretty but her make up was too heavy for their liking. Yet the compliments for her kept coming. "Well you'll have to pay upfront. Ten silver for a standard, fifty for premium and one sovereign for special treatment. Or if you're feeling really adventurous, take the surprise option which comes to the same total as the premium."

Kai slid out her seat and took the woman's hand gently, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "Alas, all this talk of business. How can one concentrate with such a divine creature standing before us. Keo! I'm too distracted to make a decision."

Keo shot Kai another look, this one being of slight disgust for her sibling but in that second she'd saw the manager of the Pearl swoon. With a smirk to match Kai's, the mage stood to join her. "I'm afraid I cannot do such a thing, brother. You aren't the only one bewitched by her beauty. Tell me, milady, how can we decide what to do when such a vision of loveliness stands before us? Why, you almost make me want to repent for my sins."

"Almost." Kai added but grinned cheekily to play off the comment. "Such a gorgeous woman working here.. Tsk, tsk. Tis a crime!"

Blushing a deep scarlet, the sandy haired woman fanned herself a bit in an attempt to cool herself down. Being complimented to that extend by such handsome elven boys had her all flustered. "In that case.. I.. Hm. I'll see what I can do." She shuffled off for a good fifteen minutes before ushering the two into the room guarded by two bodyguards. There awaited a selection of whores, posing to impress the elves. "Well here they are. A free tumble just the once.. However I have a business to run so you'll be paying if you want another." The woman smacked the two on the butt before shuffling off to let them decide.

"We're in it now.." Kai whispered but kept a pleasant smile towards the whores.

Keo glanced to her sibling and flashed a cocky smile. "I got this." She turned her attention to the whores and grinned, "It's two for one I'm afraid. Who ever we choose has to be willing to take us both at the same time."

She'd expected them to back down or politely tell them how they were forced into this life but half of them gave the two the once over and stepped forwards. One black haired woman swayed her hips in a seductive manner while beckoning Kai who simply stood behind the older elf.

Keo glanced back at Kai who looked somewhat horrified and winced when she felt a sharp punch to her lower back. "You call that having it?" The rogue scowled. "I'm not having a threesome because of a troll gone bad!" She whispered angrily.

With a shake of her head Keo went to argue back when a girl ran out one of the rooms crying, followed by a drunken noble yelling that she was a skittish bitch. This angered the mage and by the look on Kai's face, her too. One more look was shared that day and by the time they'd finished conversing with the whores they were being led into a room proudly.

The blonde busty whore named Crystal searched through a wardrobe while the two sat and listened to a red headed elven man with a lisp. "He's a regular, though he always plays rough. Don't get us wrong some of us love to go hard style, am I right, Crystal?" He chuckled to the woman who just shot him a bitchy look then he turned serious. "But he's a nasty piece of work. His names Gareth and he always goes for that poor little flower. She only works here to feed her kid. He's a sadist though so doesn't give two shits if he hurts her. The brute!"

Kai frowned, her anger ever rising. "Crystal.. Make it as slutty as you can." That surprised Keo. Normally they were all bundled up and the last thing they'd do is reveal skin or act promiscuous. But just this once Kai felt the need. If it meant giving that pig what was coming to him, she'd tolerate it.

"Why hasn't he been barred? If he's truly so nasty you'd think he'd have a sword up his ass by now." Keo questioned, her hatred for this Gareth growing the more she heard about him. Even his name was stupid. _**Gareth. **_Oh he'd burn.

The man crossed his legs and sighed heavily, leaning into the bed post he was hugging onto. "He pays too much, little doll. Trust me Lilley would have him out on his arse in a click if it wasn't for how much gold he invested in this place."

Crystal cut in as she revealed two outfits which made the two shudder at the sight of. "But if it means helping Sara, I'm willing to let you two castrate the bastard. He likes petite girls who can't fight back but if you two say you're a special package deal... He won't resist it. In fact the lousy pig will eat it up." She assured, handing Kai and Keo the lingerie.

It took awhile but Crystal and Stefan, the elf, managed to get the two into the garments. Stefan wolf whistled and cupped Kai's boobs, grinning. "Look-it what you've been hiding! Why in Andrastate's tits would you hide such a rack?"

Kai batted his hands off her and covered herself the best she could. "Because I don't like them." It was breezy and uncomfortable and she had no where to put her daggers in this ridiculous get up. The only reason she hadn't punched Stefan was because he was gay, so obviously it wasn't out of perversion. If it had been anyone else though.. They'd probably be dead for touching her like that.

Keo practically pouted as Crystal circled her, this outfit was disturbing. The corset pushed her boobs up but barely covered them which confused her, what was the point on having the support but no coverage, that just made them an open target. She jumped when she felt the woman stroke down her sides.

"My word, you have such a tiny waist. I'm positively jealous! Then again if my waist was your size by back would break. Boobs would weigh me down!" Crystal smiled. "Alright, now just make up and you're perfect!"

"Woah, no one said anything about clown faces." Keo backed up only to be stopped by her sibling and Stefan.

Kai frowned and swallowed her pride, pulling Crystal to her. "Just.. Don't make it horrid."

Unlike Lilley, Crystal's make up was perfect, so when she was done with the elves they looked not as bad as they thought they would.

"Kai we're fucking sexy!" Keo grinned, full of modesty. In truth she hated the sight in the mirror but it earned her a laugh from Kai who had been lost in her anger.

Finally it was show time. Stefan had managed to distract Lilley by throwing a fit over how his shoes didn't match his hair while Crystal strutted over to the brooding and unsatisfied Gareth. She whispered in his ear and led him through the doors where he was met by the shy mage and confident rogue.

"Dalish?" He hiccuped, "I've always wanted a Dalish."

Kai went to attack him right there but Keo had a firm grip on her sibling. How dare he speak to them like they were pets or objects.

Keo patted Kai's arm and stepped in front of Gareth, hands clasping behind her back to push her boobs out. As expected he was locked onto the bait. "I hope you don't mind but we're a package deal, Ser. My.. Sister and I will be tending to your every need, we'll make you meet Fen'Harel himself."

Luckily he was uncultured in the Dalish ways, so she got away with blatantly revealing their plot to kill the bastard. Kai took the initiative and boldly latched herself onto him in the manner a whore would, fake giggles and all. Thinking he had hit the jackpot Gareth led the two into the bedroom.

The second the door was closed over he grabbed onto Keo's wrist and tossed her onto the mattress, it took every fibre of Kai's being not to kill him then, he disgusted her entire being.

"Lets hope you aren't as useless as the other bitch." He huffed, trying to unbuckle his trousers though he was so drunk he just kept fumbling around.

Keo looked at Kai and nodded, standing up to face him. "The other bitch had a name and the only useless one here is you, dick head."

Sneaking up behind him Kai slipped a knife out from her garter belt and plunged it deep into his shoulder, twisting the hilt so it'd cause as much pain as possible. She'd placed a hand over his mouth to silence his screaming as he dropped to his knees in pain.

Keo tilted her head as he attempted to yell things but with Kai constantly twisting the blade and covering his mouth it became difficult for him to form a sentence. "At least.. You're going to be useless by the time we're done, shem." Kai practically hissed.

For the first time this man was experiencing fear of women and he was too helpless to beg. The pain froze him to the spot and his vision began to get blurry. "I think it's kicking in, Kai. Feel that? That's the feeling of your limbs becoming useless. Don't worry though.. You'll still feel everything." Keo smiled innocently which probably added to the mans trauma.

An hour passed and the elves emerged from the room looking completely unscathed which alarmed Stefan and Crystal. They ran over to the Dalish and inspected them but when they found nothing they gave them quizzical looks. "He won't be troubling anyone for awhile." Kai assured happily.

"What if he goes to his dad? What if he tries to shut down the Pearl?" Crystal fretted, only now taking things into account.

Keo patted the woman's shoulder, having a know it all smile on her face. "Don't worry, Crys. For one.. We don't work here. If he does go to his dad about the two whores who attacked him, the only thing he can say is that we were Dalish. Last I checked.. No Dalish work here. Another thing is he was too drunk to remember you, of course he sobered up in the room but we were the only faces he saw. We made sure our faces were the last he saw."

"You didn't... Kill him did you?" Stefan gasped, hand over his mouth dramatically.

"Just his manhood died." Kai assured, smirking. "He also has a little message carved into his stomach as a warning to others so.. No worries."

Stefan glanced between the two and chuckled nervously. "Well you two are spit fires aren't you?"

Keo couldn't help but smirk evily at that, fire sparking into life in her hand behind her back which sent Kai into a giggle fit. "Oh you have no idea."

As to what went on in that room. That tale is best unspoken of though it was pretty much implied. Eventually the elves left the Pearl, happily back in their usual clothes, and they returned to the Gnawed Noble Tavern to celebrate a good day. Much to the Warden's confusion.


	27. Chapter 27

_Denerim Visit: Day 2 of 3_

The elves had been oddly secretive of the other days events for the Warden's so Youngjae and Daehyun conspired and took it upon themselves to find out just what had happened.

As usual Youngjae was up at the first sign of light, being an early riser and all. He'd opted to take the couch to save Kai the panic of having to share a bed with him, so he was always up early due to the lumps digging into his back if he turned a specific way. He wouldn't complain though, it was better than most places they slept. He glanced over in the direction of the sleeping elf and smiled a little.

The Orlesian left her to sleep while he entered the main room of the tavern, popping his shoulder as he gave it a stretch. "Do you cook breakfasts?"

The stout barman grinned proudly and nodded, bringing up a menu board from behind the bar. "We do indeed, Ser."

With a nod he ordered Denerim's standard breakfast which was essentially just eggs and sausages. Upon arrival he paid and thanked the barman before returning to the room. Not long after he'd left Kai had awoke, being a light sleeper she'd heard him get up and leave so now she was just laying there staring at the ceiling. For once she'd had a good dream. No dead eyes staring at her, no darkspawn trying to claw at her. It was pleasant.

"Well good morning, sleeping beauty." He joked as he sauntered over and placed the plate down on her stomach.

With confusion Kai took the plate and sat up, rubbing tiredly at her eyes with one hand. "What's this?" She asked before a yawn fought its way to the surface.

"Breakfast." He stated, thinking it would have been obvious. "Eat up and meet me outside, you're with me today."

"I love it when you take charge like that. Gets my heart all aflutter." She'd tease before inspecting the food product on the plate. "This is really breakfast? I thought it'd be slop."

With a laugh Youngjae pulled on his boots and looked about for his cloak. "Nothing so fanciful. You might need to make do with that."

Kai wouldn't argue. It smelled amazing so she set about eating without any more questions. She did wonder where his plate was though, had he bought her it or was it his and he just wasn't hungry any more? Probably the second. Still she enjoyed it.

As he said he was waiting outside for her when she was done and dressed. There the Orlesian stood, arms crossed and leg propped against the wall. He'd been catching the attention of quite a few ladies who passed him by but he'd been oblivious to the stares. "Milady." He smiled, holding his arm out for the elf politely.

Kai quirked an eyebrow, though her heart beat just a little bit faster that second. He looked like such a nobleman yet there he was bowing to an elf. A Dalish one no less. Oh the looks they got when she took his arm and they walked through the markets. "So...What are we doing?"

"I was about to suggest shopping but you don't seem the type." He commented with a sly smile. "So instead I've arranged something else. Remember how I said I'd tell you my reason for joining the Warden's later? Well it's later." He ducked into an alley and pulled her with him, finger going to his lips. Youngjae noticed the alarm on Kai's face so gave her an assuring smile it wasn't anything dodgy. Well in a manner of speaking. From a barrel he produced a cloak and fancy feathered mask, clearly Orlesian. He then handed her a cloak of her own with a specially designed mask solely for her, it looked to be plain black from a distance but upon further inspection Kai saw the stripes, admittedly growing a tad bit excited.

"Is this a tiger mask?" She asked, holding back her fangirling to the best of her ability.

"Tis indeed." He grinned. "I had it specially made. Hope you don't mind. It's yours."

"How much did this cost?" She asked in awe, the craftsmanship of it alone was exquisite. To the touch it seemed like fur but the odd thing was that it wasn't. It must have cost a fortune. "It's really mine? And just what are we doing dressing up like this? Won't we stick out?"

Youngjae laughed at her never ending questions and shook his head. "Shh!" He put on his mask and tugged the hood of his cloak up. Now that Kai got a good look at him, he looked like a bird in his get up. He was dressed head to toe in black except for his mask which had brownish tints when the light hit it a certain way. He reached into the barrel once more and brought out his bow and arrow. "Okay, BT. Yeah, I heard you two.. We have a job to do."

Kai went wide eyed and scrambled her cloak and mask on, watching him skulk around into a back alley way which would give him a perfect shot at a few guardsman guarding the side entrance to the royal palace. She followed after sneakily and watched curiously as he took up aim. Quickly she pulled his arm back, "What are you doing!?" She started, voice low to avoid giving away their location. "Are you trying to get yourself hanged?"

"Relax, BT." He chuckled and pulled his arm free. Once again he took up aim, one eye shutting to focus. A cocky smirk pulled at his lips as he let loose an arrow. On impact powder exploded around the two who coughed and rubbed at their eyes. Youngjae swiftly grabbed Kai's hand and they stole away into the Palace grounds.

When they hid in the bushes Kai shot him a look, "Nice one.. Now what are we going to do when the alarm goes off?"

Youngjae tsked and wagged his finger at her, "That hurts, Kai.. It really does. Have a little faith. Just listen." Once the coughing stopped the guards sounded alerted to something then the clanking sound of their stomps were heard chasing after some kids who started giggling at the scene.

Kai turned her attention to Youngjae and looked him up and down, suspicion now clear in her narrowing eyes. "Just how did you join the Warden's?"

"You'll see." He smirked and motioned for her to follow. They circled the grounds using the brush for cover quite easily unseen by patrolling guards. For a Dalish and a Warden this was a piece of cake, they spent most of their time in forests. They had reached the servants entrance without being detected which only made the smirk on the man grow.

Kai stared at the Orlesian, mouth parting somewhat. She was appalled at how charming he looked in this second. There he was trying to sneak into the royal palace to do Creators knows what and she was finding it dashing. She really needed a good hit to the head.

He turned to face her and removed the mask and cloak from her. To her confusion he then patted at her hair until it was flat after placing the garments in a pack he had under his cloak. "Okay, just follow my instructions and we won't get tossed into the gallows." He smiled wolfishly. "Keep your head down and don't look at anyone. They'll expect you to be a serve. Now.. I need you to go from the kitchen to the guards hall. I'm pretty sure you'll spot him right away, he'll be guarding the door. Spike his drink with this and make sure he drinks it.." He ordered, handing her a vial filled with some clear liquid.

"Woah hold up.. Are you telling me to poison guards?" She asked in shock.

"..What?" Youngjae gave her an odd look and rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I'm not an assassin. I got Keo to make it, it's a sleeping agent. It'll allow me to walk through unseen. I'll borrow the guards uniform and it'll be easy going from there." He grinned afterwards and nodded.

Kai just stared at the man. "Have you lost your mind? What are we even doing?"

Youngjae sighed and raised both brows at her knowingly. "I promise we won't get into trouble. If we do happen to get caught, unlikely as it is, I'll be the one getting sentenced for it not you. I've taken precautions. Look I'll tell you when we're inside but for now I need you to trust me."

The odd thing was that Kai did trust him. She tightened her grip on the vial and nodded firmly. "Alright, fine. But if this goes tits up I'm blaming you." She waited for his signal which was a kiss to the temple and a light shove. Stumbling she slipped into the castle. As predicted when she kept her head down no one gave her a second glance. She went through a side door and was greeted by the smells and sounds of a busy kitchen. The cook was too busy to even notice her arrival and servants ran around like headless chickens to fulfil their orders.

Without any hassle she found the cupboard with the drinks and took a cup, filling it with brandy for the guard. She glanced around then added the liquid before taking the tankard and heading out the door she noticed the servants mainly using. Sure enough it lead to a hallway, further on was a guard slumped on a stool, guarding some door like a hawk. Pressing herself to the wall she awaited a sign that it was the door she was looking for. It didn't take long for a guard to stumble out laughing at some joke his friend must have said and she got a glimpse of the room beyond. She'd noticed a flock of guards at a table drinking so assumed she was in the right area. "Now or never.." With the intake of a breath she was walking over with her head down. "Drink for you, Ser..." She mumbled.

The guard looked at the drink and frowned, "I didn't ask for anything elf."

"Cook insisted, Ser." She mumbled again, keeping her eyes downcast while praying he didn't notice her tattoo's.

"Well you tell good ol' Jimmy tha- Is that brandy?" He asked after catching a whiff of the alcohol. "Maker be praised that old coot knows me so well! Don't mind if I do, lass!" He snatched the tankard from her and started guzzling the contents like water. "This.. Tasted.. Weird.." And with a thud he was out cold, snoring away.

Kai blinked down at the napping guard. What luck she grabbed the brandy instead of the wine. Now that she was here it just dawned on her. Youngjae hadn't told her how he'd know the task was complete. Panic set in as she looked around frantically for a way out or place to hide at least but the swift arrival of a bird through a window caught her attention and dissolved her panic.

Youngjae hopped down from the window and grinned, "Well done my accomplice. I should have met you sooner." With a grunt he hooked his arms under the guard and dragged him off into a servants room. Kai followed after perplexed.

"Uh... Slight set back, smart ass. There's an elf right there." Kai pointed out.

Youngjae shrugged and began undressing the guard, giving the elf a grateful nod. "That's just Jake. How's the wife, Jakey?"

The green eyed elf smiled and bowed somewhat to Youngjae. "Not bad, she's with child. Where have you been anyway, boss? You went silent. The guilds worried."

Youngjae started to apply the armor and gave Jake the cloak and mask, "Oh? Tell her congratulations. You always wanted to be a dad." He smiled warmly while pulling on the chest piece. "Kai would you tighten me up?" He asked before looking back to his friend. "Believe it or not but I became a Grey Warden. Conscripted actually. I got caught leaving Antiva with that assassin contact of mine and we were almost executed. Then a Grey Warden saved my hide."

Kai had started fastening the armor to him when the elf gasped, "Hang on.. Guild?"

Jake looked at Kai and winked, "If joining the Warden's means meeting girls like you, sign me up."

Youngjae shot a glare at the red head, "Oi. She isn't a Warden and stop your thought process."

This earned a laugh from the servant who patted Youngjae on the shoulder. "Ever the gentleman. Seriously though, the things I'd let her do to me.."

Kai frowned and went to say something witty when Youngjae wrapped his arms around her in a hug from behind. "Oh really?" He muttered lowly.

Instantly the elf backed down and raised his hands, "All in good fun. I'm married remember! So... What do I tell the guys? Are you done?"

Youngjae sighed and dropped his chin onto Kai's shoulder, peering over at Jake like a puppy who had his toys taken away. "I guess Finnick's in charge now. Tell him not to run it into the dust."

"Finnick!?" Jake went to argue but stayed his tongue in the presence of his boss.

The Orlesian released Kai, who was lost in confusion while the conversation went on, to place his hand on the elves shoulder. "Jake you're a good friend and have been extremely loyal to me. What's on your mind?"

Jake, the fake servant, crossed his arms and placed his hand over Youngjae's. Kai got a strong sense of brotherhood with this simple exchange, they looked at each other the same way Keo and herself did. "Finnick's not leader material. He'd run the guild into the ground..He.. He wouldn't look after his own. He abandoned Pitch to the mercy of the arls guards.. She got hanged, mate! All to save his own worthless skin. The guys are livid with him but he keeps an arrogant air to him. He doesn't care. Not like he used to.."

With a nod Youngjae gave his shoulder a squeeze, "Then I relinquish command to you, dear friend. I trust you to handle Finnick. If need be I'll put it down in writing."

"Doubt that would do much good." Jake stifled a laugh. "Not with our crew anyway."

"True.. Forgery was our strong suit." He smiled and turned his gaze to Kai. "It's been good but, J.. I've got things I need to do though so.. I don't know when we'll meet again." He finished getting the armor on and glanced towards the red head. "I expect to see you up there though." He grinned, pointing upwards.

At first Kai suspected he meant upstairs but when they ended up hugging she realised he meant when he died which was morbidly depressing.

He remained in the embrace for a moment before patting at Jake's cheek. "Don't screw up, runt." This earned a laugh from the city elf. With his emotional moment over he put on his helmet and shoved Kai out the room.

Silence befell them as she walked through the halls and up stairs a few steps behind. As instructed she kept her head down but she was bursting with curiosity. The Orlesian had just got twenty times cooler in her eyes. Whatever this was, it seemed daring. When they could risk speaking Youngjae slowed to match her pace and pushed up the visor of his helmet. "I'm guessing you have questions."

"Yeah.. I'll limit it to one though.. What did I just witness?" Kai asked, hands clasping behind her back. She would question if it was wise to speak but she'd noticed this area was derelict. Not even a cat roamed the halls.

"Ah, the question to ask them all. Nicely done." He smiled before mimicking her posture. "I grew up a noble. Jake was assigned as my personal servant but we did something no Orlesian or Servant would have ever dreamt of. We became friends." He was fully aware of how his childhood sounded like some odd tale told to children to inspire equality but he continued. "I went to all the social gatherings. Met all the snooty nobles who'd try to out shine each other and I must have followed every trend to sprout out in Orlais. Which was ridiculous if you ask me. However I had more fun talking and playing with Jake. We'd sword fight with sticks and challenge each other to hit certain points in tree's with arrows. I learnt how he had grown up an orphan and constantly got picked on for being an elf by boys I'd grown up with. So we plotted together and with our combined talents as rogues we made them pay."

"You killed them?" Kai frowned, having been pulled into the story. The way he was telling his story was strangely enthralling. He had her hanging on his every word.

"Don't be stupid, I wasn't brought up in Antiva. We manipulated them against each other. A stolen item planted here and a forgery there.. They were at war and tore each other to shreds. It was odd though... We were so good at what we did, we began to make a hobby out of it. Soon enough we'd developed a few followers and that was the start of the guild. Mostly orphans or people with no other option joined but we got the odd anarchist wanting to destroy Orlesian society. It started out a game but had grown into something so much more.. When Finnick and Pitch joined we'd agreed to making this a career. So we actively stole from nobles and messed with their heads. I then started participating in the Wyrn Hunts.. Often I'd hear complaints of "The Hawk" which was the name the locals gave me. Until one hunt I was to hunt myself. It was the most funniest thing I'd ever done."

Kai laughed and shook her head. "What happened?"

"No one caught me, of course." He jested. "I mean like I'd actually let that happen. Instead I implied that maybe The Hawk was among them, which explained how he dogged their every move. The out cry that caused. Nobles warring and accusing each other. Some even admitted to being him just to boost his social status. See, he'd grown a legend to the people because he had friends of humble beginnings. So his head was on straight and he gave fractions of what he stole to the needy, not enough to arouse suspicion mind you. Wouldn't want them getting hurt. Things were going great..Then that little shit nearly ruined everything." He grumbled, though a nostalgic smile remained on his face.

"Jake?" Kai questioned, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Youngjae shook his head and opened a door for her. "Daehyun." They were met with an empty room and a locked door which he easily picked the lock to. Inside was the treasury. While the guards were on break they slipped in and stole enough for it to be unnoticeable. The task done they began their leisurely exit. "The stupid Antivan joined the guild. Don't tell him I said this but we clicked instantly. He became an instant brother and we wrecked havoc everywhere we went.. Became hated by authority so much prices were on our heads. The guild was thriving actually... Then that dumbass had to go and sleep with the Captain of the guards wife. She gave his description to her husband and we were caught during a job... I got caught. He'd abandoned me on first sight of the guard. When I was getting dragged away though the coward returned throwing rocks at the guards. One hit me.. I assume he aimed. And that was the heroic story of how we almost got hanged. Yongguk saw the little transaction and decided to conscript me.. Since he came back for me I said I wouldn't leave Daehyun and Yongguk just smiled and went, "See.. Now I have to conscript you. I was hoping you'd do that. I want the both of you."... So here we are."

By the time he'd finished talking they'd exited the castle and were half way to the tavern. Kai smiled and shook her head, "So.. You were the leader of thieves guild, hm?"

"Go on.. Tell me I'm a crook. It won't be anything new." He muttered under his breath.

Having caught the comment Kai jumped in front of him and pointed while yelling loudly. "Help! This man is a criminal!" Before a shocked woman went to run to get a guard she continued, "He's too frikken' nice! It's a crime!" She laughed as he glared at her and the woman huffed and heaved angrily.

"For a second I thought you were actually going to turn me in." Youngjae sighed in relief.

"Never." Kai pulled his helmet off and stared down at it. This seemed like a good little souvenir. Though where she'd put it was unknown. She'd probably sneak it into Yongguk's pack, she doubted he'd notice.

"So... How was today? Entertaining enough?" Youngjae asked as he held the door to the tavern open for her.

"As a whole? By far one of the best days out I've had. Plus I learnt some surprising information." She smiled, "You might want to change out of that armor. Here.. I'll sweet talk, Guk. You make a break for it." She tossed him the helmet and slid in the booth next to a stressed looking Berserker. "Heeeey, Gukie."

From a simple hey, Kai had learnt that day never to talk to Yongguk while he was stressed. She'd learnt how hard it was to find information in the city, she'd even learnt that they only had one more rest day before they were setting sail for who knows where after darkspawn who could potentially destroy them. Sounded like a frolic through the forest.


	28. Chapter 28

_Denerim Visit: Day 3 of 3_

Keo was shook awake by Lyonna who was smiling brightly down at her. "Oh good! You aren't dead. You slept the entire day yesterday! We feared you'd entered the fade and got lost inside."

"I missed a day?" Keo asked sleepily, she looked as though she was going to get up to be more productive this day but she just adjusted her position, curled the sheets around her again and tried to sleep once more.

Lyonna pursed her lips, "Elgar'nan! You're something else, Lethallan!" She grasped onto the sheets and began to try and pull them off the lazy mage. "Get. Up!" Keo had a firm grip on the sheet so when Lyonna whipped it off, Keo rolled off the bed with the fabric and became entangled. "Oh now this is precious!" The fact the girl was still half asleep made her bounce a little. She guided Keo up and giggled a little, leading her out to the group gathered at a table. She just had to show them.

Yongguk spat out his tea and quickly covered his mouth, hiding the gummy smile which quickly spread.

Lyonna smiled and presented the sleepy elf to the Warden's. It was only Himchan, Yongguk and Jongup at present so she had no trouble getting a reaction. Jongup just smiled as the mage drifted back asleep standing up while Himchan started cooing over her.

"Oh look, Guk, she doesn't even know! Aw!" Himchan smiled and resisted the urge to hug her.

"I thought you guys should see how adorable she is." Lyonna smiled warmly.

Yongguk had remained silent until this point. "She's in a cocoon." He muttered which sent Himchan off again.

Jongup rose from his seat and clicked his fingers in front of the girl who slowly reacted. Once he managed to get her to keep her eyes open he smiled, "You're in a cocoon, Flower."

Keo freaked out instantly and blasted the bed sheet with stonefist once she managed to wriggle free. "Begone!"

Yongguk slumped to one side in a giggle fit while Himchan dived over to hug the girl. "No, no, sweetie.. A bed sheet cocoon.." He chuckled and flashed an apologetic look to the barman. He'd explained the situation upon their arrival though so he just smiled and nodded at Himchan, leaving them to get on with their business.

Lyonna giggled once again and shuffled over to Keo, "Kay, once you wake up we're going shopping! Look at those rags."

With Himchan attached to her Keo rubbed at her eyes and sighed. "They're comfy.." What she didn't understand was why they were all cooing over her. She got it back with the clan as well when she wasn't being bullied. Something about her being 'cute'. The problem was she saw herself as attractive as a darkspawn. She just blamed her baby face for getting treated like this. Plus she was small even for an elf. She actually suspected one of her parents were dwarven but it was impossible to find out.

Once she eventually woke up Lyonna was true to her word and was dragging her around the markets by the hand. "Oh that's pretty!" She fingered a gem that sparkled like a star in the sky, eyes glittering at the mere thought of possessing such a jewel.

"It's fake.." Keo mumbled, much to the merchants irritation.

"How do you do that?" The brunette asked with a smile, hugging her arm now. She would have thought the gem to be authentic.

"I like rocks. Well.. Rocks that remind me of dragons. He was trying to pass that off as an Emerald but it was clearly a Greenstone." She shook her head and was now being led around the Gnawed Noble Tavern to that magic shop. The Wonders Of Thedas. She expected to be bored out her mind but the odd bits and pieces attracted her. "Ohh! Is that a severed head?" Instantly the mage did a shuffle type run towards it with grabby hands.

Lyonna rolled her eyes, "Your obsession with this "Jeremy" thing will be your undoing!" She called after before heading to the Tranquil behind the counter. "I need to see robes. Tons of them! Is it possible to try them on?"

While Lyonna sorted things out with the Tranquil, Keo beamed at the head. "Jeremy!" She had to have this, Kai would freak knowing she actually bought a real severed head. Keo always had strange tastes. On the list of her many dreams to accomplish before taking a dirt nap, owning a severed head named Jeremy was one of them. All because of an actual dream she'd had where she had such a thing...After all the pranks in the dream it became a must have item for the elf. Now she was there staring it in the face. "Lyonna can I get this?" She asked, though she knew the answer.

"Only if you try on these robes!" Lyonna reasoned. She wouldn't get her in them otherwise. The mage had always refused to wear robes. She always just ran around in trousers like a boy.

After some sluggish, unattractive movement Keo sighed and walked over to Lyonna's side. "If I must." In all honesty after wearing lingerie, robes weren't a hassle. She wouldn't tell the woman that however. Gods she'd probably take her underwear shopping if she told.

Lyonna lit up instantly and nodded to the Tranquil who'd set out the robes in order of country they came from. He showed them where they could get changed in private and left to attend to his counter once again.

"Oh this'll be lovely!" She hugged onto Keo who stared down at the robes with a frown. "Kay, you try this one!" After handing her a fur lined thing she grabbed a robe at random and hopped into the changing area.

Keo knew she'd hate it but she changed into the thing anyway. When she emerged it was much too big for her so she started flapping her arms around while pretending to be a griffon. When Lyonna stepped out she stopped in her antics and just stared at the woman, she looked gorgeous. Full figure, prefect hair, stunning eyes.. She wondered why Lyonna was still single.

"It's cute but it pinches something terrible." She laughed, "Aww! Okay, maybe not that one for you.. It's drowning you."

"I'm a griffon." She beamed, flapping her arms again. Creators she sounded like a kid.

The two must have tried on at least fifty different robes by the time Daehyun sauntered in. He was looking to buy a new staff for Zelo who had started complaining that the wood wasn't right or something. Obviously he wouldn't let him know it was from him, he'd expect it to be from Yongguk which he was fine with. The Antivan looked around idly for a few minutes before shuddering and going to the counter. A jar of eyes had been watching him, he was sure of it.

"C'mon, Keo.. Come out!" Came Lyonna's voice from upstairs.

"No!" Followed Keo's which sounded a little muffled from where Daehyun stood.

"Keo.."

"NO!"

"Fine. No Jeremy."

"...Coming."

Though he didn't want to see Lyonna, he wanted to know just what all the fuss was about. Daehyun climbed the stairs and turned the corner. He froze instantly, eyes widened somewhat and mouth agape. He should have stayed downstairs. What he was met with was Keo standing there in the Tevinter Lesser Robe. As an Antivan he literally couldn't stop his eyes from studying her figure. It was something he hated about himself. She was thinner than he thought she was, with all those baggy clothes he'd thought her a bit on the chubby side but in that robe she actually had a figure. Not that he didn't like chubby girls, in fact he'd do just about anyone. But this was alarming. He was having those Antivan urges again which didn't bode well for him or her.

Keo glared at Lyonna, this was just as bad as the lingerie if not worse. "Can I just.. How do mages fight in this?" She struck a battle pose and hopped about though she had to tread carefully in fear her breasts would spill out of the robe. Not to mention the lack of lower coverage. "Do you see this? Bring back the griffon robe!"

Lyonna giggled into her hand and shook her head. "Yes, yes. I never expected you to like it. To be frank I hate it also. I don't see the point in it being so.. Suggestive."

"Then why!?" She yelled, face scrunching up while her hands went into something claw-like. Essentially just raging at the air.

"Because it's funny." She smiled, "Besides you'd do it to me too."

"You have the boobs to fit it though!" She huffed.

This was where Daehyun decided to interject. "I'd much rather see you in that robe, than her, my dear."

Keo nearly lept out her skin and started chopping at the air with one hand while the other attempted to cover herself. "Wha-who-Daehyun!"

Lyonna crossed her arms and cocked her hip to one side, eyes narrowing in disdain at the Antivan.

Daehyun smiled at his friend and extended his arms somewhat, "Come now, my friend, don't be shy. I'm Antivan after all. It's not like I haven't seen what's under it."

Keo scrunched her nose up and punched him in the stomach. "You haven't! At least.. Not.. Mine..Son of a...Cheater! Armours cheating. Let me hit you!"

That made Daehyun chuckle, for one thing the impact of the punch had no effect due to the armor he had on. "Is that an order?" He believed this was the first time he saw her flustered. It was strangely cute.

"Yes. It is." She frowned, "When I'm clothed though! Wait here." Keo was quick to dart off to get changed. Being dressed like that in front of Lyonna was one thing but in front of a guy like Daehyun..Self consciousness set in.

Lyonna hummed and twirled a lock of hair around her finger, eyes set on the Antivan. "You seem quite fond of her. What's this talk of obeying orders? You two fucking? You going to use her like you did me?"

Daehyun kept his smile for a second longer, making sure Keo was completely gone before whipping around to face the mage, eyes set in a sharp glare. "Don't you dare."

"So it's fine for you to use **me** willy nilly but Keo's a no go?" She asked as she circled the boy. "What makes her so special, hm? Or is it because she just isn't your type?...But then.. You'd need to have a type. Oh I'm sure it'd sting if Keo learnt you wouldn't want to touch her but touch everyone else. I hear she's fond of you. So that'd be a bit of a kick." Her eyes were almost viper like, unblinking and full of spite.

Daehyun scowled and watched her. So this was really Lyonna. He'd been right after all. He remained silent however, refusing to give her the satisfaction of a response.

"Speechless? Well there's a start for everything." As she circled him she ran her hand down his cheek, gently, almost in a caress. This gesture looked loving and affectionate but when she pulled her hand away she'd scratched him with her index nail, producing blood. "See, here's the thing, love.." She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He'd turned his head away from her but continued to glare, she could actually sense the anger boiling within him which brought a smile to her lips. "I had a pleasant day with Yongguk yesterday, he's such a lovely man. Contrary to your worthless belief, I actually like the man unlike what happened between us. Easy tumble. Y'know how it is. I just thought I should tell you.. I mean, why would anyone like or want someone like you? Especially Keo. You're a murderer for goodness sake! She'd have to watch her pretty little back around you. You might turn around and kill her. All you're good for is sex. No girl in their right mind would stay with you for more than a night.." Tipping her head she pressed a kiss to his jaw line, making his brows furrow and fists clench. "I can make damn well sure she'd want nothing to do with you, y'know. By the time I'd have finished she'd hate everything about you. So how about we play nice, no? No more trying to prove I'm 'evil'..No more glaring and growing hostile when I'm in the same room. Or else it's bye-bye only female friend you've ever known! Hm? I'm getting awfully tired of being ill treated, I can make living a nightmare for you. Trust me."

Daehyun turned his head to lock eyes with her. He'd never wanted to kill someone so badly in his life. Every word she uttered got right under his skin and felt like she was clawing at his heart. Especially the murdering part. He'd never kill Keo.. Not like.. Swallowing the lump in his throat he gritted his teeth and reluctantly nodded. "..You have my word." Keo was the first person he'd spoke with about his girlfriend. She also consoled him through it. He'd be lying if he said he had no attachment to her, at the minute he wasn't quite sure what it was, but to lose her because of this witch.. For once in his life he was paralysed. She had managed to make him feel less than the dirt they walked on and he was powerless to respond.

"Oh thank Mythal!" She smiled and pulled away when she heard Keo fumbling around with the piles of robes she'd taken in the room with her. Clasping her hands behind her back she tipped her head to Keo when she returned. "I'm so sorry, Lethallan! I just remembered I have a date with Yongguk!"

"What?" All the robes hit the floor and she grinned at the mage. "What what? No, you can't just unload that and leave!"

"I'll dish out all the juicy gossip later, buy Jeremy if you wish, you earned him. Seen as Daehyun's here why don't you two hang out? I'm sure he's looking for a little companionship!" She waved her fingers and skipped down the stairs, paying for her robe and exiting the shop.

Keo beamed and looked to Daehyun who gave her an awkward smile in response. "You alright, there?"

"Huh? Yeah. Course. Just picturing you in that robe.." He responded meekly.

Keo frowned and placed her hand on his arm which resulted with him pulling his arm away. Her hand hovered as her brows furrowed, worry etching along her face. He looked just like he did that night he spoke of his girlfriend. "Daehyun.."

Shaking his head he forced himself to return to his normal self, "My apologies. Just thinking.. Rare, I know. Anyway, who is this Jeremy?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh!" Keo took his hand and pulled him downstairs to the severed head. "Daehyun, Jeremy. Jeremy, Daehyun."

Daehyun bent down to stare at the head, eyebrow quirked. "You certainly have odd tastes..But why Jeremy? He looks more like a Bill to me."

Keo shot him a glare, "He's Jeremy!" With that she thought it best to explain to him how this came about. How she'd had a dream with this head called Jeremy and how she ran around reeking chaos with it. And how ever since it had made it on her list of goals.

The assassin listened intently, a small smile on his face. He simply watched her enthuse about this severed head. It was macabre and very unfeminine yet he had fun just listening to her. "Wait here." He mumbled when she finished. Daehyun wandered off for a few minutes and when he returned he picked up the head by the hair, holding it out for her. "The deed is done, Milady. Tick that off your list. Anything else?"

Keo blinked owlishly up at him and the head. She'd thought it still a distant dream, the head was unusually expensive. But then other mages would use it for alchemical means or something of the sort. Not to run around with like a pet. "Did you..Buy him?"

He waved the head for her to take him and shrugged. "I was going to get Zelo a staff but he's got plenty." He just blurted out, inwardly cursing himself for admitting to it. "Just take the stupid thing." A smirk formed as he watched her start to spaz out; She bounced, hopped from foot to foot and made grabby hands at it before hugging onto him tightly. This hindered him. "..Keo, take Jeremy.."

Instantly she released him and grinned widely, taking Jeremy from the boy. "Sorry. Thank you! Hey, you don't need to hang out with me by the way. I'm sure you have better people to talk to."

"Better people?.. No." He gave a shrug and motioned to the head. "Besides, think of the fun we can have with tha- Oh I just got an idea. No.. Actually... Forget I said anything."

"No, no. You speak your mind, Ser!" She insisted. It was just a hunch but she had a feeling what he was about to say was something glorious.

Sure enough, when she heard the plot she was instantly in. He seemed surprised she didn't think it weird or embarrassing then she subtly reminded him that she was carrying a severed head and felt affection for it. The doubt ended there. They parted ways and went about getting the equipment only to meet up like clock work in the city centre.

Daehyun was adorned in the most ridiculous outfit. It all looked vaguely nobleish but the colours mismatched so horribly it even pained Keo, who had little to no fashion sense. To top it off he wore a silly large hat with a giant goose feather sticking out atop it.

To match him Keo had on a bright pink and brown noble-woman's dress, she'd cut it so it stopped just below the knee's in order to show off the giant clumpy boots on her feet. Instead of a silly hat she'd acquired a blue feather boa and had it proudly wrapped around her neck. She flounced dramatically over to her finely dressed companion and curtsied in a way that gathered way too much attention. "Good **evening**, Lord Vladrickdooplestein!"

Daehyun grinned and bowed stiffly, moving like he could get stuck in a position at any given moment. "Well **hellooo**, Lady Hoozerfodlemacbutt!"

Keo giggled normally for a second before letting out the most obnoxiously posh laugh. "How fair thee, Lord Vladrickdooplestein?" The way she spoke was also obnoxiously posh.

"I fair stupendously, Lady Hoozerfodlemacbutt! How goes yourself?" Daehyun didn't disappoint. With a chortle he spoke with an unusually nasally voice. It still managed to sound posh however.

"Oh I remarried, Lord Vladrickdooplestein! Hohoho!" She cocked her hip out and pushed out her chest, one hand in the air to let everyone know how sassy she was.

Daehyun gasped and leant back to feign shock, his eyes growing so wide he was clearly over acting. "Whaaaat? You divorced Lord Hoozerfodlemacbutt!?"

"No, no my silly fellow! I divorced Sir Jeimatwatson!" Keo hurred and hawed with the best of them, letting the world know how happy she was with her new lover. By now they'd developed quite the audience of onlookers. Most of the common folk thought it was some bizarre play so took to watching.

"Of course. Of course! Now who's the lucky chap? Is it Prince Doodlefacemeopera or Sir Edwardoflorenzo the Fourth?" Daehyun asked, smile unable to be forced back.

"Neither!" She hummed and whipped out her severed head. "Tis Jeremy." A few squeals were heard in the crowd followed by laughter. Apparently they were being amusing.

Daehyun huffed and puffed, appalled by this sudden reveal. "Jeremy is a buttface! Yes, I said it! I demand you dump him Lady Hoozerfodlemacbutt!"

"But I'm in- Oh, hold on!" She broke character long enough to shuffle through the crowd to grab some charcoal before returning to Daehyun. Going up onto her tip-toes she smiled and applied a giant, curly moustache. "There.." Hopping back she handed the charcoal to a man who was most amused by the two and took up her character again. "But I'm in love! You would deny me my happiness, Ser!?"

Daehyun smiled warmly and nodded when she finished with the moustache, giving his nose a little twitch. Once she returned to character he began moving again by going down onto one knee, hands extending to the air for some unknown reason. "But my Lady Hoozerfodlemacbutt, I'm in love with you. I could give you happiness!" He remained in character but lost his accent. Strangely it gave him more charm to speak in his native Antivan accent so he rolled with it.

Keo blinked in awe for a short time, though it looked like good acting. In reality she was just dazed hearing that come from him in his accent. She heard a few women swooning in the back. Snapping herself back she gently and gingerly placed Jeremy down before standing and pressing a hand to her forehead, mimicking the swooning ladies "Why, Lord Vladrickdooplestein! If I had known.. " She grinned.

They had the crowd cheering them on, the hopeless romantics even whooping and hollering. Daehyun gave Keo a look to say the show must go on and he took her hand, pulling her into him. "Then let us be off, my sweet! We can elope into the sunset and join our names."

Keo let out a dreamy sounding sigh, foot popping up like in human fairy tales. "First.. I moustache you a question..."

He smirked, winked to the crowd and wiggled his nose, "Shave it for later."

The cheesy smiles they had on had the audience laughing and applauding. Daehyun spun Keo out and they both took a bow. Keo kept her hand in Daehyun's as she crouched down to pick up Jeremy. When she stood they took one last bow and then they made their dramatic exit.

Once they returned to the tavern, the quizzical looks from the Warden's and Kai sent the two into another giggle fit. Yongguk gave them the once over and shook his head, hiding behind Himchan. "I don't want to know."

The two just huffed and puffed like it offended them then flounced to their room. That was the last the Warden's saw of the two, they were too scared to find out what had happened so just left them to their own devices.


	29. Chapter 29

At the first sign of daybreak Himchan had awoken to find Yongguk missing from the couch, when he investigated further he found the leader of the Warden's slumped over the usual table in the Gnawed Noble Tavern. A passing waitress had been kind enough to lend him a blanket from one of the stock rooms when she first arrived for the set up shift, by the looks of it though he hadn't even used it. The Reaver frowned at the sight of his best friend, he hadn't budged since he left him in the same spot the night before. 'I'll come to bed later. Just finishing up.' he had said. Perseverance was one thing but Yongguk was something else. One look at him and Himchan could see how exhausted he was, he had dark rings under his eyes from the lack of sleep and he clearly had a high stress level by the way he kept ruffling his hair and rubbing his face. Anger slowly rose within the Reaver as he took the seat opposite him, glaring daggers.

"Not now Himchan, I'm onto something." Yongguk muttered, finger following along some route on the map in front of him.

Himchan's glare sharpened yet he kept his voice calm so as to not alert the Berserker to his ever climbing rage. "Have a good sleep, Guk?"

The older Warden didn't bother to look up from his work, what he did manage to do however was look at some document then go straight back to the map again. "Hm? Ah, yeah. Sure. Great, you?"

Fuming, Himchan slammed his fists down on the table, near enough breaking the wooden legs in the process. He stood and death glared his friend who's full attention was now on him. "Bang Yongguk I swear to the Maker if you don't stop obsessing over this I'm cleaving your damn head off and putting it on a pike for the darkspawn as a fucking warning!"

"What the?" Yongguk blinked, clearly startled and confused by the outburst. "Himchan-"

"Don't you fucking Himchan me!" The Reaver snapped, near enough snarling at him. "We're best friends so why the hell are you lying to me, you rotten bastard!? You don't think I don't know when you're lying to me? You don't think I don't know when you haven't had sleep? Don't take me for a fool! Do you have any idea how worried you're making us all? You don't eat, you don't sleep.. You don't even move unless you get some clue as to where these fucking monsters are."

"Actually I went on a... Um.. Outing yesterday." Yongguk corrected, a small smile forming at the memory. He was quick to force it back and take on his serious expression once more "Look, it's our mission to catch them, Himchan. As Grey Warden's it's our duty to-"

"I know our blasted duties! I took the oath too, remember! But for Andrastate's flaming ass take a breather! It may be your 'duty' as the leader but it isn't your duty to kill yourself doing it!" Himchan scowled. He sighed and sat himself down again, voice softening somewhat. "I know you're just trying to do what's best but please... For my sake at least.. Rest."

Yongguk, flattered by his friends concern, reached over and patted at his shoulder. "You need to stop worrying so much, Channie. You might give yourself a heart attack." A cheeky smile appeared in that instant which made Himchan break and laugh a little.

The Reaver lifted his hand and swatted the side of Yongguk's head with the back of his hand. "You're going to give me a freaking' heart attack."

Yongguk laughed and rubbed at his head sheepishly. "I promise I'll take it easy. If it helps any I found out where they're heading. So I can rest on the way. Win/win."

Himchan pursed his lips and slid around the booth to sit beside his leader, gaze falling to the various maps. "Where?"

"Don't look surprised! I'm still the senior Grey Warden here.. Even if I am only 24." Guk crossed his arms and shot him a playful glare. "Anyway... To the land I hoped I'd never have to tread. Daehyun'll be happy to get home at least."

Puppy eyes were now staring at the man, a smile spread wide across Himchan's face. "Antiva?"

Yongguk slumped and flashed Himchan a stern look, "We're going to work. Not play, Himchan. Don't get any wise ideas."

"You're just butt hurt you can't get any. Fun killer." Himchan huffed.

"Yah! I can get some I just don't want some." Yongguk glared.

Himchan scoffed and waved a hand dismissively. "Bullshit. Every man wants some, eh Daehyun?" He asked the boy who'd only just sat down in front of the two.

"Heh, well-" Daehyun went to continue.

"Oh sure, ask the Antivan!" Yongguk interrupted, rolling his eyes. "How about you ask Youngjae that and see what response you get, hm? Not all men need to get fucked every second of every day!"

"But you admit you need it!" Himchan smirked.

Yongguk pulled a face, "Duh, I'm still a fucking man, idiot. Of course I need to, I just mean not every man needs it 24/7!"

Daehyun cleared his throat and nodded his head to alert his bickering brothers of the elf beside him who was smirking at the two.

Himchan covered his mouth and started giggling while Yongguk pulled the blanket that sat around his shoulders over his head to hide his embarrassment.

By the time they'd both composed themselves and started apologising profusely the rest of the group had awoke and joined the gathering. Yongguk and Himchan let the younger ones wake up properly and eat breakfast before explaining to them what was happening and where they were going. At the mention of Antiva, Daehyun and Jongup had lit up like lanterns, though Yongguk had made it clear that it was for business only. The elves had perked up and had a shared look of determination, they knew it was only a matter of time before they caught up to the foul creatures. When it came time to go to the docks to catch the next ship out, the first to be ready were the elves who were awaiting the Warden's by the door.

It didn't take as long as they thought for a ship bound for Antiva to arrive at the docks, in fact it belonged to familiar faces. "Warden's! Dalish..No. Elves.. No, that won't do.. Friends! There we go." Called the voice of the ships Captain. When they looked up to see whom the voice belonged to, none other than the odd pirate Zico stood with open arms, grinning like a cat.

"Aren't you wanted dead here?" Questioned Yongguk, arms crossing to give off an intimidating air.

Zico tutted and jumped down to meet the group. For a moment it looked like he was about to fall back into the sea but he somehow caught his balance and stepped forward to avoid falling off the docks edge. "Watch this.." He grinned. Zico proved to be as insane as Yongguk initially thought, he'd waved his arms like a lunatic to gain the attention of the nearby guardsman. Upon being noticed he pointed to a wanted poster, smirked and jumped back onto his ship when the guard sprinted towards him. "Ah, ah, ah! I'm not actually on Ferelden soil.. I'm floating above it. Can't touch this."

Kai, Keo, Daehyun and Youngjae were instantly down in a giggle fit as the guard stomped off angrily after yelling a few choice words to the pirate. Himchan stifled a laugh while Jongup nodded approvingly. Yongguk however just glared at the man. "You expect us to sail with you after that?"

"I think so, yes." Zico nodded, "I mean short of waiting for a week you don't have much option do you? I'm the only one going to Antiva this week I'm afraid. After that terrible storm the trade ships are taking it easy. Either wait there or get on."

Zelo scrunched his nose up and nudged Yongguk, "I don't want to wait a whole week for a ship... We might lose the trail."

This was where Lyonna stepped forward, she placed a hand on Yongguk's arm and smiled warmly up at him. "Come on, Lethallin, you said it yourself that we were catching up.. If we wait for another ship.. Like Zelo said we'll lose the trail. Besides what harm could they cause us? You're a group of six Grey Warden's.. They're measly pirates. I think we both know who'd win in a fight there." She gave the Warden's arm a light squeeze and tipped her head towards him.

"Balls." Yongguk grumbled under his breath in frustration. "Very well but we'll be speaking of your odd timing, pirate." He called up the raider who welcomed them all aboard with a pleasant smile.

True to his word Yongguk took to Zico's side for the first few hours of the journey, questioning him on his motives and reasons for returning to Ferelden. The raider kept his answers cryptic, only really giving enough information to stem another question from the Warden. By the time he was finished, Yongguk was more frustrated than when he started. In fact he was about ready to tear his hair our. Zico would either answer a question but raise five more or avoid the question altogether.

Over by the cannons, Pyo paced with his arms behind his back. His frighteningly deep voice came out as a growl while he barked orders at the new crew members they'd picked up in Rivain. He'd been in the middle of teaching them how to use the cannons in the heat of battle when all charisma was lost the second he saw the Dalish mage skip by. Instantly he'd went from fierce Mabari War Hound to a puppy. He abandoned his crewmen and darted after the elf only to catch her in a back hug. With a grin he picked her up and spun her around, much to her displeasure. Keo squealed and flailed at first but she caught on quickly to who had leached onto her. She didn't even need to look around to check as the deep voice gave it away. "Keo! How've you been? It's been awhile!" The tall blonde practically cooed, snuggling into her a bit in the hug. He'd yet to release her but that was just him, an affectionate puppy.

Keo laughed and brought her hand up to pat at his head in some odd gesture to return the affection. "Aneth ara, Pyo. I've been... A lots happened actually." She didn't bother to correct him on how they hadn't been gone that long, she remembered how it was easy to lose the sense of time at sea. Informing him of the events that passed once they were released seemed silly. Although she saw Pyo as less than a threat, she still couldn't let go of the fact she was his hostage at one point. Of course she understood why but this wasn't a romantic tale or poem and her troubles were her own. Not this mans.

Pyo smiled and nuzzled into her shoulder, in reality he wasn't this bad with affection but he saw her as a female Taeil. Which meant extra hugs for her as Taeil rarely let him latch onto him. Girls liked hugs, or at least that's what he'd been told by Kyung. "Well, when I'm done teaching those idiots how to use the cannons, I wish to hear your tale."

In order for her to see what he meant he'd graciously picked her up, turned around and set her down to see the crew by the cannons taking a break. Yet he remained leached. The odd thing was that the mage didn't mind, she saw this boy as a friend ever since the High Dragon's Lair. Though she'd never admit it to him. Imagine what that'd do to his ego. "Alright, that sounds like a good plan-"

"What's this?" Daehyun hummed, sauntering up beside the two. He'd genuinely been exploring the ship when he saw the pirate attach himself to his friend. He was physically unable to stop himself from approaching to break it up. "You look awfully cosy with the girl you recently kidnapped from her home to save your hide." He casually reminded the mage though his gaze was on Pyo.

When Keo turned her gaze to the Antivan she couldn't help but flinch back a bit, he had on his assassin face. Cocky head tilt, death glare, frown. That was pretty much the gist of it. "Dae-" She went to reason.

Pyo scoffed and straightened his posture to stand at a towering 6'2'' while Daehyun only stood at around 5'8'', when it came to height the boy was outmatched, yet the assassin kept his glare. He pulled Keo behind him so she wasn't in the middle of the glare off and crossed his arms, eyes locked on the Antivan's. "We do queer things to survive, Crow. You of all people should know that. What happened between us was a happy accident if you must know, a move of convenience. Didn't expect to gain a friend out of it but I'm glad I did. Problem?"

"Your little move of convenience cost her. Her clan got wiped out because she wasn't there, she could have done something to help if you hadn't popped up. She could have fought the darkspawn and saved her clan but because she wasn't there.. They got slain by darkspawn." He sneered, though he instantly regretted his words. He looked past the gunnery chief to the mage who'd flinched and grasped at her chest. He was now staring at a hurt elf. He should have known to stay his tongue, the death of their clan was still fresh in their minds yet he still had the gall to rub dirt in it all to get a one up on Pyo.

Pyo, shocked, turned to look at Keo to see if this story was true but he was met with a watery eyed mage. Judging by the expression she had and the way this Daehyun character was instantly trying to recover from it, it proved to be true.

Keo bit down on the side of her cheek in an attempt to stop the stinging in her eyes but it seemed no matter what she tried, they welled up anyway. She knew he'd said it in the heat of the moment yet she still felt like he'd just kicked her in the chest. She already blamed herself enough, now she knew he was thinking the same thing she was. If she was there she could have done something. Shaking her head she brushed at her eyes with her sleeve and just left the pair, unable to be near either of them. There was no dramatic exit or scream of 'I hate you's' because the fact of the matter was she was more upset with herself. She thought she was done with this.. But then how could she be? Keo found herself longing for them to catch up to the darkspawn.

A panicked assassin had went to chase after her to apologise but Lyonna slinked into the way, the smug expression she had rooting him to the spot. "Well, well.. Seems I didn't even need to open my mouth for her to start hating you. Nicely done, love. You just broke her heart all over again.'If only she was there' My, you do have a way with words. Quite poisonous aren't you?"

Daehyun scowled at her and shoved her to one side, instantly running after the mage. When he caught up to her he found her sitting in the fetal position in a room with B-Bomb crouched down beside her. He paused in the doorway and frowned. He listened to her sniffle and try to assure B-Bomb that she was fine which only made guilt stab at him even more. It took awhile but he'd managed to get the terrifying rogue to leave them alone, it was then that he leant against the wall she was curled up at, gaze locked on her. "Keo.. I.."

"Leave." She mumbled though her voice cracked, so much for pretending to be okay. The grip on her legs tightened as she buried her face against her knees to hide her face more, his mere presence making her want to burst into tears. She was having a hard enough time trying to swallow the lump in her throat as it was without him standing there staring at her. Keo thought herself pathetic. The way she saw it.. Had she been there, she could have possibly prevented it or at least aided in helping more of the clan flee. Had she been strong enough she'd still have her clan. Had she been more brave when facing the raiders she could have fought and helped her sibling back to the festival. She wished she could just pick herself up and dust herself off but no, there she was moping and whining again. But how can you lose family in such a terrible way and be okay? It didn't matter how strong a person was, no one could walk away from that unscathed. Even Kai, who Keo believed to be invincible, was showing signs of pain. But unlike her, Kai suffered in silence.

The Antivan remained rooted, even with the plea. Since he was beside her he let himself slide down the wall to crouch beside her, "Keo.." He frowned, voice softening. "I never meant to.. I mean.." With a heavy sigh he let his head drop in defeat, hand ruffling up the back of his hair. "Darkspawn are ruthless and lack in morales.. If you were there you'd probably be amongst the corpses."

Keo snapped her head up to glare at him, tears starting to spill down her cheeks. "No! I could have done something! I could have helped more escape.. I could have used my magic to stop them taking the children.. I could have... Done something..."

Daehyun lifted his head to look at her, "But you weren't and you couldn't have." He saw the pained expression again which forced him to continue, "You're soft natured, Keo. Even if you have a scary temper. You still don't have the heart of a killer, I could see you trying to reason with the things rather than kill them. The harsh fact is.. You couldn't have changed anything. That isn't a dig at your strength, don't look at me like that, it's just the reality of how the world works. You stop and think that you could have changed the situation but logically.. You would have been out numbered, out spelled and be a subject to fear during the whole thing..Your Keeper's were there correct? They had all that power gathered together yet things still turned out the way they did...Even with all their knowledge and experience. What I think matters is that you weren't there. What I mean is.. I'm glad you weren't there.. You'd be dead.. Or worse."

Slowly the mage returned to her fetal position, head once again hiding in her arms. She knew his words to be true yet that feeling still lingered. What if she had been there? "Maybe I would have been killed.. But I would have been with them. I feel like I abandoned them.. The irony of it is that I was going to do that anyway, my way just had less death, but.. I still wish I had died with them.."

The assassin crawled to sit in front of her and crossed his legs, hands resting on her knee's in some form of comfort. "That's selfish." He mumbled. When the mage looked up to glare at him he pulled her into a hug before she had a chance to respond. "You would have left behind people who.. Don't think you're all that annoying. And what about Kai, you two obviously need each other, would you leave her?"

"She'd probably be right there beside me.." She mumbled into his chest. By now the tears had ceased and her face had gone that red puffy way so she was thankful for a face full of assassin chest. "I know it's stupid.. I just miss them.."

Daehyun pushed her out at arms length and used his thumb to wipe at her eyes. "I know that feeling all to well, my friend. But we have to move on. It's difficult and painful.. But.. Sometimes bad things just happen to good people. The world isn't over though..I promise you that. What you do with that pain is you use it to your advantage.. Unfortunately it'll still hurt for quite some time, I'm afraid I can't do anything to help with that.. But what I can do is kill every one of those bastards we come across for you."

"We're going to kill them all right?" She asked, a frown making a home on her face.

"We're going to hunt every last one of them and send them to... What's his name? Fen'varal?" He nodded confidently.

"Fen'Harel." Keo smiled a little. Normally such speak brought doubt but when an Antivan assassin said it, it was oddly believable. She could believe him when he said he'd wipe them out.

Daehyun sat silent for awhile while she seemed to zone off into her own little world. He was unsure whether it was a good or bad place she was in so he snapped her out of it by pulling her to her feet. "Right, this won't do." He sighed, giving her the once over. "I assume with you being Dalish you know how to hold this?" He asked as he unsheathed his dagger and handed it to her.

"I may be a mage but I still know how to use it, yes." She shrugged, taking it by the hilt. "Why?"

Daehyun smirked and unsheathed the other, this time keeping it for himself. "Can't have you dying on me out there, if I can't get to you in time however, I know you'll be fine if I teach you how to fight."

What the Antivan didn't know was that her Dalish clan also taught their mages how to wield weapons just in case their magic got dispelled. Then again she was better at archery than dual wielding, that was Kai's speciality. "Alright.. I guess I could afford to learn more."

With that the lesson had begun, the assassin taught her how to block and step then how to strike when there was an opening. He'd told her the tricks of the Crow's which involved coating the blade in poison. He doubted it would work on corrupted creatures like the darkspawn but there was no harm in teaching her it.

She had to stop him there, "I know all this, it's what we did at The Pearl-" The smirk from the Antivan made her clamp her hands over her mouth.

"You visited The Pearl? Without me? Why, I'm hurt, my dear!" He grasped at his chest and flashed her a cheeky grin. "You've been holding back on me, I didn't know you had ventured into the world of pleasure."

Keo's face grew red and she waved her hands around wildly. "No no, No no no! That's not what I meant! There.. We.. I.. Right, we ended up there by mistake and realized what it was a little too late so we thought, fuck it! More tricking people! So.. We pretended to be boys and well things got out of hand then we saw the bastard **Gareth** and we just had to stop him." Of course she went on to explain what happened in the room but it is still best unknown.

As for the Warden's and the Raiders, Yongguk was still interrogating Zico. Himchan had started a casual chat with Kyung and Taeil and found out that they were only passing by Ferelden because the storm drove them in that direction. Youngjae was up in the Crow's nest with B-Bomb who was educating him on privacy and how he didn't appreciate sharing his nest with an Orlesian while Jongup, Kai and Zelo were getting taught sea shanty's by Yukwon and Pyo. And as for Jaehyo...Well, he was steering the ship with Lyonna at his side.

Perhaps travelling with raiders wasn't as bad as Yongguk initially thought, he'd noticed how other ships stayed clear of them which meant for faster travel. Drunken brawls still irrupted left right and centre. Which he would have rather avoided but there was no question that this ship was the fastest he'd ever travelled on, perhaps that's what made the raiders such a fear to be reckoned with on the open sea.


	30. Chapter 30

Zico stretched lazily as he emerged from his quarters, greeted by the salty air and spiced brandy scents he was all too familiar with. The life of a raider was truly magnificent to this man, a man lacking the ability to conform to society, a rogue who'd crossed the line one too many times. True he'd done some things he didn't quite agree with and yes he'd almost died on more than one occasion but his life was full of thrills and gold. When compared to the boring city life..He wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Plus women loved dangerous men, especially when they had their own ship. It seemed like yesterday he was just an average Joe in a pointless town.

Kyung approached his Captain with the charts Jaehyo had updated and passed them to his friend, breaking him out of his nostalgia. "Here. Can I ask why we're helping the Wardens, Zico? Last I remember..You hated them for hurting your baby."

Taking the charts Zico flicked through them and tilted his head, moving to take up the helm. "Well.. It doesn't hurt to have a Grey Warden on your side, Kyungy. Plus...I missed those little elven girls. Even if they aren't princesses.. The Dalish held their own in that cave if I remember correctly, they'd make fine raiders."

"They almost got us killed." Kyung reminded him.

"I believe that was entirely my bad actually." Zico uncharacteristically admitted.

"You just want girls aboard." Kyung accused, arms crossing smugly.

"Do not!" The Captain stomped, looking offended by the idea. "Having women on board is incredibly unlucky."

"Oh really?" Came a feminine voice from behind the two. Lyonna quirked a brow and smirked as they turned to face her slowly like they'd got caught with their hands in a guards pocket. She watched in amusement as their mouths dropped. Typical. As expected they were checking her out and seemed taken aback by her womanly curves, something they lacked aboard this vessel for months. "Should we just leave then?"

Zico jumped forward and took her hand in his, placing a kiss to her knuckle. "No no, my dear. You're very welcome on my ship. Don't listen to that... That... Buffoon!"

Kyung rolled his eyes and hip bumped Zico to one side, smiling charmingly at the fellow Antivan. "My apologises for his.. Idiocy, milady. Contrary to popular belief we aren't all wild animals in need of a fuck. I'd avoid talking to the captain however..." He leant in and covered his mouth at one side so Zico couldn't hear. "Between you and me he's the reason we raiders get a bad reputation. Be wary of him my dear."

Zico shot his first mate a glare and drop kicked him to one side, surprisingly landing perfectly balanced for a drunkard. "Slander and lies!" He shouted before turning his attention to the lovely lady before him, hands running down the fabric of his jacket to fix the creases the jump had made. "I apologize. He's a DICK. Yeah, I said it so you could hear it!" He sneered in Kyung's direction. "Anyway.. You're welcome to my ship, fine woman. Tis' no trouble."

Lyonna's smirk grew somewhat and she bowed her head, "Ma serannas. I look forward to the voyage. I hear life at sea is very... Exciting." She smiled to the boys who soon broke into an argument over just who she was smiling at and she strutted away to find Jaehyo. She enjoyed listening to him talk about the adventures they went on. Last she spoke with him he was telling her how to sail the ship, it was all very interesting to the magic wielder.

Further down the deck Kai stood staring out at the open ocean. It seemed to stretch on for eternity and by the way the sun hit the water it made for a fantastic view. She'd missed this. The wind in her hair, the smell of the salt water, the feel of the waves hitting the ship and even the sound of the drunken brawls which shocked even her. It was all so different to wandering the land. It felt free. She was under no delusion though, she knew fine well they were getting told what to do just as she did. Still, the life was inviting.

"You like the sea, huh?" Youngjae asked as he moved over to lean against the railing she was sitting on.

"Mm. Funny thing is I can't swim very well and deep water freaks me out. I don't know what it is though... It just draws me in." Kai mumbled, eyes locked on the way the water sparkled when the sun rays hit it at certain angles.

Youngjae smiled to himself and focused his gaze on the clouds. "It's beautiful and mysterious. That's the attraction... You could disappear into the horizon and live the way you want. Go where you want. Sadly the reality wouldn't live up to the expectation. Not in this age anyway.."

Kai glanced to him and pursed her lips, he was beginning to catch her interest again. "You sound like you've dreamt of becoming a raider."

The Orlesian flashed her a cheeky grin and shook his head. "Nothing so fanciful. I did do a job with a few raiders though.. I thought I could sail away and never have to go back to Orlais.. But I found out the hard way that it's way too difficult to avoid all the storms and ships. I'm pretty sure I got chased by some other raiders who wanted our wealth."

Kai's attention was now on him fully. "Is there anything you haven't done? I swear every time I talk to you, you get cooler. Stop it." He certainly didn't look the type to live a life full of the adventures he claimed to have had, yet there was no doubt that he had.

Youngjae let out a laugh, unable to hold it back. "I'm far from cool." He looked to her and smiled, "But thank you." The rogue straightened to rest his hands on the railing and his gaze drifted back to the sky, making shapes of the clouds. "Want to know what I haven't done? Something I've always wanted to but never had the chance?"

The huntress swivelled herself around to face him, feet now resting on the wooden floor instead of dangling off the side of the ship. "Yeah, you sound like you've had a lot of adventures."

"I want to get a dog." He mumbled, catching Kai off guard. She had expected him to say something like fall in love or have a family. "Not a mabari, don't get me wrong they're great but.. I mean an average dog. I liked the looks of a mutt I met in Denerim. He was really scruffy..Don't think he had an owner either.."

"A.. Dog?" She raised her eyebrow. "Out of everything you could choose.. A dog?"

"We aren't allowed pets as Grey Warden's. This one guy had a cat and they made him get rid of it. So yeah.. A dog." He shrugged. "My dream may be small but it's achievable... I hope. One day."

Kai furrowed her brows and prodded his arm. "But you said you were a noble and ran a guild before you became a Warden. Didn't you have a pet then?"

He gave his head a shake and drummed his fingers against the wood. "Nah, father hated animals and my mother didn't see the point if he hated them. So I grew up petless. Terribly sad I know."

"Wow.. Even I had a pet or two growing up and we wandered the lands." The Dalish mumbled, beginning to feel sorry for the man. "Tell you what, if we make it back from this darkspawn thing.. I'll get you a dog. Screw the Warden's. Or.. Y'know.. For irony's sake I'll get you a hawk."

Youngjae smiled and nodded, chuckling some. "I'm touched."

"Good." Kai smiled back, hopping off the railing. "So tell me Orlesian. What was it like to be a nobleman? I bet you had your pick of the litter. Women must have lined up to court you."

The rogue scrunched up his nose and pushed himself away from the railing to fully face the elf. "You're seriously asking me if I had suitors? Really?" He brought a hand up and ran it through his hair awkwardly, messing up the dark brown tresses to the point his hair was sticking up this way and that. "That implies I could talk to women. No.. No, they definitely weren't.. If they were lining up it certainly wasn't because they liked me."

"I find that hard to believe. You're charming, good looking, know how to treat women, respectful, exciting, cool as fuck and funny.. What isn't to like?" Kai frowned, arms crossing over her chest.

The corner of Youngjae's mouth tugged up into a coy smile, "Careful.. Don't inflate my ego too much, I might get the impression you actually like me."

"Ah, we wouldn't want that." Kai grinned, "My apologies good sir."

"Sir? What happened to shem?" Youngjae questioned, brow quirking upwards in curiosity.

The huntress shrugged and leant back against the rigging, gaze drifting off to watch the horizon once more. "Eh, I bumped you up a bit."

Youngjae smiled warmly and executed a graceful bow. "Milady, I feel utterly honoured."

"Now you're making fun of me." Kai muttered, side eyeing him.

"Perish the thought. I would never!" Youngjae straightened and flashed her a cheeky grin. "I honestly am honoured. Most women don't give me a second thought if I'm honest."

Kai inwardly flinched, it felt like he just kicked her. One thing was for sure, she couldn't stop herself hugging him for that comment. "Aww, okay, no. You're adorable don't think like that!" She couldn't see how he could possibly think that. When it came to humans Kai usually never gave them a second thought, but this boy was something else. She hadn't met anyone like him.

Youngjae's face contorted a bit, "Just what every man longs to hear. "You're adorable." Yep... Brilliant."

"You're also beautiful." Kai added though she mentally kicked herself for just blurting that out. _What? Beautiful? Way to be obvious.. Fucking beautiful.. Just jump in the sea and get it over with.._ Kai thought, eyes rolling at her own stupidity.

That sentence made him freeze. Never in his life had anyone called him beautiful. Now a very attractive elf girl whom he'd grown quite fond of was calling him beautiful. He felt his cheeks growing hotter and he knew if she looked up she'd see his face burning a bright scarlet. "I.. Uh.. Thanks.. What?" So much for being charming. He was a stuttering fool.

Kai had been waiting for him to make fun of her or at least laugh in her face but once again she was caught off guard by this man. When she looked up she had to force back another urge to hug him. Was he embarrassed? Yes, she believed he was. He was acting all flustered and constantly rubbed at the back of his neck. "Yeah.. Beautiful." She chanced. "You can't pretend you didn't know. Surly you own a mirror."

"Please stop." He finally broke, hands going up to cover his face. Not only was he blushing like an idiot now he couldn't stop grinning. He'd returned to the ten year old boy who giggled every time that one servant girl smiled at him. Only now instead of a servant girl it was a strong-willed Dalish elf who actually appeared to enjoy his company.

Kai laughed into her hand and watched him. So this was what it looked liked to others. Embarrassment. Unknowingly she had sparked something into life, though it was unknown just what it was she had brought upon herself. "Sorry, at least you know though." She had to admit he was adorable though.

After a few moments the archer managed to compose himself. It took minutes of clearing his throat before he could talk to her again though. "You do know I'm supposed to be the one who calls you beautiful right?" He'd stated once he finally found the ability of speech.

Kai scoffed and began to walk down the ship, "Right, okay." It was getting out of hand and if one thing Kai would not abide by.. It was this. Feelings. She had to escape before it got worse.

Youngjae frowned and jogged after her, catching onto her arm lightly. "No seriously."

"Youngjae, I'm sorry but I can't see that happening." The huntress muttered. The thing with Kai was that she was pretty but she failed to recognize it. She'd seen the other huntresses, she'd seen human women before. When it came down to it she simply couldn't believe herself attractive, not when she dressed and acted the way she did. Now this Orlesian was trying to suggest she was beautiful? Kai wouldn't hear it. She wouldn't fall for him. She knew male tactics and she refused to be made a fool of.

A moment of silence followed the archer as he just stared at the elf, he could see she was gradually growing more uncomfortable the longer he let his eyes linger. Eventually he shook his head and released her arm, "You don't believe it." He mumbled, growing a little angry. "Are you kidding? You're beautiful. Kai, I use to live in Orlais remember? On a day to day basis I met countless women with countless different fashions and hairstyles. I can honestly say you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And it's not just because you're an elf. Don't even go there. You just... How can't you see it?.. Andrastate's tits this is getting awkward.."

Kai had been stunned too much to even respond. Was he taking this seriously? He couldn't have. As a rule the huntress stayed clear of feelings but she felt as though someone had let butterflies loose in her stomach regardless of her thoughts on such comments. "...How..." She managed out finally.

"What? Well surely you own a mirror." He mimicked. "Look, all you'll see will be your flaws but I don't. I can't for the life of me tell you any." His gaze had softened down at the female as she stood there doe eyed. "What I can list is everything I like about you; You're pretty, cool, strong, smart, talented, funny, loyal from what I've witnessed and a really sweet girl. I can go on, I assure you."

"No!" She interrupted quickly before he continued. She could feel the ever growing embarrassment creeping up on her. "I meant.. How can you say that stuff with a straight face? It's cheesy!"

"I don't care if it's cheesy." He laughed, smiling warmly at her. "You seemed to manage just fine. I seem to remember you calling me the same."

Kai scoffed and brushed him aside, "I was telling the truth."

Youngjae frowned and followed after her when she began to explore the ship. "Makers breath.. I will get you to believe you're beautiful, woman."

"Good luck with that, pretty boy." Kai retorted. When she finally stopped walking about the ship Yukwon had once again started up another sea shanty which resulted in the whole of the crew bursting out into song. They even sang the non lyrical parts, though now it started to sound like a drunken musical.

Youngjae glanced to the female beside him as she tapped her foot to the beat, head bobbing away quite happily. Once again he was smiling because of her and she hadn't even done much this time. Without another second wasted he grabbed her hand and spun her around, much to the crews approval. In that instant the raiders ship hosted its own party, the entire top deck had pirates singing, clapping and stomping to the beat while select few danced away, Youngjae and Kai being included in the dancing part. Youngjae pulled Kai against him and grinned charmingly, beginning to waltz with the elf. She seemed utterly taken aback by his sudden outburst but she couldn't stop herself laughing. This was where the Orlesian taught the Dalish how to dance like they were in the ballroom of an Orlesian nobleman's estate. They danced as though the Empress herself was judging them and Kai hadn't had more fun in quite sometime. She had been needing that, someone to take her mind off things. Youngjae seemed to be quite good at that though and she couldn't figure out why.

While they danced around Kai felt the butterflies double. It felt like her world was spinning around though that could have been because they were spinning in circles. At least she hoped it was. In Kai's opinion Youngjae was dangerous. Every second she spent with him she felt herself fall a little bit, she began to enjoy his company and not mind spending more time with him. This was something the Dalish was unfamiliar with. What she'd wanted was to hate him, to wish him gone from her sight but at this point it didn't bare thinking about. Not when he smiled at her like that. Not when he made her forget her sorrows. Her worst fears were rising and she could do nothing to stop it; She was falling for the Orlesian.

The raiders festivities went on until Maker knows when. Long after the Warden's and elves had retired to their quarters that was for sure. They must have kept going for a good few hours after as the last thing the Warden's heard before drifting off was the slurred singing of the crew above deck.


	31. Chapter 31

They hadn't been sailing for more than three days when the sound of yelling above deck awoke the sleeping elves. When Keo sat up she spotted Kai already up and staring worriedly at the door. "What's going on?" Keo asked, frowning at her sibling who looked like she was debating investigation.

Kai went to answer when a large crashing sound was heard, the ship swayed this way and that from the impact which sent the two elves tumbling around along with the furniture. Once Kai managed to catch her footing she steadied herself and caught onto Keo who ended up sliding into her. From the feel of it the ship was tipping to one side and by the looks of it the assumption was correct, they were now standing on the wall. "Son of a bitch... We need to move!" Kai yelled to the bewildered mage at her feet, she helped her up and the two began climbing over the wrecked furniture that had toppled into the way and made a bee line for the door. After much effort they managed to get to the wooden door and began trying to push it open however the door seemed jammed by something on the other side. "Shit! What the hell is going on?" Kai yelled. There was no way she'd allow this. Kai took to kicking at the door in hopes she could break it open but whatever was on the other side turned out to be much too heavy for the huntress to move by sheer force.

Keo's attention seemed locked on something completely different however. "Uh...Kai.. We have a situation.." When Kai followed Keo's gaze her heart sank in her chest, the room was slowly filling with water from a hole created by a dresser that went smashing into the other side of the wall upon impact when the ship tipped. Panic stricken the two banged on the door and yelled frantically for help but their screams fell on deft ears as the sounds of cannons and fighting drowned out their pleas for help. The water just kept rushing through the hole and by the time Kai had given up throwing her body at the door it had reached shoulder level. Hopes for survival seemed to die every time her body hit the wood and it refused to move even so much as an inch.

"I can't.. " Kai panted, holding onto the door frame. "We're stuck... It's no use.." She hadn't imagined that this would be where she died. Somehow she always saw herself dying in battle or getting slain by a Templar who came for Keo. Never something like this.

"Move." Keo demanded, breaking Kai out of her thoughts. With a mixture of both fear and adrenaline Keo managed to blast the door and the thing jamming it, which turned out to be a beam to the other side of the deck. It was sheer luck her spell even managed to be cast under water. The water burst from the room and dragged the two with it, by the time the current stopped and the two could gather their bearings they were met with the corpses of a few crew members. Kai let out a startled scream and jumped backwards away from it, having only been inches from the mans face. She shot Keo a look and the two looked around for some sort of exit, coughing and spluttering up water all the while. The need to survive drove them forwards, they hadn't gotten the darkspawn yet. Had it not been for their need for vengeance they probably would have still been trapped in that room. They had to get above deck and find out just what the hell was happening. Waist deep in water, the two waded through to the stairs, pushing corpses and barrels out the way. Every second they wasted the water continued to rise. They had no time to second guess themselves or come up with plans.

"By the Dread Wolf this is insane!" Kai scowled. The ship had turned to the point they'd have to climb the stairs like a mountain. Everything had been wrecked and by the pace the water was rising more than one hole had been created.

"We're sinking..." Keo mumbled to herself as she stared back the way they came, her body trembling from having been submerged under water. "Kai.. We're sinking!" It was always water for the hydrophobiac. Always. What she wouldn't give to be trapped in a room with snakes for a change.

Kai shared an equally desperate look with Keo and she gave the mage a boost up to grab onto the stairs. "Climb. We're getting out of this."

There was no time to let her emotions paralyse her, not this time, not like at the river with the flower. Keo swallowed her fear and began to climb up the stairs with Kai just inches behind her. When they scrambled up to the top deck they were met with carnage. Bodies of dead crewmen and darkspawn lay sprawled across the whole of the ship, crates had been set aflame, the masts had fallen and caught on rocks which seemed to be the only thing keeping the vessel afloat. Everywhere they looked it seemed like someone had gotten buckets of blood and smeared it all over the ship. This scene was all too familiar with the Dalish. They'd seen this before.

"By the gods..." Kai gasped when Keo helped pull her up. "It's Ostagar all over again..."

Keo glanced at Kai and tugged her to her feet. "C'mon, we need to get off this ship." If this was Ostagar all over again, Keo was responsible for keeping her younger sibling alive and by the gods she would see to it.

Kai nodded and followed her sibling for a moment before grabbing her arm and pulling her to a stop, "Wait! What about the guys? What if they're still on board?"

"Look around, Kai!" Keo frowned, "If they are then they're dead."

"We can't just leave them! This time we're here! This time we can help." Kai retorted determinedly. In that moment it became evident she also blamed herself for the slaughter at Ostagar.

Keo furrowed her brows and pushed the hair that was sticking to her face out the way. "...You're right." She stared at Kai for a moment who just glared at her stubbornly. "Split up." The two nodded to the other and went about in search for survivors.

Kai had gotten to the other side of the ship before she even found someone, he was half dead already but if there was a way to save him she'd try it. She helped him to the main deck and set him down against the fallen mast. He was bleeding out so she pressed her hands against the wound in an attempt to stop the blood flow but he became weary of his own survival. ".. The.. Darkspawn.." He winced, grasping onto her wrist desperately. "They came from the darkness... Slaughtered everyone.." A cough followed as he strained his body and blood started to trickle out the corner of his mouth.

"Shh, try not to talk. It's alright. You're going to live." Kai muttered sternly. "Don't strain yourself." She'd never had a man dying in her arms before, the more she saw him struggle against the inevitable the more her hands started to tremble, the more her anger for the darkspawn grew and the more her heart ached.

"No.. No.." Came a gurgle followed by more coughing. He leant to one side and coughed up a large amount of blood. Kai's optimism faded the moment she saw the pool of dark red liquid. He was so pale he looked like death itself. "Listen.. He talked. It talked.. It took the Warden's.. And the Captain.. Find the Captain.. Maker save them we were the lucky ones..We.."

Kai frowned as she watched the life leave his eyes. The grip he had on her wrist slowly loosened and fell limp by his side leaving Kai bloody, soaked and confused. ".. I'm sorry." She whispered, closing his eyes respectfully. Pushing herself to her feet she forced herself to walk in the direction of the Captain's quarters in hopes of finding a clue. These darkspawn had to be stopped.

Keo had surprisingly been lucky in her search, finding a badly injured Jongup surrounded by darkspawn corpses. He'd almost slain her on sight by sheer instinct but when she snapped him out of it he dropped in exhaustion, hand gripping onto his side. She'd managed to catch him as he fell though his weight brought her to her knees. "Jongup! Are you alright? What happened? Please don't die!"

"Slow down, Flower." He winced, forcing himself to sit up on his own. "I've been worse.. Maker they were a tough bunch though... Don't worry, I won't die. It'll take more than those bastards had to kill me." He gave her the once over and cupped her face, concern etched all over his face. "Are you alright? You're soaked."

"You're bleeding you bastard! Worry about yourself!" She took his hands away from her and scowled, attempting to patch him up at least. Even with her knowledge in healing, Lyonna had always been better at it so she resorted to tearing off a bit of her cloak to use as a bandage "What the hell happened here, Jongup?"

Jongup smiled meekly and grimaced. "Remember that name?.. The one I told you at the riverside?.."

"The Architect. Yeah I couldn't forget, why? Did he do this?" She asked though her concentration was focused on making sure his side didn't fall out.

"Yeah... Look it's hard to describe. But we were attacked by darkspawn. They had their own ship, Keo. They fucking sailed like men.." He scoffed, obviously disgusted that they were acting like humans. "I don't know why but he took the others. He took my brothers. And Lyonna and Zico.."

"How come he didn't take you?" She looked up at him, of course she was glad he hadn't been taken but all that had done was raise more questions.

Jongup frowned and jerked to one side when she tightened the bandages, a small cry of pain coming from him. "Son of a.. Ugh, right.. Zelo saved me.. Right before The Architect put them all to sleep he used his blood magic on me and threw me.. When I woke up I was surrounded by darkspawn and everyone was gone. Minus the crew that had been left to die."

"You have no luck with darkspawn do you?" Keo mumbled. "If it makes you feel any better, Kai and I nearly drowned to death. We got trapped in a room and the water kept rising. We're alright though.. C'mon.. If one of us is still standing, then we have a chance of saving the guys." She helped Jongup to his feet and acted as a leaning post as they went to find Kai to tell her what had happened.

Kai stared at the thing in front of her, frozen to the spot in horror. It was a tall darkspawn with a golden mask which hid its deformed face. She'd saw a picture in one of Keo's books before, it was dressed like an Arcane Horror but it seemed different and was speaking to her. Apologizing to her. When Keo and Jongup limped into the room, Jongup instantly pulled Kai behind him and drew his sword. "Architect.." He spat, eyes narrowing into a glare. "Stay the fuck away from her. Where have you taken my brothers!?"

Slowly Kai's eyes drooped closed and she felt herself falling to the ground though the feeling of wood didn't hit her. She felt no impact. Next it was Keo who dropped and as she was the only thing keeping Jongup standing, he lowered to one knee unwillingly. The Architect waved a hand at the warrior, his voice echoing out like a song, inviting him to close his eyes like his companions. "Shh.. Now is not the time... Everything's fine.. Sleep." With that everything went fuzzy and after a few seconds of struggle Jongup felt himself falling to one side and slowly the world around him faded into blackness.

"Keo.. Keo..." Came a familiar Antivan tone though it sounded far off and distant. At first she thought she was dreaming but gradually the tone grew louder until Keo opened her eyes groggily to find Daehyun in a cell next to her. "Come on, Little elf, wake up! Oh thank the Maker.. I thought you were dead.."

Slowly Keo rose up, her head fuzzy of the events which took place. "What.. What was.." It all flooded back as one huge memory before the man could answer and her eyes snapped open. The mage found herself in a dark and dingy looking cell that smelt like rotten flesh and blood. The room in itself was terribly unpleasant. It seemed they'd been placed in a prison of some kind, an old one from what she could gather. "Where are we?"

Daehyun relaxed a bit and hung onto the bars, he wasn't as badly beaten up as Jongup but he had his fair share of wounds for not co-operating. "Just off the coast of Rialto. I recognize this place from when I was a boy.. We're in an old ruin I believe."

"How do you know we're in Antiva?" She grumbled, giving him the once over, though it was too dark to actually see him. She merely estimated from where his voice was coming from.

"Trust me, this place smells of home. On the way in I came to a bit and caught the smell of sea water, leather and spice. But the spices famously made in Rialto." He smiled a bit. "Sad I have to return to it like this."

"You were brought up here?" She crawled over to sit at the bars, the darker side of her cell had been giving her the creeps. She'd noticed how she was dressed in rags which alarmed her greatly. Who changed them? Were the others stripped of their equipment too? Where was Kai? She held her tongue in fear of the answers.

"Mm! I use to help out at the docks until I got bought by the Crow's. Spent most of my childhood packing crates. It was all so glamorous I know." He chuckled, leaning into the bars. He didn't see the point in reliving his past but his voice seemed to bring her comfort so he continued. "I remember stealing the odd bits and pieces from the crates actually... I was terrible at my job. Made a much better assassin."

Keo smiled faintly and brought her knees up to her chest. "Daehyun what's going to happen to us?" As soothing as it was to hear him speak of his past, she had to know the opinion of the Warden, she had to know if they could escape.

A sigh came from the Antivan, "I'm afraid I don't know, Little elf. But I promise you we'll get out of here." He stuck his hand through the bar and took a hold of hers for reassurance, his eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness so finding her was no problem. If not for the bars she'd probably be on his lap.

"Did you see them bring Kai in?" Keo dared ask as she thankfully gripped onto the boys hand, needing all the support she could get. Her worry for her sibling seemed to overlap her fears at least.

"...No. Aside from Zelo and Yongguk you're the only other person they brought in this room. I'm guessing they have more cells in other rooms. I think this place use to be an old prison. Didn't think it had occupants." Daehyun muttered. "Someone should really see to that..."

"Guk and Zelo are here?" She squinted her eyes into the darkness in an attempt to find the two though a single candle was their only source of light for the entire room. She managed to make out two silhouettes in the shadows which she guessed to be the two Warden's.

Daehyun frowned and squeezed her hand, somehow he felt her have a bit of hope which pained him to break. "Don't bother, Keo. They're out of it. We're the only ones awake."

Keo frowned and released his hand, this darkness was beginning to irritate her. She shuffled around in her cell and gathered some flammable objects, setting them down near where Daehyun sat. "Right, well.. Then.. We'll get them out of here." She set the bones she had unknowingly gathered ablaze and leant against the bars again, now able to at least see Daehyun's face. "Elgar'nan! What happened to you?" He was covered in cuts and had a specifically bad looking scratch going down his left eye. The blood had long since dried in so he was in no danger of suffering from blood loss but the wound itself looked to be causing him some distress.

"The Architect.. He's.. Kinda experimenting on us. He.. Uh.. Doesn't agree when you fight against him." He mumbled looking disgruntled. "He apologized when he was done though."

"Like that makes it better!" She yelled, anger rising within her at the very idea. "Next darkspawn to walk through that doors getting flayed alive."

"Keo.. Don't. They're stronger than we anticipated." He frowned, eyes drooping shut. By the looks of it he was exhausted and he'd had his fight beaten out of him. It was only now the elf could see just how defeated he was. "I don't think we can win this one."

Keo rolled her eyes and stood, hands going to her hips. "You just promised me we'll get out of here and now you're giving up? I don't think so! Get up." She ordered. It seemed she'd have to pep him back up.

"Keo.. I don't-" He started.

"Get up!" She glared. Keo watched him slowly and weakly pull himself up the bars to a stand and she crossed her arms when he flashed her a look.

"Happy now?" He grumbled. "I'm up."

"Good. Now stop acting like we're going to die in this hole. Did you forget that you're a Grey Warden? Fighting these things is what you were made for. Not to sit and wait for them to kill you. **You **hunt them not the other way around. Here they have us caged like animals.. You going to take that? You use to be a Crow for gods sake! Where's all that training popped off to, hm? Are you really that pathetic? Are you really giving up? I thought you Warden's were more than that.. So much for being warriors of legend. They must make anyone a Warden these days." She ranted at him. Apparently it was working because with every word he seemed to need less effort to stand, by the time she was done he didn't need to hold onto the bars for support.

She'd manage to build his confidence back up just in time because when the double doors opened light poured into the dungeon, illuminating two hurlocks who'd arrived for round three with the assassin. They unlocked his cell and moved to restrain him but he'd already lodged one of the burning bones into the side of the fatter ones neck. In a flash he'd stolen the keys and kicked the skeleton like darkspawn into his cell, shoving the fatter one atop it. He slammed the door shut and locked them in before moving over to release Keo who applauded and hugged him the second the door opened.

"That's the Crow I met in the clearing!" She grinned. "Kay, you get the other two.. I'll deal with this guy." Her hands ignited blue and she cast a hex spell on the thing, sending it to sleep in one terrible nightmare. "We'll need to hurry, I don't know how long that'll last." When she turned to face Daehyun he'd already gotten the two to wake up. As weak as they were, they were able enough to escape.

Daehyun smirked and placed a hand atop the elves head, leaning in a bit. "Nice trick, Little elf. Be sure to wreck havoc on these fuckers, yes?" The Antivan straightened and cast his glare to Guk who managed to regain a bit of his strength when seeing Zelo so beaten up. "..If you see any darkspawn.. Tear them to shreds. Use your hands if you have to..The others are still here so we'll need to find them. You up to it?"

"Up to it?" Yongguk's Berserker mode had already kicked in, he was seething with rage. "They touched my boys. They've messed with the wrong Warden's. I'll fucking do more than rip them apart, Daehyun."

Keo glanced between the two and took a hold of Zelo who needed assistance in walking. It was clear he'd lost too much blood from his spell to save Jongup. That and whatever it was the Architect was doing. "Zelo.. Jongup's alive. You saved him." She whispered, cheering the Tevinter up a bit.

"At least.. Being a malificar has some use.. Eh?" He whined out weakly, slumping a bit against her.

"Don't worry, Zelo. We're getting out of here." She promised, following the two Warden's who were on a war path. It was surprising to see them be able to take down each darkspawn so easily. She knew Grey Warden's were good but these guys were something else. Daehyun would stealth and sneak behind the lone patrollers then snap their neck while Yongguk would jump the ones alerted to the thumps the bodies made. If she wasn't on their side she would have been terrified. Their eyes were full of fire.

Eventually they managed to find another cell room which held Youngjae, Lyonna, Jongup and Himchan. Himchan stood expecting to be next but to his shock and relief in marched his best friend who all but broke the lock on his cell with his fist. "We're leaving." Yongguk glowered.

Youngjae jumped to his feet when Daehyun used the key on his cell door and he ran right over to Keo, "They took Kai out a few moments ago. If we hurry we can save her.. I fear what'll happen when they discover she isn't a Warden."

"What!? They took Kai?" The mage handed Zelo over to the newly released Jongup who ended up hugging the Tevinter in thanks for saving him. Not Kai. A green light emitted from Keo's hands and she scowled, "Show me where they took her." Normally when she used her magic it was blue, as was most mages, however in this moment she had activated her Keeper magic. No one was allowed to touch her little brother.

Lyonna ran over to Keo and grasped onto her arm to stop her, "It's too late, Keo! I over heard what they do to the women here. She's probably already corrupted! We should just go. Please.."

Keo glanced back to a terrified looking Lyonna and brushed her hands off her. "Then you go. I'm not leaving her."

"It's suicide!" She cried desperately. "Please don't! I can't lose you too!"

"And I refuse to leave Kai. So either shut up and help or get the fuck out of this ruin." She near enough growled. "Youngjae!" She snapped, nodding him to lead the way.

Youngjae didn't need any prodding or pushing, he just gestured for her to follow and began racing down the halls. The two were followed by Daehyun and Himchan while Yongguk stayed behind to help clear a path to the exit for the more injured. Jongup had given Zelo to Lyonna and with both warriors fighting, they managed to clear a path to the exit of the ruin which oddly wasn't that far from their current position.

The rescue party however were still making their way to Kai. When they finally found the Architects lab they found Kai strapped to a table, blood pouring from the carefully placed incisions made by a scalpel. It seemed they'd made it just in time, though Kai was unconscious she looked to be alright in comparison to a broodmother.

The Architect turned to face his escaped subjects and frowned. "My.. This is unfortunate... I was hoping to solve this peacefully."

Rock and root burst through the stone walls, shooting straight for the leader of the darkspawn to wrap around and crush him to death but The Architect had anticipated Keo's spell. He was however thrown back a bit by the Keeper's magic. He hadn't expected her to be a Keeper's first. "Youngjae.. get Kai." The Architect was unscathed by her magic as he'd put up a barrier to block the roots. She doubted she could beat such a thing but at the moment her rage was too much to think about this logically.

Daehyun and Himchan took up guard for the mage, having stolen weapons from felled darkspawn. Himchan let out a war cry and launched himself at the thing, slamming his sword downwards with all his might. Daehyun had stealthed and popped up behind The Architect, blades holding him in place for Himchan's attack. A blue orb formed before Himchan's sword made contact and exploded, sending both Warden's against opposite walls. The Architect floated upwards and his hands began to glow the same blue hue Keo's had. "You're playing into her trap.. While you fight me her influence grows. Please, awaken and see.."

"Stop talking!" Daehyun yelled, pushing himself to his feet despite his cracked ribs. "That's so disturbing.."

"Why?.. Because I think? Because I feel? Why must I be a monster? Why does your kind take one look at my kind and try to kill us.. With you're blood we can stop this constant bloodshed. There need not be another blight..Don't you see? The death can end. Peace can begin..I've made mistakes.. That's my responsibility, I should have taught them better..But once they regain their minds.. We're just as stable as any of you. Some will be bad but most will be good.. Please don't view us all in such a negative light, we just want our freedom.. " The Architect tried to reason, floating just a bit out of reach of the Warden's swords. "You can't blame us for that."

"That's a noble ideal..And one day I hope there is peace.." Keo spoke up, stepping forward a few paces. "But you hurt my little brother." She gathered all her energy and shot a mixture of stonefist and fireball at him. Surprisingly it hit and made him crash through the wall where he took the opportunity to flee, The Architect was strong and incredibly intelligent. It was obvious he hadn't fled because of Keo's attack. No, he'd fled because it wasn't time for them to battle, he wasn't the biggest threat. Wincing Keo dropped to her hands and knee's and panted for breath, mana having drained completely in that spell combination.

Daehyun jogged over and helped her stand by putting her arm around him. He looked to Himchan who'd looted the room for information and frowned, "What now?"

Youngjae adjusted Kai in his arms and scowled. "I can answer that. We get the hell out of here, regroup and figure out just what the fuck it is that we do next."

The three nodded and made their slow exit, beaten and bruised. They followed the trail of darkspawn corpses and met no resistance once they found the right path. When they finally saw the light of day again Yongguk was waiting for them at a hole in the wall. "We couldn't find a door so.."

Jongup smiled triumphantly. "We made one."

At the sight of Kai Yongguk swooped down and took her into his arms after much fight from Youngjae. "Healer first.. Talking later. Move!"

A sight like that had never been seen in Rialto but in they limped and took refuge at the local doctors, much to the elderly mans shock. He patched up the Warden's the best he could and took to examine the damage done to the huntress. Luckily she was only suffering from blood loss and shock. The Architect hadn't touched her as he suspected she was a Grey Warden. They had managed to stop him before he had the chance to test her blood. Good thing too, it would have been Keo's turn next.

The group took their time to regain their bearings and rested for a week solid. Had Jongup not known the doctor, they would have been chucked out on their asses long ago. Luckily he'd worked with his father many a time during his apprenticeship so until they were able, his home was theirs. They took comfort in having a roof over their heads and for once they didn't have to take shifts in case of ambush. One thing was now certain; This was no ordinary darkspawn.


	32. Chapter 32

Word had reached the Warden's on a group of darkspawn attacking travellers in an area close to them. Despite Yongguk's protests the order to stop them had came from his Commander directly so he found himself dragging his broken brothers out of recovery and into the swamps regardless of his personal feelings on the matter.

Himchan caught up to Yongguk who'd been silent for hours and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" As his best friend Himchan took it upon himself to make sure their leader wasn't beating himself up.

"No I'm not alright, Himchan." Yongguk snapped, glaring daggers at his oldest friend. "Zelo can barely stand... Daehyun winces every time he breathes and don't even get me started on Kai or Jongup." It pained him to even look at them so he kept his gaze forwards and with every step he scolded himself.

Himchan frowned and adjusted his pack, glancing over his shoulder at the group. The doctor himself had told them to stay put yet there they were.. Traipsing about the swamps in search for darkspawn. "..I'm aware." Was all the reaver could respond with.

Yongguk scowled and halted in his tracks, hands balling into fists. "Screw this.." He muttered lowly. "Screw the Commander." He was the leader of his boys and they were in no shape to fight a wolf let alone a group of darkspawn. "We're camping here."

Himchan cast a look to his leader and nodded, turning to help the others with their packs. Admittedly Himchan couldn't be more proud of Yongguk in this moment. He had always followed orders, always done his duty and pushed them to their limits. It had made them stronger as a unit but exhausted them to the point they almost broke. But what he was happy about was his friends rebellion, his disregard of orders in order to keep the well being of his team. He could see how much the boys had grown on him. They were now more than a team. They were a family.

Yongguk glared up at the sky, his head racing with thoughts. It was a Grey Warden's duty to hunt the darkspawn. It was his duty to continue forwards. It was his duty... Dark brown optics lowered to catch his reflection in the swamp water which surrounded them for miles, he looked awful. He was tired of all of this. Every muscle in his body ached and screamed and he was so very exhausted. They hadn't rested for long before they were back on their feet again. Back to their duty. Yongguk found himself questioning everything. The order, himself, his family, his life. Had he been making the right choices? What if he was leading his brothers to death? While the boys and elves set up camp he quietly went to a more secluded area. He found a toppled over rock which looked to be part of some old structure long forgotten and he knelt in front of it, hands clasping in prayer. He prayed to the Maker that day. For safety, for warmth but above all.. The life of his brothers. He wished no more harm upon them. Surly they'd suffered enough. He'd personally taken each boy under his wing, he knew each struggle they'd been through. So he begged for no more hardships for them. If he could, he'd take on everything to be thrown at them in the coming days. After all it was his fault they were all here. All because he couldn't bare to be alone.

Zelo watched as his older brother prayed at a stone, talking to a god who'd long since turned his gaze away. He heard him beg for their relief. As hard as it was he walked up behind him and dropped down, hugging him from behind tightly. He'd followed him when he made his exit and saw him drop to his knees. What caught his attention the most was how Yongguk's hands shook so violently as he prayed. He'd thought him indestructible. But no man was indestructible, no matter how much he wished it so. Everyone went to Yongguk when they had worries or problems but who did he go to? Did he often turn to the Maker for strength? All this time they'd spent with him and he didn't know. He just always seemed so sure of himself. Zelo didn't say anything while he hugged his brother, he just clung onto him.

"Zelo.. How long have you been there?" Yongguk frowned, hiding his hands from Zelo. He'd been seconds from breaking down and the last thing he needed was the boy he'd been acting so strong for to see him like this.

"Long enough." The Tevinter mumbled. "Are you alright?" Zelo was smart, he knew the answer but he wanted to hear Yongguk say it.

"Of course." Yongguk grinned though he still couldn't look at the boy. Every time he thought of how wounded he was, his anger rose. He couldn't face that. As a Berserker he harnessed his rage and trained to use it in battle to spur him on but when he saw Zelo in such poor shape that rage was untameable. It was a white hot rage.

Zelo frowned and glared at the man he'd come to respect as a father like figure. He knew when he was lying. Just looking at him he could see how tired he was. How broken up he'd became. The sturdy wall that kept them all fighting was starting to crumble and if need be, he'd be a pillar for him. "Don't lie to me.." He'd muttered out quietly. "Don't act like you're okay.."

Yongguk slumped forward, head hanging in defeat. This mage had the annoying trait of being able to see right through him. "Alright, Zelo.. I'm terrible. Have you ever lost your faith? Lost your ability to see what direction you're going in? Ever felt like no matter how hard you fight.. It's all for nothing?"

"Guk.. Remember how you found me? You know I know exactly how that feels. But y'know what? You showed me otherwise. You took me under your wing and you saved me. You took a murderer and a malificar and gave him something to hope for.. Something to make him feel good about." Zelo sighed, tightening his hold on the man. The blood mage owed Yongguk everything. He'd saved him from himself when he was forced into killing his parents who'd been transformed into abominations. He'd taught him that his blood magic could be used for good and not evil. He'd taught him so much and he failed to see just how much he respected him. "You're more than my leader.. You're like a dad. All of us feel that way.. You're always there for us, Guk.. But you forget that we're here for you too."

The boys words had made a lump form in his throat. Getting called his dad was the kicker for him, he remembered finding Zelo in that house. He remembered seeing a kid crying for things that could no longer be deemed parents. He saw Zelo's innocence be ripped from him the second he was tricked into using blood magic. To be called his dad ripped at his heartstrings for he saw Zelo as his own. He'd wanted to give him the childhood he'd been deprived of but instead offered more death. "I should have known better.." He admitted finally. "If I hadn't dragged you boys into this.." Tears began to well up in his eyes from the overwhelming feeling of shame. "If I wasn't so weak..."

This angered Zelo. "Weak!? Guk you're the strongest man I know! Don't ever think you're weak! You could have never have known about The Architect. So don't even go there.. And if it wasn't for you Jongup, Daehyun, Youngjae and myself would be dead! Himchan would be miserable and I do believe the Dalish would have been sold to slavers. You have no idea how much you've done for us, how much strength you give us. We're all here because of you."

Yongguk brought his shaking hands up to cover his face as the tears spilled down his cheeks. Since knowing these boys he'd never once shed a tear. He'd sworn to remain strong yet there he was being cradled by the boy he held in his arms in the exact same way a few years back. "And for that I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It's not glamorous but we're saving people. With every darkspawn we kill, the worlds that little bit safer. Because of us. Never apologize to me again unless you've broken my favorite staff, okay? You've given me a purpose.. You've given us all a purpose." Zelo lectured, holding his leader who'd turned and latched onto him.

Back at camp Himchan finished up with the tents when he noticed Lyonna was missing. Worry struck him, he'd noticed Zelo following after Yongguk but she was alone and the swamps were terribly dangerous. He went to each Warden and even the two elves but no one had witnessed where she went which caused a sense of panic to wash over him. He handed command over to Keo as she was the oldest out of the group and went off in search for the young Dalish. He'd promised to protect the elves, not verbally, it had been an oath he took that day they asked to join them in the hunt and after everything they'd been through.. He couldn't let anything else happen to them.

The swamp was thick and dark which made locating anything difficult for the reaver, frankly he was having a hard enough time locating his hand in front of his face. He wasn't trained in scouting the land for clues so he followed his gut, in hindsight it wasn't the best idea since he soon found himself lost in the fog which was quick to set in. How Himchan hated swamps, they always smelt terrible and he hated the feeling of the marshy surface beneath his greaves. He was about to give up when a shadow in the distance caught his attention, he went to call out to it when in a flash it disappeared behind a giant tree. One thing he noted was its speed. The reaver unsheathed his sword and narrowed his eyes, whatever that shadow belonged to was too fast to be human, so he readied himself. Frozen to the spot Himchan kept his gaze locked on where he'd last seen the shadow but a raven calling out on a branch above him caused him to tear his eyes away from the target. All it took was one slip. One mistake. One second. Himchan coughed and dropped to his knees, a sharp pain running along his stomach and up his chest. The pain was soon followed by a severe burning sensation and he ended up lying in the mucky swamp water, blood pouring from the fresh wounds. It seemed he'd wandered too far into the swamps, he recognised the foul stench in the air and the feeling he had was known all to well amongst the Warden's. Darkspawn. Himchan winced and gripped at his stomach where the claw marks were, his armor having been cracked open effortlessly. Whatever had attacked him was stronger than anything he'd faced before and he was an experienced Grey Warden. Coughing, the dark haired noble pulled himself along the ground to sit up against a rock which jutted out of the marsh, a trail of blood following after him. He kept a tight grip on his sword and gritted his teeth as his vision started to blur. "Come on.. Bastards.." He challenged. The reaver recognised the pulsing under his skin, he'd been poisoned. Whatever struck him had been dipped in Deathroot extract. It explained why the swamp kept moving and how one single movement sent his head spinning. Tipping his head back against the stone he swallowed and attempted to focus on something other than his impending death, he was met with the cold black eyes of the raven which watched him on the tree above. It cawed. Mocking his pain. Was this how he'd die? In a swamp with a crow laughing at him? No. He refused. He'd promised Yongguk that they'd enter the Deep Roads together when the time came.

Himchan sat for a few minutes trying to psyche himself up for the surely painful movements to follow when the sounds of screaming in the distance forced him to his feet. With that he was off, heading in the direction of the cries for help. Of course moving when disorientated wasn't as easy as he'd hoped, he'd stumble, drift off to the side and trip every so often but he ran as fast as his feet could carry him. When he finally reached his destination he was met with his worst fears, darkspawn attacking the camp. His camp. Himchan launched forward and cleaved the head off a genlock which was attempting to jump a preoccupied Kai.

Kai gasped and rolled herself backwards, narrowly avoiding the great sword of a hurlock alpha. She had barely recovered from her wounds she'd received from The Architect. They just couldn't catch a break. She'd went to continue her fight with the alpha when Himchan stood in front of her, shielding her from it. He clashed blades with the alpha and glared, lip curling up in a snarl. "Not. My. Family!" He yelled, kicking it back into the fire pit where it screamed and clambered in an attempt to escape the burning embers.

The huntress gasped at the sight of Himchan; she recognised that look. She'd felt what he was dealing with when she got drugged. "...Himchan you've been poisoned!" She called over the sounds of the fighting.

"I'll live." He growled, impaling the alpha in one violent move. "Get to safety."

"But.." Kai started.

"It wasn't a fucking suggestion!" Himchan scowled, glaring daggers at her. She was in no shape to fight. None of them were. They had to retreat. All he could do was hold them off until they had safely gotten away. He grunted and blocked another incoming attack, this time from a genlock. He hated those tiny bastards.

Kai flinched and nodded. Normally she'd protest and fight but even she knew they were fighting a losing battle. These darkspawn were strong, fast and smarter than she'd thought they'd be. They had ambushed them, caught them at their weakest and struck. Stumbling to her feet, Kai stealthed an attempted to find Keo to flee into the swamps but she couldn't find her anywhere on the battle field. Her heart lept into her throat and worry clouded her judgement. She went to ask Jongup for help when an arrow struck her in the shoulder and forced her onto her back. Shortly after Jongup fell to the ground after being blasted by a shard of ice, he'd blocked it with his shield but the impact tossed him against the ground and knocked him out. Kai let out a cry when a darkspawn pinned her with its boot, holding her to the spot. This thing actually made her watch as the Warden's fell one after the other, letting her know she shouldn't dare hope. It was chaos. She watched as Youngjae was overwhelmed by two hurlocks who forced him to his knees. She saw Himchan hit the ground after a shriek slashed his back and watched as Zelo got dragged unconscious and tossed beside Jongup like trash by another hurlock. Kai tried to fight against the darkspawn but it just applied pressure to the puncture wound after ripping out the arrow, paralysing her with pain. The huntress couldn't bare to watch another fall so shut her eyes tightly, tears stinging at her eyes. This was too much.

Across the way stood a menacing creature, a sadistic thing armed with a giant maul. Titan was its name. It watched the scene just as Kai had but it revelled in every minute of it. It smirked beneath its helmet and approached, dragging Yongguk with it as it went. Titan, unlike the forces he commanded, was dangerously smart. If he was human he'd have been called a strategist but he wasn't human. He was something far darker. Corrupt. He was the result of The Architects failure, a darkspawn who's mind was too twisted and dark to comprehend what it meant to be free. He wanted to rule over Thedas, he wanted the darkspawn to be the masters. Yongguk had fought insanity itself that day and lost, overwhelmed by the brutal fighting style. He'd stared straight into Titan's eyes and witnessed nothing but evil. This thing wasn't aimless, it had ambition. Dark ambition. And for some unknown reason, he was keeping the Warden's alive. Perhaps he meant to keep them as trophies or perhaps he was simply playing with them, letting them hope for their survival only to crush it at the last second. Whatever he wanted, he took his sweet time getting to it. In victory he held the beaten Yongguk up, shattering the fight of the conscious Warden's and Kai in one simple movement. Titan breathed in heavily and took in every glorious moment of triumph he could. He tossed Yongguk into Zelo and held up his arms, his comrades growling and hollering excitedly. Kai's heart raced like a drum as fear crippled her, it was no longer the pain keeping her in place, it was Titan. The very sight of this darkspawn terrified her for when it removed its helmet it had a twisted grin. She could have sworn he was a demon by the obnoxiously proud way he carried himself. "Our time has finally come.." Titan growled out, his voice dripping with the malice one would expect a corrupted monster like it to have. "These Warden's.. They fight and they squirm.. But for what? To protect Thedas? Bah! We will fear them no more. No more will we walk in those putrid tunnels. No more will we rely on the song... " He jumped atop the fallen Warden's, humiliating them further by using them as his own personal pedestal. "Tonight... We will rule! This world is ours boys!"

The darkspawn went crazy, punching at the air and letting out cheers. They listened to Titan like he was a monarch.. A god. And by the way this Titan thing acted, he believed himself to be one. Was this the result of The Architects work? Was this why the Warden's sacrificed so much? This thing acted like it had sold its soul, if it even possessed one to begin with. This thing was the definition of psychotic. It was so power hungry and greedy for a foothold in the world that it believed itself to be the next best thing. It talked of the oppression of humanity and the succession of the darkspawn. It didn't care who it crushed and stepped on, if anything got in its way it was clear this thing would try to destroy it.

Kai saw no way out but to feign passing out. Had she kept her eyes open she feared what would follow. She remembered the stories of what they did to women, she shivered at the idea of becoming a broodmother. She just hoped Keo was faring better than they were. She suspected Daehyun had followed her since the Antivan was no where to be found among the Warden's which set her mind a little at ease but still, she dared to hope. She found herself wishing she had died at Ostagar with her clan. The fall of Yongguk had diminished any shred of optimism she had left, which wasn't much if she was honest.

A single black raven circled the wrecked camp, cawing above Titan. The same raven to mock Himchan in the swamp when the shriek attacked him. With two flutters of its wings it descended and perched atop Titan's shoulder, beady eyes focusing on the Dalish elf in the distance. It ruffled its feathers and cawed once more before taking to the sky, it swooped down and twirled in the air, a gust of feathers bursting from it. The first thought to go through Youngjae's head was that the bird exploded but amongst the feathers something began to rise, gradually taking the form of a woman. The Orlesian stared taken aback as there, among all the destruction and monsters, stood Lyonna. "...Lyonna?" He murmured to himself, attempting to make sense of this.

Lyonna cocked her head in the direction of the archer and turned her nose up, slowly making her way over to the boy. She bent down and ran her finger along his jaw line, eyes softening at the sight of the injured Warden. "Oh no.." She frowned, "What happened, Youngjae? Please.. "

Youngjae narrowed his eyes and jerked his head away from the mage, shooting her a disgusted look. "You're working with it!? You fucking bitch!"

The concern in her eyes turned to hatred and spite and her nose wrinkled up at the look he was giving her. She withdrew her hand only to smack him across the face, scratching him in the process. "Don't you dare." Lyonna hissed out menacingly. She stood and walked back over to Titan's side, glaring daggers at Youngjae. "You couldn't begin to understand."

"Traitorous bitch!" Kai shot, eyes locked on Lyonna. She knew she was a bitch but this was ridiculous. "We trusted you!"

"Trusted me?" Lyonna scoffed and rested a hand on her hip, attention turning to Kai. "You hated everything about me. Don't even think to imply it was all a simple misunderstanding and that you liked me really."

"No. I hated your guts." Kai glared. "Still do. But Keo trusted you. How can you betray her like that!? She was your fucking friend! And what about Yongguk? I thought you liked him!"

With an eye roll Lyonna made her way to the injured huntress and shoved aside the darkspawn keeping her in place. She knelt down to her level and pushed her fist into the arrow wound which caused Kai to cry out. "Don't you fucking dare talk to me about betrayal, you heartless cow. Do you have any idea what I went through? The things I had to do to survive this shit? But it doesn't matter what I say to you does it?" She stood once again and cast a glance towards Titan, "I suggest you make this one suffer. She's quite the handful if left unchecked."

Titan nodded and studied the mages form, taking in every curve of the females body as she spoke. "I will take your suggestion into... Consideration, Witch."

"You'll do more than that, Titan. Don't forget whose swamps you reside in." Lyonna snarled ruthlessly, the very air around her bending to her whim as her rage sparked up. "It's unwise to think you're in control here." The witch glared, hands surrounded in a green light threateningly.

"Of course, mistress. This one was just keeping up appearances." Titan shrank. As evil and twisted as he was, it appeared he wasn't the one running the show here. It wasn't his idea. The real culprit to the Warden's fall had been the one they'd trusted. Lyonna the Swamp Witch.


	33. Chapter 33

Keo raced through the swamp, jumping over roots and sliding under fallen tree's but no matter what she did she couldn't shake her pursuer who seemed hell bent on catching her. She constantly checked over her shoulder but still it persisted, jaws snapping after her while it snarled and foamed at the mouth. All she had done was zone off and wander away from the camp and now she was being chased by a feral wolf. She rounded a tree in hopes of confusing the canine when she ended up sliding to a stop, falling back into a seated position. Once the wolf caught up it too slid to a stop beside her and unlike the mage had the sense to run away with its tail between its legs. Keo just sat there gaping up at the ogre which feasted on a dead deer. Surely her luck wasn't this bad. She sat in the mucky marsh, soaked to the core and frozen to the spot in shock. Her head rushed with thoughts on how to escape such a beast when she saw that it had failed to notice her presence, it was too focused on eating the deer to see the elf.

The mage looked around frantically for an escape route, the goal being to sneak off without being noticed by the darkspawn. She'd faced the Architect but he wasn't a giant ugly ogre. Plus that was a fluke. Her abilities had limits and that limit was currently feasting on a corpse. Movement in a tree off to the right caught Keo's attention and to her surprise there perched Daehyun motioning her towards him. She flashed him a look of 'And just how the fuck do I get there!?' when the ogre grunted and tossed away the carcass it had been holding, unsatisfied by the quality of the deer meat. It stood and scratched at its backside before turning and sniffing at the air. The ogre had caught onto something but the spot before it lay empty, only marsh water and mud stared back at it. Confused it growled out in discontent though now it was alert, sure that something lurked near by. Daehyun covered his mouth, watching the mage hide behind the ogre in suspense. If it turned right, she'd manoeuvre herself around so she was no more than a shadow behind it. He gripped onto the branch in fear it'd spot her and crush her effortlessly. The Antivan couldn't take it any more, he had to get her away from it, she was flirting with death standing under that thing like that. Just what was she thinking anyway? She wasn't a rogue. He'd lost too many people he'd cared about and he wasn't about to let her get sat on by one of the ugliest creatures he'd come across in his years as a Grey Warden. "Hey fatass!" The Antivan yelled, distracting it from its search for the mage. When the ogre spun around and roared, he lept to the next tree to avoid the giant arm which smashed the tree he was previously on. He'd narrowly missed being crushed to death but now he was locked in a staring contest with the thing, "Oh shit.. You aren't Empress Celene. My apologies..WOAH!"

The ogre snatched him by the ankle and dangled him in front of its face, a creepy grin spreading from one horn to the other. "Tiny man has more meat than puny animal..Not rotten by water.. You'll taste better!" It licked its lips and began shaking him for a reason known only to it.

Daehyun struggled and squirmed against it until he heard the thing speak, never in his life had he came across a talking ogre. "Holy shit you talk!...Go back to your grunting and snarling please..I'd very much appreciate tha-" The shaking cut him off as it felt like his brain was rattling around inside his head. "Stop that! I'm not a rag doll! You're so fucking rude!" He warned, pointing his finger at it as if he was a parent telling off a toddler.

The ogre adjusted the assassin to hold him upright around the torso, it sniffed at him and brought him closer to its face to inspect it. Despite the fact it was an ogre, it was an ogre with standards. It had to know if it had chosen the right meal. "You talk a lot for food." The ogre snorted, stomping off towards the carcass pile. "Should cook small man. Better, yes."

"No cooking! Cooking bad!" Daehyun yelled, nose wrinkling up at the foul stench that wafted his way every time it opened its mouth.

Glass like eyes stared back at the Antivan, judging his protests. "Cooking bad?... Eat raw?" It questioned.

Daehyun's mouth dropped, was this thing for real? Was it **asking** him how to eat him? "Ye-.. No! No! Raw also bad! I suggest not eating me at all actually, my fine.. Giant.. Ogre..Friend?" He'd never have thought he'd be discussing cuisine with an ogre. Now he'd done it all. "I'm bad for your digestion, trust me, we Antivan's are all bone.. No meat. Very nasty.."

"NO!" It roared. "This one knows what tiny man trying to do. Me won't be tricked by tiny man!"

" Maldición" Daehyun muttered, at least he'd tried. All this to protect that stupid little elf who'd probably ran off by now, leaving him to be eaten by the dumbest darkspawn in Thedas. He wasn't even sleeping with her. That was the kicker for him. One thing was for sure if he got out of this alive he'd seriously be re-evaluating his career path.

Just when the ogre went to eat Daehyun alive roots shot from the marsh and snatched the assassin before he reached its jaws. A bewildered ogre stumbled and felt at the air of where its meal had last been, it looked back to see an elf glaring at it. It went to charge when rock smashed into its face and disorientated it. When it managed to regain its balance it was met with the retreating figures running off into the distance. Outraged it let out a blood curdling roar and chased after, its large muscular body smashing through anything in its path.

Daehyun and Keo sprinted for their lives, hands clasped tightly in fear of losing each other in the fog and tree's. The assassin dragged the mage this way and that in hopes of losing it but no matter what he did, it remained right behind them. Daehyun had experience with running away from things though usually it was the angry father or husband of a girl he'd bedded, occasionally a brother but that was on a good day. Never something as grotesque as an ogre. With the fathers and husbands he could out run them quite easily, an ogre was another matter altogether. With this thing on their tail there was nowhere to hide, it destroyed everything it came into contact with which left him little option. During their attempted escape he'd noticed a river some ways back so he pulled a sharp turn and tugged the mage close to him, facing the building sized missile that barrelled towards them with relentless speed. He felt Keo grip onto his arm and start to tug but he held her in place, "Trust me.."As panicked as she was, despite every muscle screaming at her to keep running, she remained rooted for she did in fact trust the assassin..Shockingly enough. Keo watched as the ogre drew closer, she watched as it snapped trees and moved boulders out the way so effortlessly in its rage, its war path destroying everything in its wake all the while Daehyun remained cool, eyes narrowing at certain places around him. It was clear he was trying to analyse the best way to avoid the darkspawn.

At the last second, just as the ogre reached up to back hand the two into the next life, Daehyun shot forwards with the mage and they slid in between its legs, only enraging it further. They caught their footing and sprinted back the way they came, only this time following the river. Keo glanced at Daehyun as they fled then at the rushing water beside them, "Daehyun.." They were following the water current. She knew they were nearing a waterfall. Himchan had told her the fog was so thick in this part of the marsh due to the high altitude and that it went on for leagues at different levels. The way they were heading she could deduct only one thing, the very thing she'd hoped she'd seen enough of; More water.

Daehyun tightened his grip on her hand in an attempt to assure her everything was going to be okay. They had cleared some distance from the ogre but the smashing and stomping behind them indicated it was closely following their trail with the intent of crushing them into paste. When they reached the waterfall, Daehyun had every intention of diving off the edge into the pool below but ended up getting jerked back as the mage pulled him to a sharp stop just before the leap point. "Keo.. I know you're scared but its the water or the ogre!" He tried to reason, watching the tree's in the distance fall as the ogre closed in.

Keo pulled herself free from the assassin and backed up a few steps, heart pounding, it was logical but her feet just refused to continue. She was out of breath from all the running but the idea of jumping from a waterfall caused her to have trouble breathing at all. Her bodies way to try and rectify this was by having her hyperventilate. "I can't.. I.." A roar from the ogre that drew ever closer in the distance shocked her body into forcing her to choose between her worst fear and being crushed to death. She began to tremble and her eyes welled up with tears, once again paralysed to the spot.

Daehyun's gaze softened and he held his hands out to her. Had she met him a year ago and they were in this exact same situation he would have picked her up and thrown her off the edge but after a certain incident he'd had, he knew what it was like to be faced with the choice of facing his fear or death. He never thought it would have hindered him so much, he never would have thought that he'd contemplate death. So when he saw her drop to her knees and start shaking, he didn't get annoyed or yell at her out of desperation. He just held his hand out to her, "Trust me."

The elf gingerly started to reach out for his hand when the ogre came crashing through the trees, the bloodthirsty snarl scaring her into leaping forwards. She found herself clutching onto him for dear life and it was then she heard his heart racing just as hers was. She felt him trembling. Keo was stunned that someone like him was just as scared as she was. She thought he feared nothing, he certainly acted like he did.

Daehyun backed them up to the edge as the ogre stomped towards them doing that stupid walk its kind always did. The spray of the water rushing over the fall rattled his nerves, reminding him that there might not even be a pool at the bottom. They could hit rocks and die anyway. It was a risk but he'd rather take it then die at the behest of that thing. Daehyun smirked ever so slightly at the ogre and tightened his grip on the mage before tossing them over the edge. He felt her curl into him as they spiralled downwards and when they hit the water below he knew it was up to him to get them both to the surface. Keo remained latched onto him but he could tell she was panicking at being submerged underwater so he secured his arm around her waist and swam to the surface, pleased to have at least made the jump. When they broke the surface they both coughed and spluttered up the water that had entered their system. Keo kept her arms around his neck to stay afloat while he waded in the water for a bit, checking to see if the ogre was still there. He could hear its shouts of frustration but other than that it seemed to have given up. "See? You're braver than you thought!" He commented to the shaking elf, giving her a wink.

Keo looked at the boy and laughed feebly, looking much like a drowned rat. "I think I'm starting to hate you.."

The Antivan feigned being hurt by such a comment but he couldn't stop the lopsided smile from breaking past the pout. "Such cruelty!" A chuckle came from him then he made his way to the water bank, helping the little hydrophobiac out of the water. "I'm proud of you, Keo." He finally spoke when they were ringing out their clothes. He slicked his hair back out his face so it was styled somewhat like Himchan's and smiled charmingly, "Seriously."

The mage glanced up at him and ended up doing a double take. She didn't understand how he managed it but he was oddly beautiful, now that she thought about it he always had been. "I.. Uh.. " Keo dropped her gaze so it was downcast and continued with trying to dry off her shirt. She could have used her fire spell but she figured that ogre would be on the hunt for them and that giving it a beacon to follow was a terrible idea. "We should.. Leave."

"You alright, little elf?" He went to check her temperature but she just ducked out the way and avoided his gaze entirely. His hand hovered for a moment as he watched her retreat into the marsh. Daehyun noticed how she avoided looking at him which worried him. He was Antivan, so he wasn't oblivious to this feeling stuff like Youngjae was. He could tell she felt something but was trying to reject it, hence her avoidance. With a sigh he caught up to her and remained silent, simply watching her out the corner of his eye. She'd fidget and glance his way then quicken her pace and walk ahead of them while they tried to find their way back to the camp to regroup. Eventually he grew tired and admittedly annoyed of the glancing when she thought he wasn't looking so caught onto her upper arm. "Keo. We need to talk."

"No we don't." She mumbled, her voice lowering so he could barely hear it. She attempted to pull her arm free but he just pulled her back.

"Yes. We do." The assassin frowned. "You've been avoiding me since the river. You've been unable to stop fidgeting which is really annoying by the way.. And you keep looking at me when I look away then when I look at you all I get is avoidance. So what is it?"

Keo bit down on her lip to stop her spilling out everything. It sounded so stupid even in her head. She couldn't stomach it. Every belief system she'd had was shattered, this was all she had left. Her belief that feelings were pointless and only chemicals in the body. She couldn't lose it. This belief was the thing holding her together. "It's nothing.. I'm just.. Look.. We just escaped from an ogre and I just had to jump off a waterfall.. Can I not be entitled to acting weird for a few minutes?"

Daehyun's face slowly contorted into a scowl, even now she was avoiding his gaze. It was beginning to piss him off. "Yeah sure.. But look at me a minute."

"I'd rather not." She frowned, eyes locking on to her shoes.

"Just look at me." He pleaded. She remained silent and shook her head in response which didn't help with his agitation. "Keo."

"Why?" She practically whined at him.

"Look at me." Daehyun stepped towards her, to an Antivan the distance meant nothing but he was aware it would make her uncomfortable. It sounded bad but he knew when he got close she told him everything. So he persisted.

"I can't!" She finally admitted. She'd broke under him being so close to her just as he'd intended and his constant asking, she didn't think he was aware how intimidating he was to her. "I can't look at you and I don't know why.." She mumbled.

Daehyun smiled and took a step back, having heard what he wanted. "It's because I'm irresistible." He joked, that boyish charm shining through his frustration for a brief moment before he turned serious again. "Or it's because you like me."

Keo tensed and shoved him, instantly glaring at him. "No! Why would I? I mean.. There's nothing wrong with you or anything like that. Any girl would be lucky to have you I just mean.. " She began to ramble but caught herself before she put her foot in it. "I will never like anyone."

A cocky smirk tugged at the assassin's lips, one brow quirking upwards. "Oh? What about Kai."

"I like Kai. I mean not your version of like. More than friend like is the like you mean. Kai's a brother like. The like I know and trust. Your likes weird. Shut up you know what I mean!" Keo grumbled, beginning to grow frustrated with herself and him the more she went on. "Just.. Leave it." She sighed, though it came out as a plead. She turned and made her way through the marsh but she had no actual idea where she was going.

"What about Jongup?" He questioned suddenly, he was unsure whether he wanted to hear the answer or not but it had already slipped out. Frankly he was shocked at himself for even asking but he always saw them together.

Keo looked utterly caught off guard by that but she managed to find a way to twist and avoid it, "Why does it matter?"

Daehyun jogged after her to catch up and flashed her a look, "You two are really.. Close." He muttered, hand going up to rub at the back of his neck. "And he's..Still growing. So.. It matters."

The mage raised her eyebrow at him, the awkwardness beginning to seep through. She saw him acting like her when she was nervous around him. "Are you..Y'know?..Jealous?"

"No." He shot out. "No. I'm just curious." It was his turn to avoid her gaze. The Antivan ended up scrunching his nose up at himself. There he was accusing her of having feelings but when she questions jealousy he turned into her with the denial. "I'm not sure what's going on honestly." He admitted, memory returning to that day in Denerim. He knew he'd kissed her that night even though he was half asleep and then when they were in the market he'd had a blast. Did he like her after all? He couldn't exactly compare with his dead girlfriend since he'd loved her on first sight. This elf though.. It wasn't love. So just what was it?

For the first time in a few hours Keo smiled. But as usual she returned to the mage who over thought everything and rationalized the moment away. "Do you think maybe, because of the situations we're finding ourselves in, it's all spur of the moment? I mean we've been facing some pretty dangerous crap..Makes sense to... "

Daehyun frowned and glared at her a little, "Or it could just be because I'm Antivan and you're female." If she was going to go that route, he would too. He didn't understand how she could do that, one minute he'd be smiling away happily at something she was doing then the next he'd be like this. Angry.

The elf flinched back and nodded, letting her gaze drift back to the path ahead "Yeah, that sounds more plausible. To answer your question though... I'm comfortable around Jongup. I feel protected and safe and..I've grown attached.. But I've never liked someone before so I wouldn't know if I liked him. Hopefully not as I value his friendship and the whole feelings thing scares me.."

The two fell silent after that it only breaking when Daehyun felt the need to let her in on a little advice. "...Y'know there's nothing wrong with liking someone. It's completely natural. Just... Maybe not Jongup." He paused in his words, looking like he was debating saying something else but whatever he was about to say never came out. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Touching." Came a hiss from the shadows. Daehyun froze completely to the spot, entire body tensing up at the voice that grated on his every nerve. Lyonna emerged from the shadows of the swamps to stand in front of the pair. She placed her hand on her hip and cocked it to one side, eyes narrowing in disgust at the scene.

"Lyonna? What are you-" Keo went to step towards her but Daehyun held out his arm to block her path. "Daehyun what are you doing? It's just Lyonna."

"Don't go near her." He uttered under his breath. Something wasn't right, she was showing Keo her true side. She was acting as venomous as a snake instead of feigning sweetness. Plus she'd changed everything about herself; Her long curls had been chopped off into a spiky bob and instead of her Dalish gear she seemed to have taken on a more tribal look. "Look at her Keo. She's changed, that isn't the Lyonna you thought you knew."

Lyonna smiled and clapped slowly at his deductive powers, lips pursing. "Very observant!" Her smile faded into a thin line and her silver gaze locked onto the mage instead. "I'll only offer this once Keo so I suggest you listen closely and consider it carefully. You have potential. So join me and together we can do what we've always dreamt of."

Keo glanced to Daehyun who had shifted so he was now standing in front of her then focused on her friend. "What are you talking about? How did you find us?"

"I never lost you." She sighed, clearly growing bored with all of this. "Look I've got a schedule to keep so will you join me. Yes or no?"

"What?" The entire conversation confused the elf, on one side Lyonna stood looking like a witch and on the other was a feral Daehyun ready to attack at any second.

Daehyun scowled and stepped fully in front of Keo. "She isn't joining you."

"I don't believe that's your decision to make." Lyonna spat, nose crinkling in disdain. "I'm asking Keo not you.. Keo, I'm offering us a chance to show the world the true power of the Dalish. To remind them of who we once were. To regain our place and our history. You know the humans will never take us seriously.. We must fight back before they decide to wipe us out entirely."

Keo went to speak but Daehyun scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Using the cover of rebellion to mask your desire for power. That's pretty pathetic."

Lyonna's eyes narrowed fully into a fierce glare, she thrust her staff forward and sent roots straight for the Antivan. Keo let out a scream as right before her Daehyun was impaled through the shoulder by one of the roots, blood splattering up onto her face, the roots snaked their way around him and tightened until he was gasping for breath before they tossed him to the side. Her hands shakenly covered her mouth as she watched his body roll to a stop when he hit the ground. "Lyonna..How could..."

"I've had enough of his insolence." She snarled, walking over to the mage and placing a hand to her shoulder. "The Warden's are a waste of time, Keo. They are the reason the darkspawn attacked Ostagar. Had they not arrived and put us in danger, those darkspawn wouldn't have gave those ruins a second glance."

Keo's eyes remained locked on Daehyun as he lay there motionless and for the second time that day her eyes welled up with tears in fear he was dead. "Why would you do that...?" She whispered, body trembling from the shock.

"For the love of Fen'Harel!.. For one second stop thinking of that useless boy!" Lyonna snapped, her voice raising to a shout which made Keo flinch and stare at her. "Concentrate. There's a good girl. What I'm saying is the darkspawn had no intention of attacking Ostagar until those stupid men traipsed in and signed us a death warrant."

"You can't possibly know that.." Keo frowned, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"You were always so naïve, Lethallan." Lyonna cooed, her thumb wiping at a single speck of blood on the tip of the girls nose. "I know because I asked."

Instantly Keo was backing away from the brunette, horrified. "You.. Why would you speak to them?"

"Why do you think they were there in the first place? Convenience? They were there because I ordered them to be there." Lyonna frowned. Hand waving as she explained. "The darkspawn want to be led. Even with their freedom they want to follow someone. I promised to get them to Ferelden undetected by the Grey Warden's.. For Warden's are to darkspawn what Templars are to us." Her calm demeanour slowly diminished and she grew more aggravated, her voice starting to sound spiteful. "But then they showed up and severed everything. They ruined everything I accomplished in years in only a few seconds. So I had to make amends..."

Keo's eyes widened at the woman she thought to be her sister, she couldn't believe it or rather she didn't want to believe it. "You were behind the attack at Ostagar?"

Lyonna folded her arms and tsked, head tipping to one side."There's the intelligence you hide. You should really show it more. Yes. Like I said I had to make amends. It was unfortunate but sacrifices must be made for-"

"NO!" Keo yelled, cutting her off before she could continue. She had a feeling she'd be sick if she heard any more of this. "They were our family! Unfortunate? Sacrifice? They trusted you! I trusted you!"

"That's why I'm offering you this!" Lyonna yelled back, brows furrowing. "You have potential Keo, so much you aren't even aware of. Join me, be my sister. We would be so powerful together, unstoppable even. Think of all we could accomplish!"

Keo shook her head as a pain began to burn in her chest. She physically felt her trust for this woman being torn to shreds. Then one thought which calmed her freaking out entered her mind. "You really were trying to kill Kai.. Weren't you?"

"She was in the way and a poor influence on you. The more you two spoke the further you got from me." Lyonna admitted. "Don't worry, soon enough she'll be gone."

"What have you done?" Keo growled, eyes narrowing at the Witch. This woman wasn't Lyonna, not the woman she grew up to respect anyway. This was a Witch. "What did you do?"

"The Warden's have fallen." She stated and shot her hand to the side, pointing at Daehyun. "He was the last one. I admit I enjoyed that one a bit too much though." A small chuckle came from her. "Almost as much as watching Kai squirm."

Something inside Keo snapped that night. In one burst of energy she'd blasted Lyonna back against one of the giant tree's that occupied the marshlands. "First our clan.. Then the Warden's.. Then Daehyun and now Kai?... That fucking tears it!" She snarled as she approached the recovering Witch.

Lyonna grimaced and pushed herself to her feet, wiping away the blood that dripped from the cut along her cheek with her hand. She scowled and faced the Dalish. Readying herself for the battle she had hoped to avoid. It seemed she'd be going it alone after all. "Pity."

**To be continued...**


	34. Chapter 34

The foul creature known as Titan paced in front of the Warden's who barely had the strength to lift their heads to look at him from behind the cage bars, each step bringing him more gratification. He revelled at the look in their eyes, they were beaten and bruised but most importantly they had lost their will to fight. He'd done what no darkspawn had ever done before; He actually broke the Grey Warden's. He ground his rotting teeth together before he smiled, bursting with pride at his accomplishment.

Yongguk slowly returned to consciousness inside the cage the Warden's had been put in until Titan was done gloating. The leader of the Warden's struggled to find the strength to open his eyes so he remained slumped over in a heap, his head pounding like a drum. Muffled noises in front of him spurred him into moving, though every fibre of his being felt like it was burning, it was the noises of Jongup comforting Zelo. The sounds of Zelo's sniffles forced the Berserker to snap his eyes open to meet their wooden confinements. Slowly he pulled himself into a sitting position, met with only relief from his brothers.

"Thank the maker!" Himchan sighed, voice hushed to avoid alerting the darkspawn to their leader. The Reaver knew that if given the chance Titan would make another example out of Yongguk and it would surely kill him. "You had us worried, mate.."

"Scared you'd lose your butt buddy?" Yongguk joked, smirking ever so slightly. He dropped his head back against the bars and winced, "Which one of you bastards stood on me while I was out, eh?"

Youngjae flicked his gaze up from the shuddering Kai for a split second. "Titan."

"What happened to Kai?" Yongguk's voice was naturally low but his tone at the sight of the elf caused everyone to flinch. It got deeper than they thought was possible.

Jongup glared off to the side while comforting Zelo, his rage climbing each time he so much as looked at Kai or his brothers. "Lyonna convinced Titan to torture her."

By the look on Yongguk's face Himchan had to force him to sit back down again as he feared what would happen if he didn't and placed both hands on his friends shoulders. "Don't. They never tortured her like... Put it this way, she endured a mans torture. It's still inexcusable but Titan didn't.. They didn't do what they normally do to women."

"Like that matters!" Youngjae spat, glaring daggers at the two. "He still fucking touched her."

Jongup rubbed at Zelo's back as he curled into him from the yelling and frowned, eyes locked on the Orlesian, "Oi.. Keep your voice down Youngjae, you'll only make it worse."

"Tch." Youngjae scoffed, shifting his glare to Jongup instead. "It doesn't _**get**_ worse than this, Jongup. They've won you idiot!"

Jongup's gaze dropped to the ground as Himchan was quick to defend him, "Don't talk to him like that. He has a point, Youngjae. You're just gathering attention to us. If Titan learns Yongguk's awake that's the end for us! He'll kill him."

Yongguk listened to the bickering and tipped his head back against the bars again, staring up at the stars that lit up the night sky like wisps. "...They've won." He repeated to himself, unknowingly attracting all his brothers attention. Slowly Yongguk let his eyes shut as a cold breeze brushed along his face, Antiva was a warm country but tonight it felt like they were back in Ferelden. This night was cold.

Youngjae slumped a bit and let his head hang. "So.. This is where we die.." He whispered out, any hope of recovering their strength being smashed to pieces by their leaders broken spirit. They'd followed that man to hell and back. He always had a plan and answer for everything. So seeing him so defeated killed any ideas of escaping.

Kai had been silent, pain racking her body from the fresh wounds, but after gathering her strength she pushed herself away from Youngjae to shakenly get to her feet. She was unable to just sit and listen any more. Despite the pain, despite how scared she was, she stood. All eyes were on her as she swayed, gripping onto her shoulder for dear life as it felt as though Titan had plunged a dagger into and was twisting the blade all over again. The elf had enough. She refused to be mocked and kept in a cage like an animal. She refused to give in to the things that killed her clan. Shocking the entire party she gripped onto the bars and started yelling, "Titan! Is that all you've got!? I'm still standing, dumbass! Come finish it like a man! You're pathetic! You'll never win, we'll fucking kill you!"

Youngjae shot to his feet and grasped Kai by the shoulders in an attempt to get her to sit down but she remained rooted and kept shouting, openly challenging Titan's authority. "Kai.. Shh, don't."

"No.. I'm fucking done." She snapped, smacking his hands off her and shoving him away from her. "You call yourself Grey Warden's!? They have you trapped like dogs! You guys bend your knee and give in if you want but I'm Dalish. We bow to no one!" The voice in her head would not let her break. She would not die at the hands of these monsters. She would live and find Keo and maybe then the two could move on and live somewhere far from these things. The Warden's may have lost the will to fight but she would not condone it. Not for herself anyway. She cast a defiant glare towards the leader of the darkspawn who'd been watching the elf in amusement. She saw that amusement shift to anger the moment she picked the lock to the cage and walked out. Kai didn't run nor did she beg for mercy. She just stood there glaring, challenging him.

Yongguk pushed himself to his feet and stumbled over to Kai, having to hold onto her to keep himself standing. "Kai.. He's too strong. I'm living proof of that..He'll kill you.."

"I don't care." She growled. "Did you run away when you were out numbered at that tavern? Did the Qunari teach you to give up like this? Is this all you learnt from Pyral? If so go sit back in that fucking cage. You don't deserve to be called a senior Warden. I'm hurt and scared but I'll do everything shall I? I'll get us out of this."

The mention of his former teacher made the man flinch, Yongguk's expression grew pained as he stared at the young Dalish. "Andrastate's flaming tits." He sighed out in defeat. "Why am I always the one to be lectured by teenagers?" The look in Kai's eyes was the same look Pyral gave him when he complained of things being too hard to understand. It was odd to admit but this elf had inspired the fight back into him, it was always the younger ones to lift him back up or in her case kick him back to his feet. "I'm with you." He smiled, patting her good shoulder in assurance. "Hey Titan!" The Berserker yelled, getting the darkspawn's attention. Yongguk extended his arms and flashed him a cocky yet gummy smile, "That all you got?" In honesty he felt a little ashamed, he was from the Anderfels, he was supposed to be tougher than this. Yet it took one brave little Dalish to kick his butt into gear to do what he should have been doing from the start. Fighting back.

Titan rose from his throne of logs and scoffed, "Grey Warden wants round two? This one would be pleased to humiliate it further."

"Yeah, yeah, fugly. Quit yapping!" Yongguk yelled, harnessing the rage within. He pumped himself up and started walking towards the darkspawn who in turn scoffed and followed suit, difference is he had a giant maul whereas Yongguk was unarmed. Yet the leader of the Warden's didn't falter or flinch.

At the sight of their leader fighting back and Kai's defiance, the Warden's took up stances beside the elf ready to back up their brother. First thing they had to do was get their equipment back. Youngjae spotted the chest with their weapons and nodded his head towards it to Jongup. Jongup nudged Zelo who was quick to cast a spell to distract the angered darkspawn while Youngjae stealthed and made his way to the chest. Jongup cracked his neck then rolled his shoulders, all his bones cracking in the process which shocked Kai who ended up standing there with a taken aback expression. The Antivan flashed her a smirk and launched himself into a group of hurlocks.

Kai watched as Jongup fought the group, easily dispatching the circle by dropping to the ground and sweeping them with his legs. "He.. Looks like he's dancing.." She tilted her head, hearing a giggle from beside her.

Zelo quirked his brow upwards while he blasted an emissary with a fireball. "You falling for Jonguppie, Kai?"

"Psh!" The huntress quickly snapped herself out of her daze and punched Zelo's arm. "It just looks cool." Suddenly a blade separated the two and Kai was face to face with a hurlock that snapped its jaws at the air violently. "...What even?" Disgusted, Kai jutted her hand up, breaking its elbow. As it let out a screech she grabbed hold of the blade and spun, using the momentum to cleave the things head off. "Twat."

"Heads up!" Youngjae yelled, tossing Kai her daggers, having the proudest smile across his face. When Kai caught her daggers, she rushed forward, taking out every monster in her path. When she reached Youngjae he had quickly spun around and grabbed Yongguk's great sword, handing it to her. "Get this to Guk. I'll make sure the others get their shit, don't worry, you won't get touched. Zelo! Cover Kai!." Kai gave him a nod as he passed her the sword, the sheer weight almost making her collapse. She had managed to heave it up though and went to leave when Youngjae caught her lightly by the arm and pulled her back to him to press a kiss to her lips. With a soft gaze he looked down at her and released her, smiling awkwardly. "Just.. In case.."

Kai, completely dumbstruck, stumbled her way across the field which in her head was stupid. True to Youngjae's word though, Zelo kept the darkspawn off her back until Yongguk's blade was within his grasp. Yongguk had been dodging and punching up until this moment so the second he felt the hilt of his sword, steel smashing against steel rung out like a bell. Finally, he could fight back. The berserker kicked Titan back a few steps and pointed the tip of his sword at him threateningly. "You only got this far because of a Witch, Darkspawn. Don't expect to get any further."

"Did it hurt?" Titan grinned, circling the man. "Learning that the woman you'd come to like wanted you dead?" He was eager to know, eager to hear the hurt in Yongguk's voice. For he was a sadistic, twisted thing.

"Not really." Yongguk smiled, only further angering Titan by doing so. "I normally have bad luck... So I didn't expect much to begin with." He mused before rushing him and slamming his sword down.

Titan blocked with his maul and licked his lips, eyes burning with hatred. "This one can't wait to hear you scream again, Warden."

Yongguk pressed forwards, the battle of brawn only just starting at this point. He had been injured so of course the foul creature had an advantage here but he lacked the ability to want to protect something. "Hate to break it to you, Titan.. The only reason you beat me.." The weapons shook as both used all their strength against the other but gradually Yongguk took a step forward and the darkspawn lowered in a struggle. "Was because you caught me off guard." He finished, skilfully twisting his sword to disarm Titan.

Titan growled and jumped back out the way of a swing, blood flowing from his side as he'd been slashed in the escape. "This one will not be defeated! This ones-"

"No.. This one really isn't." Kai muttered lowly from behind it, dagger to its throat while the other pressed into its back. "You think yourself a god, Titan. You aren't. You aren't even a man. You're no more than a pawn. A pathetic social climber disillusioned into thinking yourself great and I've got news for you.. There is no god." She whispered before slicing open its throat. She watched coldly as Titan dropped to his knees then to the side limply and with that she spat on his corpse. "That was for my clan you bastard."

Yongguk stared wide eyed at the elf, mouth agape. He was thankful as he was unsure how long he'd be able to fight for but he never expected it to be over that quickly. "How did..?"

"He **reeeally** pissed me off." Kai shrugged. She'd seen an opportunity and lept. It was gratifying to know that Titan died by her hand, there was so much she'd been holding in. All that anger, all that pain.. It still remained but knowing she'd killed one of the things responsible meant she could probably sleep a little better at night.

Yongguk chuckled and rubbed at the back of his head, "Well... Nice one." His attention soon averted to the battle in the camp site. "Shall we?"

"Of course, Ser." Kai grinned, twirling her daggers around before jumping into the battle along with Yongguk. Himchan cleaved his way through a group, completely destroying them with his reaver abilities while ironically scaring the darkspawn themselves. Zelo took out the ranged attackers with his magic and Youngjae sniped his way through each darkspawn that dared to approach. Jongup on the other hand bashed and sliced his way around the camp, his fighting looking as though he was performing in some festival. Eventually the Warden's decreased the numbers and dispatched the darkspawn who attempted to flee. However it was Youngjae and Zelo who took credit for that part. When the last darkspawn was slain the Warden's stared at the camp site, corpses littering the ground and the marshy water stained in blood. They all shared a look as they tried to catch their breaths. It was a look of gratitude. Each Warden had made it out alive, bruised and beyond exhaustion, but alive. They couldn't help but gradually erupt in laughter. They'd all narrowly escaped death and they knew he'd be pissed at them for it. They'd thought themselves goners but struggled through to the bitter end. But this was what it meant to be a Grey Warden. It just took them a little longer to realize it.

Youngjae was the first to break the restful silence between them, they had longed for this break but he had to ruin it as worry was quick to crop up within him. "Where's Daehyun?"

"And Keo.." Kai piped up, standing from the bent over position she was in.

Jongup scratched at the dried blood which irritated the skin on his face and glanced at the two. "I.. uh.. I saw Keo wander off and Daehyun followed off to make sure she didn't run into anything."

"You tell us this now!?" Himchan exploded, still trapped in his Reaver mode.

Jongup simply stared up at his brother blankly, unphased by his disturbing appearance. "I was a bit busy."

"You could have still warned us!" Youngjae shot, "If I lose him because of some stupid marsh, that's on **your** head, Jongup!" The Orlesian pointed at him in warning.

Jongup glanced to the archer and quirked a brow, "Actually it isn't. It was _his_ decision to enter the marsh without us and _his_ decision to follow after Keo without telling us. I'm sorry it slipped my mind but we were kind of under attack when I was going to inform you."

Something off in the distance caught Zelo's attention and he ended up staring at it, head tilting to try and figure out what it was. "Ah!" He yelled so suddenly each Warden raised their weapons in shock, thinking it another ambush. "I taught Keo that!" He bounced, pointing at the explosions in the distance. "Guk!"

"Guys.." Yongguk stood, picking up his great sword and breaking the bicker which had begun to break out between Jongup and Youngjae. "Breaks over." Once again that scarily deep leader tone emitted from him and each Warden had never stood so fast in their lives.

Zelo, being that fastest and lightest, took off in a sprint towards the magic display. He was positive that was where Lyonna had disappeared off too and he would not have his brother or Keo taken from him. He ran like his very feet were on fire towards what he hoped, was another victory.


	35. Chapter 35

An explosion illuminated the swamp, giving life to the crooked shadows that crawled along the ground with each burst of light. Lyonna dived to one side and cast a ward, shielding herself from the fire storm Keo had cast. She'd forgotten Keo was adept with destruction magic whereas her speciality was Creation and Spirit magic. The Witch narrowed her eyes and cast her animate dead spell, fully aware the younger mage had a terrible fear of the walking dead while she kept her concentration on not getting burnt alive. She hadn't anticipated having to fight the girl, that much was certain.

Keo scowled as the ground beneath her began to move, she lept back and gasped when a decayed hand jutted from the ground. "Fuck off!" She yelled, blasting at the undead with fireballs as they rose. All around her the dead climbed out of the ground and tried to grab at her, some managing to latch onto her ankles to hold her in place until they clambered free of their marshy graves. Luckily Lyonna was too preoccupied with shielding herself with flames to attack her when she was distracted but if Keo didn't come up with something fast she'd be joining the water eaten corpses. When all started to seem lost, Daehyun's teachings flashed into her mind, if she couldn't repel them with her magic.. She still had something she could rely on. As a last resort she unsheathed the dagger the Antivan had gifted her for luck and stabbed at the zombies hands until they released her. Free, she waved her staff and rock jutted from the ground, elevating her to a point the undead couldn't reach. With that she went to focus on Lyonna but was met with only the dead she'd brought up. Hazel eyes darted about for the Witch but she'd vanished from view which sent a wave of panic gushing through her. Lyonna didn't just leave a fight. Suddenly a black bird swooped at her with its talons drawn, the elf let out a squeal and batted it away with her staff, sending it spiralling down against the ground. "That works..." Keo mumbled to herself quite proudly. It was then the bird exploded, shocking the mage, but instead of blood and guts painting the earth Lyonna stood and glowered.

"Shapeshifting! You've been studying those books the hunters brought back from Asha'bellanar's hut!" Keo yelled, brows furrowing. "The Keeper told us we were forbidden from reading those!"

"Tch, the Keeper. That crazy old bat wouldn't know knowledge if it whacked her with a shovel." A sharp stinging sensation caused Lyonna to wince and she brought her hand up to her head to feel a sticky substance. It seemed she'd managed to draw blood, making her shake with rage. "You'll pay for that." She hissed and sent roots darting towards the girl. She noticed her undead warriors begin to break down and moved herself back, having cursed them with walking bomb as an extra measure. The last thing she wanted was to be hit by her own spell. Keo had managed to jump out the way of the roots but ended up right in the middle of the ticking time bombs. Had the corpse at the back not exploded first she probably would have been caught off guard and killed instantly.

"Shit.." Keo took to sprinting away from the bombs, not fancying being a pile of limbs any time soon when she noticed a few making their way to the injured Daehyun. Without thinking she raced towards the Crow and threw herself over him, shielding him from the series of explosions. Lyonna watched as the mage acted as a blanket, frankly a little taken aback. She knew Keo to be something of a coward and expected her to run away and leave him. She watched the corpses explode and heard the cry of pain from the mage. A slow smirk came to her lips when the feeling of victory began to creep up on her. She was winning. She now knew to focus her attacks on that stupid assassin as Keo was attached enough to almost sacrifice herself. Soon enough Keo would fall like the rest. It was only a matter of time.

When the first corpse exploded Keo had managed to put up a barrier but she hadn't gotten away from it unscathed. The entirety of her back was searing with pain and she knew she'd been burnt a terrible amount as it hurt to move let alone breathe, she cringed, slowly releasing the assassin to lift herself up onto her hands and knees.. "It can't just be zombies.. No, it has to be exploding zombies! Why does no one ever throw bunnies at me, I like bunnies.. I'm so fucking done with this shit.." She ranted as she watched the undead. With each explosion she felt herself grow weaker, her mana draining quickly with each impact on the blue shield. She wouldn't be able to last much longer and she'd saw Lyonna direct all the corpses towards the two. They couldn't take much more of this and she was in no condition to protect both herself and Daehyun. Wincing she forced herself to one knee and pulled out a small vial containing a blue liquid. One Lesser Lyrium Potion. Of course this would be her luck. If it would allow her to withstand the horde of walking bombs however it was good enough for her, she uncapped the vial and downed its contents, refreshing a small portion of her mana. If she could just hold out until Lyonna ran out of undead.

"I knew you.. couldn't resist me.." Came a hoarse Antivan voice from beneath her. His eyes flickered open and that cocky little smirk of his returned.

Keo shot her attention to Daehyun and water once again stung at her eyes. She'd thought he was dead. "Daehyun!" A mixture of relief and grief washed over her, she was relieved to see him alive and kicking but she wasn't sure how long he'd be alive for. By the looks of it that wound was minutes from killing him. Every urge she had told her to hug him but she feared even placing a hand on him. She couldn't see his torso from all the blood. "Hold on, okay?.. I'll get us out of this!" She sniffled, forcing back the tears.

Daehyun's entire body ached and he felt completely drained of energy. He felt the need to close his eyes and sleep but he was smart enough to know that if he did that he might not awaken. The assassin refused to die. He wasn't ready to see his love again, not if it meant leaving the elf here to fight alone. The way he saw it he'd long since lost the right to die in peace. No, he still had a lot of guilt left. He still had too much to answer too. It took everything he had but he managed to force himself to sit up a bit. He saw how tired she was and how every time a body came in contact with her barrier it weakened her. "I'm not leaving everything to you.." He muttered breathlessly, reaching for a health potion he'd kept stored away for such an occasion. He'd still lost an awful amount of blood and unfortunately it couldn't replace what was lost but it'd give him the kick he needed to get back in the fight, which was all it would take. Daehyun took the potion and pulled out his daggers, crouching beside the elf. "I promise I won't die today.."

"You're bleeding out though!" She protested, "No.. Lie back down, don't..Please don't.. I can't see you die again.." Keo whimpered, the tears finally falling.

Daehyun stared at her in disbelief. He actually felt a pain in his chest, the same pain he had when she first cried in that clearing. Shaking his head he cupped her face and made her look at him instead of the continually exploding undead. "I promise you.. I will not die today." He wiped at her tears with his thumb before returning to his readied stance. Of course he didn't know if he could keep it but he was going to try his hardest not to die. Keo went to protest once more but her barrier flickered into non-existence and she was met by a stumbling corpse. She used her arms to cover her face of the explosion but Daehyun had grabbed onto it and booted it back into the approaching group. He'd spotted Lyonna raising more from the corner of his eye and was quick to point it out to Keo. "I'll deal with these lot, take her out." With that he flipped the switch and in that instant he was the cold hearted murderer he use to be. The elf nodded and struggled to her feet, her back stinging like mad with each movement. Her eyes caught onto Lyonna's bag that hung around her shoulder and she lighted up, if she could get to that bag they might have a chance of walking away from this. Keo circled around while Daehyun distracted the Witch, he'd slash at the corpses then kick them into each other and roll out the way before they exploded then continue the process all over again which was visibly pissing off Lyonna. Keo snuck up behind her as she casted and tackled her with enough force to send them crashing to the ground. She struggled for the bag as Lyonna fought back, the brunette holding Keo's hands at bay.

"I didn't mean literally.." Daehyun chuckled to himself. He'd expected them to have a proper mage fight but apparently tackling her worked too. The assassin let out a wince as one of the undead corpses grabbed onto his shoulder and for a split second his vision blurred. For a moment he thought he'd fall and never get back up but with one sweep of his daggers he managed to fight it off. "Right.. Focus on the dead guys not the mages. C'mon Daehyun.. Get your head in the game!" He psyched himself up while the last remaining walking bombs surrounded him. He bounced a little and waited until one of the corpses drew too close then he vaulted himself over it, using its head as a springboard to flip over the horde. Just as he landed the group stumbled into each other and exploded at once, the blast back sending him tumbling backwards. It was lucky that the undead were slow and stupid things.

The explosion distracted Keo from her fight and Lyonna used her worry for the Antivan to her advantage, she pushed against her and rolled so she was pinning her to the ground, sitting on her stomach while her hands wrapped around her throat. The small cry from the mage reminded her she'd taken damage from one of her walking bombs so she pressed her to the ground harder. "I loved you, Lethallan. I thought you a sister but it turns out you're nothing more than a traitor."

Keo cringed and struggled to keep her eyes open, trying to push the woman off her but with each push the pressure on her grew heavier and each time she clawed at Lyonna's hands her grip around her neck tightened. Her back burned in agony and she knew that if she didn't get her off her soon, she'd probably pass out or choke to death. Her gaze flicked to the satchel that was almost within reach and the dumbest idea she'd ever had came to her mind. "I was never your sister!" Keo yelled between coughs, provoking her. "I was just playing nice for the Keeper's. I'm glad you turned out to be such a bitch, means I get to kill you and be rid of you!" She waited for Lyonna to lose her temper and lean further in to strangle her to death before reaching for the dagger on her thigh and plunging it into the woman's side. The grip on her neck loosened completely and she took the opportunity to grab the bag. Keo coughed violently and placed a rough kick to Lyonna's stomach to get her off her as she gasped and gripped at the knife wound, sending her backwards.

Daehyun slid down beside Keo and pulled her back when Lyonna began to shake with rage. The Witch let out a scream of anger and the ground began to shake violently as roots started to shoot up like spikes and shoot straight for the two while some encased her in a protective cocoon. Daehyun pushed Keo to the ground without a second thought and shielded her just as she had him with the corpse bombs. He narrowly missed being impaled but spotted them twisting and heading straight for them again. "Son of a.." He rolled them to the side and booted Keo a fair distance away from him before flattening himself to the ground, being cut by a few thorns which jutted out. The roots were relentless and seemed to have a will of their own but he noticed they were only targeting the mage. The Antivan's eyes widened and for just one second his heart stopped as he watched Keo roll out the way of the next attack narrowly escaping, he heard her whimper and saw her collapse in exhaustion and pain when they snaked around for round three. "Merda.." He uttered under his breath as the roots twisted once more and shot straight for her. Everything around Daehyun slowed down as the fear of losing yet another person he liked overwhelmed him but this time he was quick to act and ended up throwing himself in the way, using his body to stop them. This time he wouldn't take the easy route, this time he'd protect her. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth as the roots stuck out from the far side of his abdomen, arm and chest. Pain raked through his entire body and the scary thing was that he knew this time he wouldn't be getting back up.

Keo let out a scream and covered her mouth. For the second time today she'd seen him being impaled. Frantically she scrambled to her feet and made a bee line for him as the roots slowly receded from his body and let him drop to the ground limply. The roots drew upwards and went to shoot down at them to finish the job when in an act of desperation, fire burst from her hands and burnt them back into the ground. Keo dropped down beside Daehyun the second the roots retreated back into the earth and placed his head on her lap while he struggled to keep the blood in his mouth down. "You promised! You bastard you could have dodged that! You promised you wouldn't die today!" She wept, hands trembling as she tried to stop the blood flow by applying pressure to the most severe wound. Keo wouldn't watch him die, she simply couldn't, not after all this. She'd promised to get him out of this alive but she was at a complete loss on what to do. She didn't even know where to begin with healing. However the more she faltered the less time he had so she forced aside all her fears and began trying to heal him. "Please.. Hold on."

With what strength he had left Daehyun lifted his hand and pressed it to her cheek, it was a shock he hadn't died already with the amount of blood he'd lost. Perhaps it was the fear or need to see this through or perhaps it was his previous training with the Crow's that kept him going for so long but as of now he lacked the ability to keep fighting, it hurt to even breathe. He felt his life waning and his eyes wanted to droop shut so desperately. "Sorry.. Little elf.." He coughed out. "Being a hero isn't as cool as I thought.." He mused to ease the atmosphere. Even on his death bed he tried to smile. The warm sensation of her healing magic flooded over his chest and the skin started to knit back together but he was well aware what little good it'd do. "It's no good, Keo.."

"No!" Keo cried, "I'll save you! I won't let you die.. Please don't give up!" She begged him, hoping that just asking would make it possible. All her healing magic seemed to be doing was prolonging the inevitable. He'd die when she ran out of mana, that much she knew. "..Don't leave me.."

A weak chuckle came from the Antivan which was followed by a sharp intake of breath, laughing was much too painful. "I've lost too much blood, Keo.. You'll be fine without me.. Trust me.."

The elf shook her head and glared down at him, "Stop talking like that! You're fine! You're just.." His hand dropping to hers shushed her and she almost broke down completely but she kept her composure, still trying to think of what she could do to save him. Everything around her seemed to vanish as she stared at the boy she'd come to need. Now everything was slipping away because she lacked the ability to protect him.

"Y'know.. I was awake when I kissed you." He mumbled, managing to flash her the cheeky smirk he knew always got to her. "And.. I lied, it's not because I'm Antivan and you're a girl...I'd given up on being happy again..But for a few months I managed to be, thanks to you.."

"Stop already!" She pleaded, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I don't like this! This isn't some stupid romance novel, Daehyun! So shut up! I'll save you..."

"You already did." He grinned weakly, knowing how cheesy and cliché that sounded. The pain slowly dimmed until his entire body became numb. By now he looked sheet white and utterly terrible. The longer he fought against himself to stay awake, the more he could feel himself shutting down. Every limb. Every organ. They were giving up on him. He still had so much to say to her, so many things he wanted to do.

Keo shot another glare at him, "Just for that I'm saving you and killing you myself. That was lame." If only Zelo was here. She knew with this amount of blood loss it would be risky but with his blood magic he'd be able to save him. Keo dropped down and clutched onto him tightly, finding it useless to continue the healing when all it did was prolong his death. He felt so cold it was terrifying.

Daehyun started to struggle in his breathing but he forced himself to stay awake just that little bit longer. "Keo... Do me a favour.. When I die.. Don't let Jongup near you, okay?." It seemed an odd request but he couldn't bare the idea of him and her. "He isn't the one for you, trust me.."

His request fell on deft ears as her mind was over run with different ways of how she could save him. "Zelo.." She mumbled, thoughts returning on the idea of blood magic. Could it save him? Keo suddenly shot up and patted at his cheek to keep him from drifting off. "No, Daehyun look at me.. I can save you!" Without hesitation she grabbed her knife and went to slash her wrist.

Despite being on deaths door Daehyun was swift to grab onto her wrist, stopping her from making the worst mistake of her life. "I'm not letting you.. Sell yourself to a demon for me!" He scolded, "Don't be stupid.."

Keo struggled against him for a bit then let her hands fall limply, knife dropping. "I don't want you to die you idiot, I like you!"

Daehyun cracked a smile at that, "Seriously? This is what it takes for you to admit it?..Promise me you won't use blood magic, Keo..Even if you like me.."

The mage stared down at him helplessly. She could see the light in his eyes dimming and her heart stung just looking at him so her eyes fell to the daggers on his back. "...I promise." She mumbled. His eyes started to close and in that second she'd had an entire debate with herself, before he could protest she leant down and pressed her lips to his. It was weak but he kissed back and while he was distracted she pressed her arm to the blade, cutting herself. With that it was done. She'd looked a demon in the eyes and agreed to its terms. When she pulled away she quickly used her new found blood magic to restore the blood he'd lost just as his breathing slowed to a stand still. The new power felt so odd when compared to before she made the deal but it was enough to trick his body back into functioning at least.

The colour in his skin gradually returned while the new blood cells in his body repaired the dead ones, getting the blood flow process in his body back to normal. His heart kicked back into life with the rejuvenated blood and Daehyun found himself gasping back into the land of the living. He coughed violently and rolled onto his side, choking a little when his lungs got a large intake of air.

Keo slipped away from him before he noticed her and eyed the cocoon in the centre. She felt more powerful that was for sure. Raising her hand in front of her she watched the bright blue light swirl around her fingers, had it not cost her it would have been beautiful. "Lyonna!" She yelled, snapping her attention back to the cocoon. She knew she was healing herself within so ended up blasting a hole through it with a fireball. The fire ate away at the roots until they retreated underground to escape the flames. There she saw Lyonna huddled over herself, trying to heal the wound.

Lyonna looked up and scowled, knowing that look anywhere. She could tell on first look the girl had resorted to blood magic. "Making a deal with a demon? Won't Merrill be proud." Lyonna, for all her forbidden magics, at least knew never to touch blood magic. She was no fool.

"For the love of Mythal.. Shut up." Keo growled, she rose her staff and hit her with a curse of morality which disabled her from being able to heal herself.

Lyonna rose to her feet and took up a stance, "Very well. Let us end this."

Magic flew left right and centre as they cast spells at one another. Keo ducked out the way of an ice blast and twirled herself around, shooting a few hexes at her. Lyonna deflected the hexes and went to summon a lightning bolt when out of nowhere a rock hurtled her into the ground. The Witch let out a scream and rolled a bit before steadying herself, expecting to see Keo. Instead of the white haired elf she was faced with a very pissed off looking Tevinter. Zelo's gaze was back to that icy way they had turned when his sleep was disrupted. Black Zelo had been unleashed. "Stay the fuck away from my brothers."

Lyonna yelled and shot a fire blast at him but Zelo easily deflected with blood magic. The Witch gasped for breath after previously being winded and scoffed. "Ah, the blood mage.. Looks like you two finally have something to bond over."

For a split few seconds Zelo returned to his usual self, gaze snapping to Keo. "You're a blood mage?" He almost whined, expression resembling a puppies.

Relieved as she was to have assistance from Zelo her expression was full of bemusement. "Evil Witch, Zelo.. Can we talk about this later?"

"Oh, right. Yeah sure." He smiled cheerily before once again glaring at Lyonna. "How dare you betray us like that. You're gonna burn, Witch!"

Lyonna glanced from one mage to the other and backed up as fire started to engulf their hands. She was no fool, with her bag gone and Zelo added to the equation she could deduct her chances of surviving this fight to be slim. In one swoop she shape-shifted into her raven form and took to the sky, retreating into the darkness with a trail of fire chasing after her when they blasted spells at her.

"Let her go, Zelo." Keo sighed, grasping onto the mage who refused to stop blasting spells at the bird. "She's beaten."

"But she's still out there!" Zelo huffed, glaring at the girl. "What if she comes back!?"

"Then we'll be ready for her." She muttered, watching the raven disappear into the distance. She knew it wasn't over however, her gut refused to let her believe they'd won. Suddenly something piqued her interest and distracted her from her thoughts. "How did you find us?"

Zelo, in that instance, returned to his adorable self, rubbing at the back of his neck he grinned sheepishly, "I.. Followed the explosions. We all did."

"We?" She quirked a brow just as Zelo gestured her to the entire team making sure Daehyun was alright. Keo's eyes widened at the sight of her sibling and she shot towards her like an arrow, instantly attaching herself in a tight hug. She'd been fearing the worst. "You're alive! Are you okay? I can't believe.. Lyonna she.." Keo started to bubble up with tears again as she struggled to form a decent sentence, this time though she was just overwhelmed with relief that Kai was still breathing. "I'm so glad you aren't dead!"

Kai laughed and hugged onto Keo, though the look on her face was a mixture of pain and happiness. "You're such a cry baby." The hug was painful after her fight but she didn't push her away as she had been thinking the exact same thing as the mage.

Youngjae knelt beside Daehyun and gave him the once over, he seemed alright but confused. "You alright?" He questioned, hand extending to help the Antivan to his feet.

"I should be dead.." Daehyun muttered quietly, eyes locked on where his wounds once were. "I died.."

The Orlesian smiled and gave his friends shoulder a squeeze, "Ah, suicidal again? Don't be over dramatic." It may have sounded harsh and insensitive to others but with what those two had went through together before becoming Warden's, it was more of a snarky jest than a dig.

Daehyun shot Youngjae a glare and batted his hand away from him, pushing himself to his feet uneasily. "Ma'va te ne a fanculo, Segiaolo." He muttered under his breath in Antivan. Speaking in his native tongue was something the assassin always resorted too when frustrated enough. At present he was agitated at how he was breathing again. He knew he'd died, he hadn't imagined it, he'd killed enough to know dead from unconscious. So just how was he standing?

Youngjae rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, watching him check himself out. He'd never seen Daehyun so freaked out before. "You-"

"What did he just say?" Kai asked, eyebrow raising. The two elves had locked onto the Antivan instantly which gained their immediate attention.

"Ah.." Youngjae stopped himself from asking about Daehyun's well being to turn to the two Dalish. "It roughly translates into 'Go fuck yourself, wanker.' He's so charming, right? Always fucking says it to me too. I know what you said!" Youngjae glared, "Maker knows I've been with you long enough to know your language and when you're insulting me."

"Such a poet." Kai mumbled, starting to laugh a bit at the two while Keo kept her gaze elsewhere. Personally Kai found it odd that Keo was avoiding the scene, normally she would had dropped to the ground in a hysterical giggle fit.

Daehyun brushed Youngjae off and scanned the group, when his gaze fell upon Zelo his mind clicked. Keo. Dark optics shot a glare to the mage and he suddenly had her by the collar of her shirt. "You promised me!" He scowled, brows furrowing in anger.

Keo let out a surprised yelp and flinched back at his glare. Surely he knew how terrifying he was when glaring. "Didn't I tell you?..I'm a compulsive liar. Besides you broke your promise!" She mumbled with a sheepish grin which set the Antivan off in a fit of rage, he pushed her lightly and started pacing, ranting at her in Antivan with his hands moving around animatedly. The more he lectured her the more she stared at him blankly. "I.. Have no idea what you're saying.."

Daehyun paused mid step and spun to face her, moving so he was towering over her. "I said. I can't believe you would be so dumb, why the hell would you even fucking think of doing something so reckless!? You're fucked now you do know that, right? You made a deal with a bloody demon and I'm bloody responsible for it- Why are you smiling like that!?"

"You said bloody.. Get it?.. Blood magic.. Man, I'm hilarious." She awkwardly jested with a crooked smile. Honestly if she didn't joke she'd be reduced to a puddle of mush. He was incredibly scary to her when he was angry. Daehyun glowered with bemusement, made strangling gestures at her and let out a yell of frustration before storming off towards Himchan to rant.

"You used blood magic?" Kai asked cautiously, a frown set across her lips. "You actually made a deal with a demon? Why?"

Keo kept her gaze on the assassin who looked to be ranting and raving like a mad man to poor Himchan but pointed at Kai in a warning. "Don't you dare start on me." Eventually she tore her gaze away and noticed Kai side eyeing her. "Oh for fuck sake.. I knew what I was doing."

"Yeah but a demon, Keo. Remember Merrill's stories?" She reminded her, "She dodged an arrow but got her Keeper killed."

"I'm. Not. Merrill." Keo practically snarled out. "What Merrill also taught me was that there is nothing coherently bad about it. It's magic like any other. It's the user that defines it."

"So.. The demon then. Great." Kai mumbled under her breath.

Anger sparked up in Keo at the comment and she breathed out heavily through her nose, eyes narrowing into a sharp glare. "Yes. The demon." Kai of all people should have been able to trust her with this. She shook her head and left her baffled sibling to stand beside Zelo, distancing herself from an argument which would surely follow had she remained.

"So..What now?" Jongup asked the golden question. "We..Won?"

Yongguk smiled towards Jongup and crossed his arms comfortably across his chest. "Now.. I think we report in."

"FUCKING FINALLY!" Himchan bellowed from the side lines which caused Yongguk to drop down onto his hands and knees and crumple in a giggle fit.

Kai laughed and rolled her eyes, thankful the whole ordeal was over. "Wait!" She gasped, the thought only now entering her mind now that the commotion had died down. "Where'd Zico go? One of his crew asked me to find him!"

"Balls." Keo grumbled, shooting a glare to a tree in the distance. There was always something. She had hoped to retire happily and lounge around for the rest of her life. Alas.. Another quest awaited. The quest for the drunken Captain!

**Fin. :D**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

**Sequel coming soon.**


End file.
